You and me Us
by M.N.A.C
Summary: Carter volta da África 5 meses depois de partir. Sem rastros de Abby com Luka. Desculpem Lubbys, mas já que nós, Carbys, não podemos nem ter mais uma mínima esperança, então pelo menos vamos tentar sonhar um pouquinho... CAPÍTULO NOVO ADD!
1. Encontros e Desencontros

**Chicago, EUA. Aeroporto de New Parker**.

_Sexta-feira, 22h39min. _

_Música de Fundo: Beautiful Day (U2). _

_Cena 1.0_

Ele desceu do avião com uma mala na mão. Usava calça jeans, camiseta preta e jaqueta. O tempo estava agradável, meio úmido. Fazia cinco meses que não pisava naquele continente. Sentiu uma alegria e ao mesmo tempo uma enorme tristeza por estar ali de novo. Ele deixou o aeroporto e tomou um táxi.

**MOTORISTA**: Pra onde vamos?

**HOMEM**: Hotel American Life, por favor.

**MOTORISTA:** É pra já. - O carro partiu.

O recém-chegado observou tudo cuidadosamente durante o caminho. As pessoas, os prédios, as novas construções... parecia que tudo ficara do jeito que ele tinha deixado. Alguns minutos depois, eles chegaram ao destino desejado.

**HOMEM:** Obrigado. – ele disse pagando-lhe a corrida. Observou as coisas ao seu redor, e entrou no local.

**HOMEM:** Oi, eu fiz uma reserva pra hoje.

**RECEPCIONISTA:** No nome de quem, senhor?

Em alguns minutos, ele já estava bem instalado. Guardara apenas as coisas mais úteis nos armários e deixou o resto pra arrumar no dia seguinte.

**County General Hospital de Chicago.**

_Domingo_

_6 da manhã._

_Cena 2.0_

Ele ainda passou alguns minutos do lado de fora, antes de entrar naquele local. Assim que colocou os pés no hospital, já foi sendo reconhecido.

**CHUNNY:** Dr. Carter?! – indagou a enfermeira surpresa.

**JOHN:** Hei, Chun.

**CHUNNY:** Oh meu Deus! – ela o abraçou – Você ta de volta?!

**JOHN:** Eu espero que sim. - ele respondeu sorrindo.

**LUKA:** Chunny, eu preciso dos exames do... Carter?! – ele indagou percebendo sua presença ali.

**JOHN:** Hei, Luka. – Kovac sorriu e os dois se abraçaram.

**LUKA:** Você voltou?!

**JOHN:** É o que parece.

**LUKA:** O que aconteceu? Cadê a Kem? - Carter abaixou a cabeça.

**JOHN:** Nós... Não deu certo.

**LUKA:** Oh... – ele não soube o que responder.

**JOHN:** Não era bem o que a gente queria.

**LUKA:** Eu sinto muito.

**JOHN:** Tudo bem, foi melhor assim.

**LUKA:** Hum...De qualquer forma, é bom tê-lo de volta.

**JOHN:** É bom estar de volta. – ele retrucou enquanto Luka se afastava. Carter ainda falou com mais cinco pessoas antes de finalmente conseguir entra na SDM.

_Cena 2.1_

Ele observou o lugar, sentou no sofá e pensou um pouco. Alguns segundos depois, ouviu alguém entrar lá. Ele imediatamente se virou para ver quem era.

**PRATT:** Carter?

**JOHN:** Hei, Pratt. – ele disse se levantando e dando a mão pro outro.

**PRATT:** Você ta trabalhando aqui de novo? – Carter agradeceu não ter que responder pela 20ª vez o que tinha dado errado na sua ida de vez pra África.

**JOHN:** Ainda não, mas pretendo.

**PRATT:** Por quê?! Já não foi castigo demais trabalhar aqui por 11 anos? – o outro riu.

**JOHN:** Na verdade, foram os melhores anos da minha vida. – Nessa hora, Chunny entrou lá.

**CHUNNY:** Pratt, o Luka ta te procurando.

**PRATT:** Eu já to indo. – ela saiu da sala – E aí? Não vai falar com a chefe não?

**JOHN:** Vou, eu só estou me preparando.

**PRATT:** Preparando pra que? Encarar a fera?

**JOHN:** Exatamente. – ele respondeu sorrindo.

**PRATT:** Sorte a sua. – ele disse irônico - De qualquer jeito, eu tenho que ir. A gente se fala depois, cara.

**JOHN:** Aham.

**PRATT:** Boa sorte.

**JOHN:** Obrigado. – Pratt foi andando até a porta – Hei, Greg.

**PRATT:** O que? – ele olhou pra Carter.

**JOHN:** Cadê os residentes desse hospital?

**PRATT:** A Neela deve estar matando alguém por aí, e o Ray deve estar dando em cima de alguma paciente. – ele respondeu fazendo John sorrir.

**JOHN:** Que maravilha...

**PRATT:** Pois é... – os dois se calaram.

**JOHN:** São só os dois que tão de plantão hoje?

**PRATT:** Eu não sei. Deve ter uma troca de madrugada.

**JOHN:** Hum... Bom, é melhor você ir antes que leve uma bronca do Kovac.

**PRATT:** Pois é. A gente se vê depois.

**JOHN:** Até. – ele saiu de lá. Um minuto depois, Carter fez o mesmo.

_Cena 2.2_

Ele foi até a sala de Kerry. Bateu na porta e ela olhou pra ver quem era.

**WEAVER:** John?! - ela indagou surpresa.

**JOHN:** Oi, Kerry. – ele respondeu.

**WEAVER:** Quanto tempo que... Seja bem-vindo.

**JOHN:** Obrigado.

**WEAVER:** O que te trás aqui? – ela indagou, fazendo sinal pra ele se sentar.

**JOHN:** Bom, eu estava pensando se você pode me deixar trabalhar aqui... De novo.

**WEAVER:** Você quer voltar pra cá?

**JOHN:** Se for possível, sim. – ele respondeu honestamente.

**WEAVER:** Como atendente?

**JOHN:** Exatamente. - ela hesitou um pouco, até que finalmente falou.

**WEAVER:** O que você acha de começar hoje mesmo? – os dois se olharam.

_Mesmo dia_

_08:06 da manhã_

_Cena 2.3_

Abby saiu do metrô correndo. Andou rapidamente até o hospital, e mesmo assim, chegou lá 11 minutos depois da hora marcada.

**FRANK:** Você está atrasada. – ele afirmou assim que a viu passar pela porta de entrada.

**ABBY:** Eu sei.

**JERRY:** Boa noite, Dra. Lockhart.

**ABBY:** Oi, Jerry.

**WEAVER:** Abby, pare com essa conversa! Você não tem pacientes pra atender?! ** - **ela gritou do outro lado do hospital.

**ABBY:** Nossa, tem gente de ótimo humor hoje. – ela disse baixinho pros recepcionistas.

**FRANK:** Nem me diga.

**WEAVER:** Abby! – outro grito.

**ABBY:** Eu to indo! – ela respondeu impaciente.

**WEAVER:** Eu não estou vendo você se mexer! – Abby respirou fundo.

**ABBY:** Que inferno... – resmungou pra si mesma – É melhor eu ir.

**FRANK:** Você tem razão.

**ABBY:** Até.

**FRANK e JERRY**: Até. – eles responderam juntos. Ela foi direto pra SDM.

_Cena 2.4_

Quando ela entrou na sala, encontrou Chunny, Sam e Haleh conversando.

**SAM:** Por que você acha que ele voltou? – ela indagou pegando um pouco de café da máquina.

**CHUNNY:** Eu não sei, mas que ele ta mais lindo que nunca, aí ele ta... – ela afirmou fazendo as colegas sorrir.

**ABBY:** Quem que ta lindo? – ela perguntou indo até o armário.

**CHUNNY:** O Carter. – Abby estranhou.

**ABBY:** Vocês o viram?

**CHUNNY:** Pessoalmente...

**ABBY:** O que?! – ela olhou pra enfermeira.

**CHUNNY:** Ele voltou. – Abby gelou.

**ABBY:** Como assim voltou? – ela gaguejou um pouco.

**CHUNNY:** Ele voltou, não esta mais na África. – ela respondeu sorrindo.

**HALEH:** Ah, e o mais interessante, ele voltou sozinho... – ela disse como quem insinuava alguma coisa.

**ABBY:** E a Kem?

**CHUNNY:** Ela ficou lá. – Abby raciocinou um pouco.

**ABBY:** Eles terminaram?

**CHUNNY:** É o que parece...

**ABBY:** Por quê? – a enfermeira deu de ombros.

**CHUNNY:** Eu não sei, ele só falou que não deu certo. – as quatro se calaram.

**HALEH:** Ele acabou de sair do hospital. Se você tivesse chegado cinco minutos antes, teria esbarrado com ele por aí...

**SAM:** Ele conseguiu o cargo de volta? – ela perguntou pras amigas.

**CHUNNY:** Conseguiu. Mais tarde ele deve aparecer por aí...

**ABBY:** Mas ele ta bem com a separação e tudo mais?

**CHUNNY:** Na verdade, ele parecia bem até demais. Um pouco ansioso pra sei lá o que, mas no geral, ele estava ótimo.

**ABBY:** Não foi tudo meio inesperado?

**SAM:** Surpresa? – ela indagou sorrindo.

**ABBY:** Ele não avisou ninguém dessa volta?

**CHUNNY:** Não que eu saiba, mas ele pode ter contado pra Susan.

**ABBY:** Não, senão ela teria comentado alguma coisa.

**CHUNNY:** É... – Nessa hora, Malik entrou na sala.

**MALIK:** Abby, a Dra. Weaver ta mandando você se apressar e ir trabalhar.

**ABBY:** De novo?! – ela perguntou indignada. Ele deu de ombros.

**MALIK:** E vocês três, ela disse que o intervalo acabou.

**CHUNNY:** Eu odeio a Weaver. – ela resmungou se levantando.

**SAM:** E quem não odeia? – indagou a enfermeira ao sair da sala junto com as outras duas. Abby ficou só na sala, completamente sem reação.

_Cena 2.5_

_11h40min da manhã _

Ela passou metade do turno tentando ir falar com Susan, mas o movimento no hospital era grande. Só à tarde, é que o ritmo caiu, e as duas puderam conversar. Susan tinha acabado de atender um caso, quando Abby encontrou com ela no corredor.

**ABBY:** Hei. – ela cumprimentou.

**SUSAN:** Oh, oi. Eu não sabia que você trabalhava hoje.

**ABBY:** Meu turno termina às oito.

**SUSAN:** Hum... Como você está? – ela indagou assinando algo que uma enfermeira lhe dera no caminho.

**ABBY:** Eu estou ótima. – ela respondeu simplesmente. Susan devolveu o papel pra mulher.

**SUSAN:** Isso é bom. – ela disse parando de se distrair.

**ABBY:** É. – as duas entraram na SDM. Abby ficou parada e Susan foi até a mesinha pegar café. Ela bebeu um pouco e olhou pra Abby, percebendo que ela queria lhe falar algo.

**SUSAN:** O que foi? – ela indagou.

**ABBY:** Nada. Me falaram que o Carter voltou da África. – ela falou finalmente. Susan parou o que tava fazendo.

**SUSAN:** Me desculpa, eu devia ter te contado.

**ABBY:** Você já sabia que ele ia voltar?

**SUSAN:** Não, mas mesmo assim, eu preferia que você soubesse por mim e não por outra pessoa.

**ABBY:** Tá tudo bem. – ela respondeu cruzando os braços – Ele... Vocês conversaram?

**SUSAN:** Não, ele já tinha ido embora quando eu cheguei. - Abby balançou a cabeça positivamente. – Ele e a Kem terminaram. – ela disse olhando pra amiga.

**ABBY:** É, eu soube.

**SUSAN:** Você descobriu por quê?

**ABBY:** Não. – ela respondeu olhando pra Susan, esperando que ela lhe contasse. Mas pra sua decepção, ela apenas fez uma cara de quem não podia, ou não queria contar.

**SUSAN:** Deixa pra lá. – ela jogou o copo fora e andou em direção à porta. – Eu tenho que ir. A gente conversa depois. – Abby balançou a cabeça positivamente, sempre olhando pra baixo – Ah e... ele está lindo. Vai ser impossível não se apaixonar de novo. – as duas se olharam - Até. – ela saiu da sala. Abby ficou parada sem reação durante algum tempo antes de finalmente sair da sala.

_Cena 2.6_

_2: 00 da tarde _

Carter tinha acabado de chegar ao hospital. Do lado de fora, estavam Pratt, Haleh e Chunny.

**JOHN:** Hei. – ele cumprimentou.

**PRATT:** Hei. – ele respondeu.

**JOHN:** Boa noite pra vocês.

**CHUNNY:** Boa noite, doutor. – ela respondeu sorrindo.

**JOHN:** Esperando uma ambulância?

**PRATT:** É. Você quer ajudar? – ele indagou quando ouviu as sirenes se aproximarem.

**JOHN:** Claro. – ele respondeu correndo para socorrer o paciente.

**PARAMÉDICO:** Liffer Colleman, 12 anos, sofreu um acidente de carro. Batimentos em 80, pressão 10/8.

**JOHN:** Liffer, você consegue me ouvir? – ele perguntou.

**GAROTO:** Sim. – ele respondeu com dificuldade.

**JOHN:** Eu sou o Dr. John Carter. Nós vamos cuidar de você.

**PRATT:** Ok, trauma 3, pessoal. Vamos! – os cinco entraram no hospital.

**JOHN:** 1,2,3. – eles o colocaram na cama. – Eu quero RX do corpo todo, tomografia e CBC.

**PRATT:** Dê 2mg de Demerol.

**JOHN:** Liffer, você sabe onde esta? Liffer? Liffer! - ele tentou acordar o garoto – Ele apagou.

**HALEH:** Nós perdemos o pulso. – ela informou quando o monitor disparou.

**JOHN:** Começar massagens. Preparar o desfibrilador e carregar em 90. – Pratt começou o procedimento.

**PRATT:** 50cc de soro.

**CHUNNY:** Pás carregadas. – ela avisou.

**JOHN:** Ok. Afastem-se.

_Cena 2.7 _

_Recepção_

**FRANK:** Abby, o Pratt e o Carter precisam de ajuda. – ela travou um pouco.

**ABBY:** Que sala?

**FRANK:** Trauma três. – ela saiu correndo para ajudá-los.

_Trauma 3 _

_Cena 2.8_

Carter deu o choque.

**HALEH:** Batimentos subindo.

**JOHN:** É isso aí! – ele afirmou sorridente – Haleh, dê mais 100 de Pavulon e peça ABC e urina também.

**HALEH:** Ok.

**LUKA:** Carter! – ele ouviu Luka chamando-o da outra sala.

**JOHN:** Continuem monitorando, eu já volto. – Carter saiu de lá.

**ABBY:** O que temos aqui? – ela indagou ao entrar na sala.

**HALEH:** Garoto acidentado, batimentos em 110 e subindo, saturação em 94.

**ABBY:** Ok. – ela tirou o estetoscópio do pescoço dando uma olhada discreta na sala e percebendo que ele não estava mais lá.

**ABBY:** Qual o nome dele?

**HALEH:** Liffer. – ela começou a examiná-lo com a mão e com o instrumento. Na outra sala, Carter assistia àquela cena parecendo estar paralisado.

_Trauma 4 _

_Cena 2.9_

**LUKA:** Mais 100 de etomidate. – ele pediu novamente.

**SAM:** Pressão caindo. – informou a enfermeira. John não ouvia nada. Alguns segundos depois, ela olhou pra sala ao lado e o viu, parado, a encarando. Os dois se olharam durante algum tempo sem falar nada. Carter só conseguiu abrir a boca, mas sem sair sequer uma palavra, é claro. Ele sempre fazia aquilo quando ficava sem palavras, ou quando o que tinha pra dizer era muito óbvio. Abby sorriu àquele gesto.

**LUKA:** Carter! Carter! – os chamados de Luka o tiraram de seus pensamentos.

**JOHN:** Hum? – ele olhou pra Kovac.

**LUKA:** Você tem que intubar. – ele respondeu o encarando.

**JOHN:** Oh...

**LUKA:** Quer que eu faça?

**JOHN:** Não, tudo bem. Eu faço. – ele pegou o tubo, começando o procedimento. Abby ainda olhou pra ele mais uma vez antes de voltar sua atenção pro paciente.

_Trauma 3_

_Cena 2.9.1_

**ABBY:** Tudo bem. Vamos levá-lo. – Haleh, Malik e Yoshi tiraram o garoto dali. Ele foi levado pra UTI e só sobrou Abby na sala. Ela tirou as luvas e o avental, ainda dando uma última olhada em Carter, que dava ordens para as enfermeiras no momento. Ela pensou em entrar lá com uma desculpa de ver se eles precisavam de ajuda, mas como demorou muito pra decidir, a sorte, ou melhor, a chefe acabou decidindo por ela.

**CHUNNY:** Abby, a Weaver esta perguntando por você. – avisou a enfermeira entrando na sala.

**ABBY:** Eu já estou indo. – ela respondeu impaciente.

**CHUNNY:** Ok. – Chunny saiu da sala. Abby olhou rapidamente pra ele, e depois fez o mesmo.

_Trauma 2_

_Cena 2.9.2_

**SAM:** Mais alguma coisa? – ela perguntou pra John.

**JOHN:** Não.

**SAM:** Tudo bem Eu já volto. – ela saiu da sala, só sobrando ele no local. Carter olhou pra sala do lado, mas não viu ninguém. Ele pensou em ir atrás dela, mas acabou sendo impedido pela paciente que acabara de acordar. Os dois se encararam. A paciente parecia assustada, desesperada. Carter olhou pra porta mais uma vez, mas ao invés de sair, ele puxou um banco e sentou perto da mulher.

**JOHN:** Oi, Sra. Colleman. Eu sou John Carter, cuidei de você e do seu filho. – ao ouvir aquilo, a mulher fechou os olhos pesadamente deixando escorrer uma lágrima. – Liffer é um menino forte. Ele sofreu uma parada cardíaca e nós tivemos que dar choques. Ele está na UTI agora, descansando um pouco devido aos medicamentos. Seu estado é grave, mas estável. Ele consegue respirar sem aparelhos e até perguntou de você. – a mulher virou o olho, tentando parar de chorar.

**JOHN:** Eu sei que é difícil, mas... Não se preocupe, ele vai ficar bem. Eu prometo. – ele afirmou olhando pra ela. – Você ta sentindo alguma dor? Se sim, pisque o olho duas vezes, se não, pisque uma lentamente. – A mulher piscou duas vezes rapidamente. – Ok. Eu vou tentar dar um jeito de trazer ou até levá-la para ver o Liffer, mas até lá, a senhora vai ter que ficar aqui, respirando com esse tubo. Seu marido já foi avisado e ele está a caminho. Você precisa de alguma coisa? – ela piscou duas vezes – O que? – ele olhou pra ela e tirou do bolso um pedaço de papel, dando-lhe uma caneta pra ela escrever. Ela anotou algo e em seguida, ele leu. "Dormir". Ele sorriu pra ela.

**JOHN:** Ok. Eu volto depois pra ver como a senhora está. – ele sorriu novamente e saiu de lá. Carter pensou um pouco, e só então lembrou do que queria fazer a muito tempo.

_Cena 2.9.3_

Quando ele tava indo até a recepção, alguém o chamou.

**MALIK:** Hei, Carter! – uma maca passou na sua frente. John saiu correndo para ajudá-los.

**PARAMÉDICO:** Chris Phalton, 23 anos, baleado no tórax. Pressão 11/8, batimentos em 70.

**JOHN:** Assalto? – ele indagou.

**PARAMÉDICO:** É.

**JOHN:** Ok. Trauma seis. Vamos, pessoal! – ele mandou levando a maca junto com os outros.

E assim foi o dia todo.


	2. O impacto da volta e algumas conversas

_05h48min da tarde_

_Cena 2.9.4_

Quase três horas se passaram. Carter já tinha atendido vários pacientes e traumas, faltando ainda intermináveis horas pra ele ir pra casa. Mas por incrível que pareça, ele não queria ir embora. Pelo menos, não ainda. Ele tentou se concentrar no trabalho, mas a ansiedade acabou sendo maior que o orgulho. John acabou indo até a recepção, pra ver se conseguia finalmente falar com ela.

**JOHN:** Hei, Frank, você viu a Abby?

**FRANK:** Quem?

**JOHN:** Abby. Cabelo preto, jaleco branco, olhos castanhos...

**FRANK:** Ha, ha. Muito engraçado.

**JOHN:** Por favor, Frank. – ele insistiu impaciente.

**FRANK:** Ela está lá fora esperando uma ambulância.

**JOHN:** Obrigado. – ele saiu rapidamente dali.

_Lado de fora do hospital_

_Cena 2.9.5_

Ao passar pela porta de entrada do E.R., ele a viu parada de costas pra ele, a uns 3 metros de distância. Carter balançou a cabeça, sorriu e foi se aproximando.

**JOHN:** Não vai nem me dizer "seja bem-vindo"? – ele indagou sorrindo. Ela se virou pra olhá-lo. Os dois se encararam durante algum tempo, até que ela finalmente falou algo.

**ABBY:** Então é verdade? Você realmente voltou? – ela indagou sorrindo também. – Eu já tava começando a achar que tinham mentido pra mim.

**JOHN:** Eu estou aqui, não estou? – ele falou abrindo os braços e dando mais alguns passos na direção dela. Carter a puxou pela cintura, dando-lhe um abraço, a deixando "meio" sem jeito.

**ABBY:** To vendo que você ta... Ótimo. – ela disse sorrindo quando os dois se separaram.

**JOHN:** É. – ele respondeu entusiasmado. Os dois não paravam de sorrir. Eles ficaram se encarando durante alguns segundos, dessa vez, mais sérios, mas logo voltaram a rir.

**ABBY:** Eu realmente não esperava te ver aqui. – ela afirmou sinceramente. Ele apenas sorriu.

**ABBY:** E a Kem? – ela perguntou depois de algum tempo, ficando mais séria. Carter parou de rir e balançou a cabeça, olhando pra baixo. – Oh, me desculpe, eu não deveria...

**JOHN:** Não, tudo bem. – os dois se olharam - Nós... terminamos. - ela o encarou - Aquele não era o meu lugar. Nunca foi.

**ABBY:** Eu sinto muito.

**JOHN:** Não sinta. – disse dando um sorriso falso e olhando pra ela. Depois os dois desviaram os olhares.

**ABBY:**

**JOHN: **E então? – Ela olhou pra ele.

**ABBY:** E então…?

**JOHN:** E você? Como vão as coisas por aqui?

**ABBY:** Está tudo bem.

**JOHN:** Como é ser uma R-3?

**ABBY:** É maravilhoso. Trabalho dobrado, salário baixo e ordens e mais ordens para serem cumpridas. – ela respondeu sendo sarcástica.

**JOHN:** É, parece que não mudou muito desde a minha época então. – ele respondeu sorrindo. Ela fez o mesmo. Depois de alguns segundos, eles caíram no silêncio e passaram a se encarar, porém desviavam logo o olhar.

**JOHN:** E o Jake?

**ABBY:** O que tem ele? – ela indagou sem entender.

**JOHN:** Como vocês estão?

**ABBY:** Na verdade... Nós terminamos.

**JOHN:** Oh...

**ABBY:** Ele está trabalhando em São Francisco agora. – ele olhou pra ela.

**JOHN:** Eu sinto muito.

**ABBY:** Tudo bem. Nós não tínhamos muito futuro juntos. Na verdade, futuro nenhum... – ela respondeu sorrindo. Ele fez o mesmo.

**CHUNNY:** Carter, a Weaver ta procurando você. – a enfermeira apareceu do lado de fora do hospital.

**JOHN:** O que ela quer?

**CHUNNY:** Eu não sei, parece que tem alguma coisa a ver com seus horários no hospital.

**JOHN:** Certo, eu já to indo. – ela voltou pro hospital. Abby olhou pra ele, que fez um gesto de "eu tenho que ir". – Eu acho que a gente se vê então.

**ABBY:** Claro. – Ele olhou pra ela a encarando durante mais alguns segundos, antes de sair dali. Quando Carter finalmente foi embora, Abby ficou parada, pensando. A sensação de vê-lo novamente e o jeito feliz dele a animara. Ele estava feliz em estar de volta e ela sabia disso. "Ele não está triste por ter acabado com a Kem". Era a única coisa que passava pela sua cabeça. Ela estava feliz. Abby estava feliz. Muito feliz. Tudo bem que ela nunca fora com a cara da nova, ops, ex-mulher dele, mas essa alegria tão grande... "Não, não, não, não. Não pense besteira, Abby!" Ela ordenou a si mesma inutilmente.

**ABBY:** Ele tá lindo mesmo. – ela afirmou de repente sorrindo e saindo dali rapidamente como se quisesse fugir desses pensamentos.

_06h38min da noite_

_Cena 2.9.6_

**JOHN:** Ele namora uma mulher casada?

**CHUNNY:** Não sei, só sei que ela liga pra ele todos os dias...

**HALEH:** Mais de quatro vezes...

**CHUNNY:** Mas ele nunca atende. Ou então, quando atende, pede pra ela não ligar mais pra ele.

**JOHN:** Uau! E eu que pensava que esse lugar ainda era o mesmo!

**ABBY:** Sessão fofoca? – ela indagou chegando junto deles com umas duas pranchetas na mão.

**CHUNNY:** A Abby já atendeu uma ligação dela.

**JOHN:** É?! O que ela te disse?

**ABBY:** De quem vocês estão falando? – os três a encararam seriamente – Ah, não. O tema não muda nunca?!

**CHUNNY:** Ah, Abby, dá um tempo. O Carter acabou de voltar, ele tem que se informar dos acontecimentos.

**JOHN:** É, Abby, eu tenho que me manter informado. E além do mais, desde quando você reprime fofoca? Você era a mestre nisso, quando eu deixei esse hospital.

**ABBY:** O que?! – ela olhou pra ele fazendo uma cara de indignada.

**JOHN:** Brincadeira, brincadeira. A Susan que era. Você era apenas a... Sub-mestre. – ele respondeu saindo de lá. As enfermeiras riram.

**HALEH:** Ele não tem jeito.

**CHUNNY:** Não mesmo. – Abby acabou se rendendo e deu um sorriso. – Ele parece estar bem.

**HALEH:** Parece que ele nunca saiu daqui, isso sim. – ela afirmou saindo de lá, e em seguida, Chunny. Abby ficou parada observando-o atender um paciente na sala de trauma e rindo ao lembrar da frase da enfermeira.

_07h56min da noite_

_Cena 2.9.7_

Ele estava do lado de fora do hospital jogando basquete, quando Abby apareceu.

**ABBY:** Péssimo arremesso. – Os dois se olharam.

**JOHN:** Ah é? Consegue fazer melhor? – ele lhe passou a bola.

**ABBY:** Claro. E de olhos fechados. Observe. – ela arremessou. A bola bateu no aro e voltou.

**JOHN:** Nada mal. – Abby riu – Você já ta de saída?

**ABBY:** Não, ainda tenho que ver um paciente.

**JOHN:** Hum... Hei, eu estava indo pro Ikes comer alguma coisa. O que você acha? – ela o encarou, hesitando um pouco.

**ABBY:** Claro. Vamos.

**Ikes**_, 5 minutos depois, já sentados numa mesa_.

_Música de Fundo: Take me away (versão acústica) – Lifehouse_

_Cena 2.4_

**JOHN:** Nossa, faz um tempo que eu não venho aqui. – ela olhou ao redor.

**ABBY:** Não mudou em nada. – ele fez o mesmo.

**JOHN:** Eu senti falta desse lugar.

**ABBY:** E quanto às pessoas?

**JOHN:** Algumas em especial...

**ABBY:** Como eu, por exemplo?

**JOHN:** Claro, você foi minha prioridade.

**ABBY:** Obrigada. – ela respondeu sorrindo.

**GARÇONETE:** Vocês querem pedir alguma coisa? – ele olhou pra ela.

**ABBY:** Um sundae de chocolate pra mim. – a moça olhou pra John.

**JOHN:** Café e um pedaço de torta.

**GARÇONETE:** Ok. Eu já volto.

**JOHN:** Obrigado. – os dois se calaram.

**ABBY:** E então? – ele olhou pra ela.

**JOHN:** E então?

**ABBY:** Você já viu muitos conhecidos?

**JOHN:** Só você, Malik, Chunny, Haleh, Pratt, Kovac e o Jerry. Ah, e também não posso esquecer do Frank.

**ABBY:** Não mesmo. – respondeu sorrindo.

**JOHN:** Hum, eu finalmente conheci o famoso novo atendente. – ele disse sorrindo.

**ABBY:** O Clemente?

**JOHN:** É. Ele parece ser legal, apesar dos pesares. – Abby sorriu.

**ABBY:** É, eu também acho. – eles se olharam - E a Eve?

**JOHN:** A nova chefe de enfermagem?

**ABBY:** É.

**JOHN:** Ela é um pesadelo! – Abby começou a rir da cara de assustado dele – O que foi?

**ABBY:** Nada.

**GARÇONETE:** Aqui está. – ela os serviu - Sundae, café e torta.

**JOHN:** Obrigado. – ela saiu de lá. Carter ficou observando Abby tomar um pouco do sundae e começou a rir.

**ABBY:** O que? – ela indagou rindo também.

**JOHN:** Nada, é que... O nosso começo há seis anos atrás foi do mesmo jeito. Torta, café, sundae de chocolate... – ela deu um sorriso.

**ABBY:** É, só estão faltando os vícios. – ele riu, retornando ao lanche. Abby ficou olhando pra ele durante algum tempo.

**ABBY:** Hei. – Carter olhou pra ela – Eu estou feliz por você ter voltado. – ele ficou encarando-a.

**JOHN:** É, eu também.

_Vinte minutos depois, os dois voltaram pro hospital_.

_Cena 2.9.8_

**JOHN:** E a Maggie e o Eric? Você teve notícias? – ele perguntou enquanto os dois caminhavam.

**ABBY:** Tive. Ela está bem, ambos estão.

**JOHN:** Eles estão em algum programa?

**ABBY:** Não. A Maggie e ele se consultam com um psiquiatra duas vezes na semana.

**JOHN:** E você concorda com isso? – os dois se olharam. Abby deu de ombros.

**ABBY:** Eles estão bem desse jeito. Claro que eu ainda tenho medo, mas... – Carter a encarou - está dando certo, não é? – ela virou os olhos, mas logo voltou a encará-lo. Ele tinha uma expressão séria no rosto.

**JOHN:** Eu fico feliz por vocês. – ela balançou a cabeça.

**ABBY:** Eu também. – eles se olharam rapidamente e entraram no E.R. – Quando você sai daqui?

**JOHN:** Daqui a 20 minutos. A Weaver me deu só meio-turno.

**SUSAN:** Oh meu Deus! John?! – ela gritou do outro lado do hospital.

**ABBY:** Tente não ser morto durante um abraço. – ela disse se afastando dele. Carter ficou rindo.

**JOHN:** Hei, Suzzie. – ele disse quando ela chegou perto dele.

**SUSAN:** Meu Deus! – os dois se abraçaram – Eu senti saudades!

**JOHN:** Eu também.

**SUSAN:** Você finalmente decidiu voltar?

**JOHN:** Finalmente? – ele indagou.

**SUSAN:** Aquele não era o seu lugar.

**JOHN:** É, eu acho que já sei disso agora.

**SUSAN:** Quando você voltou?

**JOHN:** Ontem.

**SUSAN:** Você e a Kem... – Carter abaixou a cabeça. Susan parou de falar. – Eu sinto muito.

**JOHN:** Tudo bem. Nós sabíamos que não ia durar muito. Na verdade, durou mais que o esperado.

**SUSAN:** John...

**JOHN:** Ta tudo bem. – Susan o encarou - De verdade. – ele confirmou balançando a cabeça. Ela deu um sorriso amigável.

**SUSAN:** Mas e aí? Onde você estava? Quando vi o seu nome no quadro, eu não acreditei.

**JOHN:** Eu estava no Ikes com a Abby.

**SUSAN:** É mesmo?! – ela mudou para um tom mais insinuador.

**JOHN:** Pára. – ele disse recriminando-a ao perceber o que ela tentava falar.

**SUSAN:** Parar o que? Eu não disse nada. – ela retrucou levantando as mãos.

**JOHN:** Mas ta querendo dizer...

**SUSAN:** Como você sabe o que eu quero?

**JOHN:** Eu conheço você, Susan.

**SUSAN:** Eu só estou dizendo: dois ex, tomando café juntos no primeiro dia de reencontro, é muito... Amigável. – ela disse rindo. Ele a recriminou com os olhos.

**ABBY:** E aí? Já matou as saudades dele? – Ela apareceu junto dos dois.

**SUSAN:** Por quê? Você já quer roubá-lo de mim de novo? – Abby não soube o que responder, ficando completamente sem graça.

**JOHN:** Ignore-a. – ele disse a "salvando" – O que foi?

**ABBY:** Eu preciso que você examine um paciente meu.

**JOHN:** Claro. Qual o nome dele? – os dois saíram andando.

**ABBY:** Erik Thomas, 19 anos, tem febre, tosse, dores abdominais e pressão alta.

**JOHN:** Ok. – ele abriu as cortinas – Hei, Erik. Eu sou o Dr. John Carter.

**PACIENTE:** Hei, doutor.

**JOHN:** Você pode me dizer por que veio parar aqui?

**PACIENTE:** Por que ta doendo.

**JOHN:** Onde está doendo?

**PACIENTE:** Aqui. – ele respondeu apontando para o abdômen.

**JOHN:** Aqui? – Carter indagou tocando onde ele afirmou doer.

**PACIENTE:** Ai! – reclamou Erik.

**JOHN:** Ok, obrigado. Abby. – ele fez sinal pra ela ir pra fora da sala. Os dois saíram. – Chame o Dubenko e peça uma consulta.

**ABBY:** Certo. E os exames?

**JOHN:** Peça RX do pulmão, CBC, ABC, TT/PTT e exame de sangue.

**ABBY:** Sem toxicológico? – os dois se encararam.

**JOHN:** Boa idéia.

**CHUNNY:** Hei, Carter. – a enfermeira veio de encontro a eles – Tudo em pé pra hoje à noite?

**ABBY:** Hoje à noite? – ela indagou olhando pra ele.

**CHUNNY:** É. Nós vamos pro Voulcain´s comemorar a volta dele.

**ABBY:** Nós? – ela continuava a encará-lo. Carter fez uma cara de "eu não tenho idéia".

**CHUNNY:** O pessoal do hospital.

**JOHN:** Eu não me lembro de ter marcado nada. – ele disse se defendendo.

**CHUNNY:** Foi a Susan. Ela que armou tudo. A única coisa que você tem que fazer é aparecer lá pelas 9:30. Você e a Abby, claro.

**JOHN: **Às 9:30? Eu não sei se...

**ABBY:** Ele estará lá. – ela falou interrompendo-o. Carter a olhou indignado, mas ela fingiu que não viu.

**CHUNNY:** Certo então. Até daqui a pouco.

**ABBY:** Até. – Chunny foi embora e Abby recomeçou a andar. Carter foi atrás.

**JOHN:** Como você sabe se eu vou ou não?

**ABBY:** Carter, aprenda uma coisa. Se eu vou, você vai, ok?

**JOHN:** Ok, mãe. – Abby deu um sorriso e os dois entraram na SDM. Ela encostou-se à parede e ele foi até o armário. Enquanto vestia o casaco, Carter ficou olhando pra ela.

**ABBY:** O que? – ela indagou.

**JOHN:** Eu já falei o quanto esse jaleco fica bem em você? – ele disse apontando pra roupa dela.

**ABBY:** Na verdade, não. – ela respondeu o encarando, esperando algum elogio.

**JOHN:** Bem, fica... Lindo.

**ABBY:** O jaleco?

**JOHN:** O conjunto todo. – ela riu.

**ABBY:** Obrigada. – os dois se olharam. Ele já todo pronto. – Você já vai mesmo?

**JOHN:** Vou. – ele se aproximou um pouco. – Foi bom te ver de novo.

**ABBY:** Eu acho que a gente ainda vai se ver por muito tempo.

**JOHN:** É, eu acho que sim. – ele disse sorrindo. – Tchau, então.

**ABBY:** Te vejo daqui a pouco.

**JOHN:** Pode apostar. – ela riu e ele foi embora. Ela ficou lá dentro por um tempo, até que foi interrompida por Malik.

**MALIK:** Abby, ambulância chegando.

**ABBY:** Eu já vou. – ela respirou fundo e saiu da sala. – O que aconteceu?

**FRANK:** Assalto a banco. Três foram levados ao Mercy. Um bandido e o balconista tão sendo trazidos pra cá. – ela deixou as fichas na recepção e foi pro lado de fora esperar eles chegarem.

_10h28min da noite_

_Cena 2.6_

O dia foi exaustivo. O hospital recebeu vários traumas e o movimento foi calmo. Somente à medida que o tempo foi passando que o ritmo caiu. Abby estava na SDM se trocando, quando Susan entrou.

**SUSAN:** Hei. – Abby olhou pra ela.

**ABBY:** Oi.

**SUSAN:** Você não deveria ter saído às oito?

**ABBY:** É, mas é que eu tive que ficar pra preencher umas fichas.

**SUSAN:** Por 2 horas e meia? – ela indagou. Abby não respondeu, apenas se sentou numa cadeira.

**ABBY:** Hei, Susan. Eu posso te perguntar uma coisa?

**SUSAN:** Vá em frente. – ela respondeu abrindo o armário.

**ABBY:** O que você quis dizer naquela hora?

**SUSAN:** Que hora?

**ABBY:** Que eu chamei o Carter e você estava falando com ele. – Susan olhou pra ela e sorriu – O que?

**SUSAN:** Você realmente não sabe? – as duas se encararam – Não é nada demais, esquece.

**ABBY:** Oh, vamos. Você alimenta e depois foge?!

**SUSAN:** Eu queria falar, mas não eu posso. O Carter me mataria. – ela disse olhando pra Abby.

**ABBY:** Boa tentativa.

**SUSAN:** Pareceu sincero?

**ABBY:** Definitivamente. – Susan riu – Fala! – ela disse ansiosa.

**SUSAN:** Tudo bem. É que... O Carter ainda gosta de você.

**ABBY:** O que? – foi a única coisa que saiu.

**SUSAN:** Pronto, falei. Ele vai me matar.

**ABBY:** Ele... Te disse... Isso?

**SUSAN:** Disse.

**ABBY:** Mas... Como?

**SUSAN:** Como o que?

**ABBY:** Como ele disse? Ele chegou pra você do nada e falou que ainda... – ela parou de falar.

**SUSAN:** Te amava? – ela completou. As duas se olharam. – Não foi do nada.

**ABBY:** Então como foi?

**SUSAN:** Bom, a gente tava conversando sobre... Ele e Kem... E você e a Kem... E... – Abby estranhou a história – Ta bom, ele não disse isso.

**ABBY:** Inacreditável. – ela afirmou se levantando.

**SUSAN:** Mas queria, eu juro! – ela se defendeu rindo.

**ABBY:** Você não presta. – ela disse deixando a sala. Susan ficou lá rindo sozinha.

_11h48min da noite, no _**Voulcain´s**

_Cena 3.0_

_Música de fundo: One way or another (Blondie)_

Já estavam lá Malik, Chunny, Haleh, Pratt, Clemente, Judie, Ray e Carter quando ela chegou.

**ABBY:** Oi todo mundo.

**TODOS:** Hei, Abby.

**JOHN:** Eu achei que você não vinha mais. – ele falou chegando perto dela.

**ABBY:** Eu dei uma passada em casa antes de vir.

**JOHN:** Você não sairia às oito?

**ABBY:** É, eu meio que me atrasei. – ela disse sorrindo e sendo acompanhada por ele.

**JOHN:** Você ta com fome? Quer pedir alguma coisa?

**ABBY:** Não, eu estou bem.

**JOHN:** E uma bebida? – os dois se olharam.

**ABBY:** Isso seria bom. – Carter fez um gesto e o garçom logo veio atendê-los.

**JOHN:** Oi. Você poderia trazer um... – ele olhou pra ela.

**ABBY:** Club soda. – ela completou.

**GARÇOM:** Um club soda para a senhorita. Já está saindo.

**JOHN:** Obrigado. – ele saiu de lá, deixando os dois calados.

**ABBY:** - ela olhou pra ele.

**JOHN: ** - ele olhou pra ela. Os dois desviaram o olhar, mas logo quebraram o clima.

**JOHN:** Você quer sentar?

**ABBY:** Claro.

**JOHN:** Aqui. – ele afastou a cadeira pra ela.

**ABBY:** Obrigada. – ela respondeu se sentando. – Boa festa.

**JOHN:** Claro, não fui eu quem planejou.

**ABBY:** É, eu sei. – ela respondeu sorrindo.

**JUDIE:** Então, Abby. – ela puxou assunto.

**ABBY:** Hum. – ela respondeu.

**JUDIE:** É verdade que você e o Dr. Carter tiveram um caso? – Abby hesitou um pouco.

**ABBY:** Ahn... Um caso?

**JUDIE:** É. Me disseram que vocês namoraram durante um ano.

**ABBY:** Sim, é verdade.

**JUDIE:** Por que vocês terminaram? – os dois ficaram sem saber o que falar.

**ABBY:** Bom...

**JOHN:** Nós não... – ele tentou.

**ABBY:** Ele me deu o fora. – ela falou rapidamente impedindo-o de protestar.

**JUDIE:** Ele o que?!

**ABBY:** Ele foi pra África e terminou comigo por carta.

**JOHN:** Também não é desse jeito. – ele tentou se defender.

**ABBY:** Então como é? – ela indagou olhando pra ele. Carter não respondeu.

**JUDIE:** Por que ele foi pra África?

**ABBY:** Eu não sei. Ele disse que estava perdido e meio que se encontrou por lá. **CLEMENTE:** Como? – ele indagou estranhando tudo.

**ABBY:** Engraçado, eu fiz a mesma pergunta.

**JOHN:** Ouça, não foi bem assim. O que eu e a Abby tivemos foi inesquecível. A melhor coisa da minha vida foi tê-la ao meu lado por aquele um ano. O carinho que eu sentia e ainda sinto por ela dura até hoje. A nossa amizade significa muito pra mim e eu sei que pra ela também, mas eu... Eu errei. Eu me encantei pela África, mas mesmo assim eu voltei. Eu voltei por ela, pra ficar com ela. – Abby se sentiu incomodada e magoada ao mesmo tempo – Mas aí algumas coisas aconteceram... – ela abaixou a cabeça – Eu fui um idiota, um canalha. Ela pode não ter me castigado, mas eu me arrependo da besteira que fiz até hoje. A Abby... a Abby foi a única mulher que eu tive vontade de casar, ter filhos, constituir uma família completa com filhos, netos, bisnetos e até congregados. – todos sorriram, inclusive ela – Não tem como explicar porquê terminou. Nós estragamos, eu estraguei tudo. Eu amava a Abby. Eu a amava de verdade.

**JUDIE:** Amava? – ela indagou. Carter não soube o que dizer, mas acabou sendo salvo pelo garçom que vinha trazendo a bebida dela.

**GARÇOM:** Seu club soda senhorita.

**ABBY:** Obrigada.

**SUSAN:** Salvo pelo gongo, hein? – ela falou baixinho pra ele. – Então, Judie, de onde você conhece o Vic? – ela o ajudou a mudar de assunto. Carter olhou pra Abby, que sorriu pra ele.

_2 da manhã_

_Cena 3.1_

O resto da noite foi muito agradável. Susan foi a salvação da noite. Mais animada que todos que estavam ali, ela fez várias piadas, ironias e contou histórias de Carter. Todos morriam de rir com sua super narração, é claro. Quando madrugou, é que Abby anunciou que ia embora, mas não sem antes passar um guardanapo escondido com algo escrito pra Carter.

**SUSAN:** Mas já?! – ela indagou decepcionada.

**ABBY:** São 2 horas da manhã! – ela respondeu - Você também tem que voltar pro seu marido e pro seu filho.

**SUSAN:** É verdade... talvez daqui a meia hora. – ela falou rindo.

**ABBY:** Bom, mas infelizmente, pra mim a noite acabou. Boa noite pra quem fica.

**SUSAN:** Eu acho que já é bom dia.

**ABBY:** Tchau.

**TODOS:** Tchau. – ela saiu de lá e ficou parada do lado de fora durante uns 3 minutos.

**ABBY:** Você demorou. – ela disse quando ele apareceu lá.

**JOHN:** Eu disse que ia ao banheiro. – explicou. – O que foi?

**ABBY:** Eu queria te fazer um convite. – ele olhou pra ela sem entender - Pra dar um passeio pela beira do rio comigo.

**JOHN:** Beira do rio? Você e eu?

**ABBY:** É. Se você não quiser...

**JOHN:** Vamos. – ele a interrompeu.

**ABBY:** Você tem certeza? – ele segurou a mão dela a puxando pra ir com ele.

_02h34min da manhã_

_Cena 3.2_

_Música de Fundo: You and Me – Lifehouse_

Os dois andaram de mãos-dadas por uns 30 minutos. Eles conversaram, relembravam algumas cenas, e até riram dos absurdos que falavam. Estavam agora parados, apoiados na beira do rio, observando-o, quietos durante alguns minutos, quando Abby tocou no assunto.

**ABBY:** Eu não sabia. – ele olhou pra ela.

**JOHN:** Não sabia o que? – ela hesitou um pouco.

**ABBY:** Você realmente quis ter filhos comigo? – os dois se encararam durante alguns segundos. Carter desviou o olhar pro rio e em seguida pra ela.

**JOHN:** Mais do que qualquer coisa.- ela sorriu e eles ficaram em silêncio.

**ABBY:** Quantos? – ela indagou de repente.

**JOHN:** Isso depende da sua capacidade de reprodução.

**ABBY:** Carter! – ela bateu no ombro dele e os dois sorriram.

**JOHN:** Eu não sei. Dependendo do que você quisesse, nós teríamos a Sarah, o Adam, o Ben, a Julie e a Lauren em pouco mais de cinco anos.

**ABBY:** Isso tudo?! – ela indagou rindo.

**JOHN:** Por que não?

**ABBY:** Por quê?! – ele a encarou – Você diz isso porque não seria o seu corpo que ficaria uma desgraça!

**JOHN:** Você sabe que seu corpo não vai ficar feio nunca.

**ABBY:** Depois de tantos filhos?! Se ele ficar mais ou menos já vai ser um milagre!

**JOHN:** Abby, o seu corpo é lindo. Perfeito. Não vai deixar de ser assim nunca. – ela virou os olhos e sorriu. Ele olhou pro rio e em seguida pra ela.

**ABBY:** Nós seríamos felizes? – ele olhou pra Abby, que só depois de alguns segundos, o encarou seriamente.

**JOHN:** Se não fossemos, eu daria um jeito. – os dois se encararam – Muitas coisas teriam sido diferentes, mas... Sim, nós seríamos muito felizes. – ele disse balançando a cabeça positivamente. Eles ficaram se olhando durante alguns segundos.

**JOHN:** Ta ficando tarde. – ele disse mudando de assunto e indo se sentar no banco. Ela sentou ao lado dele.

**ABBY:** Eu to exausta. – ela resmungou colocando a mão no rosto.

**JOHN:** Você quer que eu te leve pra casa?

**ABBY:** Não. – os dois se calaram. Abby ficou passando a mão no rosto, quase dormindo sentada.

**JOHN:** Você acha que eles estão com saudade da gente?

**ABBY:** Quem?

**JOHN:** O pessoal que ficou no bar.

**ABBY:** Que nada. Eles ainda têm a Susan pra interagi-los por pelo menos 2 horas. – ele riu – Que sono! – ela reclamou.

**JOHN:** Ta com frio?

**ABBY:** Eu estou bem.

**JOHN:** Quer um café? - ela olhou pra ele.

**ABBY:** Onde você vai arranjar um café aqui perto à uma hora dessas?

**JOHN:** Boa pergunta. – ele pensou um pouco – Bom, se você quiser, a gente pode dar uma passada no Ikes pra comer alguma coisa. O que você acha? – quando ele olhou pra ela, Abby já estava de olhos fechados, dormindo com a cabeça no seu ombro. Ele pensou em acordá-la, mas preferiu olhá-la. Ele ficou observando ela dormir durante alguns minutos, até que finalmente, ele saiu do seu relapso.

**JOHN:** Abby. Abby acorda.

**ABBY:** Hum… - ela resmungou sem abrir os olhos ou sequer se mexer.

**JOHN:** Você não pode dormir aqui.

**ABBY:** Por que não? – ela indagou ainda na mesma posição. Ele não soube o que fazer.

**JOHN:** Porque nós não somos casados e porque estamos no meio da rua.

**ABBY:** E daí? – ela indagou abrindo os olhos. Os dois se encaram, seus rostos a apenas alguns centímetros de distância. Ele sorriu.

**JOHN:** Vamos, eu te levo. – ele disse se levantando e ajudando-a a fazer o mesmo.

**ABBY:** Não, vamos ficar...

**JOHN:** Eu te ajudo. – ele a segurou pela cintura e foi manuseando-a até o carro. A ajudou a sentar no banco, e tomou o caminho pra casa dela. Quando chegou lá, a levou da mesma maneira até a entrada. Abriu a porta do apartamento e a carregou no colo até o sofá, fechando a porta com um chute.

**ABBY:** Eu nunca gostei tanto desse sofá... – ela resmungou desmaiando de sono. Carter ficou sem saber o que fazer.

**JOHN:** Abby, você tem que acordar pra eu te levar pro quarto. – ela não respondeu, continuou deitada na mesma posição – Você tem que se trocar... – Nada. Nem um movimento – Mas, aparentemente, eu vou ter que fazer isso sem a sua ajuda. - Ele chegou perto dela, colocou um braço nas suas costas e a pegou no colo. A carregou até o quarto, a colocando com cuidado na cama. Tirou sua bota e seu casaco e a posicionou embaixo do cobertor. Carter ajeitou algumas coisas bagunçadas no quarto e depois voltou sua atenção pra Abby. Chegou mais perto, e passou a mão delicadamente no seu rosto, lhe dando um beijo na testa. Em seguida, apagou a luz do quarto e foi embora de lá, deixando a chave embaixo do tapete.


	3. Dia de trabalho e muitos absurdos

**County General Hospital **

_09h30min da manhã_

_Cena 4.0_

_Segunda-feira_

**PRATT:** Hei, Frank. – ele cumprimentou entrando no hospital.

**FRANK:** Você está atrasado.

**PRATT:** É mesmo? Eu não sabia. – ele disse sendo irônico.

**FRANK:** Há, há. Muito engraçado. – Pratt saiu de lá rindo.

**ESTUDANTE:** Senhor, você sabe dos resultados dos exames do Sr. Tido? – indagou um estudante que aparecera na recepção.

**FRANK:** Eu tenho cara de enfermeira?

**ESTUDANTE:** Não.

**FRANK:** Então não me pergunte. – Nessa hora, Carter apareceu por lá para ajudá-lo.

**JOHN:** Não se preocupe Lin, ele só está de TPM. – O estudante balançou a cabeça, ainda sem ação. – Chunny, ajude o Collin a conseguir os exames da paciente da 4.

**CHUNNY:** Claro. – ela e o estudante saíram de lá.

**FRANK:** Esses estudantes... Um bando de bebês. Não vão agüentar passar uma semana aqui no E.R. – John o encarou e achou melhor não responder.

**SAM:** Hei, Carter, seu paciente da 6 ta perguntando por você.

**JOHN:** Ele não é meu paciente. É do Ray.

**SAM:** Era, mas ele está no intervalo.

**JOHN:** Ele está trabalhando há 3 horas. – ele disse estranhando.

**SAM:** Eu sei. – os dois se olharam e Carter respirou fundo.

**JOHN:** Tudo bem, me dá aqui. – ele pegou a ficha da mão da enfermeira e saiu de lá.

_3 da tarde _

_Cena 4.1_

O resto do dia foi exaustivo, principalmente pra Carter. Só no período da tarde que ele conseguiu dar uma folga devido às trocas de turno. Abby chegou ao hospital e foi direto pra SDM. Ao entrar lá, deu de cara com ele deitado no sofá, já no 10º sono. Ela colocou as coisas em cima da mesa, e ficou observando-o durante alguns minutos. Aproximou-se aos pouquinhos. Quando só estava a alguns centímetros de distância, ela se inclinou e colocou a mão na barriga dele, abaixando sua camisa verde do E.R. Olhou pro seu rosto, passou a mão no seu cabelo delicadamente, lhe dando um beijo na testa. Carter só acordou depois de algum tempo, quando ela já estava fechando o armário e colocando a bata.

**ABBY:** Hei. – ela disse sorrindo pra ele, que passava a mão no cabelo, ainda sonolento.

**JOHN:** Hei. – ele se sentou no sofá.

**ABBY:** Cansado?

**JOHN:** Um pouco.

**ABBY:** É isso é minha culpa. Eu não deveria ter dormido num banco no meio da rua. – ela respondeu sorrindo. Ele fez o mesmo.

**JOHN:** Na verdade, eu me diverti. – ela o encarou por alguns segundos.

**ABBY:** Eu também. – ele deu um sorriso pra ela, que retribuiu.

**JOHN:** A gente deveria repetir.

**ABBY:** O sono?

**JOHN:** O divertimento. – ele disse a corrigindo. Abby riu da própria pergunta. – É bom ter com quem conversar... Especialmente se essa pessoa for você, que me conhece melhor do que ninguém. – ela balançou a cabeça positivamente.

**ABBY:** Mesma coisa pra você. – ela retrucou sorrindo. Ele fez o mesmo.

**JOHN:** Você acordou bem hoje?

**ABBY:** Sim. – ela falou rindo – Obrigada por me colocar pra dormir.

**JOHN:** Quando precisar... – ele respondeu docemente. Nessa hora, Susan entrou na sala.

**SUSAN:** Hei vocês dois.

**ABBY:** Hei, Susan.

**JOHN:** Oi.

**SUSAN:** Quem foi o idiota que me escalou pra esse turno da tarde? – ela reclamava se sentando numa cadeira – Eu vou matar essa pessoa!

**ABBY:** De ressaca? – ela indagou.

**SUSAN:** Nem me fale...

**JOHN:** UAU. Se divertiu mesmo, han? – ele disse deixando a sala. As duas sorriram.

**SUSAN:** Foi o Luka? Se foi, eu juro que não vai sobrar pedaço de croata nesse hospital! – ela disse voltando a reclamar.

**ABBY:** Na verdade, eu acho que foi você.

**SUSAN:** É, eu sei. – ela disse colocando a mão no rosto. Abby riu. – Hum, mas falando na noite de ontem, o Carter sumiu do bar... Dois minutos depois que você saiu de lá, ele disse que ia ao banheiro e não voltou mais... – Abby, deu um sorriso, já sabendo aonde aquela conversa ia parar, e resolveu contar logo tudo.

**ABBY:** Nós fomos dar um passeio.

**SUSAN:** Passeio? Você e ele?

**ABBY:** É. Nós conversamos e depois ele me deixou em casa. – ela disse tentando demonstrar que não foi nada.

**SUSAN:** Hum... – ela disse balançando a cabeça para fingir um pensamento. Abby, é claro, ficou curiosa.

**ABBY:** O que?

**SUSAN:** Nada. – ela respondeu rapidamente e sem encará-la.

**ABBY:** Por que esse "hum"?

**SUSAN:** "Hum"? – ela se fez de desentendida.

**ABBY:** Susan...

**SUSAN:** Não é nada. É só que eu tava lembrando de umas coisas aqui... Claro que eu tava bêbada ontem, mas eu ainda não consegui esquecer da linda declaração do Carter...

**ABBY:** Lá vamos nós... – ela resmungou.

**SUSAN:** Foi tão fofo! Ele disse que você é a mulher da vida dele.

**ABBY:** Ele não disse isso.

**SUSAN:** Ah, disse sim. Eu podia estar fora de mim naquela hora, mas todos que estavam lá ouviram o mesmo...

**ABBY:** Ta Susan, ta bom. É melhor a gente parar a conversa por aqui.

**SUSAN:** Ele ainda sente alguma coisa por você...

**ABBY:** Não, ele não sente. – ela respondeu - E você não ouviu o que eu falei sobre acabar com a conversa? – ela indagou. Susan não deu bola.

**SUSAN:** Os olhos dele ficam brilhando quando vocês tão conversando; ele te encara o tempo todo...

**ABBY:** Ok, eu vou sair antes que você diga mais alguma besteira. – ela disse indo em direção à porta.

**SUSAN:** Ainda mais com aquele corpo que ele tá agora, mais gostoso que nunca, e com aquele sorriso perfeito e cabelo grandinho… imagina só a noite que vocês passariam quando tivessem…

**ABBY:** Fica quieta! – ela disse rindo e impedindo a amiga de continuar.

**SUSAN:** "But to looooove you, just the way you look tonight...' – ela começou a cantar alto, enquanto Abby deixava a sala rindo.

_Cena 4.2_

**ABBY:** O que temos aí? – ela perguntou aparecendo na recepção.

**RAY:** Vamos ver... – ele respondeu pegando algumas na mão e dando uma olhada. – Sutura, furúnculo, diarréia...

**ABBY:** Me dá a sutura. – ela disse o impedindo de terminar.

**RAY:** É na bunda... – ele a alertou. Ela fez uma cara de quem não tava nem a fim de costurar mais nada.

**ABBY:** Melhor eu esperar uma ambulância.

**RAY:** Junte-se ao grupo. – ele respondeu irônico. Nessa hora, uma maca entrou no hospital.

**PARAMÉDICO:** Jack Flip, 23 anos, overdose. Batimentos em 60, pressão 8/6.

**ABBY:** Viu? Ele me ouve. – ela disse pra Ray indo atender o paciente. Ray deu um risinho e saiu para ajudá-la.

**FRANK:** Trauma nove está aberto. – ele avisou.

**ABBY:** Ok. Vamos. – Sam, Abby, Ray e o paramédico a levaram até a sala.

**RAY:** 1,2,3! – eles a transferiram para a cama.

**ABBY:** Quatro de morfina e uma intravenosa.

**RAY:** Ele disse do que é a overdose? – ele perguntou para o cara que o tinha trazido.

**PARAMÉDICO:** Cocaína. – Ray e Abby se olharam.

**ABBY:** Tubo 7.5.

**CLEMENTE:** O que temos aqui? – ele indagou ao entrar na sala.

**RAY:** Homem, 23 anos, fumou cocaína.

**CLEMENTE:** A quanto estão os batimentos?

**SAM:** 55. – ele deu uma olhada nos dois residentes.

**ABBY:** Ok... Eu entrei. Balão.

**CLEMENTE:** Bom trabalho. – ele disse pra ela, que balançou a cabeça em consenso.

**SAM:** Droga. Nós perdemos o pulso. – ela avisou quando o monitor disparou.

**ABBY:** Iniciar massagem. – ela mesma iniciou o procedimento.

**RAY:** Preparar o desfibrilador e carregar em 80.

**SAM:** Desfibrilador pronto. – ela avisou.

**RAY:** Ok. Afastem-se. – ele deu o choque.

**SAM:** Batimentos e saturação subindo. Ritmo recuperado. – Abby e Ray se olharam.

**CLEMENTE:** Bom trabalho, X - Ray. – ele elogiou.

**ABBY:** Ok. Eu quero CBC, ABC, toxicológico completo, urina e de sangue.

**SAM:** Mais alguma coisa?

**ABBY:** Outra intravenosa e mais 2mg de morfina. – ela respondeu seguramente – A família chegou?

**SAM:** Ainda não.

**ABBY:** Tudo bem. Me chame se ele acordar ou se alguém chegar. Eu já volto. – ela disse deixando a sala. Enquanto andava pelo corredor, Chunny veio falar com ela.

**CHYNNY:** Abby, o Luka ta perguntando se você já viu o paciente da 2.

**ABBY:** Não, eu estava no trauma.

**CHUNNY:** Certo. – ela saiu andando – Ah, o Carter perguntou de você. – as duas se olharam.

**ABBY:** O que ele queria?

**CHUNNY:** Eu não sei. Ele está na cortina sete.

**ABBY:** Ok. Obrigada. – ela respondeu. A enfermeira foi embora, e ela recomeçou a andar. No meio do caminho, encontrou com Neela. – Hei. – Neela olhou pra ela.

**NEELA: **Oi. Tudo bem?

**ABBY:** Tudo e você?

**NEELA:** Também.

**ABBY:** Sutura, furúnculo ou diarréia? – ela indagou apontando pra ficha que a amiga segurava.

**NEELA:** Nenhum desses. Picada de abelha.

**ABBY:** Menos mal.

**NEELA:** Embaixo da cintura. – ela completou.

**ABBY:** Oh...

**NEELA:** Por favor, não me pergunte como. – ela pediu. Abby riu.

**RAY:** Abby, sutura na mão. É pegar ou largar. – ele disse passando por elas no corredor.

**ABBY:** Eu fico. – ela disse pegando a ficha da mão dele.

**RAY:** Boa escolha. Você não vai se arrepender. – ele disse piscando pra ela e indo embora.

**ABBY:** Bom, eu tenho que ir. O dever me chama. – ela disse olhando pra Neela.

**NEELA:** É, eu também. Te vejo depois.

**ABBY:** Até. – ela respondeu. As duas saíram para o trabalho.

_Cena 4.3_

_Cortina 7_

**JOHN:** Eu vou fazer mais alguns exames e depois volto pra falar com você.

**PACIENTE:** Ok. - Carter saiu de lá.

**JOHN:** – Vamos ver... Sutura ou dor de garganta? – ele indagou dando uma olhada nas fichas.

_Cena 4.4_

_Sala 6_

**ABBY:** Michael, você tem que cooperar comigo. Se você tirar a mão cada vez que eu chego a menos de cinco centímetros dela, nós não vamos conseguir terminar isso nunca. – ela disse pro garoto de 10 anos. – Certo, querido?

**GAROTO:** Ok. – ele concordou com a voz de medo.

**ABBY:** Eu prometo que não vai doer. E pra garantir isso, eu vou pedir pro meu amigo Malik, lhe dar um remédio de morango no braço pra você não sentir nada quando eu mexer na sua mão, ok?

**GAROTO:** Ok. – ele respondeu no mesmo tom de antes.

**ABBY:** Malik. – ela pediu. Ele prontamente obedeceu e colocou o remédio na seringa. Foi então, que Carter entrou na sala. Ele e Abby se olharam.

**JOHN:** Hei.

**ABBY:** Oi. - os dois se encararam durante mais alguns segundos, até que Carter voltou sua atenção para a paciente.

**JOHN:** Então, você deve ser a Sra. Lound.

**PACIENTE:** Sou eu. – respondeu a senhora de uns 60 anos.

**JOHN:** Eu sou o Dr. John Carter, vim dar uma olhada na senhora.

**PACIENTE: **Ok. – ele se sentou num banquinho e pegou as luvas para colocá-las. – Essa é a minha filha, Candice. – ela disse apontando para uma mulher loira e alta que estava ao seu lado.

**JOHN:** Prazer.

**CANDICE:** O prazer é todo meu. – ela disse dando uma olhada de baixo pra cima nele, fazendo-o olhar pra baixo de vergonha. Abby olhou pra mulher, ao perceber seu tom de voz.

**JOHN:** Ok, Sra. Lound, o que...

**PACIENTE:** Me chame Mary. – ela disse o interrompendo.

**JOHN:** Ok... Mary. Você pode me dizer o que está sentindo? – Nessa hora, Chunny chegou para ajudá-lo.

**CANDICE:** Ela está com dor de garganta desde a semana passada.

**JOHN:** Febre?

**CANDICE:** Só uma vez.

**JOHN:** E tosse?

**CANDICE:** Um pouco.

**JOHN:** Ok. Eu vou precisar dar uma examinada. Mary, você pode levantar a camisa, por favor?

**PACIENTE:** Você quer que eu tire minha blusa?

**CANDICE:** Se você quiser, pode olhar embaixo da minha. – ela disse dando um sorriso pra John. Abby imediatamente parou o que tava fazendo para olhá-la. Chunny apenas ria assistindo àquela cena.

**JOHN:** É só pra levantar um pouco pra que eu possa ouvir melhor os seus pulmões.

**PACIENTE:** Tem certeza que isso é necessário?

**JOHN:** Absoluta. – ele respondeu olhando pra paciente, e, em seguida, pra Abby, que o encarava indignada.

**PACIENTE:** Tudo bem então. Se não tem outro jeito... – ela disse levantando a camisa.

**JOHN:** Obrigado. – ele disse se levantando e tirando o estetoscópio do pescoço, começando a examiná-la. – Som ruim no lado direito. - Enquanto ele examinava a mãe, a filha ficava olhando pra ele, secando-o de lado a lado. Abby só fazia encarar aquela cena.

**MALIK:** Doutora. Doutora! – ele falou mais alto.

**ABBY:** O que? – ela '"acordou".

**MALIK:** O menino está esperando.

**ABBY:** Ah... Ok. Eu estou quase... Terminando. – ela disse dando um sorriso falso pro menino e continuando o que tinha parado de fazer.

**JOHN:** Abra a garganta, por favor. – ele pediu. A senhora obedeceu. – É... Sem pus. Só está um pouco vermelha.

**PACIENTE:** Pode ser uma virose?

**JOHN:** Eu duvido. Deve ser só uma futura gripe, provavelmente.

**PACIENTE:** Eu vou ter que tomar algum remédio?

**JOHN:** Não é muito necessário, só a água bastaria, mas eu vou passar um mesmo assim, pra senhora tomar quando a garganta começar a incomodar.

**PACIENTE:** Certo. – ele pegou uma folha na mão e começou a anotar algumas coisas.

**JOHN:** Bom... É isso, Sra. Lound. – ele lhe entregou o papel. - Eu terminei. – Carter afirmou se levantando da cadeira e tirando as luvas.

**PACIENTE:** Eu vou ficar bem?

**JOHN:** Vai, só precisa seguir minhas recomendações.

**PACIENTE:** Tudo bem.

**JOHN:** A Chunny vai te dar o remédio e depois você pode ir embora.

**PACIENTE:** E se não melhorar?

**JOHN:** Aí você volta aqui e eu passo algo mais forte.

**PACIENTE:** Ok. Obrigada, doutor.

**JOHN:** Obrigado a você. – ele disse sorrindo pra ela. Ele foi andando em direção à porta.

**CANDICE:** Ah, e doutor. Aqui está o meu telefone pra caso você lembre de mais algum... Procedimento. – ela deu um olhar safado pra ele. Abby apenas tentou se concentrar na mão do menino.

**JOHN:** Obrigado. – ele disse pegando o papel completamente sem graça.

**CANDICE:** O que você acha de me dar o seu pra caso ela passe mal de novo? – ele abriu a boca, mas não soube o que responder. Abby não agüentou, acabou parando o que fazia e olhou pra mulher com um sorriso falso na boca.

**JOHN:** Isso... Não é necessário. Mas no caso de acontecer, voltem aqui e me procurem. – ele respondeu – Eu já volto.

**PACIENTE:** Obrigada, doutor. – ele deu um sorriso sem graça pra velha e deixou a sala. Abby e a filha se encararam.

**PACIENTE:** Todos os médicos daqui são bonitos assim? – ela indagou pra Abby, que se virou pra olhar pra ela.

**ABBY:** Não. Esse é exclusivo. - ela respondeu, fazendo Chunny sorrir. – Eu acabei - ela afirmou se levantando da cadeira. - Malik, dê mais 2mg daquele remédio de morango.

**MALIK:** Ok.

**ABBY:** Eu já volto. – ela saiu da sala.

**ABBY:** Dr. Carter, o galã do E.R. – ela disse o alcançando.

**JOHN:** O que? – ele indagou se fazendo de desentendido.

**ABBY:** Conquistando a mãe e até a filha. – ele riu.

**JOHN:** Eu... Não sei nada disso.

**ABBY:** Claro que não, a Candice foi super discreta. – ela disse ironizando. Ele sorriu de novo.

**JOHN:** Bom... Será que eu estou mesmo tão irresistível assim? – ele indagou olhando pra ela. Os dois se encararam sem dizer nada

**ABBY:** Ta perguntando pra mim? – Ela indagou arqueando a sobrancelha. Os dois continuaram se olhando – Eu já agarrei, não agarrei? – ela disse saindo de lá e fazendo-o rir.

_Cena 4.5 _

_Lado de fora do hospital _

Susan estava do lado de fora do hospital quando Luka apareceu.

**SUSAN:** Hei.

**LUKA:** Hei.

**SUSAN:** Acabou de chegar?

**LUKA:** É.

**SUSAN:** Plantão que pega a madrugada, han?

**LUKA:** É. – ele disse não muito animado. Os dois ficaram em silêncio.

**SUSAN:** Como você está? – ela indagou.

**LUKA:** Eu estou ótimo.

**SUSAN:** Que bom.

**LUKA:** Também acho. – ele respondeu prontamente. Outro minuto de silêncio.

**SUSAN:** É melhor a gente entrar.

**LUKA:** Eu concordo.

**SUSAN:** Vamos. – ela disse. Os dois saíram andando.

_Cena 4.6_

_Dentro do hospital_

**FRANK:** Carter, sua mãe no telefone. – ele avisou quando ele passou pela recepção.

**JOHN:** O que? – ele indagou.

**FRANK:** Sua mãe. – ele respondeu. Carter hesitou um pouco, tirando o jaleco.

**JOHN:** O que ela quer?

**FRANK:** Eu não sei, falar com você provavelmente.

**JOHN:** Ahn... – ele hesitou novamente – Diga pra ela que eu ligo depois.

**FRANK:** Por que você não diz isso pra ela? – ele disse cinicamente.

**ABBY:** Fica quieto, Frank. – ela disse aparecendo por lá. – É a sua mãe? – ela perguntou chegando perto de Carter, que olhava o quadro.

**JOHN:** É.

**FRANK:** Ela disse pra você ligar pro hotel.

**JOHN:** Qual?

**FRANK:** O mesmo de sempre. – ele respondeu. Carter balançou a cabeça.

**ABBY:** Algum problema? – ela indagou preocupada.

**JOHN:** Eu... Nem sabia que ela estava aqui.

**ABBY:** Você não contou pra ela que voltou do 3º mundo? – ele a encarou e deu um sorriso.

**JOHN:** Contei, mas eu não esperava que ela quisesse me ver assim tão rápido.

**ABBY:** Como você sabe que é isso que ela quer?

**JOHN:** Ela se chama Eleanor Carter. E você já a conheceu. – ele disse fazendo-a sorrir.

**ABBY:** Ela deve ter sentido sua falta. – ela sugeriu. Ele fez uma cara de "acho difícil".

**JOHN:** Talvez.

**ABBY:** Nós todos sentimos. – ela disse sorrindo pra ele e saindo de lá. Nessa hora, Susan e Luka entraram no hospital. Ela foi pra SDM e ele foi até a recepção.

**LUKA:** Hei, John.

**JOHN:** Boa noite.

**LUKA:** De saída?

**JOHN:** Sim. Nós podemos passar os pacientes?

**LUKA:** Claro.

**JOHN:** Ok. No trauma 01, nós temos um garotinho com insuficiência renal. Ainda esperamos pelos exames. Na cortina 03, uma ex-drogada que está grávida. A psiquiatria deverá examiná-la.

**LUKA:** Ok.

**JOHN:** E por último, o Sr. Lou Reed. – os dois se olharam – Não é o cantor. Ele tem câncer nos testículos. Sem família, ou mulher, ou qualquer amigo. Se nega a fazer o tratamento. Tente falar com ele e convencê-lo.

**LUKA:** Ok. Só isso?

**JOHN:** É, e peça pra darem mais 2mg de Haldol pra drogada.

**LUKA:** Certo. – ele respondeu pegando as pranchetas – Você trabalha amanhã?

**JOHN: **Não.

**LUKA:** Ah... Até então.

**JOHN:** Até – ele saiu de lá, e entrou na SDM, dando de cara com Susan, que estava sentada no sofá. – Hei. – ele disse indo até o armário.

**SUSAN:** Hei.

**JOHN:** Ta precisando dormir?

**SUSAN:** Eu to precisando de um tratamento completo, isso sim. – ela respondeu fazendo-o rir. Os dois ficaram em silêncio – Hum, eu achei uma música.

**JOHN:** Música? – ele indagou vestindo o casaco.

**SUSAN:** É, ela é perfeita pra você e a Abby. – ele sorriu – "The way you look tonight". – ele não disse nada – Ela adorou. – os dois se olharam, e ele começou a balançar a cabeça negativamente.

**JOHN:** Susan... Nem tente.

**SUSAN:** Eu não estou fazendo nada, nós só estamos conversando civilizadamente. – os dois se olharam.

**JOHN:** É, eu sei sobre o que nós estamos conversando. – ela deu um sorriso. – E além do mais... – ele fechou a porta do armário, tendo um CD na mão. – Nós já temos uma música. – os dois se encararam. – Lifehouse, Everything. A número 6 do CD. – ele afirmou jogando o CD pra ela. – É perfeita. – ele finalizou piscando pra ela e deixando a sala. Susan sorriu e ficou encarando a capa do CD.

_Cena 4.7_

John saiu da sala e foi direto pra porta de saída do E.R.

**FRANK:** Boa noite, Dr. Carter.

**JOHN:** Boa noite, Frank. – ele disse se despedindo. Quando ele passou pela porta, Abby, Luka e Chunny passaram por ele trazendo uma paciente.

**LUKA:** Vamos. – ele falou.

**CHUNNY:** Boa noite, Dr. Carter.

**JOHN:** Boa noite, Chunny. – ele hesitou um pouco - Tchau, Abby.

**ABBY:** A gente se vê depois. – ela respondeu sorrindo e olhando pra ele. Carter acenou, sorrindo também e saiu de lá.

**LUKA:** Trauma nove, pessoal. Rápido. – ele avisou. Todos seguiram pra lá.


	4. Calmaria e tédio

_Cena 5.0_

_Lado de fora do hospital_

_Quarta-feira_

_5 da tarde _

**SUSAN:** Eu achei que você não vinha hoje. – ela afirmou assim que Carter apareceu por lá.

**JOHN**: O Pratt não veio daí a Weaver ligou e praticamente me obrigou a fazer meio-turno.

**SUSAN:** Ah...

**JOHN:** Isso aqui ta muito agitado hoje?

**SUSAN:** Não muito. – Carter balançou a cabeça.

**JOHN:** Como está o Cosmo?

**SUSAN:** Ele está ótimo.

**JOHN:** E o Chuck? Faz tempo que eu não o vejo. – ela parou um pouco e ficou encarando-o.

**SUSAN:** É... Isso me dá uma idéia. – ela disse sorrindo.

**JOHN:** O que? – ele perguntou sem entender.

**SUSAN:** Nada. – ela disse disfarçando - É melhor você entrar.

**JOHN:** É. Até.

**SUSAN:** Até. – ela respondeu. Carter saiu andando em direção à porta do hospital.

O resto do turno foi mais rápido e fácil do que o esperado. Não tiveram muitos traumas, e ele só atendeu uns três, sempre acompanhado por Luka, Morris e Neela (devido a mandos da Weaver).

_Cena 5.1_

_10 da noite_

Ele e Abby só acabaram se encontrando à noite. Ela estava no armário de remédios quando ele apareceu.

**JOHN:** Hei. – ela olhou pra ele – Eu não te vi o dia todo.

**ABBY:** Muitos pacientes... – ela respondeu. Ele sorriu. – Quer alguma coisa?

**JOHN:** 200 de Fentanyl. – ele respondeu.

**ABBY:** Aqui. – ela disse lhe dando o remédio.

**JOHN:** Obrigado.

**ABBY:** Você trabalhava hoje?

**JOHN:** Não exatamente.

**ABBY:** Hum... Eu tenho um paciente esperando. Até.

**JOHN:** Até. – ela saiu de lá e ele ficou parado pensando, até que Malik o chamou.

**MALIK:** Carter, pacientes chegando. – John balançou a cabeça em resposta e saiu de lá indo atendê-los.

_Cena 6.0_

_Sexta-feira _

_9 da manhã_

**RAY:** Abby! – o residente entrou no hospital trazendo junto com o paramédico, uma maca com um paciente.

**ABBY:** O que aconteceu? – ela indagou aparecendo para ajudá-lo.

**PARAMÉDICO:** Jonathan Clould, 35, sofreu um acidente de carro. Saturação em 118, batimentos a 110.

**RAY:** Frank. – pediu o residente.

**FRANK:** Trauma dois está aberto. – ele respondeu.

**RAY:** Obrigado. Vamos! – os três e Chunny foram levando a maca até lá. Logo atrás deles, Luka, Pratt, Malik e um outro paramédico traziam outra.

**PARAMÉDICO:** Mulher, 39 anos, tentou se enforcar. Foi encontrada viva em sua casa há 7 minutos atrás. Batimentos em 60, pressão caindo.

**PRATT:** Ela ainda tem chance?

**LUKA:** Não. – ele respondeu a levando até a sala.

_Trauma 2_

**ABBY:** Onde está a tomografia? – ela perguntou se posicionando para colocar o tubo.

**CHUNNY:** Aqui. –Abby a pegou na mão e deu uma olhada.

**ABBY:** Sem lesões.

**RAY:** 4mg de morfina.

**ABBY:** Que sorte esse cara teve. – ela disse, já que ele não se machucara, nem nada. Só estava desacordado.

**RAY:** Você vai entubá-lo? – os dois se olharam.

**ABBY:** Ele não precisa. Só dê 500cc de soro e espere ele acordar. – ela disse pra enfermeira.

**CHUNNY:** Ok.

**PRATT:** Nós precisamos de ajuda aqui! – ele gritou da sala ao lado. Ray e Abby se olharam, e ele balançou a cabeça, sinalizando que ficaria com o paciente. Ela foi ajudá-los.

_Trauma 3 _

**LUKA:** 1,2,3! – Os quatro a transferiram pra cama. – 1 de etomidate e 100 de sux.

**PRATT:** Tubo 7.0.

**ABBY:** O que aconteceu? – ela perguntou entrando na sala.

**LUKA:** Ela tentou se matar. – ele respondeu – Vocês deram algum medicamento? – ele perguntou pro paramédico.

**PARAMÉDICO:** Só 6mg de Fentanyl. – o paramédico e Luka se olharam.

**PRATT:** Ok. Eu entrei. Balão.

**MALIK:** Assistole. – ele informou olhando pro monitor.

**PRATT:** Preparar o desfribilador. Carregar em 180. Iniciar massagem. – Kovac e o enfermeiro trocaram olhares.

**ABBY:** 3mg de Benadril

**PRATT:** Afastem-se. – ele deu o choque.

**MALIK:** Nada.

**ABBY:** Batimentos caindo. – ela disse olhando pra Luka.

**PRATT:** Outra de 180. Vamos! – ele disse pro enfermeiro.

**LUKA:** Não vai adiantar. O coração parou de bater.

**PRATT:** Que droga...

**HALEH:** O marido está aqui. – informou a enfermeira aparecendo na sala.

**PRATT:** Você quer que eu fale com ele? – ele perguntou pra Luka.

**LUKA:** Não. Eu falo. Hora da morte: 09h27min. - ele afirmou tirando a luva e deixando a sala. Abby e Pratt se olharam decepcionados.

**ABBY:** Que desperdício... – ela resmungou ao sair da sala. Pratt ficou lá, olhando pra paciente morta.

_Cena 7.0_

_Domingo_

_3 da manhã_

No fim de semana, o turno dele começou de madrugada, e o pior, era turno dobrado. Assim que chegou ao hospital, Carter deu uma olhada no quadro pra ver se tinha alguém legal trabalhando também, até porque, a partir dessa hora, o movimento era pequeno, e a melhor forma de esconder o sono era ter com quem conversar. Nada. Ninguém. Atendentes: ele e Clemente, que ele mal conhecia, mas que ele já sabia que era "doidinho". Residentes: Morris e Ray. Ótimo. Ele era tão amigo dos dois... Carter até riu àquele pensamento. Nada de Susan, Luka, Pratt ou até de... Abby? Nem a Weaver tava trabalhando! Maravilha...

**JERRY:** Bom dia, Dr. Carter. – cumprimentou o recepcionista assim que ele passou pela recepção, lhe tirando de seus "pensamentos".

**JOHN:** Boa noite. – ele respondeu – Hei, Jerry, quando é a próxima troca de turno?

**JERRY:** Daqui a três horas.

**JOHN:** Quem está nela? – ele indagou.

**JERRY:** A Neela e a Abby. – ele se entusiasmou um pouquinho.

**JOHN:** Ah é?

**JERRY:** É.

**JOHN:** Bom... certo então. Eu vou atender alguns pacientes. Até, Jerry.

**JERRY:** Bom trabalho, doutor. – ele respondeu. Carter saiu de lá, foi até a SDM, trocou de roupa e tentou se entreter um pouco.

**JOHN:** Vamos ver... – ele pegou as fichas na mão – Primeiro paciente: Sr. Paradise, corte na mão. Precisa de sutura. – ele disse pra si mesmo – Leito três. Vamos lá... – ele se dirigiu até a sala.

_Leito 3 _

_Cena 7.1_

**JOHN:** Oi, Sr. Paradise, eu sou o Dr. Carter.

**PACIENTE:** Hei, doutor.

**JOHN:** Você pode me dizer por que veio parar aqui? – ele perguntou sentando-se num banquinho.

**PACIENTE:** Eu me cortei com um copo.

**JOHN:** Ele quebrou do nada?

**PACIENTE:** Não exatamente. – Carter olhou pra ele – Eu estava tentando me matar. – ele revelou.

**JOHN:** Se matar? – Carter indagou surpreso – Cortando mão com um copo?

**PACIENTE:** É. – ele respondeu seguramente. Carter franziu a testa sem saber o que dizer.

**JOHN:** Han. Eu... – ele parou de falar – Pinça. – ele começou a examinar a mão do paciente.

**PACIENTE:** Vai ficar muito ruim?

**JOHN:** Eu vou fazer o melhor que posso. – ele respondeu – Aqui. – ele levantou a pinça mostrando um pedaço de vidro – Tinha um pedaço bem grande aí dentro.

**PACIENTE:** Você tirou?

**JOHN:** Sim. De Fentanyl e linha-guia. – Carter pediu pra Chunny.

**PACIENTE:** O que você vai fazer agora?

**JOHN:** Eu vou... Costurar isso. – os dois se olharam – Não se preocupe, eu já lhe dei algo pra que não sinta dor.

**PACIENTE:** Ok. – ele disse não parecendo muito sincero.

**JOHN:** Mas, Sr. Paradise, por que o senhor não me conta por que tentou se matar?

**PACIENTE:** Eu tive um motivo. – ele respondeu olhando fundo nos olhos de Carter.

**JOHN:** Qual? – ele indagou curioso. O paciente hesitou um pouco.

**PACIENTE:** Eu a amo. – ele disse finalmente.

**JOHN:** Ama quem?

**PACIENTE:** Eu fugi dela, mas agora eu posso ver que eu sempre a amei. Não dá pra esconder e por isso motivo eu tinha que me matar. Ela não pode saber do que eu sinto.

**JOHN:** Por que não? – o cara deu de ombros.

**PACIENTE:** Eu a magoei. É simples. Mesmo que ela ainda me ame, ela não vai me aceitar de novo. Não tem mais volta e eu sei disso. – John olhou pra ele – Foi tudo minha culpa. Eu perdi a mulher perfeita. – ele parou de falar. Carter hesitou um pouco.

**JOHN:** Ok. Eu terminei. – ele afirmou se levantando.

**PACIENTE:** Eu já posso ir embora?

**JOHN:** Já. – Chunny olhou pra ele sem entender.

**PACIENTE:** Obrigado, doutor. – ele agradeceu.

**JOHN:** Quando precisar. –ele foi andando até a porta – Ah, e Brad. – os dois se olharam – Conte pra ela. Se ela o amar de verdade, com o tempo as coisas se acertam. Se não... Bom, aí você pode voltar aqui pro hospital. – o paciente e Chunny olharam pra ele, sem saber o que dizer. – Boa sorte. – ele saiu da sala. Alguns segundos depois, ele foi alcançado pela enfermeira.

**CHUNNY:** Hei, Carter.

**JOHN:** Hum? – ele olhou pra ela.

**CHUNNY:** Só isso?

**JOHN:** O que? – ele se fez de desentendido.

**CHUNNY: **Você não vai pedir Haldol e nem uma consulta psiquiátrica?

**JOHN:** Pra que? – Chunny olhou pra ele incrédula.

**CHUNNY:** Ele tentou se matar. – ela afirmou.

**JOHN:** E daí?

**CHUNNY:** E daí?! Esse não é um dos motivos pra se tomar medidas mais extremas.

**JOHN:** Esse cara não está louco, Chun. Ele só está confuso... E apaixonado. Você conseguiu perceber isso, já que estava na mesma sala que eu. – ela não soube o que responder – E além do mais – ele olhou pra ela – A única coisa que pode ajudá-lo é essa tal mulher. – os dois se encararam. Diante o silêncio dela, ele virou de costas, e foi atender outro caso.

_04h39min da manhã_

_Cena 7.2_

_Recepção_

Em pouco tempo, o quadro estava vazio. 15 pacientes na espera foram divididos entre estudantes, residentes e atendentes. Logo, não tinha mais ninguém pra ser atendido.

**JOHN:** Hei, Frank, o telefone ta tocando. – ele afirmou. O recepcionista se levantou lentamente da cadeira para atendê-lo.

**RAY:** Chunny, cadê os exames do Sr. Flyberg? – ele indagou aparecendo por lá também.

**CHUNNY:** Ainda não ficaram prontos. – ela respondeu.

**RAY:** Mas o RX está livre. Por que eles tão demorando tanto tempo?

**FRANK:** A máquina quebrou. – avisou o recepcionista que já tinha desligado o telefone e retornara pra sua cadeira.

**RAY:** O que? Mas e as outras? – ele indagou.

**CLEMENTE:** Eles desligam as máquinas das 4 às 6 da manhã. – ele respondeu juntando-se ao grupo na recepção.

**FRANK:** Regras da Weaver. – ele concluiu.

**RAY:** Isso é inacreditável.

**CLEMENTE:** Eu concordo, mas vai lá tentar convencê-la. A última vez que eu tentei, ela dobrou meu plantão e ameaçou tirar metade do meu salário.

_Cena 7.3_

_Lado de fora do hospital_

Enquanto todos conversavam, Carter saiu andando pela recepção. Ele foi até o lado de fora do hospital para tomar um ar e aproveitar para praticar um pouco de basquete. Depois de alguns arremessos, ele parou de jogar e ficou olhando pra bola, pensativo. Carter parecia confuso, e ao mesmo tempo, perdido em seus pensamentos. Às vazes, ele dava um sorrisinho sem sequer perceber.

**ABBY:** Pensando em que? – ele rapidamente se desvencilhou dos seus pensamentos pra ver quem era. Abby estava parada olhando pra ele.

**JOHN:** Hei.

**ABBY:** Hei. – ela respondeu. Os dois ficaram se olhando por alguns segundos.

**JOHN:** Não é nada. É sobre esse paciente. Ele veio aqui hoje só precisando de uma sutura, mas eu acho que deixei meu lado pessoal falar mais alto. E agora, eu não tenho idéia do por que. – Carter olhou pra ela e percebeu a cara de confusa que ela fazia.

**JOHN:** Deixa pra lá. Nem eu entendi. – ele afirmou sinceramente – Você chegou cedo.

**ABBY:** É, o Ray pediu pra eu chegar alguns minutos mais cedo porque ele tem que fazer um show hoje.

**JOHN:** À essa hora? – ele indagou.

**ABBY:** Vai saber como é a vida de roqueiro... Mas enfim, como eu não tinha nada pra fazer em casa, eu achei que tudo bem fazer uma boa ação de vez em quando. – ele sorriu.

**JOHN:** Mas sabe, aqui não ta muito diferente da sua casa não.

**ABBY:** Pouco movimento?

**JOHN:** Nenhum. – ele respondeu. Nessa hora, eles escutaram uma sirene de ambulância se aproximando. – Mas aparentemente, é só você chegar que isso muda. – ele respondeu a fazendo rir. – Hora do show. – ele arremessou a bola e foi socorrer o paciente. Os dois abriram a porta da ambulância.

**PARAMÉDICO:** Dave Kim, 23 anos, foi encontrado desmaiado no rio Park. Pressão 10/6, batimentos em 60. Nós tentamos reanimá-lo por 7 minutos, mas ele não respondeu.

**JOHN:** Ok. Trauma 6. Vamos! – eles o levaram até a sala.

_Trauma 6_

**ABBY:** Pupilas iguais e relativas. Ele está cianótico. – ela avisou.

**JOHN:** Por que vocês não o entubaram? – ele perguntou pro paramédico.

**PARAMÉDICO:** O tubo não entra. – ele respondeu.

**JOHN:** Não? – Carter olhou pra ele irritado – Ele poderia sobreviver se tivesse sido entubado antes.

**PARAMÉDICO:** Eu já te disse que não entrou.

**JOHN:** Que seja. Uma ampola de epinefrina.

**ABBY:** 2mg de Ativan também.

**JOHN:** Lâmina 11 e Shiley 5. – ele pediu pra enfermeira.

**ABBY:** Você vai fazer um traqueostomia?

**JOHN:** Vou. – os dois se olharam.

**ABBY:** Ok. 50cc de soro.

**CHUNNY:** Batimentos em 55. – ela avisou.

**JOHN:** Ok. Um pequeno corte aqui e... pronto. – ele fez o procedimento – Tubo e pinça Kelly curva.

**ABBY:** 100 de Lidocaína.

**JOHN:** Eu preciso de sucção.

**ABBY:** Aqui. – ela o ajudou.

**CHUNNY:** Pressão caindo.

**JOHN:** Ok. O tubo... Passou. Balão. – ele pediu dando uma olhada no monitor.

**CHUNNY:** Batimentos em 58. – Ele e Abby se olharam.

**JOHN:** Certo. Mais 2mg de Ativan.

**CHUNNY:** Carótida forte.

**JOHN:** Bom. – ele afirmou sorrindo e olhando pra Abby, que retribuiu o sorriso.

**SAM:** Oxigenação a 70.

**JOHN:** Tudo bem. Aumentem para 90e dêem mais 50cc de...

**CHUNNY:** Nós perdemos o pulso. – ela afirmou interrompendo-o.

**ABBY:** Iniciar massagem. - ela mesma começou o procedimento.

**JOHN:** Carregar o desfibrilador e carregar em 90.

**ABBY:** E se nós tentarmos mais remédios? – ela indagou.

**JOHN:** Não. Ele pode ter uma parada, ou até mesmo uma overdose.

**CHUNNY:** Desfibrilador carregado. – ela visou.

**JOHN:** Ok. Afastem-se. – ele deu o choque.

**CHUNNY:** Assistole.

**JOHN:** Aumentem pra 160. Afastem-se. – ele deu outro choque.

**CHUNNY:** Ainda fibrilando. – ela avisou.

**JOHN:** Quanto tempo?

**CHUNNY:** 29 minutos. – Carter e Abby se olharam.

**CLEMENTE:** O que temos aqui? – ele indagou entrando na sala.

**CHUNNY:** Jovem de 23 anos. Foi encontrado no rio Parker. Pressão 6/4. Batimentos em 48. – ela avisou.

**CLEMENTE:** Quanto tempo de ressuscitação?

**CHUNNY:** 29 minutos.

**CLEMENTE:** Ok. É isso. Podem finalizar. – Abby virou o rosto decepcionada.

**JOHN:** Não. Ainda não. – ele afirmou – Abby, continue a massagem. Lâmina 10. – ele pediu.

**CLEMENTE:** O que você está fazendo? – ele indagou.

**JOHN:** Salvando a vida desse garoto. – ele respondeu sem encará-lo.

**CLEMENTE:** O que?! Esse garoto está morto!

**JOHN:** Não até eu declarar isso. – os dois se olharam. Em seguida, ele olhou pra Abby que fé um gesto com a cabeça, indicando que aprovava o que ele tava fazendo.

**JOHN:** Ok. Pinça e sugador para a Abby. – ela rapidamente olhou pra ele – Salve esse paciente. – ele afirmou. Ela hesitou um pouco.

**ABBY:** 50cc de A positivo. – ela pediu depois de algum tempo.

**CLEMENTE:** Isso não vai dar certo... – ele resmungou.

**JOHN:** Faça um corte abaixo da 3ª...

**ABBY:** Vértebra. Eu sei. – ela respondeu o interrompendo.

**JOHN:** Chunny, ligue para o CC e avise que nós vamos subir com um paciente.

**CHUNNY:** Ok. – ela foi até o telefone. Ele voltou sua atenção pra Abby.

**JOHN:** Pronto. – ele disse pra ela – Pás internas agora.

**CLEMENTE:** Não adiantou entubar, dar choques... – ele continuava falando.

**JOHN:** Carregar em 90. – ele e Abby se olharam.

**CLEMENTE:** Isso não vai dar certo. – ele concluiu.

**SAM:** Pás carregadas.

**ABBY:** Ok. Afastem-se. – ela deu o choque.

**SAM:** Nada.

**JOHN:** Outra de 90. – Abby hesitou um pouco – Vá. – ele disse pra ela.

**ABBY:** Ok. 90 de novo. Afastem-se. – ela deu o outro choque.

**SAM:** Pressão subindo. Nós temos pulso. – ela afirmou sorrindo. Abby e Carter se olharam, rindo também. – Vocês conseguiram.

**JOHN:** Bom trabalho, Abby. – ele e Clemente se olharam.

**CLEMENTE:** Parece que você teve sorte dessa vez, doutor. – ele disse saindo da sala. Novamente, todos se olharam.

**ABBY:** Ok. Eu quero CBC, ABC, PT/PTT, tomografia, RX do pulmão, urina, toxicológico e sangue. Algo mais? – ela perguntou pra Carter.

**JOHN:** Não. Está perfeito. – ele afirmou tirando as luvas e deixando a sala. Abby ainda ficou pensando durante alguns minutos, antes de voltar sua atenção pro paciente.

_9:05 da noite _

_Música de Fundo: Everything - (Lifehouse) _

_Cena 7.4_

O resto do dia passou calmamente. Carter, graças a Susan, conseguiu sair mais cedo do hospital. Já era tarde quando ele passou pela porta de saída e deu de cara com Abby sentada na parte de cima de um banco. A época de neve começara.

**JOHN:** Hei. – ele disse a fazendo olhar pra ele.

**ABBY:** Oi. Você ta de saída?

**JOHN:** To. Eu já cumpri minha parte por hoje. – ele respondeu.

**ABBY:** Sorte sua. – ele olhou pra ela – Pelo menos não nem que ficar aqui nesse frio sem ter com quem conversar... – ele pensou um pouco.

**JOHN:** Bom, se você quiser... – ele disse indo até lá e sentando-se ao lado dela – Eu posso ficar falando com você. – ela sorriu.

**ABBY:** Eu não te pediria isso. É castigo demais pra uma pessoa só.

**JOHN:** Eu não me importo. – os dois se olharam.

**ABBY:** Obrigada. – ela respondeu se levantando do banco. Ele ficou olhando pra ela.

**JOHN:** Aonde você vai? – ele perguntou. Ela olhou pra ele e deu de ombros.

**ABBY:** Você fez um belo salvamento hoje, Carter. Eu achei que o garoto não tinha chance. – ele fez uma cara de "até eu achava isso...".

**JOHN:** Na verdade, eu não fui o único a salvar a vida dele. – ela sorriu. Carter se levantou e se abaixou, fazendo uma bola de neve com a mão. – Não importa o que te falarem, você é uma ótima médica, Abby. – ela sorriu – Eu sei que não sou a pessoa mais confiável pra dizer isso, mas... É verdade. Você está quase se tornando uma futura Dr. Carter. – ele afirmou jogando a bola nela.

**ABBY:** É mesmo? – ela indagou fazendo uma também – Eu achei que tava mais pra Dr. Morris. – ela afirmou rindo e jogando a bola nele.

**JOHN:** Não... Desse nível você já passou há muito tempo. – ele respondeu se abaixando.

**ABBY:** Ah é? – ela indagou se "armando" também e recuando um pouco.

**JOHN:** Aham. – ele respondeu se levantando. Quando Carter foi jogar a bola nela, ela o acertou bem na cara. – Hei! – ele reclamou tirando a neve da cara.

**ABBY:** Você quem começou. – ela respondeu morrendo de rir da cara dele e recuando um pouco mais.

**JOHN:** Você acha isso engraçado?!

**ABBY:** Não... eu achei hilário. – os dois se olharam.

**JOHN:** Ah é? Então agora você vai ver. – ele saiu correndo atrás dela, que começou na fugir.

**ABBY:** John! John!!! – ele a segurou pela cintura, e ela levantou os pés, fazendo com que ele a girasse algumas vezes. Depois de alguns segundos, os dois acabaram caindo no chão.

**JOHN:** Ai! – ele afirmou quando sentiu o corpo dela cair sobre o seu. Abby foi pro lado dela.

**ABBY:** Viu o que você fez?! – ela indagou morrendo de rir.

**JOHN:** Você quem começou!

**ABBY:** Que mentira! Você que jogou uma bola em mim e depois ficou me perseguindo feito um louco. – os dois riram. – Eu to congelando! – ela afirmou. Carter olhou pra ela, e se levantou, ficando ajoelhado na sua frente. Ele tirou o casaco e a cobriu.

**ABBY:** Assim você vai congelar.

**JOHN:** Eu já to acostumado.

**ABBY:** Desde quando? – os dois se olharam e ele deu um sorriso. Em seguida, ele se levantou e a ajudou a fazer o mesmo.

**CHUNNY:** Abby, o Pratt ta perguntando de você. – ela afirmou ao aparecer do lado de fora do hospital.

**ABBY:** Eu já to indo.

**CHUNNY:** Ok. Boa noite, Dr. Carter.

**JOHN:** Boa noite. – ele respondeu. A enfermeira saiu de lá.

**ABBY:** Você vem amanhã? – ela indagou enquanto andava até a porta do hospital.

**JOHN:** Venho, e você?

**ABBY:** Infelizmente. – ele respondeu sem demonstrar nenhuma empolgação.

**JOHN:** Se eu fosse você, eu não diria isso... – ele afirmou.

**ABBY:** Como assim? – ela indagou olhando pra ele, que deu de ombros.

**JOHN:** A vida é cheia de surpresas. Coisas inesperadas acontecem o tempo todo... – ele afirmou se virando pra ir embora.

**ABBY:** O que?! – ela indagou sem entender. Ele apenas olhou pra ela.

**JOHN:** Até amanhã. – Carter respondeu saindo dali, e deixando Abby sozinha e confusa do lado de fora.


	5. 5 encontros

_County Hospital_

_Terça-feira_

_3 da tarde_

_Cena 8.0_

Assim que Carter chegou ao hospital no dia seguinte, ele já foi praticamente chutado pela Weaver até a ala das ambulâncias. Ele e Abby se encontraram cinco vezes naquele dia. Foi...estranho. Carter estava lá parado quando Abby chegou e ficou o encarando.

**JOHN:** O que? – ele indagou notando sua presença.

**ABBY:** Nada. Você ta esperando uma ambulância?

**JOHN:** É. Você?

**ABBY:** Mesma coisa. – Nessa mesma hora, a ambulância chegou.

**PARAMÉDICO:** Mary Forester, 36 anos, grávida de 20 semanas. Batimentos a 80, pressão 10/8.

**ABBY:** Ela sofreu um aborto? - ela indagou.

**PARAMÉDICO:** Sim.

**JOHN:** Ok. Vamos levá-la pro trauma 4. Rápido!

_Trauma 4_

**JOHN:** Malik, ligue pra Obstetrícia e peça pra alguém vir aqui.

**MALIK:** Certo. – ele obedeceu.

**ABBY:** Uma bolsa de O negativo e 2mg de morfina.

**HALEH:** Pressão caindo. – avisou a enfermeira.

**JOHN:** Você conseguiu, Malik?

**MALIK:** A Dra. Couborn está a caminho. – ele respondeu.

**ABBY:** Eu não acho que vá dar tempo. – ela disse olhando pra Carter.

**JOHN:** É, eu também. Haleh, avise para o CC e diga que nós precisamos de um cirurgião aqui. Malik, lâmina 10. – ele e Abby trocaram olhares – Obrigado. – ele disse pegando o bisturi. Carter fez um pequeno corte no seu estômago. – Afastador. – ele aumentou o corte. – Abby, sugador.

**HALEH:** Eles disseram pra gente subir com ela. – ela informou quando desligou o telefone.

**JOHN:** Espera, espera, espera. – ele falou pra Abby. Carter colocou a mão no estômago da paciente, mexendo um pouco. Em seguida, ele tirou algo de dentro e colocou numa bandeja. Todos ficaram em silêncio durante algum tempo.

**ABBY:** Isso é... – foi a única que ela teve coragem de falar.

**JOHN:** Os restos do bebê. – ele concluiu.

**COUBORN:** O que temos aqui? – ela indagou ao entrar na sala.

**ABBY:** Aborto natural na 20ª semana. – ela respondeu.

**COUBORN:** Ok. Vamos levá-la lá pra cima. Prontos? – todos saíram da sala, sobrando apenas os dois. Ele tirou o avental.

**ABBY:** Você acha que ela vai ficar bem? – ela perguntou enquanto tirava as luvas.

**JOHN:** Eu espero que sim. – ele disse fazendo o mesmo.

**ABBY:** E quanto a você? – os dois se olharam.

**JOHN:** Eu vou ficar ótimo. – ele respondeu saindo de lá.

_Cobertura do hospital _

_7:24 da noite_

_Cena 8.1_

_Música de fundo: Don´t speak (No Doubt)_

Carter passou o resto do dia pra baixo. Ele estava sentado num banco, quando alguém chegou pra falar com ele.

**ABBY:** Hei. – ele olhou pra ela.

**JOHN:** Hei. – ele respondeu depois de algum tempo. Ela sentou no banco que estava na frente dele.

**ABBY:** No que você está pensando? – ele balançou a cabeça negativamente – Ok, eu não vou insistir... – ele pensou um pouco.

**JOHN:** É que... – ele começou a falar, mas logo parou.

**ABBY:** Você lembrou do seu filho com a Kem? – ela indagou olhando pra ele. Carter deu um sorriso falso.

**JOHN:** É. – ele se calou. Depois de alguns segundos, Abby segurou a mão dele, o fazendo olhar pra ela.

**ABBY:** Tudo bem ficar assim. Você, mais do que ninguém, tem esse direito. – ele não respondeu, apenas ficou olhando-a. – O que foi? - ele deu um sorrisinho, olhou pra mão dela, que ainda segurava a dele, e balançou a cabeça negativamente.

**JOHN:** Isso não está certo. Você...eu pisei na bola. Você deveria me culpar por tudo que deu errado entre nós.

**ABBY:** Eu não te culpo. – ela respondeu.

**JOHN:** Eu te magoei, Abby. – ele levantou do banco, se separando dela – Eu fiz a coisa que eu mais temia nesse mundo...

**ABBY:** John...

**JOHN:** Não me venha com esse John! – ele gritou – Me chama de Carter! Fica com raiva ou pelo menos finge! Se não por você, então por mim! Eu quero me matar pelo que eu fiz e você deveria fazer eu me sentir pior do que eu me senti. – ela não respondeu – Você não deveria nem estar falando comigo...

**ABBY:** Eu não quero parar de falar com você. – ela disse se levantando também.

**JOHN:** Você deveria me ignorar, deveria me odiar...

**ABBY:** Eu não te odeio.

**JOHN:** Mas deveria!

**ABBY:** Eu sei, mas eu não consigo! – ela gritou também, o fazendo olhar assustado pra ela – Eu não consigo fazer isso... então pára de me dizer o que eu devo fazer ou deixar de fazer e me deixa decidir! – os dois se encararam. Eles tentaram se acalmar.

**ABBY:** John... – ela chegou perto dele – O que aconteceu entre nós foi... Foi inesquecível e também aconteceu já faz tempo. Eu não te culpo. Pelo menos, não só você. Nós tentamos, mas por alguma razão... não deu certo. – ele olhou pra ela – E... eu não te odeio. Isso poderia até ser a coisa certa a fazer, mas... não. – os dois se olharam – Não. Não dá. Nós somos amigos agora e eu me orgulho disso. Essa amizade depois de tudo que já aconteceu, mostra o quanto um se importa com outro. E é muito bom saber que você se preocupa comigo. – ela disse o encarando nos olhos. Carter a encarou mais um pouco e chegou mais perto.

**JOHN:** Talvez eu me importe mais do que deveria. – os dois se olharam. Ela resolveu levar na brincadeira.

**ABBY:** Claro que sim. Você é meu amigo e essa é a sua obrigação como tal. Se você não se importasse mais do que bastante, aí sim eu mesma te mataria. – ela disse olhando pra ele. Carter deu um sorriso.

**JOHN:** Obrigado. – ele a abraçou. Os dois se seguraram fortemente – Você é incrível.

**ABBY:** É, muita gente já me disse isso. – ele riu, e só então, os dois se soltaram. Carter segurou a mão dela, e com a outra, passou delicadamente no seu rosto. Em seguida, ele lhe deu um beijo na bochecha.

**JOHN:** Obrigado de novo. – ela sorriu. Carter soltou a mão dela, e foi andando em direção à porta. – Ah, e... – ele olhou pra ela – Sua amizade também significa muito pra mim. – ela não soube o que responder. Ele a olhou uma última vez, deu meia-volta, e foi embora. Assim que ele saiu, Abby fechou os olhos pesadamente, tentando esconder tudo o que ela tava sentindo naquela hora. Ela andou um pouco, sentou num banco, colocou a mão no rosto e tentou esquecer toda aquela cena. Ela não queria chorar.

_**Momento musical**_

_Enquanto ela não chegar (Barão Vermelho)_

Ele andou pela recepção.

**JOHN:** Eu vou pro meu intervalo. – ele avisou saindo do hospital.

Abby ainda pensou um pouco antes de sair do telhado. Ele foi até o píer. Ficou quase 10 minutos parado, olhando pro rio. Enquanto ela, examinava uma garotinha de seis anos que tava com uma gripe. Ele saiu andando pela calçada depois de um tempo. Abby foi pra sala dos médicos procurando dar um tempo de tudo aquilo. Ela colocou um pouco de café num copo, e antes de finalmente beber, ela jogou o copo fora e saiu da sala.

**ABBY:** Eu to no meu intervalo. – ela avisou saindo de lá. Assim que passou pela porta, ela encarou a lua antes de voltar a andar.

Carter voltou pro hospital e foi direto pra sala da mãe que perdera o bebê. Ele ficou olhando pela janela do quarto antes de entrar. Abby aproveitou o tempo pra dar um passeio pelo píer. Carter e a mão do bebê passaram muito tempo conversando. Ele tentou ajudá-la já que passara pela mesma experiência. Enquanto isso, Abby saiu andando de volta ao hospital. No meio do caminho, ela deu de cara com uma loja de fantasia. Aquela roupa de esqueleto-humano que ela já tinha visto uma pessoa usando.

**MOÇA:** Oi, eu posso te ajudar? – indagou uma vendedora da loja aparecendo por lá. Abby saiu dos seus pensamentos passando a encará-la.

**ABBY:** Ah, oi. Eu só estou dando uma olhada.

**MOÇA:** Tudo bem então. Fique à vontade.

**ABBY:** Obrigada. – a mulher se afastou. Abby ainda olhou mais um pouco aquela roupa antes de ir embora.

_Ikes_

_Cena 8.2_

_08h32min da noite_

Depois foi até o Ikes tomar um café. Assim que ele entrou, viu Abby sentada numa mesa com um desconhecido.

**ABBY:** Bom, infelizmente, eu tenho que ir. – ela disse se levantando da cadeira.

**HOMEM:** Já? Mas a gente nem conversou direito. – ele respondeu.

**ABBY:** Pois é, mas eu tenho que voltar pro trabalho. Se eu deixar meus pacientes esperando, minha chefe me mata.

**HOMEM:** Mas... – ele ainda tentou. Vendo a expressão de "alguém me salve" de Abby, Carter resolveu fazer alguma coisa.

**JOHN:** Hei, aqui você está! – ela olhou pra ele, que chegou junto – Eu te procurei por toda parte. – ele disse lhe dando um beijo.

**ABBY:** Eu estava tomando um café. – ela respondeu.

**HOMEM:** Quem é esse cara? – ele indagou olhando pra Carter.

**ABBY:** Esse é...

**JOHN:** John Carter, eu sou o namorado dela.

**HOMEM:** O que?! Namorado?

**ABBY:** É. Ahn... Fred, esse é o John, meu namorado. John, esse é o Fred. Eu acabei de conhecê-lo.

**JOHN:** Prazer.

**HOMEM:** Igualmente. – Carter agarrou Abby por trás, e começou a dar beijinhos no seu pescoço. Ela ficou rindo. – É melhor eu... – ele fez um gesto com a mão, não acreditando no que via. Carter continuou com os beijos. – Tchau. – ele se virou e foi embora o mais rápido possível.

**ABBY:** Tchau.

**JOHN:** Prazer. – os dois responderam ao mesmo tempo. Quando o tal Fred passou pela porta do bar, os dois se olharam e começaram a rir.

**GARÇOM:** Hei, Dr. Carter. Em que posso ajudá-lo? – perguntou um cara que tava no balcão.

**JOHN:** Hei, Dikey. Eu preciso de cinco cafés. Pra viagem, por favor.

**GARÇOM:** É pra já. – ele respondeu. Carter olhou pra Abby, que não se agüentou, e acabou tendo outro ataque de risos.

**JOHN:** Você já vai embora? – ele perguntou tentando parar de rir.

**ABBY:** Vou. Eu fiz meio-turno hoje. – eles se encararam, e é claro, ela riu de novo. Nessa hora, o pager dela apitou. Ela deu uma olhada pra ver o que era, e em seguida, encarou Carter. – Eu tenho que... obrigada por me salvar. – ela disse dando um sorriso.

**JOHN:** Quando precisar... – ele respondeu rindo também. Ela virou de costas e foi embora.

_Hospital_

_09h14min da noite_

_Cena 8.3_

Abby foi até o hospital, atendeu um trauma e foi pra SDM. Quando ela estava guardando o jaleco no armário, Susan entrou lá gritando.

**SUSAN:** Oh meu Deus! Eu não acredito!

**ABBY:** O que foi? – Abby perguntou olhando pra ela.

**SUSAN:** Eu estou tão feliz por vocês! – ela falou abraçando Abby.

**ABBY:** Vocês? – ela indagou. As duas se soltaram.

**SUSAN:** To tão feliz que nem vou ficar com raiva por não ter sido a 1ª pessoa a saber e pior ainda, por ter descoberto por outra pessoa.

**ABBY:** Certo, mas do que você está sabendo? – Susan olhou pra ela com uma cara de "você sabe muito bem". – Vamos, responde!

**SUSAN:** Você ta brincando, certo?

**ABBY:** Parece que eu estou? – ela indagou séria. Susan não respondeu – O que foi?

**SUSAN:** Como assim "o que foi"? Você e o John, claro!

**ABBY:** Eu e o John?

**SUSAN:** A Danny da radiologia viu vocês juntos no Ikes. – ela explicou entusiasmada.

**ABBY:** Oh... então foi isso? – ela indagou se sentando numa cadeira.

**SUSAN:** ISSO?! Você e o Carter voltam a namorar e você chama de isso?! Fique sabendo que o que você chama de isso já virou notícia no E.R. e é, sem dúvida, o acontecimento do século!

**ABBY:** É, mas acontece que o isso não existe.

**SUSAN:** Como assim?

**ABBY:** Eu e o Carter não voltamos.

**SUSAN:** Como não? Alguém viu vocês!

**ABBY:** Ele fingiu ser meu namorado porque tinha um cara muito chato lá dando em cima de mim. Pra fazer com que o cara acreditasse nessa mentira, que isso fique bem claro, o Carter ficou me beijando. Só isso, mais nada. Entendeu ou quer que desenhe? – ela perguntou dando uma de irônica.

**SUSAN:** Ele te beijou?!

**ABBY:** Você ouviu o que eu disse? Nós estávamos fingindo! – ela respondeu.

**SUSAN:** Mas você gostou?

**ABBY:** Como assim?

**SUSAN:** Do beijo.

**ABBY:** Ai meu Deus! – ela se lamentou colocando as mãos na cabeça.

**SUSAN:** Responde! – ela pediu curiosa.

**ABBY:** Foi só um beijo!

**SUSAN:** Você gostou? – ela repetiu.

**ABBY:** Por que você ta me perguntando isso? – ela indagou.

**SUSAN:** Pra saber se tem alguma chance de reconciliação.

**ABBY:** Quando eu terminar o meu curso de vidente, eu te respondo.

**SUSAN:** E quanto a uma recaída? – Abby não respondeu. Ela apenas olhou pra Susan, e, em seguida, pra baixo. – Oh meu Deus. Já teve uma recaída?!

**ABBY:** Não foi... agora.

**SUSAN:** Então quando foi? – ela ficou calada – Abby! – insistiu Susan. As duas se encararam, mas Abby desviou o olhar.

**ABBY:** Foi há um ano. Ele tinha perdido o filho e a Kem tinha ido embora. Eu tinha ido a casa dele, pra ver como ele estava. Ele estava péssimo, arrasado, mas não... Não por causa dela. Por causa do bebê. Nós estávamos na sala, bebendo vinho, quando aconteceu.

_MINI-FLASHBACK_

_(11ª temporada)_

_Música de Fundo: Chasing Cars (Snow Patrol)_

**JOHN:** Você quer mais vinho? – ele perguntou se levantando do sofá e pegando a garrafa na mão.

**ABBY:** Na verdade, já ta na minha hora. Eu tenho que acordar cedo amanhã. – ela respondeu se levantando também.

**JOHN:** Plantão?

**ABBY:** É.

**JOHN:** Ok. – ele colocou a garrafa na mesa novamente – Obrigado por ter vindo.

**ABBY:** John...

**JOHN:** De verdade. – os dois se encararam. Depois de alguns segundos, ela chegou perto dele, colocando suas mãos no seu rosto, forçando-o a olhar pra ela.

**ABBY:** Você vai superar isso, eu tenho certeza. – ele deu um sorriso falso – Se cuida, Carter.

**JOHN:** Eu vou tentar. - ele respondeu.

**ABBY:** Se você precisar de qualquer coisa...

**JOHN:** Eu sei. Obrigado. – ela sorriu e em seguida, o abraçou. Os dois ficaram daquele jeito durante uns 20 segundos. Quando ela se soltou, os dois perceberam que ele ainda estava com as mãos ao redor de sua cintura. Se olharam e ele foi se aproximando lentamente, antes de finalmente beijá-la. Abby recolocou as mãos ao redor do pescoço dele e os dois aproveitaram aquele momento pra matar as "saudades". Quando se separaram, os dois se olharam.

**ABBY:** O que nós estamos fazendo?

**JOHN:** Eu não tenho a menor idéia. – ele respondeu sinceramente. Abby olhou pra ele, e surpreendentemente, ela que o beijou. Depois de algum tempo, eles pararam de novo. – Mas eu acho que entre a gente... Nunca vai existir uma última vez. – ela olhou pra ele e os dois se beijaram. Eles saíram andando, ainda aos beijos, até o quarto. Carter tirou a camisa e em seguida, a deitou cuidadosamente na cama.

_FIM DO MINI-FLASHBACK_

**SUSAN:** Oh meu Deus! – foi a única coisa que Susan conseguiu dizer depois de ouvir a história. – E no dia seguinte?

**ABBY:** Eu...acordei antes dele e fui embora.

**SUSAN:** Vocês não conversaram? – Abby balançou a cabeça positivamente.

**ABBY:** Ele me ligou e disse que nós precisávamos fazer isso. Mas no final nós decidimos deixar como estava. Tinha muita coisa acontecendo e a gente quis ver no que ia dar. Aí, depois de algum tempo, ele voltou pra lá. – as duas se olharam – Eu estava certa. – ela disse fazendo uma cara de deboche. Susan não soube o que responder.

**SUSAN:** Foi... Bom? – as duas se encararam.

**ABBY:** Foi...maravilhoso. Indescritível, inesquecível até. Ambos queríamos aquilo e eu precisava tê-lo novamente. Só meu. Só... Nós. – Susan não respondeu, apenas sorriu. – Teve uma hora, quando a gente caiu na cama, que nós ficamos nos encarando por algum tempo. Ele olhava pra mim, fazendo eu me sentir única naquele momento, e eu olhava pra ele, tentando fazer com que ele soubesse o que eu sentia. Eu não sei por que, mas naquela hora, eu tive a sensação de que tudo que a gente sentia tinha...tudo tinha voltado, sabe?

**SUSAN:** Eu acho que na verdade, nunca foi.

**ABBY:** Susan...

**SUSAN:** Ele ainda gosta de você.

**ABBY:** Até parece.

**SUSAN:** Ele sempre foi apaixonado por você, e você, por ele...

**ABBY:** Ele me disse o quanto minha amizade era importante pra ele hoje à tarde! – ela protestou.

**SUSAN:** ...eu sei disso, você sabe e o hospital inteiro também.

**ABBY:** Mas quem deveria saber, não sabe.

**SUSAN:** Acredite, ele sabe.

**ABBY:** Que seja. – ela disse se levantando da cadeira.

**SUSAN:** Abby...

**ABBY:** Vamos deixar isso pra lá, ok? – ela disse a interrompendo – Por favor. Eu não quero ter falsas esperanças de novo, e além do mais, nós estamos indo bem...como amigos. – as duas se olharam – Por favor.

**SUSAN:** Tudo bem, não ta mais aqui quem falou.

**ABBY:** Obrigada. – as duas se calaram.

**SUSAN:** Só me diz mais uma coisa. – Abby olhou pra ela – É a última, eu prometo. – ela hesitou um pouco.

**ABBY:** Tudo bem. O que é?- as duas se olharam.

**SUSAN:** Como você se sente?

**ABBY:** Como assim?

**SUSAN:** Quando ele chega perto de você, ou te toca, ou então quando ele te beijou... Como você se sentiu? – Abby pensou um pouco.

**ABBY:** Sinceramente? Como se aquela vez há quase 2 anos atrás não tivesse sido a última. – as duas se calaram e trocaram olhares. Nessa hora, Carter entrou na sala.

**JOHN:** Hei. – ele cumprimentou. As duas não responderam. – Ta tudo bem? – ele perguntou indo guardar alguma coisa no armário.

**SUSAN:** Tudo ótimo. – ela respondeu andando até a porta. – Ah, e Abby. – as duas se olharam – Eu só espero que não seja necessária uma outra epidemia. – dizendo isso, ela deixou a sala.

**JOHN:** A frase que ela disse...

**ABBY:** Você deve apagar da memória. – ela respondeu.

**JOHN:** Considere apagado. – os dois se calaram e ele voltou sua atenção pro armário – Você não ia embora?

**ABBY:** Eu vou embora.

**JOHN:** Quando?

**ABBY:** Por que você ta perguntando isso? Quer que eu vá embora?

**JOHN:** O que? Não!

**ABBY:** Tem certeza? Porque se você quiser, eu posso ir embora agora mesmo.

**JOHN:** Abby...

**ABBY:** Eu só preciso me trocar e... – ela vestiu o casaco – Pronto.

**JOHN:** Eu não...

**ABBY:** Até amanhã, Carter. – ela respondeu indo em direção a porta.

**JOHN:** Espera, espera. – ele a segurou – Você sabe que eu não quis dizer isso.

**ABBY:** Então que você quis dizer? – ela indagou olhando pra ele.

**JOHN:** Case comigo. – ele disse olhando pra ela – E não vá embora. – ela tentou se recuperar do choque.

**ABBY:** Sabe, você deveria 1º ter pedido pra eu não ir embora, e só depois você me pediria em casamento.

**JOHN:** A ordem realmente importa? – ela não respondeu – Eu consegui dois sims?

**ABBY:** Só se for nos seus sonhos. – ela respondeu agilmente.

**JOHN:** Como você sabe que faz parte dos meus sonhos? – ela olhou pra ele e balançou a cabeça sorrindo.

**ABBY:** Não brinque comigo, Carter. – ele a olhou, sorriu e se afastou, indo até o armário.

**JOHN:** Ah, esqueci de te contar. Eu recebi os parabéns de quatro pessoas hoje, inclusive de uma senhora, que eu não tenho a mínima idéia de quem seja.

**ABBY:** Bem, eu recebi os da Susan, que vale por cinco. – Ele olhou pra ela.

**JOHN:** O que você respondeu?

**ABBY**: Que nós estávamos fingindo. – ele desviou o olhar do dela, olhou pra baixo, e, em seguida, pro armário, tentando não demonstrar a decepção. Abby logo percebeu.

**ABBY:** Ela perguntou se nós ainda temos alguma chance. – ele voltou a encará-la.

**JOHN:** Por isso ela falou aquilo quando saiu daqui?

**ABBY:** Exatamente. – ele balançou a cabeça, hesitando um pouco.

**JOHN:** E o que você respondeu? – os dois se olharam e ela deu de ombros, dando a entender que não queria responder aquela pergunta. Nessa hora, Malik entrou na sala.

**MALIK:** Abby, o Pratt ta atrás de você.

**ABBY:** O que ele quer?

**MALIK:** Alguma coisa sobre um paciente.

**ABBY:** Eu já vou.

**MALIK:** Ok. – ele saiu da sala e ela saiu andando até a porta.

**ABBY:** John. – ela parou e o encarou. Ele ficou lá, esperando alguma coisa acontecer. Mas ela não falou, nem se mexeu. Só o encarou e finalmente, depois de quase 15 segundos, falou alguma coisa. – Não é nada. Até amanhã. – ela disse isso, e saiu da sala.

**JOHN:** Até amanhã. – ele respondeu baixinho. – E eu não estava brincando. – ele afirmou encostando a cabeça na parede – Quando eu vou conseguir falar isso? - ele abaixou a cabeça e ficou lá, arrasado.

_Recepção_

_11:02_

_Cena 8.4_

Carter e Chen estavam conversando quando Susan apareceu.

**SUSAN:** Vocês viram a Abby? – ela indagou. Carter balançou a cabeça negativamente.

**CHEN**: Ela ta dormindo na sala sete.

**JOHN:** Ela ainda não foi?! – ele perguntou sem acreditar. As duas não responderam.

**CHEN:** O que foi?

**SUSAN:** Nada urgente. Depois eu falo com ela.

**CHEN:** Tudo bem.

**SUSAN:** Tchau.

**CHEN:** Tchau. – Susan saiu de lá.

**JOHN:** Hei. – ele falou olhando pra Chen – Eu vou ali e já volto, ok?

**CHEN:** O que? – ela virou pra olhar pra ele – John?! – ele já estava longe, ou melhor, perto da sala 7.

_Sala 07_

_Cena 8.5_

Assim que ele entrou na sala, ele deu de cara com ela dormindo numa cama. Ele a observou durante algum tempo e chegou mais perto. Em seguida, a desenhou no ar, sem tocá-la. Carter sorriu e sentou ao seu lado. Alguns minutos depois, ela acordou.

**JOHN:** Hei. – ele cumprimentou sorrindo. Ela olhou pros lados confusa, antes de finalmente falar.

**ABBY:** Oi.

**JOHN:** Eu te acordei? – ela balançou a cabeça.

**ABBY:** Que horas são?

**JOHN:** 11. – ela passou a mão no rosto – Você está bem? – ela pensou um pouco.

**ABBY:** Estou.

**JOHN:** Quer que eu saia pra você dormir? – os dois se encararam.

**ABBY:** Não.

**CHUNNY:** Abby. – a enfermeira entrou na sala – A Dra. Lewis está perguntando por você.

**ABBY:** Eu já to indo. – ela respondeu. Chunny deixou a sala e Abby se sentou na cama. Ela e Carter se olharam. – Eu preciso...

**JOHN:** Oh, me desculpa. – ele respondeu se levantando da cama e ajudando-a a fazer o mesmo.

**ABBY:** Obrigada.

**JOHN:** De nada.

**ABBY:** Bom, eu tenho que...

**JOHN:** Claro.

**ABBY:** Te vejo amanhã?

**JOHN:** Só se você realmente conseguir ir embora dessa vez.

**ABBY:** Pois é. – ela respondeu sorrindo. – Tchau, John. – ele sorriu e ela saiu da sala. Carter passou a mão no rosto e no cabelo, apreensivo. Foi então, que ela apareceu na porta.

**JOHN:** O que foi?

**ABBY:** Eu... – ele olhou pra ela, que hesitou um pouco. – Não venho amanhã. – ela disse a primeira coisa que conseguiu pensar tentando esconder o que realmente queria falar.

**JOHN:** Nem eu. – ele respondeu sorrindo. Ela retribuiu o sorriso. Carter chegou mais perto dela – Tchau, Abby. – ele respondeu dando um beijo no seu rosto e saindo de lá.

Ela simplesmente ficou parada. Sem reação.

**ABBY:** O que é que ta acontecendo comigo? – ela indagou encostando a cabeça na parede.


	6. Vale tudo pelo convite

**AVISOS: **

**- Nesse capítulo, aparecem clipes musicais com cenas do casal... Como é impossível eles serem mostrados aqui, então, se tiver alguém interessado, basta procurar no Youtube. **

**- Ah, e aqui também irá aparecer o Dr. Kayson. Ele era o chefe da cardiologia, mas aparece aqui como o chefe da cirurgia. Era aquele que "impediu" Gallant de ter maiores cuidados com Stella, no episódio "Walk like a man" (eu acho, não lembro direito). **

_Praia_

_Quarta-feira_

_Cena 9.0_

_2 da tarde_

As coisas estão confusas. Eles estão confusos. Eles são confusos. Nem Carter, nem Abby tinham plantão no hospital. Ele precisava pensar, ou melhor, afastar alguns pensamentos da sua cabeça. Pra isso, ele foi dar uma andada pela praia na parte da tarde. Ele não conseguia parar de pensar naquilo por nada.

**_Clipe:_** _All my life _

_Cena 9.1_

Ele saiu andando com o tênis na mão, quando viu aquela pessoa sentada numas pedras. Ele sorriu e se aproximou.

**JOHN:** Hei. – ele cumprimenta. Ela olha pra ele, aparentemente surpresa.

**ABBY:** Hei. – ela respondeu depois de algum tempo – O que você tá fazendo aqui?

**JOHN:** O que você tá fazendo? – ele retrucou. Ela deu de ombros.

**ABBY:** Eu estava com calor. É bom aproveitar esse sol de vez em quando. – ele balançou a cabeça positivamente e sorriu. Os dois se encararam.

**JOHN:** Eu vim dar um passeio. Colocar as idéias em dia, pensar em algumas coisas, lembras outras. – ela sorriu. Os dois caíram logo no silêncio, e ele passou a encarar aquele mar. Ficaram alguns minutos daquele jeito, antes dele voltar a falar.

**JOHN:** Eu vou dar um mergulho. O que você acha? – os dois se olharam.

**ABBY:** Não, obrigada. – ela respondeu sorrindo, enquanto ele desabotoava a calça. Abby o observou tirar a camisa verde e ficar só de sunga branca. Carter estava sem duvida, muito mais... Bonito. Estava mais forte, com o corpo bem definido. Ele deu um sorriso pra ela, jogou as roupas de lado e saiu correndo até o mar.

**JOHN:** Tem certeza que não quer ir? – ele ainda perguntou no meio do caminho.

**ABBY:** Tenho. – Abby o viu dar um mergulho e nadar um pouco. Ela o assistiu durante algum tempo, mas logo seus pensamentos a distraíram.

_**Clipe:** I don´t wanna miss a thing (Aerosmith) _

_Música de fundo: Hanging by a moment (Lifehouse)_

_Cena 9.3_

Ela ficou perdida nesses pensamentos durante vários minutos. Não percebeu nem quando ele saiu da água. Ela só notou sua presença quando ele começou a balançar o cabelo numa tentativa de enxugá-lo.

**JOHN:** Vamos. – ele disse chegando mais perto da pedra.

**ABBY:** Vamos o que? – ela indagou já percebendo alguma coisa.

**JOHN:** Tomar um banho. – ele respondeu sorrindo e subindo na pedra.

**ABBY:** Não, Carter. Não. – ela afirmou se levantando e balançando a cabeça – Não. John! – ela saiu correndo dele quando sentiu a mão dele tocá-la. Carter saiu correndo atrás. Os dois desceram a pedra e continuaram a perseguição na areia.

**ABBY:** Não. Não. – Abby falava quando sentia que ele estava a um passo de alcançá-la. Não demorou muito, ele deu um pulo a puxando pra areia. Os dois acabaram caindo. John morria de tanto rir.

**ABBY:** Eu não acredito que você fez isso. – ela disse seriamente.

**JOHN:** Você que pediu. Bastava ter dado um mergulho comigo que isso não teria acontecido. – ele respondeu ainda sem parar de rir.

**ABBY:** Eu te mato, John Carter. – ela afirmou irritada.

**JOHN:** Eu quero ver você tentar. – ele provocou.

**ABBY:** Eu te pego, Carter! – ela tentou segurá-lo, mas ele foi mais esperto e acabou fugindo. Abby se levantou e foi atrás dele. Em pouco tempo, ele ganhou distância e se escondeu atrás de uma pedra enquanto ela o procurava.

**ABBY:** Carter, aparece! – ela gritava pra ele, que continuou escondido rindo. – Eu prometo que não vou fazer nada.

**JOHN:** É, até parece. – ele respondeu baixinho.

**ABBY:** Carter, eu não estou brincando! – quando sentiu que ela ficava mais irritada, ele resolveu aparecer. Ao invés de facilitar as coisas, ele voltou à "confusão", a puxando novamente, empurrando os dois pro chão. Abby acabou ficando com o corpo dele sobre o dela.

**JOHN:** Desculpa. – ele disse morrendo de rir, mas continuando imóvel.

**ABBY:** Você não presta. – ela respondeu rindo também. Eles riram mais um pouco, e só depois de algum tempo, eles perceberam a posição em que se encontravam. Carter a encarou seriamente, e ela ainda deu um último sorriso antes de ficar do mesmo jeito. Ele passou a mão delicadamente no rosto dela, sempre fazendo carinhos de leve na sua bochecha. Abby lhe deu um sorriso e um olhar carinhosos.

**JOHN:** Just hanging by a moment here with you – ele disse começando a cantarolar. Abby riu. – I´m falling even more in love with you. – ele sorriu pra ela e os dois se olharam mais um pouco, antes dele sair de cima dela e a ajudar a fazer o mesmo.

**ABBY:** Ok. – ela disse rindo – Eu tenho que... – ela fez um gesto de ir embora. – Tchau.

**JOHN:** Tchau. – ele respondeu. Abby o olhou uma última vez antes de sair andando. Carter pegou a roupa jogada do chão e começou a vesti-la. Quando terminou de colocar a camisa, ele viu Abby parada na sua frente.

**ABBY:** Meus sapatos. – ela afirmou rindo. – Eu esqueci. – ele riu também. Carter chegou mais perto dela, se abaixou, pegou os sapatos e deu nas suas mãos. – Obrigada. – ela agradeceu. Ele balançou a cabeça.

**JOHN:** A gente se vê amanhã. – ele disse olhando pra ela e sorrindo.

**ABBY:** É.

**JOHN:** Tchau. – ele olhou pra ela, pegou o tênis na mão e saiu de lá. Abby ficou parada sorrindo pensativa e confusa.

_County General _

_Quinta-feira_

_11 da manhã_

_Cena 10.0_

**FRANK:** Boa tarde, Dr. Carter. – cumprimentou o recepcionista quando ele entrou pela porta do hospital.

**JOHN:** Boa tarde, Frank.

**SUSAN:** Hei, Carter.

**JOHN:** Hei, Susan. – ele respondeu animado.

**SUSAN:** Que bom humor é esse? – ela perguntou. Ele não respondeu, só riu. Carter foi até o quadro escrever seu nome. Nessa hora, Abby apareceu por lá.

**CHUNNY:** Abby, o paciente da 2 já tá dando nos nervos! – ela reclamou.

**ABBY:** Mande-o esperar! Eu já disse que já estou indo.

**CHUNNY:** Eu cansei. Ele que espere lá sentado. – ela respondeu saindo da recepção.

**ABBY:** Que saco... – ela resmungou olhando pro quadro e dando de cara com Carter a encarando.

**JOHN:** Hei. – ele cumprimentou sorrindo. Ela imediatamente mudou de humor.

**ABBY:** Oi. – os dois ficaram se olhando e sorrindo durante algum tempo, até que Weaver apareceu por lá.

**WEAVER:** Dr. Carter, dê um jeito nesses estudantes! – ela mandou quase gritando com ele.

**JOHN:** Que estudantes? – ele indagou.

**FRANK:** Eles estão na salinha. – explicou Frank.

**WEAVER:** Abby, você não tem um trabalho a fazer? – ela indagou ao passar por ela.

**ABBY:** Tenho...

**WEAVER:** Então faça! – ela mandou – Frank, eu estarei no meu escritório. Peça para o Dr. Pratt ir até lá assim que chegar.

**FRANK:** O que ele fez pra merecer isso?

**WEAVER:** Isso não lhe diz respeito. – ela respondeu sem diminuir o tom de vez.

**JOHN:** Alguém tá de muito bom-humor hoje... – ele disse baixinho quando passou por Abby.

**ABBY:** Nós deveríamos ter convidado ela pra praia. – ela respondeu rindo quando o ultrapassou. Carter sorriu e foi socorrer os estudantes.

_1:15 da tarde_

_Cortina 8_

_Cena 10.1_

**JOHN:** Ok, Sr. Wonner, eu vou preescerver haldol pro senhor e nós faremos mais alguns exames pra ter certeza.

**PACIENTE:** Não dá pra ser só o remédio?

**JOHN:** Não, eu sinto muito. Mas não vai demorar muito, eu prometo. – ele se levantou da cadeira e deixou o leito.

**JOHN:** Faça de sangue, urina e o toxicológico completo.

**MALIK:** Só isso?

**JOHN:** É. Obrigado. – um foi pra recepção e o outro entrou numa sala. – O que temos aqui?

**MÉDICO:** Jack Forester, 22 anos. Reclama de dor de garganta e febre.

**JOHN:** Peça ABC e recomende bromelin.

**MÉDICO:** Ok. – Carter foi andando até a porta, mas parou no meio do caminho.

**JOHN:** Qual é mesmo o seu nome?

**MÉDICO:** Oliver Cut.

**JOHN:** Certo... Não o libere antes de apresentar para o atendente.

**MÉDICO:** Ok. – Carter deixou a sala.

**SUSAN:** Carter. – ele olhou pra ela.

**JOHN:** Hei.

**SUSAN:** Hei. Você sabe dos exames da paciente do trauma 1?

**JOHN:** Eles não me entregaram ainda. Por que?

**SUSAN:** O marido e os filhos chegaram. Eles querem saber o que vai acontecer.

**JOHN:** Você quer que eu fale com eles?

**SUSAN:** Não, tudo bem, eu falo.

**JOHN:** Ok. Eu vou tentar achar.

**SUSAN:** Obrigada. – eles se separaram.

**JOHN:** Hei, Malik, onde estão os resultados da 1?

**MALIK:** Ainda não ficaram prontos.

**JOHN:** Você pode apressá-los?

**MALIK:** Claro. – o enfermeiro saiu de lá.

**JOHN:** Frank. – ele disse chegando à recepção. – Você viu a Abby?

**RECEPCIONISTA:** Ela está lá fora no intervalo.

**JOHN:** Obrigado.

_Lado de fora do hospital_

_Cena 10.2_

Assim que ele passou pela porta, ele a viu.

**JOHN:** Eu não sabia que você jogava. – ele disse. Ela deu um sorrisinho.

**ABBY:** Você não me conhece nem a metade, Carter. – ela respondeu.

**JOHN:** É aí que você se engana. – os dois se olharam.

**ABBY:** Eu posso surpreendê-lo.

**JOHN:** Eu nunca duvidei disso. – os dois se encararam e ela sorriu novamente. – Como você está?

**ABBY:** Eu estou ótima, e você?

**JOHN:** Melhor agora. – ela virou os olhos sorrindo.

**LUKA:** Hei, vocês dois. – ele cumprimentou acabando de chegar.

**JOHN:** Hei.

**ABBY:** Você tem plantão hoje? – ela indagou.

**LUKA:** O Clemente pediu para eu substituí-lo.

**ABBY:** Desde quando você é legal com ele? – os dois se olharam.

**LUKA:** Desde quando eu pretendo passar o ação de graças com a Sam e o Alex.

**ABBY:** Ah... – ela deu um sorrisinho.

**LUKA:** Bom, eu tenho que entrar. Até.

**ABBY E JOHN:** Até. – responderam ao mesmo tempo. Carter aproveitou a distração pra roubar a bola da mão dela.

**JOHN:** Vamos. 5 arremessos.Se eu ganhar, você me paga um café e um pedaço de torta. Se você ganhar, eu pago. – ele propôs.

**ABBY:** O que mais? – ela indagou.

**JOHN:** Como assim?

**ABBY:** Eu já vou ter que ter um encontro com você, então eu acho que estou na desvantagem aqui. – ele olhou pra ela, que fazia aquela carinha a que ele nunca conseguira resistir antes. Mas isso era apenas um detalhe que ele não queria perceber.

**JOHN:** Mais um cinema. – ele acrescentou.

**ABBY:** Outro encontro? – ela olhava pra ele como quem estava insinuando alguma coisa, e o pior, dando corda. Ele se rendeu.

**JOHN:** Eu pago a pipoca. – ela hesitou um pouco – E um jantar decente. – ela riu. – Vamos... – ele implorou. Ela o encarou durante alguns segundos.

**ABBY:** Tudo bem, mas vou logo avisando, é melhor você começar a juntar dinheiro, porque eu sou muito boa nisso. – ela disse tomando a bola dele.

**JOHN:** Se você diz...

**ABBY:** Veja e aprenda. – ela bateu a bola três vezes no chão e arremessou.

_4 minutos mais tarde... _

_Cena 10.3_

**JOHN:** Duas cestas. Nada mal. – ele afirmou rindo.

**ABBY:** Cala a boca. – ela respondeu. – Duvido que você faça melhor. - Ele pegou a bola da sua mão.

**JOHN:** Veja e aprenda. – ele disse sendo sarcástico. Bateu a bola três vezes no chão e arremessou. Os dois olharam a bola fazer seu caminho até entrar na cesta. – 1º arremesso e um acerto. Isso é que não é nada mal. – ele provocou sorrindo.

**ABBY:** Foi só sorte.

**JOHN:** É, deve ter sido. – ele retrucou irônico. Nessa mesma hora, os dois ouviram um barulho de ambulância. – Ah, não. Logo agora? – ele indagou. Abby começou a rir.

**ABBY:** Quem mandou querer se amostra? Se deu mal. – ela afirmou indo socorrer a primeira ambulância que chegara.

**JOHN:** Há, há, há. – ele resmungou indo ajudá-la. – O que temos aqui? – ele perguntou abrindo a porta da ambulância.

**PARAMÉDICO:** Frederick Jones, 39 anos, batimentos a 86, pressão 10/7.

**JOHN:** Sr. Jones, você consegue me ouvir?

**PACIENTE:** Minha mulher. – ele chamou com dificuldade.

**PARAMÉDICO:** Ela já está vindo, Sr. Jones. – ele respondeu. Carter foi ver a outra ambulância.

**JOHN:** O que aconteceu?

**PARAMÉDICO:** Melissa Parker, 28 anos, saturação a 112, pressão 11/8.

**JOHN:** Ok. Abby, fique com essa aqui. Eu cuido do homem. Vamos pessoal, traumas 7 e 8!

_Trauma 8_

_Cena 10.4_

**ABBY:** 100 de etomidate, 1 de sux e 20mg de Inderol. – ela pediu.

**CHUNNY:** Nós perdemos o pulso.

**ABBY:** Monitor e ultra-som. – a enfermeira rapidamente lhe entregou os aparelhos – O gel. – ela passou um pouco na barriga da moça – Ok. Vamos ver. Nada aqui...nem aqui.

**CHUNNY:** Batimentos a 75. – ela avisou.

**ABBY:** Oh meu Deus.

**CHUNNY:** O que foi?

**ABBY:** Corte profundo na altura do pulmão. – ela respondeu.

**MALIK:** Pressão caindo.

**ABBY:** Preparar o desfibrilador e carregar em 120. Chunny, bipe a Albright e chame ela aqui.

**CHUNNY:** Ok. – ela foi pro telefone.

**ABBY:** 3mg de Ativan.

**MALIK:** Pás carregadas. – ele avisou.

**ABBY:** Ok. Afastem-se. – ela deu o choque.

**MALIK:** Oxigenação a 87. Pressão subindo.

**ABBY:** Bom. Tubo 7.5.

**MALIK:** Você vai entubá-la?- os dois se olharam.

**ABBY:** É melhor agora do que na cirurgia. – ela respondeu.

**MALIK:** Aqui. – ele lhe deu o tubo.

**ABBY:** Obrigada. Sucção.

**CHUNNY:** Eu não estou conseguindo falar com ela. – ela afirmou do outro lado da sala.

**ABBY:** Continue tentando! Ok... eu entrei. Balão.

**MALIK:** Pulso fraco.

**ABBY:** Chunny, mais rápido!

**CHUNNY:** Eu não estou conseguindo achá-lo.

**ABBY:** E o pager?

**CHUNNY:** Ele não respondeu. – Abby pensou um pouco.

**ABBY:** Nós não temos muito tempo. - ela falou – Bisturi 10 e mais 3mg de morfina.

**CHUNNY:** O que você vai fazer?

**ABBY:** Salvar a vida dessa mulher. – ela respondeu olhando pra enfermeira.

_Trauma 7_

_Cena 10.5_

Enquanto isso, Carter examinava o cara.

**JOHN:** Ok, Sr. Jones, você vai ficar bem. Haleh, eu quero CBC, tomografia da face e RX do corpo todo.

**HALEH:** Só isso?

**JOHN:** Só. – nessa hora, Chunny entrou na sala.

**CHUNNY:** Carter, nós precisamos da sua ajuda.

**JOHN:** O que aconteceu?

**CHUNNY:** A Abby abriu o pulmão da paciente.

**JOHN:** Ela o que?! – ele quase pulou da cadeira.

_Trauma 8_

_Cena 10.6_

**JOHN:** O que aconteceu? – ele indagou ao entrar na sala.

**ABBY:** Ela tem um sangramento perto do peito. – ela respondeu – Pinça e sucção.

**JOHN:** Oh meu Deus. Você fez isso? – ele indagou olhando pro corte que ela fez na paciente.

**ABBY:** Fiz, está quase acabado. Eu só tenho que pinçar isso e... pronto. Linha 5.0.

**CHUNNY:** Saturação subindo.

**MALIK:** Batimentos também. – Abby e Carter se olharam.

**ALBRIGHT:** O que temos aqui? – ela perguntou entrando na sala. – Desculpem a demora. Eu estava com problemas pessoais pra resolver.

**ABBY:** Que seja. – ela resmungou baixinho.

**ALBRIGHT:** O que ela tem?

**JOHN:** Sangramento na altura do pulmão. – ele respondeu – A Dra. Lockhart pinçou.

**ALBRIGHT:** O que?!

**ABBY:** Ela tem pulso. – ela respondeu irônica.

**JOHN:** E continua viva. – ele completou. – É melhor vocês levarem ela lá pra cima.

**ALBRIGHT:** É. Vamos. – todos deixaram a sala, restando apenas os dois.

**JOHN:** Isso foi... você fez um ótimo trabalho. – ele elogiou.

**ABBY:** Obrigada.

**JOHN:** Você já tinha feito isso antes?

**ABBY:** Não.

**JOHN:** Então tinha a chance de dar errado?

**ABBY:** Chance muito grande. – ela respondeu honestamente.

**JOHN:** Han! – ele deu um risinho.

**ABBY:** O que? – os dois se olharam.

**JOHN:** Você foi espetacular. – ele respondeu tirando as luvas e saindo de lá. Abby ficou dentro da sala durante algum tempo satisfeita com o trabalho que tinha feito.

_4:30 da tarde_

_Cena 10.7_

O resto do turno passou rápido. Abby tinha acabado de sair do elevador para voltar pro ER, quando encontrou com Carter no corredor. 

**JOHN:** O que houve? – ele perguntou chegando perto dela.   
**ABBY:** Nada... Queriam a ficha dos medicamentos usados num cara que eu atendi...  
**JOHN:** Qual?  
**ABBY:** Um drogado.  
**JOHN:** Sem complicações?  
**ABBY:** Não... Tudo certo.  
**KAYSON:** Dra. Lockhart. – ele chamou aparecendo na recepção.

**ABBY:** Sim?  
**KAYSON:** Doutura, eu queria falar sobre a senhorita Parker...  
**ABBY:** É... Eu acabei de falar com a Albright. Ela disse que a cirurgia está indo bem.  
**KAYSON:** Não é isso. O problema é: você abriu o peito de um paciente sem supervisão? – ele indagou. Abby já se tocou do que se tratava.

**ABBY:** Era a única chance que ela tinha.  
**KAYSON:** Não importa. Pelo que eu vi na sua ficha, você ainda é uma residente do 3º ano. Deveria ter alguém com você naquela sala.  
**ABBY:** Eu tentei pedir ajuda, mas estavam todos ocupados.

**KAYSON:** Eu não estava. – ele retrucou. Abby não respondeu – Minha dúvida é: você perdeu a cabeça? Agir desse jeito sem sequer pensar nas conseqüências...

**KAYSON:** Eu pensei nas conseqüências. – os dois começaram a falar ao mesmo tempo.

**KAYSON:** No que você estava pensando?!

**ABBY:** Eu estava pensando na saúde da minha paciente! Eu fiz o que foi preciso para ajudá-la! – ela respondeu. Eles se olharam.   
**KAYSON:** Isso pode ser motivo para demissão.

**ABBY:** Sobre que acusação? Tentativa de salvamento? – ela indagou irônica.

**KAYSON:** Não... Não. Nós chamamos isso de irresponsabilidade.

**ABBY:** O que?! – ela indagou sem acreditar no que estava ouvindo.  
**JOHN:** A Abby fez um ótimo trabalho. Ela salvou a vida da paciente. – ele respondeu.   
**KAYSON:** Dr. Carter... Eu estou falando com a Dra. Lockhart.  
**JOHN:** Bom, eu sou o Chefe dos Residentes. E você, se eu não me engano, é o chefe da Cirurgia. Você não tem nada a ver com o E.R. E mesmo assim, Abby ainda é uma residente embora seja muito melhor do que muitos médicos daqui. Ela é minha responsabilidade. Portanto, da próxima vez que você quiser dar um carão em alguém que é minha responsabilidade, é melhor falar em particular, e não na frente de um hospital inteiro, especialmente dos pacientes que ela cuida com tanto profissionalismo. E mesmo assim, eu quero ser informando antes. – o médico olhou pra ele com a pior cara do mundo – Tudo bem? - Todos no saguão ficaram em silêncio. Kayson olhou pra ele, e em seguida pra Abby, que olhava pra baixo sem encará-lo. Ele saiu da recepção, e segundos depois, as enfermeiras começaram a cochichar, rir e aplaudir Carter.

**WEAVER:** Dr. Carter. – ela apareceu por lá. Todos ficaram em silêncio. – Sobre o que foi isso?

**JOHN:** Eu... – ele se confundiu um pouco na hora de falar.

**ABBY:** Eu abri o peito de uma paciente sem supervisão. Mas ela tá bem. De verdade. E o John apenas me protegeu do Dr. Kayson, que só porque agora é chefe da cirurgia, pensa que pode mandar em todo mundo. – ela explicou o cortando. Kerry a encarou durante alguns segundos e em seguida sorriu.

**WEAVER:** Que pena que eu perdi essa cena. – e com isso, ela saiu de lá.

**CHUNNY:** É impressão minha ou a Kerry achou bom? – ela indagou rindo.  
**JOHN: **Eu acho que sim... – ele respondeu sorrindo.  
**ABBY:** Obrigada... – ela agradeceu sorrindo também.   
**JOHN:** Nada mais que minha obrigação. – ele retrucou.   
**JERRY:** Oh, essa ele realmente mereceu! – ele afirmou satisfeito também.   
**JOHN:** Se vocês me dão licença, eu vou começar a bolar o meu currículo depois do acontecido. Talvez eles tenham uma vaga no Mercy. – todos riram - Até. – ele foi andando até o elevador. Enquanto isso, Abby aproveitou pra dar uma fugida. Mas é óbvio, que Susan a seguiu.

_Sala de Exames_

_Cena 10.8_

**SUSAN:** Nossa... O que foi aquilo? – ela indagou sorrindo.  
**ABBY:** Nada... – ela respondeu rindo também.  
**SUSAN:** Qual o truque que você usou pra deixar ele caidinho de novo? A calcinha preta ou o romantismo de sempre? – Abby riu - Ou será que foi o mesmo que ele usou pra deixar você do mesmo jeito por ele?

**ABBY:** Digamos que o efeito foi mútuo. – ela respondeu morrendo de rir.

**SUSAN:** Se foi. – ela respondeu. – Mas quando é que vocês vão parar nessa de conversa e que vão começar a rolar uns amassos?

**ABBY:** Susan! – ela disse a reprimindo. – É melhor eu ir logo embora, antes que a pornografia comece... – ela respondeu andando em direção à porta da sala, mas mesmo meio de longe, Susan fica falando alto pra ela ouvir.  
**SUSAN:** "Eu acho que entre nós, nunca vai haver uma última vez." – ela afirmou imitando a voz de Carter. Abby riu e jogou o avental em Susan, saindo da sala.

_06h12min da noite_

_Cena 10.9_

Depois dessa confusão, aí sim o dia demorou bastante pra passar. Carter entrou na SDM exausto. Sentou na aba do sofá e colocou a cabeça pra cima. Depois de alguns minutos, ouviu alguém entrando na sala.

**ABBY:** Hei. – ele olhou pra ela.

**JOHN:** Hei.

**ABBY:** A cirurgia da Melissa Parker acabou.

**JOHN:** Como ela está? – ele indagou.

**ABBY:** Bem. Estável. – Carter balançou a cabeça positivamente.

**JOHN:** Eles já contataram a família?

**ABBY:** Estão a caminho.

**JOHN:** Ótimo. – ele passa a mão no rosto e ela fica o olhando, antes de se aproximar.

**ABBY:** Eu... Eu queria te agradecer. – ele tirou a mão do rosto e a encarou.

**JOHN:** Pelo que? – ela tentava não encará-lo.

**ABBY:** Por... Me defender.

**JOHN: **Do Kayson? – ela olhou pra ele – Você não precisa de proteção.

**ABBY:** E eu não estou pedindo isso. – ela respondeu. Os dois ficaram se encarando – Mas é bom saber que você acredita no meu trabalho. – depois de ela falar aquilo, os dois ficaram trocando olhares durante algum tempo.

**JOHN:** Bom... – ele se levantou do sofá, ajeitando a bata – Você tá me devendo uma. – ele falou sorrindo. Abby olhou pra ele como se conhecesse muito bem aquela cara que ele fazia. – E olha que coincidência: agora, do nada, eu lembrei que eu tenho que ir pra um casamento hoje e... Não tenho uma acompanhante.

**ABBY:** Não, não, não, não. – ela balançava a cabeça rindo.

**JOHN:** Você acabou de dizer que eu te defendi hoje cedo.

**ABBY:** Isso é outra coisa.

**JOHN:** Não exatamente. – ele retrucou – Vamos... Vai ser divertido. – ele falou segurando a mão dela. Os dois se olharam – Eu prometo que não vai ser entediante. – Ela o encarou hesitando um pouco.

**ABBY:** Ok... Tudo bem, mas só se você prometer que não vai me fazer dançar.

**JOHN:** Você sabe que eu nunca me comprometo. - Ele respondeu lhe dando um rodopio.

**SUSAN:** Hei, pessoal. – Susan entrou na sala. Inconscientemente, os dois se separaram.

**JOHN:** Hei. – ele respondeu voltando pro sofá.

**SUSAN:** Vocês tão de saída?

**JOHN E ABBY:** Não. – eles responderam.

**SUSAN:** Então eu sinto muito por vocês, mas eu... Já tô indo. – ela disse rindo.

**JOHN:** Por que você sente muito? – ele perguntou pra ela.

**SUSAN:** Porque é o Kayson que vai ficar no meu lugar aqui embaixo por causa de uma paciente com hemorragia... – Carter e Abby se olharam – E o humor dele não está dos melhores... – mais uma olhada – Mas, graças a Deus, eu vou pra minha casa ficar com meu filhinho e com meu maridinho assistindo alguma idiotice na TV. – ela terminou a frase rindo.

**JOHN:** Vai, se amostra bem muito, mas aproveita bastante a noite em família porque amanhã, quem vai contar sobre a noitada fantástica que teve vai ser a Abby. – ele afirmou.

**SUSAN:** O que?! – ela perguntou já pensando outra coisa, claro. Senão não seria Susan.

**JOHN:** É, eu e ela vamos dançar como nunca. – ele respondeu puxando Susan pra perto e lhe dando também um rodopio.

**ABBY:** Hei, eu ainda não aceitei a parte da dança. – ela retrucou.

**SUSAN:** Acredite, ela vai aceitar. – Susan respondeu.

**JOHN:** Eu sei. Ela não consegue resistir ao meu charme. – ele disse piscando pra Susan e saindo da sala.

**ABBY:** Ele não presta. – ela o recriminou. Susan riu. Depois de alguns segundos, elas caíram no silêncio.

**SUSAN:** Então... – ela tentou puxar assunto – A noite promete.

**ABBY:** Ah, não. Nem comece. – ela disse se levantando.

**SUSAN:** Eu não disse nada...

**ABBY:** Mas tá querendo dizer. – Abby respondeu a encarando. Nessa hora, Luka entrou na sala.

**LUKA:** Hei.

**ABBY:** Hei. – ela respondeu saindo de lá. Susan começou a rir.

**LUKA:** O que? – ele perguntou sem entender.

**SUSAN:** Nada, só esses dois aí...

**LUKA:** O que?! – dessa vez, ele perguntou mais confuso ainda.

**SUSAN:** Nada, deixa pra lá. É besteira. Você tá indo pra casa?

**LUKA:** Não, eu acabei de chegar.

**SUSAN:** Ah, ok. Como está a Sam?

**LUKA:** Bem, ela está... Bem.

**SUSAN:** Que bom.

**LUKA:** É. – ele sorriu.

**SUSAN:** Bom, felizmente, eu tenho que ir. – ela afirmou.

**LUKA:** É, felizmente mesmo. O Dr. Kayson é um pé no saco.

**SUSAN:** Ah, você não sabe de nada.

**LUKA:** Como assim?

**SUSAN:** Pergunte pro Carter. Ele te explica melhor.

**LUKA:** O que?

**SUSAN:** Tchau, Luka. – ela deixou a sala.

**LUKA:** Tchau. – ele respondeu. Depois de alguns segundos, ele foi até o armário se trocar.


	7. Nunca perder a dança

_Casa (Abby)_

_07h39min da noite_

_Cena 1.0_

Os dois saíram do hospital às 6:40 mais ou menos. Carter correu pra casa, tomou um banho e saiu de lá trocando de roupa no caminho até a casa dela. Ele usava uma camisa social roxa clara, com uma gravata roxa escura e um paletó preto, igual à calça. Assim que chegou lá, ele colocou o sapato e tocou a campainha.

**ABBY: **Eu já tô indo! – ele a ouviu gritar de longe – Oi. – ela disse quando finalmente abriu a porta.

**JOHN: **Oi. – ele respondeu olhando pra ela fixamente. – Você está... linda. – Abby sorriu.

**ABBY: **Obrigada pelo elogio, mas é que eu nem me vesti ainda...

**JOHN: **Você fica linda assim mesmo. – ele respondeu sinceramente. Ela tava toda maquiada e perfumada, usando uma calça jeans e uma camisa (faltava se trocar), mas mesmo assim estava linda. Abby estranhou um pouco o comentário, mas é óbvio que não contrariou.

**ABBY: **Obrigada. Você também está bonito.

**JOHN: **Você acha?

**ABBY: **Acho.

**JOHN: **Bem... eu precisava chegar pelo menos aos pés da minha acompanhante. – Abby virou os olhos sorrindo.

**ABBY: **Você está muito estranho hoje. – ela disse brincando – Nunca tinha me elogiado tanto assim...

**JOHN: **Só porque você nunca deixou... – ela sorriu.

**ABBY: **Vem, entra. – ela o puxou pela mão pra dentro da casa – Eu vou me trocar e já volto, ok?

**JOHN: **Leve o tempo que precisar! – ele gritou pra ela que já tinha entrado no quarto. Carter aproveitou pra dar uma olhada por toda aquela casa. Ele andou um pouco pela cozinha e pela sala, antes de ir até o corredor. No meio do caminho, encontrou uma coisa que lhe chamou atenção. Ele chegou perto do retrato e o pegou na mão. Era uma foto dela com ele e a Susan. Tinha sido tirada no hospital assim que eles saíram da quarentena. No dia seguinte de trabalho, eles confirmaram o começo do namoro e Susan pediu pra tirarem uma foto e guardar de lembrança como "o dia em que o John conseguiu pegar a Abby de jeito". Ele riu um pouco lembrando da frase. Foi então, que ele notou o saco na sua mão.

**ABBY: **Vamos? – ela perguntou aparecendo na cozinha.

**JOHN:** Vamos. – ele respondeu fechando o armário – Eu comprei uns chocolates já que você não gosta muito de flora viva. – ela sorriu – Eu só tava guardando já que sabia onde...

**ABBY:** Obrigada. – ela agradeceu o interropendo. Os dois ficaram se encarando durante algum tempo – Você... – ele lhe jogou um chocolate. – Graças a Deus você não esqueceu! – ela afirmou sorrindo e abrindo o chocolate.

**JOHN:** É impossível esquecer qualquer coisa que me lembra você. – ele disse baixinho. E como ela estava ocupada demais devorando o chocolate, nem ouviu. – Abby, nós temos que...

**ABBY:** Ah é. Eu só vou escovar os dentes e a gente já vai.

**JOHN:** Ok.

**ABBY:** Espera aqui. – ela voltou pro quarto. Carter passou algum tempo tentando descobrir o que ela tentara dizer com o "espera aqui". Ela achava que ele iria invadir o quarto dela ou simplesmente roubar a casa? Ou talvez, não queria que ele visse a foto...

**ABBY:** Pronto. – ela disse aparecendo na sala. Ele olhou pra ela.

**JOHN:** Uau.

**ABBY:** Uau o que? – os dois se olharam.

**JOHN:** Uau... Vestido preto? – ele indagou lembrando do dia que ele lhe falara que ela ficava mais linda que nunca de preto.

**ABBY:** É, me disseram que eu fico mais bonita assim. – ela respondeu olhando pra ele. Carter ficou meio atrapalhado em relação ao que dizer, mas logo relaxou quando ela riu.

**ABBY:** E aí? A gente vai ou não?

**JOHN:** Vamos. – ele respondeu pegando a mão dela e saindo da casa. – E a propósito, a pessoa que te falou sobre o preto... acertou em cheio. – ele afirmou antes de entrar no carro. Abby quase morreu de tanto rir.

_Local do casamento_

_08h30min da noite_

_Música de Fundo: I Say a Little Prayer (Cast) _

_Cena 1.1_

Eles levaram quase meia hora pra chegar ao local. John parou o carro na frente do salão e abriu a porta pra Abby. Logo em seguida, um manobrista veio pegar o carro.

**JOHN:** Obrigado. – ele agradeceu lhe entregando a chave. Carter foi pro lado de Abby e lhe deu o braço, entrando com ela no salão. O lugar era enorme. A decoração estava linda, simplesmente perfeita. Os arranjos bem espalhados, o tapete vermelho que parecia brilhar, a escada de descida da noiva toda decorada... estava tudo maravilhoso.

**ABBY:** Uau. – foi a única coisa que ela conseguiu falar depois de dar uma olhada geral no local.

**JOHN:** Você gostou? – ele perguntou olhando pra ela.

**ABBY:** Tá brincando?! O sonho de toda garota é se casar num lugar como esse!

**JOHN:** Sem fogos de artifício?

**ABBY:** Claro que sim. Com tudo que se tem direito.

**JOHN:** Seu casamento foi assim? – ele indagou olhando pra ela.

**ABBY:** O que? Com o Richard? – ela olhou pra ele dando um sorrisinho de debocho – Se tivesse só um arranjo de flores desses já teria sido demais pra mim e pra ele... – John riu também.

**JOHN:** Bem... ainda tá em tempo. – os dois se olharam.

**ABBY:** Tempo pra que? Eu me casar de novo? – ela indagou – Não, obrigada.

**JOHN:** Não pode ser tão ruim assim...

**ABBY:** Acredite, é.

**JOHN:** Nem se fosse com o cara certo? – os dois se encararam.

**ABBY:** Claro. Se você me mostrar onde ele está. – ela respondeu fazendo-o sorrir.

**JOHN:** E o pedido? – ela olhou pra ele – Como foi?

**ABBY:** Oh, foi ótimo. Nós estávamos bêbados e minha mãe tinha desaparecido. Então, numa tentativa de me animar, ele me pediu. Eu, como estava na 19ª taça de vinho, disse sim.

**JOHN:** Uau. – ele respondeu rindo.

**ABBY:** Pois é. – ela fez o mesmo. Os dois se calaram durante alguns segundos. – Mas, pelo menos nesse quesito eu já tive o perfeito. – ele olhou pra ela, que não o encarava – Estávamos eu e ele na... cobertura de um hospital. – os dois se olharam - Nós tínhamos tido uma briga e ele ficou gritando isso. Que queria... casar... comigo. – Carter ficou paralisado e ela sorriu à cara dele.

**HOMEM:** John? – um cara foi falar com eles. Carter ainda encarou Abby por mais alguns segundos, antes de sair do seu estado de choque e olhar pro rapaz.

**JOHN:** Oh, hei Jordan. – os dois se abraçaram – Como você está?

**JORDAN:** Um pouco nervoso, eu acho.

**JOHN:** Imagine a Liz... – o amigo fez uma cara de "deve estar se matando lá dentro". **JOHN:** Ahn, Jordan, essa é Abby Lockhart. Abby, esse é o noivo. – ele falou olhando pra ela.

**JORDAN:** Prazer em conhecê-la. – eles deram as mãos.

**ABBY:** Igualmente. – ela respondeu sorrindo – Parabéns pelo casamento.

**JORDAN:** Obrigado. – ele agradeceu – Bom, se vocês me dão licença, eu tenho que ir falar com os outros convidados. Só vim mesmo cumprimentá-los. Prazer em conhecê-la novamente, e John, deseje-me boa sorte.

**JOHN:** Não precisa. Vocês serão felizes.

**JORDAN:** Eu sei. – ele respondeu sorrindo e nervoso ao mesmo tempo – Então... até.

**ABBY:** Até.

**JOHN:** Tchau.

**ABBY:** Ok, agora eu já posso apagar meu discurso do que a noiva deve fazer. – ela afirmou quando o tal Jordan saiu de lá.

**JOHN:** Como assim?

**ABBY:** Eu ia dizer pra ela aproveitar a festa porque provavelmente seria a parte menos terrível do casamento, mas com esse noivo... – Carter olhou pra ela.

**JOHN:** O que tem ele?

**ABBY:** O que? – ela indagou sem acreditar na pergunta. Ele a encarou – Ele é lindo, delicado, educado... – Carter deu um sorrisinho.

**JOHN:** Eu também sou assim. Só que muito melhor, é claro.

**ABBY:** Quem te disse essa mentira?! – ela perguntou rindo.

**JOHN:** Você quer uma lista? Porque foram muitas, a começar por uma tal de Abigail Lockhart...

**ABBY:** Oh meu Deus. Você se acha.

**JOHN:** Quem pode, pode. Fazer o que?

**ABBY:** Ah é? Mas eu vou te contar uma novidade: você não está podendo tanto assim. – ela disse e saiu andando, não lhe dando chance para uma resposta. Carter apenas a seguiu e os dois se encaminharam para a mesa. Durante a cerimônia, os dois mais riam do que qualquer outra coisa. Carter lhe indicava todas as suas qualidades, enquanto Abby as desmentia, é claro.

**JOHN:** Meu charme aparente. – ele falou.

**ABBY:** De onde você tirou que é um cara charmoso?

**JOHN:** Nós todos temos um charme. O seu, por exemplo, é a pose da mão na cintura seguida por um sorriso.

**ABBY:** Ah é? – ela perguntou sorrindo.

**JOHN:** É. Isso e a altura, que como é pouca, destaca essa posição.

**ABBY:** Como é que é?! – ela indagou tentando parecer séria, mas na verdade, morrendo de rir. – Se é assim, o seu charme é qual? O nariz?!

**JOHN:** Hei, você gosta dele.

**ABBY:** Eu nunca disse isso.

**JOHN:** Oh não? – ele indagou – Quer que eu te lembre o que você falava dele há três anos atrás?

**ABBY:** Não... – ela respondeu sorrindo. Ele chegou mais perto dela, falando baixinho.

**JOHN:** Quando eu te beijava no pescoço, você ficava louquinha e dizia: John, vo...

**ABBY:** Fica quieto! – ela disse rindo e dando uma tapa de leve no ombro dele.

**JOHN:** Lembrou agora?

**ABBY:** Sim... – ela respondeu sorrindo.

**JOHN:** Se tiver mais alguma falta de memória, me pergunta que eu digo tudinho que você fazia com todas as outras partes do meu corpo.

**ABBY:** Carter! – só faltou ela matar ele. Ele apenas riu.

_09h20min da noite_

_Cena 1.2_

Abby estava no canto do salão, quando Carter apareceu.

**JOHN:** Hei. Eu estava te procurando.

**ABBY:** Eu vim ver a mesa de doces. – ela respondeu.

**JOHN:** Achou algum bom? – ele perguntou chegando mais perto dela.

**ABBY:** Experimenta esse. – ela colocou um na boca dele. Carter fez uma cara péssima.

**JOHN:** Eca! – ele falou engolindo tudo de uma vez.

**ABBY:** Eu sei. – ela concordou fazendo uma cara de "são horríveis".

**JOHN:** São todos assim?

**ABBY:** Todos os que sobraram. Tinha um bom de nozes, mas já acabou. – ela respondeu dando uma olhada rápida na mesa.

**JOHN:** De que cor eles eram?

**ABBY:** Marrons com uns desenhos amarelos...

**JOHN:** Que nem o daquela mulher? – ele disse olhando pro prato de uma senhora. Abby se virou pra ver também.

**ABBY:** Meu Deus, que gula!

**JOHN:** Talvez a gente consiga alguns de volta.

**ABBY:** Os doces? – os dois se olharam – Carter, não. O que você está pensando em fazer?

**JOHN:** Nada. – ele respondeu dando um passo a frente.

**ABBY:** Não, Carter, não. – ela disse o segurando pelo braço.

**JOHN:** Será que ela me dá se eu pedir, ou a gente vai ter que roubar?

**ABBY:** Carter, não. Por favor, eu faço o que você quiser, até dançar, mas não me mata de vergonha indo até lá.

**JOHN:** Eu não sei, os doces parecem tão bons. – ele disse continuando a andar.

**ABBY:** Eu danço duas músicas! – ela tentou.

**JOHN:** Muito pouco.

**ABBY:** Três então. – ela a encarou.

**JOHN:** Três? Só?

**ABBY:** É a minha última oferta. – ele olhou pra ela, hesitando um pouco.

**JOHN:** Tudo bem, mas é bom que os doces não sejam tão gostosos assim e que você dance como a Beyoncé.

**ABBY:** Eu não prometo nada. – ela respondeu – E... como você sabe da Beyoncé? – ele fez uma cara de "eu sei de tudo" e a puxou pela mão até a pista de dança.

A 1ª música que tocou foi "Breakfast at Tiffany´s" de Deep Blue Something. Abby fazia aquela cara de quem se controlava pra não rir, enquanto ele a olhava com aquele olhar que ela nunca resistira e que brilhava mais que tudo. E o pior, ainda sorria pra ela. Eles não se aproximaram muito, só ficaram trocando olhares; alguns descontraídos; outros mais sérios. Depois disso, começou a tocar "Accidentaly in Love" de Counting Crows, e Abby não agüentou. De vez em quando ela colocava a boca no peito dele tentando parar de rir, mas era impossível. Carter ficava dando seus super passos, a rodopiando e a segurando por trás, falando sempre alguma coisa no seu ouvido, o que a fazia rir ainda mais. Ao fim dessa música, ela fez um movimento de quem iria deixar a pista, mas Carter a puxou de volta, pedindo somente com o olhar que ela ficasse. Abby acabou cedendo. Ao som de "So Nice" de Bebel Gilberto, os dois chegaram mais perto um do outro. Ele a segurava pela cintura, e ela, pelo ombro. De mãos dadas, ele foi conduzindo-a. No meio da música, ela já estava com a cabeça no seu ombro, enquanto Carter inclinava um pouco a cabeça, para que ela ficasse na altura do seu pescoço. E assim, os dois seguiram até o fim da dança. Eles aproveitaram aquela sensação durante algum tempo, dançando mais umas quatro músicas. Depois do momento de descontração, eles foram cumprimentar os noivos e jantar.

_10:56 da noite_

_Cena 10.3_

Abby entrou numa das salinhas do salão, que ficavam no andar de baixo. Ela deu uma olhada no local e se sentou na cama, pensativa. Alguns minutos depois, o ouviu entrar lá.

**JOHN:** Hei. – ele falou encostado na porta. Ela olhou pra ele, ainda sentada na cama.

**ABBY:** Hei.

**JOHN:** Procurando meias esquisitas?

**ABBY:** O que? – ela perguntou sem entender.

**JOHN:** Dizem por aí que os ricos têm meias engraçadas. – ele explicou se desencostando da porta.

**ABBY:** Ah...

**JOHN:** Você perdeu o buquê. – ele disse ajeitando o paletó e sentando ao lado dela na cama – Eu tentei pegar pra você, mas... As mulheres ficam loucas quando se têm proposta de casamento por perto! – Abby sorriu e os dois caíram no silêncio.

**JOHN:** Está tudo bem? – os dois se olharam – Porque se não tiver, a gente pode ir pra casa. Até os noivos já foram.

**ABBY:** Não, não precisa. Eu estou bem. – ela respondeu.

**JOHN:** Ok. – ele ficou quieto, olhando pra frente, enquanto Abby o encarava, esperando que ele dissesse algo. Como ele continuou dando uma de magoado, ela resolveu quebrar o gelo.

**ABBY:** Eu estava pensando no dia que casei com o Richard. – ele olhou pra ela – Parecia que ia ser o dia mais feliz da minha vida, mas eu estava errada. Não teve mágica, emoção, ou qualquer outra coisa. Talvez eu o amasse, mas nós perdemos a dança. – ela disse num tom irônico. Carter não respondeu, só ficou calado olhando pra ela.

**JOHN:** Ele também te amava? – ela balançou a cabeça positivamente.

**ABBY:** Eu espero que sim, senão tudo não passou do maior erro das nossas vidas. – ela respondeu e deu um sorriso. Os dois se calaram e passaram a olhar pro nada.

**JOHN:** Será que ele foi o cara certo? – ele indagou. Abby o encarou.

**ABBY:** Se for pra ser um que eu já conheço, então só tem uma opção. – os dois ficaram se olhando – Ele não é perfeito como ser humano, mas pra mim... – ela parou de falar.

**JOHN:** Eu conheço esse cara? – ela demorou antes de responder.

**ABBY:** Claro, ele era o seu chefe. – Carter olhou pra ela numa mistura de decepção com confusão e nada de entendimento.

**JOHN:** O que?

**ABBY:** O super-homem, lembra? – ela respondeu sorrindo. Carter fez o mesmo e passou a encará-la. Aquele par de olhos castanhos a olhava dessa vez de uma maneira mais séria.

**JOHN:** Vamos. – ele disse se levantando e oferecendo-lhe a mão.

**ABBY:** Vamos o que? – ela indagou segurando a mão dele.

**JOHN:** Eu não quero que a gente perca a dança também. – ela ficou encarando-o, antes de se levantar e ficar de frente pra ele. Carter colocou uma das mãos na cintura dela e usou a outra pra segurar a sua. Abby colocou uma no seu ombro e com a outra segurou a dele. Os dois começaram a se mexer lentamente ao som de "You Don´t Know Me" de Jann Arden. Ele sempre procurava olhá-la nos olhos, enquanto ela o encarava como tudo, como nada. A música foi tocando, e eles se aproximando. Ele já colocava ambas as mãos na cintura dela, e as dela, a rodeavam seu pescoço. Uma tristeza passou pelos dois diante daquela letra, e mesmo quando ela terminou, eles não quiseram se separar, e mesmo sem música, continuaram no mesmo estado. Abby ficou encolhida nos braços dele, que a envolviam.

_Casa (Abby)_

_1:19 da madrugada_

_Música de Fundo: Amor Meu Grande Amor (Frejat)_

_Cena 1.4_

Já era quase 1 hora da manhã quando os dois saíram do salão. Carter foi deixá-la em casa e aproveitou para acompanhá-la até lá em cima.

**ABBY:** Obrigada por me trazer. – ela agradeceu abrindo a porta do apartamento.

**JOHN:** Obrigado pela dança. – ele retrucou.

**ABBY:** Sabe, se eu fosse você, eu tomava cuidado. – ela alertou olhando pra ele.

**JOHN:** Como assim?

**ABBY:** Foi necessária apenas uma dança pra fazer você se apaixonar por mim há cinco anos atrás... – ela falou brincando.

**JOHN:** Na verdade, foi preciso muito menos. – ele respondeu a deixando num tom vermelho-tomate. – Desculpa, eu não queria te deixar sem jeito.

**ABBY:** Não, tudo bem, é uma boa lembrança. – ela olhou pra ele e logo desviou o olhar, mexendo nas chaves, nervosa.

**JOHN:** Abby... – ele ia começar a falar, mas como ela já sabia que rumo ia ter aquele "Abby", resolveu interrompê-lo.

**ABBY:** Você tem certeza que não quer entrar?

**JOHN:** Não, já tá tarde e eu tenho plantão amanhã cedo.

**ABBY:** Você quer dizer hoje à tarde? – ela o corrigiu.

**JOHN:** Não, eu mudei os horários dos meus plantões.

**ABBY:** Mudou? – ela indagou.

**JOHN:** A Susan, na verdade. – ela balançou a cabeça positivamente, dando a parecer que ela já tinha entendido. Os dois ficaram se encarando calados – Bom, é melhor eu ir embora.

**ABBY:** Até amanhã?

**JOHN:** Até. – ele foi lhe dar um beijo na bochecha, mas ela virou o rosto, fazendo com que os lábios dos dois se tocassem levemente. Carter aproveitou pra lhe dar um beijo decente. Abby abriu um pouco a boca, permitindo que ele tentasse alguma coisa. Os dois ficaram se beijando durante alguns minutos, antes de se soltarem. Ela ficou parada olhando pra ele, como que esperando ele dizer alguma coisa.

**JOHN:** Abby, me desculpa, eu não deveria ter feito isso. Eu... – ele parou de falar.

**ABBY:** Tudo bem. Não se preocupe. - ele ficou olhando pra ela e os dois ficaram sem saber o que dizer.

**JOHN:** É melhor eu ir.

**ABBY:** Ok.

**JOHN:** Tchau.

**ABBY:** Tchau. – ele olhou pra ela e foi embora. Assim que ele saiu, ela fechou a porta, encostando a cabeça na parede.


	8. O dia quase seguinte

**County Hospital**

_Sábado_

_9 da manhã_

_Cena 2.0_

O turno dele começava as nove em ponto. Carter procurou por Susan, mas o turno dela só começava de 10. Ele resolveu ir atender um trauma enquanto ela não chegava. Um menininho tinha sofrido um acidente de carro e precisou ser transferido para a cirurgia. Depois disse, ele foi até a recepção pegar algumas fichas, quando deu de cara com Susan saindo da SDM.

**SUSAN:** Hei, Carter. – ela cumprimentou.

**JOHN:** Eu achei que seu turno só começava às 10.

**SUSAN:** Eu sei, mas é que só faltam 20 minutos, então... Não custa nada. – ela respondeu. Os dois ficaram se olhando em silêncio. – Mas e aí?A noite foi mesmo boa? – ele deu um sorriso falso, decepcionado por Abby não ter comentado nada pra ela, que pelo o que ele sabia, era a pessoa pra quem ela contava os acontecimentos entre os dois. Quando ele ia responder, acabou sendo interrompido pelo grito de alguém.

**FRANK:** Bom dia, Dra. Lockhart. – ele cumprimentou.

**ABBY:** Oi, Frank.

**SUSAN:** Abby... a rainha da pista. – ela falou brincando.

**ABBY:** A o que? – ela perguntou sem entender.

**SUSAN:** O Carter me contou sobre a noitada. – Abby olhou pra ele, completamente sem graça.

**JOHN:** Eu não disse nada. – ele respondeu olhando pra ela.

**SUSAN:** É, mas como você prometeu uma noite dançante pra ela, aí eu decidi nomear vocês o rei e a rainha da pista. – ela falou rindo.

**ABBY:** Nossa... parece que eu voltei pro meu 3º ano.

**SUSAN:** O que? Vai dizer que o seu acompanhante era tão gostoso quanto ele? – ela perguntou apontando pra Carter.

**JOHN:** Hei, por favor, me deixem fora desse assunto. – ele disse tentando dar uma de inocente.

**SUSAN:** Tá com medo de ela dizer sim, Carter? – Susan provocou mais ainda.

**JOHN:** Não, Susan, eu não estou. Mas se vocês me dão licença, eu tenho mais o que fazer ao invés de ficar ouvindo essas conversas absurdas. – ele respondeu pegando umas fichas na mão e saindo dali.

**SUSAN:** Oh, Carter, tô brincando, não tem ninguém nesse mundo mais gostoso do que você! – ela gritou pra ele, fazendo com que Abby risse. – Mas aqui entre nós: é o John, não é? – ele ainda a ouviu perguntar. Alguns segundos depois, ele ouviu as duas caíram no riso.

_Cena 2.1_

Depois dessa brincadeira com ele, as duas foram pra sala dos médicos para que Abby trocasse de roupa.

**SUSAN:** E aí? Chegou bem em casa ontem? – ela perguntou se sentando numa cadeira enquanto Abby mexia no armário.

**ABBY:** Ah meu Deus! Ele te contou?! – ela indagou olhando pra amiga desesperada.

**SUSAN:** Contou o que? – Abby sentou numa cadeira.

**ABBY:** Ai meu Deus, Susan, foi um vexame, eu mal tô conseguindo olhar na cara dele hoje, de tanta vergonha.

**SUSAN:** Abby, o que aconteceu? Você está começando a me assustar falando desse jeito. – as duas se olharam e Abby afundou o rosto nas próprias mãos, olhando seriamente pra Susan.

**ABBY:** Foi totalmente sem pensar, quando eu vi, a gente já tava... – ela falou rindo.

**SUSAN:** Abby! – pediu Susan.

**ABBY:** Desculpa. Deus! – ela tentou parar de rir. Ela respirou fundo e começou a contar – Ok. Ontem, a gente saiu da festa e ele foi me deixar em casa. Mas aí, quando a gente foi se despedir...

**SUSAN:** Vocês se despediram e...?

**ABBY:** Ele veio me dar um beijo na bochecha, mas eu virei o rosto e a gente acabou...

**SUSAN:** Oh meu Deus! Vocês se beijaram?!

**ABBY:** Sim. – ela respondeu rindo e nervosa ao mesmo tempo.

**SUSAN:** Só isso ou...?

**ABBY:** Não, claro que não!

**SUSAN:** Certo, mas e aí?

**ABBY:** Aí nós nos separamos e ficamos completamente sem jeito e pedindo desculpa um pro outro...

**SUSAN:** E você ainda fala isso assim?!

**ABBY:** E como eu deveria falar?! O dia de me matar por ter quebrado minha promessa foi ontem, hoje é o dia de levar na brincadeira e na estupidez.

**SUSAN:** Promessa? – as duas se olharam. Abby ficou um pouco mais séria.

**ABBY:** Quando eu e o Carter terminamos e depois daquela recaída, eu prometi pra mim mesma que não ia mais me deixar ser magoada por ele.

**SUSAN:** E um beijo só magoa é?

**ABBY:** Não... Mas mexe com a pessoa que tá tentando esquecer o único cara que amou. – Susan não soube o que responder – E também... – ela parou de falar.

**SUSAN:** E também...?

**ABBY:** Nada, deixa pra lá.

**SUSAN:** Ah não Abby, agora você vai ter que falar.

**ABBY:** Tá bom, é que...- as duas se olharam – E quanto a ele? Eu tenho milhares de dúvidas!

**SUSAN:** Como assim?

**ABBY:** Por exemplo: o que ele achou? O que ele sentiu? Ele ainda sente alguma coisa, ou pelo menos sentiu no beijo? Eu sei que ele deve estar mais nem aí pra o que aconteceu, mas...

**SUSAN:** Hei, não diga isso se não sabe.

**ABBY:** Mas eu sei! – ela respondeu - Ele te contou sobre isso? – Susan balançou a cabeça. – Viu? Se tivesse significado alguma coisa, ele teria te contado.

**SUSAN:** Também não é assim, Abby. Eu só troquei duas frases com ele hoje.

**ABBY:** É, mas e ontem? Ainda existe telefone, sabe?

**SUSAN:** Eu sei, e tenho certeza que ele também, mas no seu caso também existia e nem por isso você me ligou.

**ABBY:** Ah, Susan, mas é que aí é diferente.

**SUSAN:** Diferente como?

**ABBY:** Como? – as duas se olharam – Pra começo de conversa, era eu que ainda gostava dele e que saiu magoada dessa relação.

**SUSAN:** Gostava? – as duas se encararam e Abby deu de ombros, desviando o olhar. – Abby, sinceramente, eu não me surpreenderia em nada se ambos descobrissem que estão completamente apaixonados um pelo outro. – ela afirmou. Abby nem sequer respondeu, só foi andando até o café.

**ABBY:** Não vou nem responder esse absurdo. – ela falou colocando um pouco num copo.

**SUSAN:** Nem precisa. Esse suposto "encontro labial sem intenção que virou um beijo daqueles" já me disse tudo. – Abby sorriu ainda de costas pra Susan, o que impedia que ela lhe visse. As duas ficaram caladas durante algum tempo. Abby tomou o café ainda de costas pra Susan.

**SUSAN:** Abby... – ela começou lhe chamando. – Me deixa perguntar só mais uma coisinha? – ela pediu rindo. Abby hesitou um pouco, mas acabou olhando pra ela, dando a entender que ela podia soltar a bomba. – Como que foi a cena? – ela indagou sorrindo – Vamos, eu quero só imaginar... – ela disse olhando pra Abby, que a encarou durante algum tempo.

**ABBY:** Você quer saber? – ela indagou. Susan balançou a cabeça positivamente sorrindo. – Tudo bem. – ela sentou numa cadeira. – Vamos lá... – ela disse dando um sorriso – Eu... tinha acabado de dizer que o veria no dia seguinte. Então, ele veio me dar um beijo na bochecha de despedida, ouviu bem? Na bochecha. Aí, eu fiz o favor de virar o rosto e nossos lábios ficaram colados. Ele puxou meu lábio, me pedindo pra o deixar fazer aquilo. Eu abri minha boca e de repente, senti a língua dele tomar conta da minha boca. Nossas línguas iam lentamente uma em direção à outra. Ele colocou as mãos na minha cintura, e eu posicionei as minhas no peito dele. Aí ele começou a se aprofundar mais, e eu, como não estava nem um pouco preparada para aquele acontecimento, respondei na mesma intensidade, ou até mais do que ele. – ela explicou sarcástica – Conseguiu imaginar?

**SUSAN:** E se já soubesse desse momento? Você mudaria alguma coisa? – as duas se encararam durante alguns segundos.

**ABBY:** Não. Talvez as desculpas depois do beijo. – Susan sorriu.

**SUSAN:** Você tá louquinha por ele, não tá? – as duas se olharam. – E eu que nunca achei que veria você tão apaixonada quanto antes. – ela afirmou sorrindo. Abby não respondeu. Tá aí uma situação que ela se sentia completamente desconfortável. Falar de sentimentos... Pra sua sorte, ou não, a conversa das duas foi atrapalhada pela entrada de Sam na sala.

**SAM:** Susan, a sua paciente da 4 tá chamando.

**SUSAN:** De novo?! – ela indagou inconformada. – Quanto será que essa mulher consegue comer?! – a enfermeira deu de ombros. – Tá, eu já tô indo. – ela respondeu sem muita empolgação ao se levantar da cadeira. – Depois a gente conversa. – ela falou olhando pra Abby. Em seguida, ela saiu de lá. Abby respirou fundo e tentou voltar sua atenção pro trabalho.

_01h27min da tarde _

_Cena 2.2_

Quase quatro horas se passaram e nada dos dois se encontrarem. Abby evitava Susan e principalmente Carter, enquanto ele procurava por ela e principalmente por Susan. Só quando chegou um trauma é que o inevitável acontecimento aconteceu. E o mais constrangedor ainda, só estavam os dois e mais um enfermeiro.

**JOHN:** Abby! – foi ele quem a chamou ao passar pela recepção trazendo uma maca. Ela foi logo ajudá-la.

**ABBY:** O que aconteceu? – ela indagou examinando o garoto com o estetoscópio.

**JOHN:** Jovem de 17 anos. Overdose. – ele respondeu encarando-a.

**ABBY:** Ele disse do que? – ela indagou olhando pra ele.

**JOHN:** MCG. – os três entraram na sala. – 1,2,3. – eles o transferiram pra cama.

**MALIK:** Pressão 8/6 e caindo, batimentos em 58. – avisou o enfermeiro.

**ABBY:** Intravenosa e 3mg de Ativan. – ela pediu.

**JOHN:** 50cc de soro e tubo 7.5. – ele completou.

**ABBY:** Você vai entubá-lo? – ela perguntou olhando pra ele, que balançou a cabeça em resposta.

**MALIK:** Aqui. – ele pegou o tubo.

**ABBY:** Oxigenação a 69. – ela avisou olhando pra Carter.

**MALIK:** Pressão caindo. Nós perdemos o pulso. – ele afirmou quando o monitor disparou.

**ABBY:** Carter. – ela pediu.

**JOHN:** Espera, já tá quase entrando. – ele respondeu se posicionando melhor – Vamos... ok, eu entrei. Balão.

**ABBY:** 1mg de etomidate e 100mg de sux.

**MALIK:** Batimentos subindo. Nós recuperamos o ritmo. – ele afirmou. Carter e Abby se olharam sorrindo.

**JOHN:** Ok, Malik, ligue pedindo um leito na desintoxicação e peça um toxicológico para sabermos em que nível está o MCG.

**MALIK:** Certo. – ele respondeu indo até o telefone e se afastando um pouco deles.

**ABBY:** Bom som nos pulmões. – ela falou enquanto examinava o garoto com o estetoscópio.

**JOHN:** É melhor aumentar a oxigenação. - ele respondeu. Carter ficou na frente dela, dando uma olhada nos olhos do paciente. Depois de alguns segundos, ele ficou encarando-a.

**JOHN:** Eu não te vi durante esse tempo todo. – ela olhou pra ele.

**ABBY:** Eu estava atendendo um trauma. – ela respondeu.

**JOHN:** Que bom. – ele disse aliviado.

**ABBY:** Como assim? – ela perguntou olhando pra ele mais séria.

**JOHN:** Eu estava com medo que você tivesse se escondendo de mim. – os dois ficaram se encarando – E eu não queria estragar a chance de ficar perto de você de novo. – ela sorriu pra ele.

**ABBY:** Nem eu. – ela respondeu – E você não vai estragar essa chance não que eu não vou deixar. – ela disse piscando pra ele. Carter riu.

**JOHN:** Então está tudo bem? Não tem nada estranho entre nós? – ela olhou pra ele.

**ABBY:** Claro que não. Eu já me acostumei a ter sua língua se aproveitando da minha. –ela falou sorrindo. Carter não soube o que responder, mas acabou sendo salvo por Malik que já tinha desligado o telefone e tinha voltado pra perto dos dois.

**MALIK:** Eles foram avisados. Pediram pra subir com ele.

**JOHN:** Você leva? – ele indagou.

**MALIK:** Claro.

**JOHN:** Obrigado. – ele respondeu enquanto o enfermeiro saia dali com o paciente. Abby começou a tirar as luvas e o avental e ele passou a fazer o mesmo. Enquanto arrancava as luvas das mãos, ele ficou olhando pra ela.

**ABBY:** O que? – ela perguntou o encarando. Ele hesitou um pouco.

**JOHN:** A pessoa que te disse aquilo sobre o preto... vale pra branco também. – ele disse apontando a blusa e calça brancas que ela usava. Carter sorriu pra ela e deixou a sala. Abby ficou parada pensando e começou a rir depois de algum tempo.

_04h20min da tarde_

_Cena 2.3_

O movimento do hospital não era tão grande como de costume. Devido a menos traumas, os médicos se preocupavam mais em liberar o quadro. Carter saiu de uma sala e foi até a recepção.

**JOHN:** Hei, Jerry, você sabe dos exames do Sr. Graham?

**JERRY:** Estão com o Pratt.

**JOHN:** E cadê ele?

**JERRY:** No intervalo.

**JOHN:** Que novidade... – ele respondeu sarcástico.

**SAM:** Dr. Carter, seu paciente sofreu uma parada. – avisou a enfermeira aparecendo no corredor. Carter tirou o estetoscópio do pescoço e saiu correndo para atendê-lo. Quando passava pelo corredor cinco, sentiu algo bater fortemente na sua cintura, o que o fez cair no chão.

**ABBY:** John! – Abby soltou a maca que ela, Malik, Kovac, Haleh e Ray traziam e foi ajudá-lo. Ela se ajoelhou e tirou o cabelo do rosto dele, enquanto Carter fazia uma cara péssima. – Ai meu Deus... você está bem?

**JOHN:** Estou. – ele respondeu rindo pra não chorar.

**LUKA:** Abby. – Luka chamou. Ela olhou pra ele.

**ABBY:** Vão. Eu cuido dele. – ela respondeu.

**LUKA:** Ok. Vamos! – eles saíram de lá.

**ABBY:** Você consegue se levantar? – ela perguntou olhando pra ele.

**JOHN:** Sim. – ele respondeu se posicionando melhor, porém, quando foi pegar impulso pra se levantar, acabou caindo no chão de novo – Mas eu acho melhor ficar aqui no chão mesmo que é mais confortável. – ele falou rindo.

**ABBY:** Vem, eu te ajudo. – ela o puxou pelo braço, fazendo com que ele ficasse em pé, e, em seguida, o segurou, permitindo que ele se apoiasse nela. – As suas costas estão doendo? – ela indagou enquanto os dois andavam em direção a um quarto.

**JOHN:** Se doer significar estão me matando, então sim. – os dois entraram num quarto e ele foi até a cama se sentar. Eles se olharam, até que Abby percebeu um outro pequeno detalhe.

**ABBY:** Meu Deus, até o seu rosto tá sangrando! – ela disse um pouco mais desesperada – Você bateu no chão?! – ela indagou tocando o rosto dele e examinando o pequeno machucado na testa.

**JOHN:** Eu não lembro, foi rápido demais. Quando eu percebi, você já tinha me atropelado. – ele respondeu.

**ABBY:** Cala a boca. – ela falou olhando pro machucado ainda. Carter riu. Abby foi pra trás dele e levantou sua camisa, dando uma olhada nas suas costas.

**JOHN:** O que você está fazendo? – ele perguntou assim que percebeu que ela colocava as mãos nas suas costas.

**ABBY:** Vendo se o estrago não foi maior. – ela respondeu fazendo-o sorrir.

**JOHN:** Arranjar uma desculpa pra ver o meu corpo não é uma atitude muito profissional, doutora. – ele provocou.

**ABBY:** Tá tão não cara assim é que eu quase te matei só pra ver o quanto... – ela parou de falar.

**JOHN:** O quanto...? O que? – os dois se olharam.

**ABBY:** Gostoso você está. – ele riu – Diga onde doer. – ela pediu pressionando as mãos nas costelas dele.

**JOHN:** Sabe, bastava você ter pedido que eu te mostrava... não precisava desse atentado todo. – ele disse brincando. Abby parou imediatamente o que fazia.

**ABBY:** É, já vi que você tá ótimo. Tá até com o bom humor de sempre. – ela respondeu se afastando dele.

**JOHN:** Hei. – ele a segurou – Meu machucado ainda tá doendo. – ele afirmou fazendo uma cara de sofredor e colocando a mão perto da testa pra apontar o corte no rosto. – Por favor, Dr. Lockhart. – ele disse com aquela cara de pidão que só ele consegue fazer direito. Ela hesitou um pouco.

**ABBY:** Tudo bem, mas vê se cala a boca e me deixa trabalhar em paz!

**JOHN:** Eu prometo. – ele respondeu prontamente.

**ABBY:** Você quer Demerol, Vicodin ou...

**JOHN:** Sem narcóticos. – ele pediu a interrompendo.

**ABBY:** Certo. Mas pode ser que a dor nas costas piore.

**JOHN:** Eu agüento.

**ABBY:** Tudo bem então. Você escolhe. – ela disse continuando o que fazia antes nas costas dele. – Avise se...

**JOHN:** Doer, eu sei. – ele completou. – Quem está com o meu paciente? – ele indagou se lembrando do caso.

**ABBY:** Que paciente?

**JOHN:** Ele teve uma parada cardíaca.

**ABBY:** Não se preocupe, o Clemente deve ter sido chamado. – Carter hesitou um pouco, mas acabou relaxando e ficando quieto enquanto ela o examinava.

**ABBY:** Não, suas costas estão bem. – ela afirmou depois de algum tempo, terminando o que fazia. – Mas mesmo assim ainda vai precisar de um RX.

**JOHN:** Não precisa fazer isso.

**ABBY:** Hei, eu sou a médica aqui, lembra? – ela indagou olhando pra ele. Carter ficou calado. – Levanta agora. – ele obedeceu – Dói aqui? – ela indagou colocando as mãos na cintura dele.

**JOHN:** Não.

**ABBY:** E aqui?

**JOHN:** Não.

**ABBY:** Incline o corpo pra frente. Assim. – ele colocou o corpo da cintura pra cima inclinado. Abby foi pra trás dele, segurando sua cintura. – Dói?

**JOHN:** Não.

**ABBY:** Tem certeza?

**JOHN:** Tenho.

**ABBY:** Ok. Mova para os lados. – ele obedeceu – Sente alguma coisa?

**JOHN:** Incomoda um pouco.

**ABBY:** Um pouco?

**JOHN:** É.

**ABBY:** Ok. Sente-se. – enquanto ele voltava pra cama, Susan entrou na sala.

**SUSAN:** Eu fiquei sabendo. O que aconteceu? – ela indagou preocupada.

**JOHN:** A Abby tentou me matar. – ele respondeu irônico.

**ABBY:** Cala a boca. – ela disse o censurando – Eu... nós estávamos levando uma paciente numa maca quando o Carter apareceu na frente.

**SUSAN:** Oh meu Deus, você o atingiu?!

**JOHN:** Não, ela me atropelou.

**ABBY:** Não foi intencional. – ela disse se defendendo – Mas deveria ter sido. – Abby lançou um olhar pra Carter.

**SUSAN:** E como você está? – Susan perguntou pra ele.

**JOHN:** Eu posso ter quebrado a bacia. – ele respondeu.

**ABBY:** Ele está ótimo. – ela retrucou.

**SUSAN:** Você machucou o rosto?! – ela indagou notando o sangue na testa dele.

**ABBY:** Você quer cuidar dele?! – ela indagou irritada.

**CHUNNY:** Dra. Lewis. – a enfermeira entrou na sala – Tem um paciente esperando por você. – ela avisou.

**SUSAN:** Eu já tô indo. – Chunny saiu da sala – Bom, já que você está em ótimas mãos, eu vou ver o meu paciente. Chama se precisar de alguma coisa.

**ABBY:** Obrigada.

**SUSAN:** E juízo vocês dois. Isso aqui ainda é um hospital mesmo que não pareça. – ela falou antes de sair. Os dois ficaram sem resposta e completamente sem jeito. Abby trouxe a mesa de materiais pra perto deles, começando a irrigar o corte.

**JOHN:** Que caso vocês iam tratar? – ele perguntou quebrando o silêncio. Ela permaneceu quieta, se concentrando no procedimento que fazia cuidadosamente. – Abby.

**ABBY:** Shiu! Quieto, eu tenho que me concentrar. – ela disse pegando gaze pra limpar tudo. Ele resolveu respeitar e ficar em silêncio.

**JOHN:** Ai! – ele gritou de repente. Ela tirou a mão do roto dele imediatamente.

**ABBY:** Tá doendo?

**JOHN:** Muito!

**ABBY:** Desculpa. – ela disse sorrindo.

**JOHN:** Tudo bem. – ele respondeu – Vai precisar de sutura?

**ABBY:** Você não precisava nem ser examinado! – ela retrucou sorrindo. Ele acabou fazendo o mesmo – Você vai precisar tirar um RX da bacia e das costas e também seria muito bom que tomasse algo para a dor.

**JOHN:** Não insista. – ele pediu.

**ABBY:** Tudo bem. Eu vou chamar a Chunny e ela te leva lá na radiologia.

**JOHN:** Hei. – ele imediatamente se manifestou – Você que me atropelou. Portanto, se você quiser que eu faça esses exames... venha comigo. – ele terminou de falar abrindo um sorriso enorme. Abby ficou encarando-o durante algum tempo.

**ABBY:** Você não presta. – ela respondeu.

_5 da tarde_

_Cena 2.4_

**ABBY:** Nada. – ela afirmou dando uma olhada nos exames dele algum tempo depois. – Nem uma fissura.

**JOHN:** Obrigado... doutora. – ele respondeu a fazendo sorrir. Os dois saíram andando pelos corredores.

**ABBY:** Como estão as suas costas? – ela perguntou preocupada.

**JOHN:** Não estão na sua melhor fase, na verdade. – ela riu.

**ABBY:** Se você quiser, eu posso fazer uma massagem. – ele olhou pra ela.

**JOHN:** Você fazendo massagem?

**ABBY:** Eu acho que é o mínimo que posso fazer depois de quase ter te atropelado. – ela explicou rindo.

**JOHN:** Quase?! – ele indagou. Ela fingiu que não ouviu.

**ABBY:** Senta ali. – Carter se sentou numa cadeira onde tinha uma mesinha e uns papéis em cima. Ela chegou perto dele, colocando a mão no pescoço, ombros e costas dele. – Aqui está bom?

**JOHN:** Humrum. – ele respondeu fechando o olho. Ela continuou.

**CHUNNY:** Carter, onde estão os resultados dos exames da menina da cortina 2? – ela indagou aparecendo no corredor.

**JOHN:** Estão com o Frank. – ele respondeu.

**CHUNNY:** Obrigada. – ela respondeu saindo de lá.

**ABBY:** Tá melhorando? – ela indagou.

**JOHN:** Você não tem idéia. – ele respondeu abaixando a cabeça pra que ela massageasse a parte mais próxima ao pescoço.

**SAM:** Abby, a assistente social chegou. – ela avisou ao passar por eles. Abby parou o que tava fazendo.

**ABBY:** Ela já tá falando com o meu paciente?

**SAM:** Não, ela tá esperando pra falar com você.

**ABBY:** Ok, eu tô indo.

**JOHN:** Hei, e a minha cintura? – ele indagou olhando pra ela.

**ABBY:** O que? Sem ao menos me pagar um jantar antes? – ela indagou rindo e saindo de perto dali.

**JOHN:** Se eu bem me lembro, nós já fizemos muito mais que isso! – ele respondeu a fazendo rir mais ainda. Quando Abby começou a conversar com a assistente social, há uns seis metros de distância dele, Carter saiu de lá e foi até a recepção falar com Jerry.

**JOHN:** Hei. – ele cumprimentou – Sem muitos traumas hoje?

**JERRY:** É o que parece. O Kovac e a Neela estão com um na sala cinco, mas é só isso. Nenhum outro.

**CLEMENTE:** O que aconteceu pra esse milagre acontecer? – indagou o atendente que acabara de chegar lá e se metera na conversa.

**JERRY:** Abriram uma nova ala da emergência no Mercy. – explicou o recepcionista.

**CLEMENTE:** E quando vão fazer isso aqui?

**JERRY:** Daqui a 4 ou 5 anos talvez. – ele respondeu.

**JOHN:** Hei, Pratt, você pegou os exames do Sr. Graham? – ele perguntou se aproximando do residente, que dava uma examinada no quadro.

**PRATT:** Peguei, mas ainda falta o ECG.

**JOHN:** Ok. Não o libere antes de mostrá-los pra mim.

**PRATT:** Certo.

**JOHN:** Obrigado. – Pratt foi até a SDM, enquanto ele ficou lá, analisando o movimento e se espreguiçando. De repente, ele sentiu umas mãos na sua cintura. Carter se virou rapidamente pra ver quem era.

**ABBY:** Desculpa. Eu te assustei? – ela perguntou com aquela cara de inocente.

**JOHN:** Não, de jeito nenhum. – ele respondeu a fazendo sorrir.

**ABBY:** Eu só estava pagando a minha dívida. – ela explicou.

**JOHN:** O que? – ele perguntou sem entender.

**ABBY:** Encosta ali e inclina o corpo.

**JOHN:** Por quê? – ela o encarou seriamente.

**ABBY:** Carter, faça!

**JOHN:** Sim, senhora. – ele respondeu fazendo exatamente o que ela mandara.

**ABBY:** Diga mais ou menos aonde é. – ela pediu colocando as mãos na cintura e nas costas dele.

**JOHN:** Mais pra baixo.

**ABBY:** Aqui?

**JOHN:** Agora um pouco pra cima.

**ABBY:** Aqui?

**JOHN:** Direita.

**ABBY:** Assim? – ele se virou pra ela.

**JOHN:** Não, assim. – ele respondeu indo pra trás dela e colocando a mão nas suas costas numa tentativa de mostrar onde era.

**ABBY:** Talvez se você fizer uma massagem em mim, a dor passe. – ela falou olhando pra ele.

**JOHN:** O que?

**ABBY:** Eu acho que pode funcionar. – ele hesitou um pouco.

**JOHN:** Então você acha que eu tenho que fazer em você pra passar em mim?

**ABBY:** É. – os dois ficaram se encarando. Ela fez uma cara de anjinho e ele acabou sorrindo em sinal de redenção. ****

_07h05min da noite_

_Cena 2.5_

Como o ritmo do hospital tinha diminuído, Carter aproveitou as últimas horas de trabalho pra descansar um pouco. Ele estava dormindo sentado no sofá com a cabeça pra cima quando Abby entrou na sala.

**ABBY:** Carter. Carter. – ela chamou rindo dele.

**JOHN:** Hum. – ele olhou pra ela.

**ABBY:** Sonhando com quem?

**JOHN:** O que? – ele perguntou sem entender.

**ABBY:** Nada. Como estão as costas? – ela perguntou saindo de perto dele e indo até o armário.

**JOHN:** Bem melhor. Eu acho que deve ter sido graças à sua fantástica idéia de troca de pessoa e dor. – ele respondeu se ajeitando melhor no sofá.

**ABBY:** Viu como minha técnica funciona? – ela disse sorrindo.

**JOHN:** Você já tá indo pra casa? – ele perguntou se levantando.

**ABBY:** Aham.

**JOHN:** Algum compromisso? – ele começou a mexer no armário.

**ABBY:** Ah, claro, com meu príncipe invisível. – ele riu – Por que você tá me perguntando isso?

**JOHN:** Nada, é que eu aluguei um filme e... Não tô com muito ânimo de ver sozinho...

**ABBY:** Isso é um convite? – ela indagou olhando pra ele e arqueando as sobrancelhas.

**JOHN:** Se você disser sim, então é, se você disser não, então foi apenas uma afirmação. – ela sorriu – Vamos. Eu forneço a comida, o divertimento... – ele disse segurando a mão dela.

**ABBY:** Você não tinha mais duas horas de plantão não? – ela perguntou olhando pra ele.

**JOHN:** Na verdade, a Susan me liberou mais cedo. – ele respondeu.

**ABBY:** Nada como ser amigo da chefe, han?

**JOHN:** Hei, essa vantagem você também tem. – ele retrucou soltando a mão dela.

**ABBY:** É verdade. – ela respondeu sorrindo. Os dois ficaram se olhando e ela hesitou um pouco.

**ABBY:** Bom, eu acho que se o filme valer a pena...

**JOHN:** Vale. – ele respondeu rapidamente.

**ABBY:** Ok. Minha casa pode esperar. – ele sorriu.

**JOHN:** Ótimo. Vamos? – ele perguntou lhe oferecendo a mão.

**ABBY:** Vamos. – ela respondeu segurando a mão dele e saindo da sala . ****


	9. Apenas amigos?

_Casa (Carter)_

_07h40min da noite_

_Cena 2.6_

Os dois demoraram uns vinte minutos pra chegar à casa nova dele. Carter abriu a porta do carro pra ela e em seguida, a da casa.

**JOHN:** Ignore se tiver alguma caixa no chão. É que não deu tempo de arrumar tudo ainda. – ele alertou enquanto passavam pela porta.

**ABBY:** Essa casa é mais perto que a outra do hospital. – ela observou.

**JOHN:** É. Nós só demoramos tanto por causa do trânsito.

**ABBY:** Só tem um quarto? – ela perguntou olhando todo o ambiente.

**JOHN:** Dois. – ele respondeu. – Mas com cama, chuveiro ligado e televisão funcionando, até o momento, só um. – ela sorriu. A sala tinha dois sofás, um que parecia virar uma cama também, de dois lugares, e um outro de apenas um lugar, porém mais confortável. Um home-theater com os CDS dele arrumadinhos, alguns filmes e também um aparelho de som e uma TV com DVD junto. Tinha também uma mesinha de centro e uma outra perto da entrada, onde ele colocava as chaves e tinha também uma foto dele no hospital. Abby ficou encarando a foto, e Carter logo percebeu.

**JOHN:** Foi lá no hospital, no dia do Halloween. Lembra? - ela olhou mais um pouco pra foto.

**ABBY:** Lembro, mas por que... – ela parou de falar.

**JOHN:** Eu... Estava olhando pro outro lado. O Pratt e o Luka fizeram uma brincadeira comigo tentando ficar na minha frente e me impedindo de te assistir suturar a mão de um cara muito feio. – ela sorriu um pouco – Aí todas que passavam eles diziam que era pra quem eu tava olhando. – ele explicou mais ou menos – Por isso que eu saí com essa cara de banana, enquanto os dois riam e a Chunny passava.

**ABBY:** Chunny? É mesmo? – ela perguntou num tom sério, mas é claro que levando na brincadeira.

**JOHN:** Se você olhar mais pra lá... – ele colocou a mão na foto ignorando o comentário dela – É você. – ela olhou pra ele – De branco. – os dois sorriram e ela voltou a olhar pra foto.

**ABBY:** Oh meu Deus, esse cara é feio mesmo! – ela disse rindo – Como você agüentou olhar tanto pra ele?!

**JOHN:** Eu não estava olhando pra ele, estava olhando pra você. Linda, perfeita bem na minha frente. Na verdade, eu não estava enxergando mais ninguém. – ela sorriu e virou os olhos timidamente. Os dois se encararam e ficaram em silêncio durante algum tempo.

**JOHN:** A cozinha não tá muito organizada também, então o que você acha da gente pedir japonês? – ela acordou um pouco.

**ABBY:** O que você pedir ta bom.

**JOHN:** Ok. Eu vou ligar lá.

**ABBY:** Certo. – ele saiu de lá e foi pegar o telefone enquanto ela se sentou no sofá.

**JOHN:** Você quer beber alguma coisa? – ele gritou lá da cozinha.

**ABBY:** Eu estou bem. – ela respondeu na mesma altura.

**JOHN:** E pipoca? – ele perguntou de novo.

**ABBY:** O que?

**JOHN:** Durante o filme. – ele explicou aparecendo por lá.

**ABBY:** Claro.

**JOHN:** Ok. 2 minutos. – ele disse fazendo o número com a mão. Abby sorriu e ele ficou um pouco curioso, mas só resolveu atormentá-la depois que colocasse a pipoca no microondas. Ele retornou pra cozinha e alguns minutos depois, voltou pra sala, sentando ao lado dela no sofá.

**JOHN:** Você vai me dizer no que tá pensando ou eu devo adivinhar? – ele perguntou olhando pra ela.

**ABBY:** Nada não, é besteira. – ela disse sem olhar pra ele.

**JOHN:** Não sei nem por que ainda pergunto... – ele respondeu balançando a cabeça. Abby olhou pro outro lado e respirou fundo.

**ABBY:** Eu me lembrei daquele dia que você alugou aquele filme horrível pra gente ver. – ele olhou pra ela, mas ficou calado, sinalizando que era pra ela continuar – Você fez o mesmo que agora. Colocou a pipoca no microondas, olhou pra mim e fez um gesto com as mãos indicando os dois minutos... – ela disse sorrindo – E depois... – Abby travou. Vendo que ela não ia continuar nunca, ele mesmo falou.

**JOHN:** Depois eu sentei perto de você, a gente ficou se olhando e eu te beijei. Em pouco tempo, nós já estávamos caindo na cama enquanto o microondas apitava que nem um louco. – os dois sorriram e logo ficaram sérios, começando a se olhar. Antes que qualquer um dos dois falasse alguma coisa, o microondas apitou.

**JOHN:** Falando nele... – Carter disse se levantando. Abby sorriu. Alguns segundos depois, ele voltou com a pipoca na mão e o filme na outra. Deu a pipoca pra ela e colocou o filme no DVD. Apagou a luz e sentou do lado dela.

**JOHN:** Pronta? – ela balançou a cabeça – Vamos lá então. – ele apertou play.

**ABBY:** Eu nunca esqueci o que você me disse aquela noite. – ela disse de repente.

**JOHN:** O que? – ele indagou colocando pause no filme e olhando pra ela, que não o encarava.

**ABBY:** Foi a 1ª vez que você disse que me amava. - Ela deu um sorriso nervoso e logo ficou séria novamente. Carter olhou pra ela sem saber o que dizer. Ele pensou um pouco e resolveu levar na brincadeira naquela hora, antes de entrar num assunto mais sério.

**JOHN:** E você me deu a melhor resposta de todos os tempos! – ele afirmou pegando a mão dela. Abby riu alto.

**ABBY:** "Eu sei" não é uma boa resposta? - ela indagou ainda morrendo de rir.

**JOHN:** Não era a que eu esperava. – ele respondeu. Ela hesitou um pouco.

**ABBY:** Bom, se te consola, eu também te amava. – ela falou finalmente. Carter ficou um pouco magoado.

**JOHN:** Amava? – ele perguntou decepcionado e olhando pro nada. Abby olhou pra sua cara e logo percebeu sua expressão.

**ABBY:** O que foi? – ela perguntou – John. – ela virou o rosto dele com a sua mão. Os dois se olharam – Você tá bem? O que aconteceu? – ele a encarou durante mais alguns segundos.

**JOHN:** Nada, eu estou bem. - ele respondeu dando um sorriso falso – Vamos voltar ao filme? – ele perguntou apertando play e não lhe dando chance de perguntar mais coisas.

Duas horas e meia de filme. Quando ele finalmente acabou, Carter percebeu que Abby estava com a cabeça no seu ombro. Ele olhou mais de perto e viu que ela já devia estar no 10º sono. Ele tocou o rosto dela delicadamente e a observou durante algum tempo.

Ela devia estar cansada, ainda mais depois de um dia de plantão. Ele a olhou mais um pouco e resolveu não acordá-la. Colocou suas mãos nas costas dela e a trouxe pra mais perto dele, a deitando no seu colo. Abby enterrou a cabeça no ombro e no peito dele, enquanto os braços dele a rodeavam na cintura e também nos ombros. Ele a olhou, sorriu e pegou no sono também. Quase uma hora depois, ela abriu os olhos e viu que ele dormia. Olhou pros lados e notou a posição que se encontrava. Carter abraçava todo o corpo dela, enquanto ela estava toda encolhida nos braços dele. Abby olhou pro rosto dele mais um pouco, pensativa. Em seguida, virou mais o rosto o colocando no peito dele. Segurou a sua mão e dormiu.

_12 da manhã_

_Domingo_

_Cena 3.0_

Na manhã seguinte, Abby acordou ainda um pouco sonolenta. Passou a mão no rosto e abriu os olhos com um pouco de dificuldade, olhando tudo ao redor. Acabou levando um susto ao perceber onde estava e tudo que tinha acontecido. "Não, não, não, não, não". Ela pensou percebendo que estava no QUARTO dele, deitada na sua CAMA. Tentou se lembrar de como fora parar ali, mas não adiantou. "Será que... pelo amor de Deus que isso não tenha acontecido!" Nisso, ela já estava de pé, toda enrolada no lençol. Tudo apontava pra uma coisa, mas... por que ela estava toda vestida? A idéia de algo não muito bom deu lugar a uma dúvida ainda maior na sua cabeça. Só tinha um jeito de saber: perguntando, ou melhor, investigando indiretamente tudo. Com esse pensamento, ela passou a mão no cabelo, o ajeitando, jogou o lençol na cama e foi até a cozinha "colher informações". "Ele trocou de roupa", ela pensou assim que o viu de camiseta branca e uma calça esportiva bege, enquanto lavava alguma coisa na pia da cozinha. Somente depois de algum tempo que ele notou sua presença.

**JOHN:** Hei. Eu já ia ver se você estava viva... – ele afirmou sorrindo. Abby só entendeu o comentário quando olhou pro relógio e viu que ele marcava 12:16. – Dormiu bem?

**ABBY:** Dormi. – ela respondeu passando a mão no cabelo, ainda confusa – E você? – os dois se olharam. Ele logo percebeu qual era a dúvida dela.

**JOHN:** O sofá é muito confortável. – ele respondeu a deixando a aliviada. "Ele me carregou? Que fofo! Você devia ter deitado do meu lado... Abby, pára com isso! Você nunca foi assim!". – Gostou do filme? – ele perguntou a tirando de seus pensamentos.

**ABBY:** Aham. Ele é... bonzinho. – Carter riu – O que foi? – ele olhou pra ela.

**JOHN:** Eu até acreditaria nisso se não tivesse visto que três minutos depois do começo do filme você já tinha praticamente hibernado lá no sofá. – ele explicou rindo. Abby acabou fazendo o mesmo.

**ABBY:** Me desculpa, é que eu não tava agüentando mais de sono.

**JOHN:** Tudo bem.

**ABBY:** Se servir, eu gostei dos três minutos que assisti. – ela falou sorrindo.

**JOHN:** Serve sim. – ele respondeu sorrindo também. Em seguida, eles se calaram, só dava pra ouvir algumas risadas dela, até o silêncio tomar conta do local completamente. **JOHN:** Com fome? – ele indagou olhando pra ela.

**ABBY:** Um pouco.

**JOHN:** Que bom, porque eu... – ele desligou a pia e pegou um prato que estava ao lado dele – Fiz o seu café. – John colocou o prato na mesa e fez sinal pra ela se sentar.

**ABBY:** Uau... Panquecas, ovos, frutas... o que eu fiz pra merecer isso tudo? – ela indagou brincando.

**JOHN:** E eu fiz café também. – ele disse lhe dando uma xícara.

**ABBY:** Nossa... Desse jeito eu vou ficar mal-acostumada e vou dormir aqui mais vezes. – Carter ficou parado, olhando pra ela e sorrindo. Depois de se tocar do que tinha dito, ela tomou um pouco de café, numa tentativa de se esconder atrás da xícara. Dessa vez, foi ele quem salvou a situação.

**JOHN:** Infelizmente, eu não posso tomar café com você. Tenho um plantão daqui a 40 minutos e nem banho tomei ainda...

**ABBY:** É, eu também tenho que ir pra casa.

**JOHN:** Se você quiser, pode ficar. – ela olhou pra ele pra garantir se tinha ouvido direito. Carter teve que pensar rápido. – Pra... terminar o filme.

**ABBY:** Não, tudo bem, eu preciso mesmo ir pra lá arrumar umas coisas... – mentira, claro.

**JOHN:** Certo... Quer tomar um banho então? – ele ofereceu sem saber o que falar.

**ABBY:** Eu gostaria, mas... Eu não tenho outra roupa. – ela respondeu um pouco tímida.

**JOHN:** Nisso eu posso dar um jeito. – ele disse saindo de lá e voltando em seguida com algo verde na mão.

**ABBY:** O que é isso?

**JOHN:** Eu peguei no E.R. pra guardar de recordação quando fui pra África – ele explicou.

**ABBY:** E nunca devolveu? – ela indagou – John Carter, um ladrão. Quem diria? – ele riu.

**JOHN:** Quer ir primeiro?

**ABBY:** Não, vai você que já tá atrasado mesmo.

**JOHN:** Tem certeza? Não tem problema se você...

**ABBY:** Tenho. Vai, pode ir. Eu fico aqui com as minhas panquecas. – ela disse dando uma mordida – Hum... Delícia. – ele riu e acabou obedecendo. Em quinze minutos, ele terminou o banho. Esse também foi o tempo necessário pra que ela terminasse a refeição.

_Cena 3.1_

Abby demorou pouco mais de 20 minutos pra tomar banho. Ela se trocou e quando chegou à sala, deu de cara com Carter cantando, ou melhor, gritando a letra de uma música que tocava no rádio enquanto lavava as louças. Ela começou a rir dele, e só depois de algum tempo, que ele notou sua presença no ambiente.

**JOHN:** Hei. – ele cumprimentou envergonhado – Faz tempo que você tá aí?

**ABBY:** O bastante pra quase me matar. – ela respondeu rindo.

**JOHN:** Ah, também não tava tão ruim assim... – os dois se olharam – Ok, talvez tivesse. – ela riu junto com ele.

**ABBY:** Ouvindo "Hanging by a moment"?

**JOHN:** Eu gosto da banda. – os dois se encararam – As músicas me lembram alguém. – ele afirmou olhando pra ela para ver sua reação. Ela o encarou sorrindo.

**ABBY:** Espero que você não cante "Everything" assim também. – ela afirmou rindo.

**JOHN:** Não, prometo. – ele respondeu. Os dois riram mais um pouco e ficaram se encarando – Vamos? – ele perguntou finalmente.

**ABBY:** Vamos antes que a Weaver te mate. – ela respondeu pegando a bolsa e saindo na frente dele. Carter fechou a porta de casa abriu a porta do carro pra ela, entrando em seguida e tomando o rumo da sua casa. Só depois de deixá-la ele foi pro hospital.


	10. Que você a ama

_Hospital_

_1:30 da tarde_

_Cena 3.2_

**SUSAN:** Carter! – Susan entrou no hospital trazendo uma ambulância. Ele saiu correndo para ajudá-la.

**JOHN:** O que aconteceu?

**PARAMÉDICO:** Uma plataforma caiu perto da Rugs, que estava em chamas. Os bombeiros foram chamados e acabaram machucados. – explicou um paramédico.

**JOHN:** Quantos feridos?

**PARAMÉDICOS:** 2 graves e 3 estáveis.

**JOHN:** Eles estão vindo pra cá?

**PARAMÉDICOS:** Só os em estado crítico. – os três entraram na sala. Logo em seguida, vieram Ray, Malik e Sam.

**SAM:** Queda de plataforma? – ela indagou.

**PARAMÉDICO:** É.

**SAM:** O outro bombeiro está na sala ao lado. O Luka está cuidando dele.

**JOHN:** Como ele está?

**SAM:** Eu não sei.

_Recepção_

**WEAVER:** Frank, o que aconteceu? – ela perguntou aparecendo por lá.

**FRANK:** Caiu uma plataforma. São dois casos críticos e os outros 3 foram pro Mercy.

**WEAVER:** Onde eles estão?

**FRANK:** Trauma dois e seis. – ela saiu imediatamente dali.

_Trauma 2_

**WEAVER:** O que temos aqui? – ela indagou assim que passou pela porta.

**SUSAN:** Hangar Luxus, 34 anos, pressão 8/6, batimentos em 70. – ela respondeu.

**JOHN:** Pupilas reativas. – ele avisou depois de examiná-lo.

**RAY:** 1mg de Inderol e 50cc dê soro. – pediu o residente.

**JOHN:** Malik, ligue para a ala dos queimados e peça um leito.

**MALIK:** Ok. – ele saiu de lá.

**WEAVER:** Então está tudo sob controle aqui?

**JOHN:** Está. – ele respondeu olhando pra ela.

**WEAVER:** Ok. Eu vou ver a outra sala. – ela afirmou saindo de lá. Susan e Carter se olharam.

_Trauma 6_

**LUKA:** Isso é inútil. – ele afirmou largando os instrumentos.

**PRATT:** Hora da morte: 1h39min. – ele avisou olhando no relógio.

**WEAVER:** Ele não tinha chance?

**LUKA:** Não. – ele respondeu irritado e deixando a sala. Kerry ficou olhando para o cadáver em cima da cama. Pratt esperou alguns segundos, antes de pegar o papel e cobri-lo em seguida.

_Trauma 2_

**CHUNNY:** Carter, dois acidentados chegando. – avisou Chunny ao entrar na sala. John olhou pra enfermeira e em seguida pra Susan.

**SUSAN:** Vai. Eu fico com esse aqui. – ela respondeu. Ele balançou a cabeça e deixou a sala.

**JOHN:** Tempo de chegada? – ele indagou enquanto andava pelos corredores do hospital junto com a enfermeira.

**CHUNNY:** 10 minutos. – ela respondeu.

**JOHN:** Greg! – ele chamou quando passou pela recepção. Pratt logo os seguiu.

**PRATT:** O que aconteceu?

**JOHN:** Mais pacientes. – os três saíram do hospital.

_Dois minutos depois..._

Chunny entrou no hospital para chamar outra enfermeira para ajudá-los, enquanto os dois esperavam pela ambulância do lado de fora. Algum tempo depois, eles viram Abby se aparecer por lá.

**JOHN:** Hei.

**ABBY:** Hei. – ela respondeu sorrindo. – Oi, Pratt.

**PRATT:** Hei. – ele cumprimentou.

**ABBY:** Vocês tão esperando?

**PRATT:** É. Quer ajudar?

**ABBY:** Claro, eu só vou me trocar. – Nessa mesma hora eles ouviram a sirene das ambulâncias.

**PRATT:** Eu acho que não vai dar tempo. – ele afirmou indo socorrê-las.

**PARAMÉDICO:** Pablo Parkinson, 11 anos, sofreu luxação na perna esquerda. – informou o homem que trazia a maca.

**ABBY:** Oi, Pablo. Eu sou a Dra. Lockhart, vou cuidar de você, ok?

**PABLO:** Por favor... ajude... ajude minha... irmã. – ele pediu com certa dificuldade.

**ABBY:** Outros médicos cuidarão dela, não se preocupe.

**PABLO:** Por favor. – ele pediu novamente. Ela olhou pra ele.

**ABBY:** Carter, cuide dele. Eu fico com a irmã. – ela pediu indo atender o outro caso – O que nós temos aqui?

**PARAMÉDICA:** Patricia Parkinson, nove anos, tem hematomas por todo o corpo. – informou a mulher enquanto tirava a maca da ambulância.

**ABBY:** Patricia, você pode me dizer onde está?

**PATRICIA:** No hospital. – ela respondeu.

**HALEH:** Batimentos em 92, pressão 10/6. – avisou a enfermeira.

**ABBY:** Siga o meu dedo. – ela pediu. A garota obedeceu. – Muito bom.

**PATRICIA:** Como está o meu irmão? – ela indagou olhando pra Abby.

**ABBY:** Ele vai ficar bem. – ela respondeu sorrindo.

**PATRICIA:** Você promete? – as duas se olharam.

**HALEH:** Abby. – chamou a enfermeira. Ela logo olhou pra Haleh. – Nós temos que ir.

**ABBY:** Tudo bem. Trauma três, vamos.

_Trauma 3_

**ABBY:** Chunny, dê 4mg de lidocaína. – ela pediu – Patricia, nós vamos lhe dar um remédio pra você não sentir nada, está bem?

**PATRICIA:** Dói muito!

**ABBY:** Eu sei, querida, mas com isso você vai se sentir melhor.

**PATRICIA:** Está bem. – A menina finalmente concordou. Abby sorriu pra ela.

**HALEH:** Pressão caindo. – avisou a enfermeira.

**ABBY:** Patricia. Patricia! – Abby tentou acordá-la – Ela está inconsciente. Tubo.

**CHUNNY:** O RX ficou pronto.

**ABBY:** Deixe-me ver isso. – a enfermeira deu o exame pra Abby, que o analisou rapidamente. – Não, tudo parece normal.

**HALEH:** O tubo está pronto.

**ABBY:** Obrigada. – ela pegou o tubo e se posicionou melhor – Ok, vamos... eu estou quase... lá. Pronto, eu entrei. Balão.

**HALEH:** Saturação subindo, pressão 10/8. – ela e as duas enfermeiras se olharam.

**ABBY:** Tudo bem, dê mais 2mg de morfina e peça uma tomografia da cabeça. Eu vou ver como está o menino. – ela informou saindo de lá.

_Trauma 5_

**JOHN:** Malik, cadê o Dubenko? – ele insistia mais uma vez.

**MALIK:** Eu estou tentando avisá-lo. – respondeu o enfermeiro.

**JOHN:** Tente mais! Sam, dê 20 de Iboprufeno e 20 de Demerol.

**SAM:** Você quer tomografia? – ela indagou olhando pra ele.

**JOHN:** Quero.

**ABBY:** Como ele está? – ela perguntou assim que entrou na sala.

**JOHN:** Ele precisa de cirurgia. – respondeu Carter – Malik!

**MALIK:** Eu estou tentando!

**JOHN:** Ok, esqueça. Ligue para o Centro Cirúrgico e diga que nós precisamos de alguém aqui o mais rápido possível. – ele pediu – Agora, Malik.

**MALIK:** Ok, ok, relaxa. – Carter preferiu não responder.

**JOHN:** Pablo, eu vou colocar essa máscara em você pra ajudar na sua respiração, mas é só por alguns minutos, ok? – ele perguntou colocando a máscara no menino e começando a examiná-lo com o estetoscópio. – A respiração está fraca.

**SAM:** Oxigenação em 70. – ela avisou.

**JOHN:** Ok, nós teremos que esperar ela subir. – ele respondeu olhando pro garoto em seguida – Pablo. – ele pediu quando viu que ele tentava tirar a máscara – Pablo, você tem que ficar com ela. – ele insistiu – Por favor. Pablo. – o garoto não obedecia.

**SAM:** Eu acho que ele está querendo falar alguma coisa. – afirmou a enfermeira. Ela e Carter se olharam. Malik acabou ajudando o garoto.

**PABLO:** Doutora. – ele chamou baixinho – Doutora.

**JOHN:** Abby, eu acho que é com você. – ele afirmou olhando pra ela.

**ABBY:** Comigo? – ela foi falar com o garoto – Pablo, o que foi, querido?

**PABLO:** Minha irmã... como... como ela está?

**ABBY:** Ela está bem, não se preocupe.

**PABLO:** Você a salvou? – os dois se olharam e ela hesitou um pouco antes de responder.

**ABBY:** Sim, eu a salvei. – ela disse sorrindo pro garoto.

**PABLO:** Obrigado. – ele agradeceu.

**ALBRIGHT:** O que aconteceu aqui? – perguntou a cirurgiã entrando na sala.

**JOHN:** Luxação na perna esquerda. – ele respondeu.

**ABBY:** Ele precisa de cirurgia.

**ALBRIGHT:** Vocês têm a autorização? – ela indagou.

**JOHN:** Os pais estão a caminho.

**ALBRIGHT:** E o que eles disseram?

**ABBY:** Pra fazer o que fosse preciso para ajudá-los. – ela respondeu encarando a médica.

**ALBRIGHT:** Tudo bem então. Eu vou levá-lo lá pra cima. Vamos, pessoal. – um enfermeiro da cirurgia, ela e Malik deixaram a sala, sobrando apenas Carter, Abby e Sam. Os três ficaram em silêncio durante algum tempo.

**SAM:** Eles não falaram nada no telefone. – ela afirmou.

**ABBY:** Eu sei.

**JOHN:** E a irmã? – ele indagou olhando pra Abby.

**ABBY:** Ela está bem.

**JOHN:** Que bom. Chunny, tente descobrir se os pais já chegaram.

**CHUNNY:** Ok.

**JOHN:** Obrigado. – ela deixou a sala.

**ABBY:** Eu vou me trocar. – ela falou saindo também dali e não lhe dando chance de dar uma resposta. Diante do tom na sua voz, ele acabou decidindo ir atrás dela.

_SDM_

_Cena 3.3_

**JOHN:** Hei. – ele fala a fazendo encará-lo.

**ABBY:** Hei.

**JOHN:** Você está bem?

**ABBY:** Estou ótima. – ela respondeu dando um sorriso falso e logo o tirando do rosto.

**JOHN:** É difícil. – ele afirmou e Abby o encarou – Quando se tem crianças envolvidas. – ela abaixou a cabeça.

**ABBY:** Eles não têm culpa. – ela respondeu o encarando novamente.

**CHUNNY:** Abby. – a enfermeira entrou na sala procurando por ela. Os dois a olharam – Os pais estão aqui. – ela avisou. Abby olhou pra Carter e saiu da sala acompanhada pela enfermeira, impedindo-o de falar mais alguma coisa.

_Sala de espera_

_Cena 3.4_

Antes de conseguir entrar na sala, Abby deu uma olhada nos pais dos meninos pela janela. Ela respirou fundo e só então entrou. Os dois se levantaram para recebê-la.

**ABBY:** Oi, eu sou a Dra. Lockhart, cuidei da sua filha, Patricia. – ela informou.

**PAI:** Como ela está? – perguntou o homem.

**ABBY:** Ela teve muitos hematomas devido ao acidente, mas ela está bem. Respira sem ajuda de aparelhos e está consciente.

**PAI:** Nós podemos vê-la? – Nessa hora, a enfermeira entrou na sala.

ABBY: Claro. Chunny, leve os Parkinson até o trauma três, por favor.

**CHUNNY:** Claro. É por aqui. – ela disse apontando o caminho. Os dois a seguiram deixando a sala.

**MÃE:** Ah e... – ela se virou pra Abby, que os observava parada na porta – Você sabe alguma coisa do Pablo? – Abby hesitou um pouco em responder.

**ABBY:** Ele... sofreu uma luxação na perna esquerda e foi levado pro centro cirúrgico.

**MÃE:** Oh meu Deus! – ela exclamou começando a se desesperar ainda mais.

**ABBY:** Mas ele está bem. É um menino forte e saudável. – ela afirmou tentando da r um sorriso.

**MÃE:** A cirurgia, ela... É perigosa? – as duas se encararam.

**ABBY:** Não, ele só precisa descansar depois disso e tudo vai dar certo. – a mãe balançou a cabeça enxugando as lágrimas e passando a mão no cabelo em seguida.

**MÃE:** Ele pode... Ele pode perder a perna? – ela indagou olhando pra Abby, que abaixou a cabeça e só então respondeu.

**ABBY:** É uma chance. – ela respondeu olhando pra ela rapidamente.

**MÃE:** Oh, Deus. – ela disse deixando outra lágrima cair.

**ABBY:** Eu lamento. – ela respondeu.

**CHUNNY:** Sra. – Chunny a chamou – Sua filha está perguntando por você. – a mulher tentou se controlar.

**MÃE:** Tudo bem. – ela enxugou o rosto mais uma vez.

**CHUNNY:** Vamos. – a enfermeira a abraçou, a acompanhando até a sala. Abby observou as duas saírem dali, e com um pouco de angústia voltou pra recepção.

_Cena 3.5_

**ABBY:** Hei Frank, você teve alguma notícia do menino da luxação?

**FRANK:** Qual o nome dele? – ele indagou.

**ABBY:** Pablo Parkinson. – ela respondeu.

**FRANK:** Não. Se você quiser, eu posso ligar pro C.C. e tentar descobrir.

**ABBY:** Não, eu mesma ligo. Obrigada.

**FRANK:** De nada. – ela saiu de lá e entrou numa sala vazia. Ela hesitou um pouco antes de pegar o telefone e discar um número.

**ABBY:** Oi, aqui é a Dra. Lockhart do E.R., eu quero saber sobre um paciente. – ela afirmou. – O nome dele é Pablo Parkinson. – ela respondeu – Ok. – Abby aguardou algum tempo – Ainda não? Tudo bem então. Você pode pedir pra Albright me avisar aqui na área de emergência quando ela acabar? – ela pediu – Certo, obrigada. – ela respondeu desligando o telefone. Ela mais uma vez respirou fundo, e saiu da sala.

_Trauma 3_

**ABBY:** Está tudo bem aqui? – ela perguntou ao entrar na sala. Chunny, a mão e a garota olharam pra ela.

**CHUNNY:** 50cc por hora. – avisou a enfermeira.

**ABBY:** Certo. – ela respondeu dando uma olhada no soro e indo falar com a menina em seguida.

**ABBY:** Oi, querida. Como você está se sentindo?

**PATRICIA:** Bem. – ela respondeu. Abby sorriu e pegou o estetoscópio começando a examiná-la.

**ABBY:** Bom som nos pulmões. - ela falou baixinho.

**PATRICIA:** E o Pablo? – ela indagou. Abby olhou pra ela.

**ABBY:** Ele está bem.

**PATRICIA:** Eu posso falar com ele?

**ABBY:** Ainda não. Os médicos estão terminando de examiná-lo, mas depois eu o trago aqui pra que você possa vê-lo, ok?

**PATRICIA:** Ok. – ela respondeu ficando em silêncio. Alguns segundos depois, Abby colocou o estetoscópio ao redor do pescoço novamente.

**ABBY:** Chunny, dê outro litro de soro e coloque a máscara nela por cerca de uma hora.

**CHUNNY:** Tudo bem.

**ABBY:** Eu já volto. – ela disse saindo da sala.

**CHUNNY:** Com licença. – Chunny falou pra mãe e fez o mesmo. – Abby! – ela chamou a alcançando.

**ABBY:** O que foi?

**CHUNNY:** Por que você pediu soro e oxigênio?

**ABBY:** É só uma precaução extra.

**CHUNNY:** Mas ela está bem.

**ABBY:** Eu sei. – ela respondeu. As duas se encararam.

**CHUNNY:** Tudo bem, se você acha melhor...

**ABBY:** Obrigada. – ela respondeu entrando no elevador. Chunny a observou até a porta de fechar.

_Centro Cirúrgico _

_Cena 3.6_

Ao invés de ficar dentro da sala de cirurgia, Carter preferiu ficar na sala ao lado, junto com o pai do garoto que parecia muito abalado. Os dois passaram o tempo todo calados. O homem às vezes colocava a mão no queixo angustiado e Carter lhe dava um olhar de compreensão, assegurando que aqueles que estavam dentro da outra sala eram os melhores médicos de Chicago e de que tudo ficaria bem com o garoto. Algum tempo depois, os dois ouviram a porta abrindo. Carter olhou pra ver quem era, enquanto o pai sequer se mexeu. John deu um pequeno sorriso pra ela, que foi retribuído. Abby chegou perto do pai, colocando uma mão no ombro dele, o que o fez olhar pra ela.

**ABBY:** Não se preocupe, Sr. Parkinson. Vai dar tudo certo. – ela afirmou o encarando e balançando a cabeça. O homem apenas acenou e sorriu, sem muita confiança no que ela falara. Logo ele caiu no choro, e ela o abraçou.

**PAI:** Por que isso tinha que acontecer? Eles são os meus filhinhos. – ele afirmava chorando ainda mais – O que eu vou fazer sem eles?

**ABBY:** Você não vai perdê-los.

**PAI:** Eu sei, eu sei. – ele falava como que tentando também se convencer daquilo. Nessa hora, Albright acenou com a cabeça pra Carter, que logo se voltou pro pai.

**JOHN:** Sr. Parkinson. – ele chamou tocando seu ombro. O cara logo soltou Abby. – Eles terminaram. Você quer vê-lo?

**PAI:** Ele está bem? – ele indagou tentando parar o choro. Carter olhou pra ele.

**JOHN:** Está. – ele respondeu finalmente – Ele está dormindo agora devido aos medicamentos, mas se o senhor quiser...

**PAI:** Eu quero. – ele respondeu com convicção na voz.

**JOHN:** Ok. Vamos, por aqui. – Carter sinalizou e o homem o acompanhou, deixando a sala. O pai se desesperou ao entrar no local da cirurgia e deparar-se com o garoto naquela situação. Ele relutou um pouco, mas mesmo assim foi se aproximando do filho. Quando finalmente o alcançou, ele segurou sua mão fortemente e lhe beijou o rosto, chamando-o de "meu garotinho". Carter olhou pra salinha à sua frente, e mesmo sem poder vê-la, ele sabia que Abby estava balançada por aquela cena e todo aquele caso. Ele saiu da sala sem fazer barulho, quase imperceptível e foi até lá. Abby não se deu nem ao trabalho de olhá-lo quando o ouviu passar pela porta.

**ABBY:** Eu nunca vi um pai assim. – ela afirmou ainda sem encará-lo – Não sabia nem que existia. – ele não respondeu – Talvez todos sejam assim, mas como eu posso saber se nunca tive um? – ela deu um sorriso falso, deixando uma lágrima cair. John colocou uma mão no seu ombro.

**JOHN:** Você não tem um pai... mas você tem a mim. Eu sei que a diferença de significado é enorme, mas... é verdade. – ela não respondeu, e mais uma vez, deixou uma lágrima cair. Ele a abraçou por trás, com seus braços rodeando seu tórax. Abby passou alguns segundos daquele jeito, mas logo se separou dele.

**ABBY:** Obrigada. – ela agradeceu limpando o rosto. John assistiu ela sair de perto dele e caminhar em direção à porta – Eu preciso de um cigarro. – ela afirmou abrindo a porta e a fechando em seguida, deixando Carter só e péssimo na sala.

_Cena 3.7_

Ela desceu pela escada até o E.R. Abby entrou num banheiro e jogou um pouco de água no rosto, tentando limpá-lo. Ela respirou fundo e saiu de lá, tentando pensar em outras coisas. Acabou encontrando com Susan no corredor.

**SUSAN:** Esse movimento todo me irrita às vezes. – ela afirmou ajeitando algumas fichas.

**ABBY:** Não precisa nem me dizer. – ela respondeu sinceramente.

**SUSAN:** O que foi? – ela indagou olhando pra Abby – Você parece preocupada. Quando ela ia responder, Chunny a interrompeu.

**CHUNNY:** Abby, a garota sofreu uma parada. – ela olhou pra Susan e saiu correndo em seguida, tentando socorrê-la.

_Trauma 3_

**ABBY:** 200mg de Versed. – ela pediu ao entrar na sala.

**MÃE:** O que aconteceu?! – indagou a mãe da menina desesperada.

**ABBY:** Sam, leve a Sra. Parkinson até a sala de espera.

**MÃE:** Não, eu quero ficar aqui. – ela respondeu.

**SAM:** Senhora, você tem que deixar os médicos trabalharem. – pediu a enfermeira tocando seu ombro.

**MÃE:** Não...

**SAM:** Eles vão ajudá-la, não se preocupe. – a mulher ainda hesitou, mas acabou concordando.

**ABBY:** Preparar o desfibrilador e carregar em 90.

**JOHN:** O que houve? – ele indagou entrando na sala.

**CHUNNY:** Assistole. – avisou a enfermeira quando o monitor disparou.

**YOSHI:** Pás carregadas.

**JOHN:** 50cc de soro e oxigenação.

**ABBY:** Eu já pedi. – ela respondeu – Ok. Afastem-se. – Abby deu o choque.

**CHUNNY:** Batimentos subindo, ritmo recuperado. – ela informou. Carter começou a examiná-la com o estetoscópio.

**JOHN:** Bom som nos pulmões. – ele afirmou – Os exames ficaram prontos?

**ABBY:** Não mostraram nada. Ela aparenta estar bem. – ela respondeu.

**JOHN:** Ok. Dêem mais 100mg de Versed e mais 50cc de soro.

**CHUNNY:** Certo.

**JOHN:** Você quer falar com a mãe? – ele indagou olhando pra Abby. Ela acenou com a cabeça e deixou a sala. Carter e Chunny se olharam.

**JOHN:** Eu já volto. – ele avisou indo atrás dela. Carter a viu ali perto, já falando com os pais.

**MÃE:** Mas ela vai ficar bem? – indagou a mãe, que chorava abraçada com o pai.

**ABBY:** Ela vai ter que ficar em observação hoje e amanhã mesmo, nós a levaremos lá pra cima. – ela respondeu. Nessa hora, Carter chegou do seu lado.

**MÃE:** Oh, Deus! – ela exclamou chorando ainda mais.

**PAI:** Calma, querida, vai dar tudo certo. – o marido tentava inutilmente lhe acalmar.

**MÃE:** Como você sabe disso?! – ela indagou irritada – Meus dois únicos filhos estão num hospital em perigo de vida e você me pede pra ter calma?!

**PAI:** Nossos filhos. – ele a corrigiu – E eu sei que eles vão ficar bem. – a mulher o encarou – Eu sei. – ela hesitou um pouco e caiu novamente no choro. Carter olhou pra Abby e os dois saíram dali, deixando o marido abraçado com a mulher.

**ABBY:** Isso aqui tá um saco! – ela resmungou indo até a recepção.

**JOHN:** Você quer dar um tempo? – ele perguntou olhando pra ela.

**ABBY:** Obrigada, mas eu acho que se revoltar um pouco mais pode ajudar. – ela respondeu pegando mais fichas.

**JOHN:** Você vai se ocupar? – ele indagou balançando a cabeça.

**ABBY:** Isso nunca falha. – ela respondeu saindo de lá. Carter a observou durante algum tempo e acabou fazendo o mesmo.

_5 da tarde_

_Cena 3.8_

Carter atendeu apenas uns dois pacientes antes de decidir dar uma passada na sala de trauma pra ver como a garota estava. Quando ele entrou lá, deu de cara com Chunny, que conferia o soro.

**JOHN:** Tá tudo bem? – ele perguntou pra ela.

**CHUNNY:** Tá. – ela respondeu – Eu só vim fazer uma checagem.

**JOHN:** Foi a Abby que mandou? – ele indagou.

**CHUNNY:** Ela se deixou abalar pelo caso. – Carter balançou a cabeça.

**JOHN:** É. – ele falou e olhou pra garota, que o encarava seriamente. – Hei, Patricia. Eu sou o Dr. John Carter. Você está sentindo alguma coisa? – A menina piscou uma vez. – Ok. Eu vou tirar esse tubo, mas preciso da sua ajuda, certo? – ela piscou novamente. – Eu quero que você respire e expire três vezes. Na minha contagem: um. – ela obedeceu – Dois. No três, expire bem forte. – ele pediu – Três. – ele puxou o tubo. A menina tossiu um pouco.

**JOHN:** Você está sentindo alguma coisa? Está doendo? – ele indagou começando a examiná-la com as mãos.

**PATRICIA:** Não.

**JOHN:** Tudo bem. Você tá com fome? Porque minha amiga Chunny aqui conhece um ótimo lugar que se vende hambúrguer, o que você acha?

**PATRICIA:** Minha mãe não me deixa comer essas coisas. Ela diz que faz mal. – ela respondeu. Carter sorriu.

**JOHN:** Na verdade, ela está certa, mas eu duvido que se for só dessa vez ela não permita. – a garota olhou pra ele e ele sorriu – Chunny, compre dois sanduíches e duas batatas pra mim e pra minha nova amiga Patricia. – ele pediu dando-lhe o dinheiro.

**CHUNNY:** Ok. Eu já volto. – ela respondeu soltando a ficha e saindo da sala.

**JOHN:** Cadê os seus pais? – ele perguntou se sentando numa cadeira.

**PATRICIA:** Eles foram ver meu irmão. – ela respondeu.

**JOHN:** Ele já acordou?

**PATRICIA:** Eles disseram que sim. – Carter balançou a cabeça – Isso significa que ele está bem? – os dois se encararam.

**JOHN:** Sim. – ele finalmente respondeu. A garota sorriu – Você gosta dele?

**PATRICIA:** Gosto, mas ele não pode saber disso.

**JOHN:** Eu aposto que ele gosta de você também. – ela deu de ombros – Eu tinha um irmão também, sabia?

**PATRICIA:** Como ele se chamava? – ela perguntou olhando pra ele.

**JOHN:** Harry.

**PATRICIA:** Ele é médico também?

**JOHN:** Não.

**PATRICIA:** Então o que ele faz? – Carter olhou pra ela e hesitou um pouco em responder.

**JOHN:** Ele... é um artista.

**PATRICIA:** Ele canta? – Carter riu.

**JOHN:** Não, ele... pinta.

**PATRICIA:** Ele é pintor? – os dois se olharam.

**JOHN:** Sim. – ele respondeu – E dos bons se você quer saber.

**PATRICIA:** Ele pode pintar um quadro pra mim?

**JOHN:** Claro, é só você me dizer sobre o que, que eu falo pra ele.

**PATRICIA:** Eu quero uma borboleta.

**JOHN:** Borboleta?

**PATRICIA:** É.

**JOHN:** Você gosta de animais?

**PATRICIA:** Só de borboleta.

**JOHN:** Por quê?

**PATRICIA:** Não sei. Porque são bonitas. – ele sorriu. – Como aquela médica. – Carter olhou pra ela.

**JOHN:** Quem?

**PATRICIA:** A de cabelo preto e roupa branca. Ela é muito bonita. – ele olhou pra ela e sorriu.

**JOHN:** É, ela é linda.

**PATRICIA:** Você gosta dela?

**JOHN:** O que? – ele olhou pra ele – Não, nós só somos amigos.

**PATRICIA:** Você está apaixonado por ela?

**JOHN:** Não! – ele respondeu sorrindo.

**PATRICIA:** Você a ama. – ela respondeu olhando pro lado e sorrindo. Carter não respondeu, apenas sorriu. – Ela sabe? – ele olhou pra ela.

**JOHN:** Sabe o que?

**PATRICIA:** Que você a ama. – ele riu, não respondendo à pergunta. – Por que você não conta pra ela?

**JOHN:** Que eu a amo? – ele indagou a encarando.

**PATRICIA:** Que você não sabe viver sem ela. – ela respondeu.

**JOHN:** Você tem certeza que só tem nove anos?! – ele indagou surpreso.

**PATRICIA:** Tenho, por quê? – ela perguntou sem entender.

**JOHN:** Nada. – ele respondeu se levantando – Eu tenho que atender alguns pacientes, senão minha chefe me mata. – ele fez uma careta e ela sorriu – Mas eu volto pra te ver, ok?

**PATRICIA:** Volta mesmo? – ela indagou.

**JOHN:** Não vai nem dar tempo de você sentir minha falta. – ele respondeu piscando pra ela, que sorriu. – Eu já volto. – ele disse andando em direção a porta.

**PATRICIA:** John. – ela o chamou. Ele olhou pra ela.

**JOHN: **O que foi?

**PATRICIA:** Você vai dizer pra ela? – ela indagou. Ele a encarou durante algum tempo.

**JOHN:** Por você... eu conto.

**PATRICIA:** Promete? – ele abaixou a cabeça e olhou pra ela em seguida.

**JOHN:** Prometo, mas só se você rezar pra que dê certo e que ela fique comigo.

**PATRICIA:** Feito. – ela respondeu. Carter sorriu pra ela e em seguida, deixou a sala.


	11. O cara que quer ficar com você

_Cena 3.9_

Depois de sair da sala, Carter foi direto pra recepção.

**JOHN:** Hei Frank, você viu a Abby?

**FRANK:** Ela está no intervalo.

**JOHN:** Obrigado. – ele respondeu saindo de lá.

Quando ele saiu de lá, deu de cara com ela encostada num poste, fumando. Ele balançou a cabeça e se aproximou.

**JOHN:** Hei. – ela olhou pra ele.

**ABBY:** Hei. – ela respondeu olhando pra frente, já prevendo o que ele ia falar.

**JOHN:** Eu achei que você tinha parado.

**ABBY:** Eu parei.

**JOHN:** Então o que é isso?

**ABBY:** Isso? – ela indagou mostrando o cigarro. Ele abaixou a cabeça e a encarou novamente em resposta – Eu não sei. Não tava nem com vontade. – ela respondeu sem encará-lo – Talvez seja um ritual.

**JOHN:** Como assim? – ele indagou olhando pra ela, que o encarou rapidamente.

**ABBY:** Eu sempre fico nesse estado quando não estou me sentindo bem. Talvez seja um modo de me sentir ainda pior... continuando com meus hábitos asquerosos. – ela falou dando um sorriso. Carter mal esperou ela terminar, tirou o cigarro da boca dela e jogou no chão, apagando-o. Abby olhou pra ele incrédula.

**JOHN:** Eu não vou deixar você fazer isso com si mesma de novo. – ele afirmou olhando pra ela, que passou a olhar pra frente.

**ABBY:** E quem é você pra fazer isso? – Abby indagou. Ele olhou pra ela – Obrigada, mas eu não preciso de um super-herói agora. – ela disse dando um sorriso e o encarando. Carter abaixou a cabeça decepcionado, e hesitou um pouco antes de responder.

**JOHN:** Eu não sou e nem quero ser um super-herói. Eu estou sendo seu amigo. – ela olhou pra ele – E também o cara que quer ficar com você. – ele finalmente falou e ela ficou paralisada olhando pra ele. Os dois ficaram naquele estado durante alguns segundos – Ele acordou. Pablo. – ele afirmou – Por que você não fala com ele? Ele gostaria de te ver e isso te faria bem. – ele disse olhando pra ela.

**ABBY:** John...

**JOHN:** Não vamos falar sobre isso agora, ok? – ele pediu a encarando – Como eu disse antes, nessa situação, eu sou seu amigo acima de tudo.

**ABBY: **Meu melhor amigo. – ela afirmou sorrindo.

**JOHN: **Talvez um dia eu consiga ser algo mais... algo que eu quero ser mais que isso. Talvez um dia você acredite em mim, mesmo eu sabendo o quanto é difícil. – ele falou e olhou pra ela. Abby hesitou um pouco antes de colocar a mão direita num lado do rosto dele. Carter virou um pouco o olho e consequentemente o rosto, olhando pra sua mão. Ele voltou a olhá-la e colocou sua mão sobre a dela, a tirando dali e a segurando.

**JOHN:** Vamos. – ele pediu olhando pra ela. Abby acenou e os dois saíram dali lado a lado e de mãos dadas.

_Cena 4.0_

Os dois foram até o quarto do menino e Carter decidiu esperar do lado de fora. Ele observou Abby entrar lentamente no quarto, se aproximar do garoto e segurar sua mão sorrindo. O menino a acompanhava com os olhos.

**ABBY:** Oi. – ela falou baixinho – Você lembra de mim?

**PABLO:** Dra. Lockhart – ele respondeu. Ela fez uma careta.

**ABBY:** É melhor você me chamar só de Abby. Lockhart parece muito velha. – ele sorriu. – Como você está se sentindo?

**PABLO:** Bem. – ele respondeu.

**ABBY:** Tem certeza?

**PABLO:** Tenho.

**ABBY:** Ok. Isso é muito bom, porque tem uma pessoinha lá embaixo que não pára de perguntar por você. - os dois se olharam – Ela é menor que você, tem cabelo preto encaracolado... – o garoto sorriu – Quase que obriga os enfermeiros a trazerem ela aqui.

**PABLO:** Você pode falar pra ela que eu estou bem? – ele indagou.

**ABBY:** Claro. – ela respondeu sorrindo.

**PABLO:** Eu queria ver a Patricia. – ele afirmou olhando pra Abby.

**ABBY:** Eu sei, querido. Mas agora não dá porque você ainda tá em recuperação, mas eu prometo que assim que você melhorar, eu trago ela aqui, tudo bem?

**PABLO:** Ok. – ele balançou a cabeça. Os dois ficaram em silêncio.

**PABLO:** Eu vou perder minha perna? – ele perguntou com medo.

**ABBY:** Não, não. – ela respondeu rapidamente balançando a cabeça. – Vai dar tudo certo. Você e a sua irmã ainda vão brigar e discutir durante muito tempo. – ela afirmou o fazendo sorrir.

**PABLO:** E os meus pais? – os dois se olharam – Eles parecem triste.

**ABBY:** Eles estão muito abalados, mas é só porque os pegou de surpresa. Agora que eles sabem que vocês estão bem, eles vão se acalmar. – ela assegurou – Eles estão muito felizes porque vocês estão vivos. – ele ficou em silêncio.

**ABBY: **Pablo... – ela sentou numa cadeira – O que exatamente aconteceu com vocês? – ele abaixou a cabeça – Quem estava dirigindo? – ele ficou calado – Pablo, por favor. Eu não posso ajudar vocês sem saber o que houve. – ela afirmou olhando pra ele. O garoto hesitou um pouco.

**PABLO:** Foi eu quem tava dirigindo. – ele respondeu sem encará-la – Eu a obriguei a entrar no carro. – Abby balançou a cabeça confusa.

**ABBY: **Por que você fez isso? – ela perguntou calmamente. Ele começou a chorar. – Ok, ok, você não precisa falar mais nada, eu prometo que não vou mais...

**PABLO: **Ela bateu na Patty. – Abby o encarou.

**ABBY: **Quem?

**PABLO: **A Sra. Lutterman. – Abby fez uma cara de confusão – Ela é a babá. – ele explicou.

**ABBY: **Ela bateu em vocês? – ela indagou incrédula.

**PABLO:** Ela estava com raiva da minha irmã. – ele respondeu.

_Alguns minutos depois..._

**MÃE:** Ela bateu neles?! – ela perguntou indignada, enquanto ela, Carter, Abby, o marido e a assistente social conversavam no corredor do E.R.

**JOHN:** Eles já tinham reclamado de algo assim? – ele perguntou pra mulher.

**MÃE:** Não, ela sempre foi muito bozinha com eles. Até mesmo quando eu ficava brava, ela defendia os dois. Mas... – ela parou de falar.

**ASSISTENTE:** Aconteceu alguma coisa com ela nesses últimos dias que mexeu com seu humor ou algo parecido?

**PAI:** Ela terminou com o noivo, eu acho. – Os três encararam o marido – Eles viviam brigando. Teve uma vez que ela chegou em casa com o olho roxo. Minha mulher perguntou porquê, mas ela não quis admitir. Há alguns meses, ela começou a ter problema com dinheiro, sempre o culpando por estar desempregado. Ela disse que ele só trazia dívidas pra ela e resolveu acabar o noivado.

**ASSISTENTE:** Quando isso aconteceu? – ele indagou.

**PAI:** Anteontem. – a assistente, e os dois se olharam.

**MÃE:** O Pablo pegou o carro pra fugir dela? – ela indagou tentando entender.

**ABBY:** Ele sentiu que a irmã estava sendo ameaçada e tentou salvá-la. Ele estava protegendo-a. – ela afirmou.

**MÃE:** Oh, Deus. – o marido a abraçou.

**ASSISTENTE:** Ok. Eu vou falar com Patricia pra ver se ela conta sua versão e depois procuro vocês. Talvez fosse melhor se você a levasse pra comer alguma coisa na cafeteria. – ela sugeriu pro marido.

**PAI:** Obrigado. – ele agradeceu o conselho.

**MÃE:** Eu não quero sair de perto deles... – ela falou baixinho abraçada com o marido.

**PAI:** Ok, ok. – ele respondeu a confortando. A assistente entrou na sala e Carter e Abby se afastaram de lá. Os dois chegaram à recepção e ela foi logo se apoiando numa bancada, cobrindo o rosto com as mãos.

**JOHN:** Você está bem? – ele perguntou preocupado parando ao lado dela. Ela olhou pra ele.

**ABBY:** Tentando ficar. – ela respondeu ainda com a mão no cabelo.

**CHUNNY:** Abby, Carter! – ela gritou do corredor – O garoto, Pablo, sofreu uma parada. – Abby olhou pra ele e saiu correndo. Os dois foram direto pela escada, desconsiderando enfrentar a fila do elevador.

_Sala de Cirurgia_

**ABBY: **O que aconteceu? – ela indagou ao entrar na sala junto com ele e dar de cara com uma residente que examinava o menino e dois enfermeiros.

**MÉDICA: **Ele teve uma parada. – ela informou um pouco desesperada.

**ABBY: **200mg de Ativan.

**JOHN: **Preparar o desfibrilador e carregar em 90. – ele pediu – Iniciar ressuscitação.

**ABBY: **O que diabos vocês fizeram?! – ela indagou olhando pra médica enquanto fazia a massagem.

**MÉDICA: **O que?

**ABBY: **Ele estava ótimo há 5 minutos atrás. – ela afirmou ironicamente.

**JOHN: **Abby. – ele pediu olhando pra ela.

**MÉDICA: **Eu não fiz nada! Só estava examinando o garoto.

**ABBY: **É, sei. – ela respondeu ainda mais sarcástica. A residente olhou pra ela revoltada e se retirou da sala.

**ENFERMEIRO: **Pás carregadas. – ele avisou.

**ENFERMEIRA: **Nós perdemos o pulso! – ela informou quando o monitor disparou.

**JOHN: **Afastem-se. – ele pediu dando o choque.

**ENFERMEIRA:** Ainda fibrilando.

**JOHN:** Outra de 90. Afastem-se. – ele deu outro choque.

**ENFERMEIRA:** Sinus. – ela falou olhando pra Carter.

**JOHN:** Oxigenação a 90, - ele pediu – Cadê o RX?

**ENFERMEIRO:** Aqui. – ele lhe entregou o exame. Carter ficou algum tempo parado o examinando.

**ABBY:** O que foi? – Abby perguntou olhando a expressão dele.

**JOHN:** Ele tem uma hemorragia na altura do peito. – ele respondeu olhando pra ela, que fechou os olhos inconformada.

**JOHN:** Você. – ele apontou pra enfermeira – Chame o Dubenko aqui. Agora! – ela saiu correndo até o telefone – Lâmina 2.

**ABBY:** O que você vai fazer? – ela indagou.

**JOHN:** Uma incisão. Se continuar com a hemorragia, ele pode morrer. É a única chance que ele tem. – Carter olhou pra ela esperando um consentimento. Ela hesitou um pouco.

**ABBY:** Tudo bem, faça. – ela respondeu balançando a cabeça.

**JOHN:** Certo. Tubo 3.0. – ele pediu enquanto fazia um pequeno corte no menino próximo ao local da hemorragia.

**ABBY:** 50cc de soro e 1l de O positivo.

**ENFERMEIRO:** Pressão em 8/6.

**JOHN:** Fio de corte e sucção pra Abby. – ele pediu posicionando o tubo.

**ENFERMEIRO:** Aqui. – ele deu os instrumentos pra ela.

**JOHN:** Eu quero que você fique segurando esse tubo aqui enquanto eu tento encaixar o fio no lugar certo, tudo bem?

**ABBY:** Certo.

**JOHN:** Ok... Vamos. – eles iniciaram o processo. Carter movia a mão lentamente enquanto Abby o ajudava olhando pro garoto às vezes.

**JOHN:** Não... – ele afirmou se posicionando melhor e tentando encaixar o fio.

**ENFERMEIRO:** Batimentos em 52. – ele avisou encarando o monitor. Abby olhou pra Carter.

**JOHN:** Quase... Vamos, Pablo...

**ABBY:** 1mg de morfina. – ela pediu pro enfermeiro.

**JOHN:** Aí, aí, aí. – ele afirmou parando os movimentos – Pinça e Sucção. – Abby lhe deu os instrumentos. Carter colocou o começo do fio dentro do aparelho de sucção, puxando o sangue. – Ele precisa disso durante 1 minuto e... pronto. Desligue a motor. – o enfermeiro obedeceu – Ok, eu terminei.

**ENFERMEIRA:** Batimentos subindo.

**DUBENKO:** O que aconteceu com o garoto? – ele indagou aparecendo na sala.

**JOHN:** Hemorragia interna. Vocês não devem ter visto durante a cirurgia. – ele respondeu. Dubenko o encarou durante alguns segundos.

**DUBENKO:** Como está a pressão? – ele perguntou pro enfermeiro.

**ENFERMEIRO:** 8/6. – ele respondeu.

**DUBENKO:** A hemorragia já foi controlada? – ele afirmou olhando pro que Carter fizera.

**JOHN:** Já.

**DUBENKO:** Ok... Preparar o desfibrilador.

**JOHN:** O que?!

**DUBENKO:** Carregar em 120.

**JOHN:** Espera aí. – ele exclamou – O que você está fazendo? – o cirurgião o encarou.

**DUBENKO:** Se o incidente tiver mesmo ocorrido durante a cirurgia como você disse, a essa hora o pulmão e o cérebro já devem estar cheios de sangue. Se nós não bombearmos o coração, esse garoto pode morrer. – ele explicou pacientemente. Carter o encarou e Abby ficou olhando pra ele.

**ENFERMEIRO:** O desfibrilador está pronto. – avisou o enfermeiro.

**DUBENKO:** Eu posso dar o choque ou você ainda tem alguma pergunta? – ele indagou olhando pra Carter, que não respondeu.

**DUBENKO:** Ótimo. 1mg de Epinefrina.

**JOHN:** Você acha que pode salvá-lo? – ele perguntou olhando pra Dubenko.

**DUBENKO:** Talvez seja tarde demais, mas eu posso tentar. – ele respondeu. Carter acenou com a cabeça.

**ENFERMEIRA:** Nós perdemos o pulso. – informou a mulher quando o monitor disparou.

**DUBENKO:** Começar massagem. – ele pediu. –Viu o que eu falei? – ele perguntou olhando pra Carter, que mais uma vez o encarou calado.

**DUBENKO:** Ok. Afastem-se. – ele deu o choque.

**ENFERMEIRA:** Ainda fibrilando.

**DUBENKO:** É... isso não vai adiantar. Lâmina 10 e Shiley 15. – enquanto ele falava, Abby chegou mais perto do menino, segurando sua mão e passando a outra no seu cabelo.

**ABBY:** Vai dar tudo certo. – Carter ficou observando tudo - Vai dar tudo certo. – ela repetiu tentando ter certeza daquilo também.

**DUBENKO:** Dra. Lockhart. – pediu Dubenko. Ela se afastou e ele começou o procedimento. – Afastador.

**ENFERMEIRO:** Batimentos em 60. – ele avisou olhando o monitor.

**JOHN:** 200mg de Ativan e 50cc de soro. – ele pediu pra enfermeira.

**ABBY:** 1mg ampola de epinefrina.

**DUBENKO:** Preparar pás internas e carregar em 60. – Carter olhou pra Abby e, em seguida, pro cirurgião.

**DUBENKO:** Ok. Afastem-se. – ele deu o choque.

**ENFERMEIRO:** Batimentos caindo. - ele informou.

**DUBENKO:** Outra de 60. – ele pediu pacientemente – Afastem-se. – ele deu outro choque.

**ENFERMEIRA:** Ainda fibrilando. – os 5 se olharam.

**DUBENKO:** Quanto tempo? – ele indagou.

**ENFERMEIRA:** 47 minutos. – ela respondeu. Abby olhou pra Carter desesperada.

**JOHN:** Talvez se aumentássemos a carga... – ele tentou.

**DUBENKO:** Não vai adiantar. Vocês podem declarar se quiser. – ele afirmou. Abby virou o rosto inconformada.

**JOHN:** Não. – ele respondeu balançando a cabeça e olhando pra ela – Nós não vamos desistir. – os dois se olharam – Carregar em 90. – ele pediu pra enfermeira - Abby, a massagem. – ele disse olhando pra ela. Os dois se encararam durante alguns segundos.

**ABBY:** 1mg de etomidate e 100 de sux. – ela pediu fazendo o que ele pedira.

**ENFERMEIRA:** Pás carregadas. – ela informou olhando pra ele sem acreditar muito na sua tentativa.

**DUBENKO: **Dr. Carter, isso é inútil. – ele falou calmamente.

**JOHN: **Ok. Afastem-se. – ele deu o choque.

**ENFERMEIRA:** Nada. – ela informou. Ele e Abby se olharam.

**ABBY:** Continuando ressuscitação. – ela afirmou continuando o procedimento.

**JOHN: **Certo. Carregar em 120. Vamos, Pablo!

**DUBENKO: **Parem. – ele pediu novamente falando no tom normal.

**JOHN: **Afastem-se! – ele deu o choque.

**ENFERMEIRA:** Sem pulso. – ela informou olhando pra ele.

**ABBY: **O que mais nós podemos tentar? – ela perguntou já sabendo a resposta.

**DUBENKO: **Parem. - reafirmou o cirurgião – Vocês não podem fazer mais nada. Esse garoto está morto. Se continuarem com isso, a única coisa que vocês farão será machucá-lo ainda mais. Então... Parem. – ele mandou olhando pros 2, que desviaram os olhares. – Hora da morte: 18:3...

**ABBY: **Nós podemos tentar doses altas. – ela afirmou o interrompendo – Ou qualquer outra coisa. – ela disse olhando pra Dubenko, e em seguida, pra Carter que balançou a cabeça negativamente. – Não! Eu não vou aceitar isso! – ela começou a gritar com raiva **ABBY:** Você é chefe da cirurgia, faça alguma coisa! – ela mandava encarando Dubenko, que não respondeu, só a olhava – Carter... – ela praticamente implorava com a voz embargada

**JOHN:** Eu sinto muito. – ela olhou incrédula pra ele, lhe pedindo ajuda com o olhar. Mas pra sua decepção, ele apenas abaixou a cabeça. Dubenko aproveitou o silêncio para cobrir o garoto com o plástico. Diante da cena, Abby virou o rosto, tirou a luva e o avental, e os jogou no chão, saindo da sala inconformada. Carter encarou Dubenko durante alguns segundos, e acabou fazendo o mesmo.

_Sala dos Médicos_

Depois de deixar a sala, Carter jogou o avental no meio do corredor da cirurgia, descendo as escadas em seguida e indo atrás dela no E.R.

**JOHN: **Hei. – ele falou entrando na sala. Abby olhou-o rapidamente, e ele aproveitou pra se aproximar um pouco.

**JOHN: **Você está bem? – ele indagou preocupado.

**ABBY: **Ele tinha nove anos e me pediu pra ajudar a irmã. – ela afirmou ainda sem olhá-lo – Pelo menos ela eu consegui ajudar. – Abby deu um sorriso irônico.

**JOHN: **Hei, não diga isso. Não foi sua culpa o que aconteceu.

**ABBY: **Ele confiou em mim. Ambos confiaram.

**JOHN: **Abby...

**ABBY: **Eu disse pra eles que tudo ia ficar bem e agora... O que eu vou falar pra menina?

**JOHN: **Você não precisa falar nada.

**ABBY: **Com que cara eu vou dizer praqueles pais que o filhinho deles... morreu? Eu fiz eles acreditarem que eu ia conseguir salvar os dois... – ela deixou uma lágrima cair – Eu os fiz... – Carter a puxou para um abraço, impedindo-a de continuar.

**JOHN: **Você não pode se culpar. Nada do que houve foi sua culpa. Eles vieram aqui atrás de ajuda e nós ajudamos. Ninguém teria conseguido impedir que isso acontecesse... Você não fez nada errado, muito pelo contrário, você ainda lhe deu mais algumas horas de vida, e eu tenho certeza que tanto ele quanto os pais são gratos por isso. – ele afirmou passando a mão no seu cabelo – E a menina... ela está bem. Se você quiser contar pra ela, você pode, mas se não... você não precisa.

**ABBY: **Eu não quero mentir pra ela.

**JOHN: **Você não tem que mentir.

**ABBY: **Nem quero esconder também.

**JOHN: **Eu sei, eu sei. – ele a segurou ainda mais forte – Você vai saber o que fazer. – ele afirmou a confortando. - Nós vamos dar um jeito.

**ABBY: **Nós vamos? – ela indagou. Ele hesitou um pouco.

**JOHN:** É, nós vamos. – ele afirmou balançando a cabeça e a encarando. Ela ficou em silêncio durante algum tempo, colocando ambas as mãos ao redor do corpo dele logo em seguida, e ficando naquela posição durante algum tempo. Os dois se abraçaram fortemente, com ele sempre tendo uma mão no seu rosto, e outra na dela.

**CHUNNY:** Abby. – A enfermeira entrou na sala e os dois se soltaram. – Os pais querem saber o que aconteceu. – ela avisou. Abby balançou cabeça positivamente.

**ABBY:** Eu já vou.

**CHUNNY:** Ok. – ela saiu da sala. Abby deu alguns passos em direção à porta.

**JOHN:** Hei. – ele segurou a mão dela. Os dois se olharam, e ela apertou ainda mais sua mão em resposta. Ele sorriu um pouco e saiu de lá junto com ela.

_Trauma 3_

Assim que eles chegaram perto da sala, puderam ver os pais do lado de fora andando de um lado pro outro, apreensivos.

**MÃE:** Doutora. - ela afirmou assim que viu os dois chegarem.

**ABBY:** Oi. – ela respondeu com a voz diferente. A mãe a encarou durante algum tempo.

**MÃE:** O que aconteceu? O que vocês estão escondendo de mim?

**ABBY:** O Pablo teve uma dificuldade depois da cirurgia. Ele teve uma hemorragia interna e nós tivemos que dar choques pra fazê-lo voltar. – o pai segurou a mão da mulher desesperado – Mas infelizmente, nada adiantou.

**MÃE:** Do que você tá falando? – ela indagou tentando não se convencer do que tinha acontecido.

**ABBY:** Eu sinto muito. – ela falou sem encará-la.

**MÃE:** Não! – a mulher começou a gritar – Não! Por que você está me dizendo isso?! É tudo mentira! Diga-me que é mentira... – ela segurou Carter pela camisa e começou a chorar – Por favor... – ele olhou pra ela e abaixou a cabeça.

**JOHN:** Nós fizemos o melhor que podíamos, mas ele não respondeu.

**MÃE:** Não... – ela implorou se agachando no chão e abraçando seu próprio corpo tentando transmitir segurança.

**PAI:** Ele... – o pai tentou falar – Morreu? – ele indagou confuso.

**JOHN:** Eu sinto muito. – ele falou com a voz baixa. O pai deixou uma lágrima cair, mas logo se controlou tentando ajudar a mulher.

**PAI:** Nosso menininho... – ele suplicou a abraçando no chão também. Sem agüentar ver aquela cena, Abby saiu de lá. Carter a observou e foi atrás dando privacidade ao casal.

**ABBY:** Eu não posso. – ela afirmou assim que o percebeu atrás dela.

**JOHN:** Não pode? – ele indagou confuso.

**ABBY:** Eu não sei como falar pra ela... – ela afirmou o fazendo entender.

**JOHN:** Você não vai. Eu falarei. – ele afirmou seguramente. Abby olhou pra ele. – Tenta melhorar. Eu vou falar com a menina. – ele afirmou limpando o rosto dela. Ela ficou calada e ele saiu em direção à porta.

**ABBY:** John... – ele se virou dando um sorriso pra ela em sinal de aprovação e lhe oferecendo a mão.

_Trauma 3_

Assim que os dois entraram juntos na sala, a menina ficou observando-os com o olhar e rindo.

**PATRICIA:** Deu certo?! – ela perguntou sorrindo ainda mais.

**JOHN:** O que? – ele indagou confuso.

**PATRICIA:** Você contou pra ela?! – Abby olhou pra Carter sem entender.

**JOHN:** Mais ou menos... Mas isso eu vou ter que te falar depois. – ele afirmou piscando pra ela e se sentando num banquinho perto dela, segurando sua mão e lhe dando um sorriso, logo retribuído. Os dois ficaram em silêncio e Abby aproveitou pra se aproximar.

**ABBY:** Como você está se sentindo? – ela perguntou dando um sorriso.

**PATRICIA:** Bem... – ela respondeu sem parecer muito sincera – Quando eu vou mudar pra outro quarto?

**JOHN:** Você não gosta desse?

**PATRICIA:** Não é isso, é que... Parece pior do que realmente é. – ela explicou o fazendo sorrir.

**JOHN:** Se esse é o caso, então eu prometo que hoje mesmo eu arranjo o melhor quarto desse hospital... só pra você.

**PATRICIA:** Jura?! – ela indagou empolgada.

**JOHN:** Juro. – ele respondeu com uma voz diferente.

**PATRICIA:** Mas tem que ser um com duas camas... pra mim e pro meu irmão. – ela afirmou pensativa. Carter a olhou tentando sorrir, enquanto Abby se aproximou mais um pouco alisando o cabelo dela. A menina os olhou durante algum tempo sem entender.

**ABBY:** Patricia, nós... – ela tentou falar, mas parou quando sentiu a voz embargar. A garota a encarou durante alguns segundos, deixando uma lágrima cair logo em seguida.

**JOHN:** Querida, o Pablo estava muito doente... – ele tentou explicar. – Nós tentamos, mas não conseguimos ajudá-lo como fizemos com você... – ele falou olhando pra ela com uma cara péssima. Patricia olhou pro teto balançando a cabeça positivamente.

**PATRICIA:** Doeu? – Carter olhou pra ela – Quando ele foi pro céu? – ele ficou calado – Foi um anjo que levou ele? Porque ele merece, ele é um irmão perfeito. – ela afirmou finalmente o encarando. Carter hesitou um pouco.

**JOHN:** Sim... ele foi levado por um anjo. – respondeu sorrindo.

**PATRICIA:** Você viu? – ela indagou curiosa. Ele a encarou.

**JOHN:** Ele era lindo... Com uma luz ao seu redor, um vestido branco e cabelo loiro...

**PATRICIA:** Era encaracolado? – Carter sorriu.

**JOHN:** Era. – ele respondeu finalmente. A menina sorriu em resposta e voltou a encarar o teto.

**PATRICIA:** Era o Gabriel. – ela afirmou sorrindo. John aproveitou pra olhar pra Abby, que observava a menina com um olhar triste Os três ficaram daquele jeito durante uns três minutos antes da garota finalmente quebrá-lo.

**PATRICIA:** Eu posso vê-lo? – Carter olhou pra Abby e em seguida pra ela.

**JOHN:** Tem certeza? – ela acenou com a cabeça. – Tudo bem, vamos. – ele se levantou, desligou os monitores e a pegou no colo.

_Sala de Cirurgia_

_07h14min da noite_

Ele a levou no colo até a sala, sendo acompanhado por Abby. Quando chegaram ao local, ele colocou a menina no chão e ficou mais afastado indicando que ela fizesse o que era necessário. Patricia se aproximou aos poucos do irmão, observando o saco que cobria o corpo dele. Carter olhou pra Abby que acenou com a cabeça. Ele se aproximou e tirou o saco. A menina sorriu à imagem do irmão "dormindo" e chegou mais perto segurando sua mão. Carter se afastou indo pro lado de Abby. Os três passaram mais de 8 minutos daquele jeito, antes da menina finalmente começar a chorar e vir na direção deles. Carter se agachou a abraçando. Abby o assistiu pegá-la no colo e os dois se sentarem numa cadeira. Ela se aproximou dos dois passando a mão no rosto da menina.

**ABBY:** Tá tudo bem. – ela afirmou olhando pra garota. – Chorar faz bem.

**PATRICIA:** Eu tô com saudade dele! – ela respondeu se desesperando mais um pouco.

**ABBY:** Eu sei, meu amor, eu sei. – ela disse alisando o cabelo da garota. Patricia desceu do colo dele e a abraçou. Carter e Abby se olharam e ela ficou lá, consolando a garota.

_Recepção_

_Mais tarde..._

Como havia prometido, Carter conseguiu a transferência da menina para um quarto no andar de cima. Os pais do menino pareceram se conformar mais depois de terem uma conversa com a filha. Assim que viu que não agüentava mais aquela situação, Abby foi embora (não sem antes ter uma conversa com a menina, claro).

**JOHN:** Hei, Susan, você viu a Abby?

**SUSAN:** Ela já foi. – ela respondeu olhando pra ele – Eu tô preocupada com ela. Não sei, mas ela me pareceu tão triste hoje.

**JOHN:** Foi o caso que nós atendemos. As duas crianças, o menino morreu.

**SUSAN:** Oh... – Susan fez uma cara de tristeza. Carter a encarou durante algum tempo.

**JOHN:** Hei, você pode me cobrir até o fim do turno? Por favor, faltam só duas horas.

**SUSAN:** Carter...

**JOHN:** Eu venho amanhã no seu lugar. – ele tentou;

**SUSAN:** Pode ir! – ela afirmou sem hesitar e sorrindo. Ele fez uma cara de "interesseira" pra ela e saiu correndo de lá.

_Casa de Abby_

_09h40min da noite_

_Música de Fundo: I'll be there for you (Bon Jovi)_

_Cena 4.1_

Ela tava sentada encolhida no sofá quando ouviu alguém bater na porta. Esperou algum tempo, na esperança de que a pessoa desistisse, mas quando ouviu a voz dele a chamando, ela resolveu abrir. Os dois se encararam assim que ela apareceu na porta.

**JOHN:** Oi. – ele foi o primeiro a falar.

**ABBY:** Oi. – ela respondeu sem ânimo.

**JOHN:** Tá tudo bem?

**ABBY:** Tá, por quê?

**JOHN:** Nada. Só acho isso bom. – ela respirou fundo.

**ABBY:** O que você quer Carter?

**JOHN:** Nada.

**ABBY:** O que você veio fazer aqui?

**JOHN:** Eu não posso falar.

**ABBY:** Carter...

**JOHN:** Só posso fazer. – ela olhou pra ele confusa. – Vem aqui. – ele a puxou pela mão, impedindo que ela se negasse. Abby estranhou um pouco o caminho que ele fazia, mas antes que pudesse perguntar alguma coisa, ele saiu falando.

**JOHN:** Deita. – ele afirmou apontando a cama.

**ABBY:** O que?!

**JOHN:** Deita. – ele repetiu.

**ABBY:** Carter, o que...

**JOHN:** Faça o que eu tô pedindo. – ela olhou pra ele – Confia em mim. Por favor. – ela o encarou durante algum tempo.

**ABBY:** John, o meu dia não foi dos melhores, e honestamente...

**JOHN:** Por favor. – ele pediu a interrompendo. Abby hesitou um pouco, mas como sabia que ele não ia desistir, acabou obedecendo. Ela deitou e virou de lado, evitando encará-lo. Alguns segundos depois, sentiu um peso sobre a cama e ele a abraçar por trás. Quando ela ia se virar, mais uma vez ele se manifestou antes.

**JOHN:** Eu vim aqui como seu amigo. Eu vou te proteger do mundo todo. Nenhum sofrimento vai chegar em você sem antes passar por mim. Eu não vou deixar que nada te aconteça, Abby. – ele afirmou enquanto ela fechou os olhos deixando uma lágrima cair. – Vai dar tudo certo. – ele falou baixinho quase num sussurro.

**ABBY:** Como você pode saber disso? – ela perguntou num tom quase mais baixo que o dele. Carter respirou fundo.

**JOHN:** Eu sei. – ele assegurou a segurando ainda mais forte. Ela não respondeu, apenas balançou a cabeça positivamente. Carter colocou uma mão sobre o ombro dela, apertando um pouco indicando que estaria ali pro que der e viesse.

**ABBY:** Obrigada. – foi a única coisa que ela falou. Ele continuou em silêncio com a mão no seu ombro, descendo delicadamente pelo braço e subindo em seguida. Os dois fecharam os olhos e dormiram.

_2:47 da madrugada_

_Segunda-feira_

Ainda estava escuro quando ele abriu os olhos com dificuldade sentindo uma mão alisando seu cabelo. Quando finalmente conseguiu enxergar direito, ele viu que ela o encarava sorrindo.

**JOHN:** O que foi? – ele perguntou preocupado.

**ABBY:** Nada... eu só estava pensando. – ela respondeu sem deixar de encará-lo.

**JOHN:** Eu devo perguntar no que ou deixo passar? – ele indagou olhando pra ela.

**ABBY:** Deixar passar... – ela respondeu virando os olhos e sorrindo. Carter a observou durante algum tempo. Abby parecia confusa, pensativa.

**JOHN:** Hei. – ela olhou pra ele – O que é? – ele indagou preocupado novamente. Ela hesitou um pouco, olhando pro teto, pro lado e finalmente pra ele. Os dois ficaram se encarando antes dela quebrar o silêncio.

**ABBY:** Por que você voltou? – ela indagou – O que aconteceu? – ela perguntou olhando nos olhos dele. Carter se mexeu um pouco.

**JOHN:** Você quer saber o que aconteceu? – ela acenou.

**ABBY:** Eu preciso. – Carter a encarou durante algum tempo. - "Você aconteceu, Chicago aconteceu" – ele pensou. Ele demorou um tempo pra responder.

**JOHN:** As coisas mudaram. – Carter afirmou passando a encarar o teto. – Quando nós estávamos aqui tudo era ótimo, perfeito. Mas aí... aí nós fomos embora. Eu não sei como explicar. Não era igual. Eu só... – ele parou de falar – Eu senti que tinha deixado algo aqui. Nós estávamos lá, mas minha cabeça tava longe, eu não me sentia completo, não me sentia feliz. Faltava alguma coisa. Uma coisa que eu deixei aqui e voltei pra buscar. – ele deu um sorriso tímido – Eu estou preso a essa coisa e não sei como fugir. Não sei exatamente sem tem uma saída. – ela o ouvia atenta – A Kem descobriu antes de mim. – ele olhou pra ela – Eu não sei se conseguiria viver sem essa coisa. Aqui. Eu precisava estar aqui. Eu sentia falta dela. Eu precisava dela. – ele afirmou a encarando. Abby o olhou e acabou por dar um sorriso, afundando a cabeça no peito dele.

**ABBY:** Obrigada por ter voltado. – ela disse baixinho. Ele respirou fundo.

**JOHN:** Obrigado por ter me dado um motivo. – ela sorriu e fechou os olhos, o abraçando e dormindo com o rosto no seu peito.


	12. Ação de Graças

_9:50 da manhã_

Assim que acordou, ela olhou pro lado na cama e viu que estava vazia. Pensou um pouco, confusa, e se levantou, indo ao banheiro.

**JOHN:** Oi. – ele cumprimentou assim que a viu aparecendo na cozinha.

**ABBY:** Oi. O que você tá fazendo?

**JOHN:** Café, ovos e torradas. Quer? – ele perguntou colocando tudo num prato.

**ABBY:** E ser sua cobaia? Não, obrigada. – ela respondeu sorrindo.

**JOHN:** Hei, eu sei cozinhar.

**ABBY:** Claro que sabe, mas é que eu não tô com muita vontade de ir parar no ER em pleno dia de folga. – ele lhe repreendeu com o olhar. – Pode deixar que eu me satisfaço com um iorgute mesmo. – ela afirmou pegando um na geladeira.

**JOHN:** Você não sabe o que tá perdendo.

**ABBY:** Nem vou saber, espero.

**JOHN:** Você tá muito engraçadinha hoje, sabia? – ele afirmou a fazendo rir – A propósito, coma rápido.

**ABBY:** Por quê?

**JOHN:** Porque eu mandei.

**ABBY:** Carter...

**JOHN:** Porque nós vamos sair. – ela o encarou com um olhar insinuador.

**ABBY:** O que você andou planejando?

**JOHN:** Nada. – ele disse inocente. – Só acho horrível ficar em casa em pleno Ação de Graças. – ele explicou. Abby ficou observando-o.

**ABBY:** Carter.

**JOHN:** Hum?

**ABBY:** Aonde nós vamos?

**JOHN:** Isso é um segredo. Você mesma vai ter que ver. – ela olhou pra ele. – Vamos, vai ser divertido.

**ABBY:** Pra onde você vai me levar? – ela insistiu novamente.

**JOHN:** Pro hospital.

**ABBY:** A verdade... – ela pediu sorrindo.

**JOHN:** Eu já disse que não vou contar. Você vai ter que confiar em mim. – ele afirmou chegando perto dela e segurando sua mão, sorrindo. Os dois se encararam e ela acabou fazendo o mesmo em sinal de redenção.

**ABBY:** Você não presta.

_Parque Turístico de Chicago_

_11 da manhã_

_Música de Fundo : Always You (Sophie Zelmani) _

_Cena 4.2_

**ABBY:** Eu não acredito que deixei me convencer por você. – ela afirmou enquanto os dois andavam por toda aquela grama que os rodeavam.

**JOHN:** Você não gosta de verde? – ele indagou.

**ABBY: **Não é isso. –os dois se olharam – Eu não tomei café da manhã. – ela explicou sorrindo.

**JOHN: **Foi você que escolheu. – ele respondeu.

**ABBY: **Eu sei. E eu estou faminta. – ele a encarou e deu um sorriso olhando ao seu redor.

**JOHN: **Tudo bem. Vamos. – os dois continuaram andando – Quer um cachorro-quente? – ele ofereceu.

**ABBY: **Isso é que é refeição pra dia de Ação de Graças. – ela respondeu rindo.

**JOHN: **É a única coisa que eu posso oferecer a essa hora. – ele respondeu sorrindo – Prometo que o jantar vai ser bem melhor... – ela o encarou franzindo a testa.

**ABBY: **Jantar?

**JOHN: **É. – ele respondeu olhando pra ela e saindo de lá. – Oi, eu quero dois cachorros. – Enquanto ele pedia, ela ficou parada o observando. – Você quer o seu completo? – a pergunta dele a tirou de seus pensamentos.

**ABBY: **Menos ervilha e queijo ralado. – ela respondeu. Carter voltou sua atenção pro vendedor, enquanto ela começou a encarar o lago enorme à sua frente, bem no meio do parque. Ela pensou um pouco, completamente confusa em relação à... tudo.

**JOHN:** Hei. – ele chegou perto dela.

**ABBY:** Hei. – ela respondeu olhando pra ele e sorrindo.

**JOHN:** Aqui. Sem ervilha nem queijo-ralado. – ele afirmou lhe entregando o sanduíche.

**ABBY:** Obrigada. – os dois se olharam e saíram andando novamente lado a lado. Enquanto caminhavam, Abby observou que Carter prestava atenção em tudo, pessoas, crianças, animais... Antes que ela quebrasse o silêncio, ele começou a falar.

**JOHN:** Sabe, quando eu tava na áfrica, eu olhava pro lado e... – ele olhou pra ela – Eu não sei. Apesar de tudo que tava acontecendo por lá, as crianças pareciam tão... felizes, puras. – Carter sorriu à lembrança – Eu nunca consegui entender aquilo. Como aquelas pessoas podiam ser tão... esperançosas?

**ABBY:** É muito ruim lá? – ela indagou o observando. Carter balançou a cabeça.

**JOHN:** Tem coqueluche, malária, varíola... Janjareed. É horrível. Triste.

**ABBY:** Janjareed?

**JOHN:** Eles são militares, grupo de terroristas. – ele explicou – Matam os homens, abusam das mulheres e dos seus filhos. Eles são verdadeiros assassinos. Gente podre, nojenta. Torturam qualquer um que não os seja subordinado. – ele finalizou.

**ABBY:** Até os médicos? – os dois se olharam.

**JOHN:** Para eles não faz diferença. – ele respondeu desviando o olhar – Eles quase mataram meus amigos, quase mataram o Luka...

**ABBY:** Você viu? – ela perguntou pra ele. Carter sorriu.

**JOHN:** Eu... era um dos que tinha uma arma na cabeça.

**ABBY:** O que...? Carter, por que você nunca me contou isso?! – ela indagou parando de andar imediatamente.

**JOHN:** Eu não queria te preocupar.

**ABBY:** Ah, claro. E você acha que eu já não me preocupei o bastante sem saber disso?! – os dois se encararam.

**JOHN:** Isso nunca mais vai acontecer. – ele assegurou olhando pra ela.

**ABBY:** Eu sei! Eu sei, porque se você só pensar em ir pra qualquer outra cidade, eu mesma te mato.

**JOHN:** Ah é? – ele indagou rindo.

**ABBY:** É! E não ria, eu tô falando sério!

**JOHN:** Ok. – ele olhou pra ela dando "aquele" sorriso.

**ABBY:** O que?! – ela indagou com raiva.

**JOHN:** Eu adoro quando você se preocupa comigo.

**ABBY:** Calado! – ela disse rindo também. Os dois se calaram. – No que você pensou? – os dois se olharam – Quando você achou que ia acontecer. – ela explicou. Os dois se olharam e ele deu de ombros.

**ABBY:** Eu sabia que você não iria responder. – ela afirmou o fazendo sorrir – E onde é que tem um lixo aqui?! – ela indagou olhando ao seu redor. Quando ela olhou pra Carter, ele começou a rir. – O que é?!

**JOHN:** Você... tem maionese aqui. – ele disse apontando a mão perto da própria boca, tentando lhe mostrar onde era.

**ABBY:** Aqui? – ela indagou passando a mão no lugar errado.

**JOHN:** Não. Deixa que eu mesmo... – ele passou a mão no local correto – Tiro. – John continuou com a mão perto da boca dela, começando a passá-la delicadamente pelo seu rosto. Os dois ficaram se olhando daquele jeito durante alguns segundos, até ele quebrar o silêncio.

**JOHN: **Eu pensei em você. – Abby o encarou durante algum tempo, mas ele preferiu mudar de assunto. – O lixo está bem atrás de você. – ele respondeu apontando o local. Ela demorou um pouco pra sair daquele "estado".

**ABBY:** Certo. – ela falou indo jogar o saco fora. Carter olhou ela ir e depois voltar com uma cara não muito boa. Parecia que ele tava adivinhando o que vinha pela frente.

**ABBY:** É melhor a gente ir embora. Já tá ficando tarde. – ela afirmou com nenhuma convicção na voz.

**JOHN: **Ainda não são nem meio-dia. – ele respondeu a encarando.

**ABBY: **Eu sei, mas é que eu tô cansada.

**JOHN: **Cansada? – ele indagou sem acreditar.

**ABBY: **É, com sono, preguiça de andar... – os dois se encararam durante algum tempo, até ele tomar uma decisão.

**JOHN:** O dia mal começou. – ele respondeu a puxando pela mão e continuando a caminhada.

_Campo de Paintball _

_12:18 da manhã_

_Cena 4.3_

**ABBY:** Oh meu Deus. – ela exclamou quando os dois pararam na porta do estabelecimento – Você tá ficando louco se acha que eu vou jogar isso com você.

**JOHN:** Eu não estou pensando... Você vai. – ele respondeu entrando numa espécie de recepção do local.

**ABBY:** Carter. – ela o seguiu tentando impedi-lo.

**JOHN:** Oi. Eu quero uma partida. – ele pediu pro balconista.

**BALCONISTA:** Quanto tempo? – Carter olhou pra Abby.

**JOHN:** 30 minutos. – ele respondeu.

**ABBY:** Carter, não. Eu não vou ficar brincando de guerra com você. – ela afirmou segurando o braço dele.

**JOHN:** Relaxa. Isso vai ser divertido.

**ABBY:** Divertido?! Eles dizem que esse troço machuca! – ela disse nervosa.

**JOHN:** Você tá com medo? – ele perguntou sorrindo – Não se preocupe, eu vou te proteger. – ele deu uma piscada pra ela.

**ABBY:** Eu não estou com medo. – ela retrucou com raiva.

**JOHN:** Ok. Então prove isso e venha comigo. – ele disse oferecendo-lhe um dos macacões que o balconista lhe entregara. Abby hesitou um pouco antes de praticamente arrancar o macacão da mão dele.

**ABBY:** Você é um cara morto, Truman Carter. – ela respondeu passando por ele para ir ao vestiário. Carter sorriu, agradeceu o cara e fez o mesmo.

_25 minutos depois..._

_Campo de Guerra_

_Música de Fundo: Just a Ride (Jem) _

Abby quase morria de rir quando conseguia acertá-lo, e, é claro, que com ele não era diferente. Às vezes John passava correndo na frente dela, lhe dando um chega pra lá, o que a fazia errar o alvo. Já Abby, só roubava. Fingia dor, cansaço, falta de munição... Tudo para fazê-lo chegar perto e em seguida acertá-lo, o que ocorria sempre já que ele era um pouco lento.

**ABBY:** Au! – ela gritou uma vez quando ele acertou sua barriga. Carter se aproximou sorrindo.

**JOHN:** Desculpa. – ele falou passando a mão no rosto dela numa tentativa de limpá-lo. Abby aproveitou para pegar uma bala escondida e jogar na cabeça dele. Carter apenas fechou o olho tentando diminuir o estrago no cabelo e no rosto, enquanto ela tinha um ataque de riso.

**JOHN:** Satisfeita agora? – ele perguntou sério.

**ABBY:** Desculpa, eu não resisti. – ela respondeu morrendo de rir.

**JOHN:** Muito bom. Eu me preocupo com você e você usa isso como uma tática. Muito honesto, Abby. – ele falou a recriminando.

**ABBY:** Vale tudo no jogo... – ela respondeu sorrindo – E além do mais, estava doendo pra valer. – ele a encarou preocupado.

**JOHN:** Tava mesmo?

**ABBY:** Aham. – ela balançou a cabeça positivamente.

**JOHN:** Tudo bem. – ele respondeu a pegando no colo.

**ABBY:** John! O que você tá fazendo?! Me coloca no chão! – ela pediu nervosa.

**JOHN:** Calma, Abby, eu só tô fazendo isso porque você disse que tava machucada.

**ABBY:** Mas já passou. – ela respondeu rapidamente tentando se livrar – De verdade. – os dois se olharam, e ele deu mais dois passos antes de se ajoelhar junto a uma coisa de palha, a deitando gentilmente. Abby passou a encará-lo ainda com as mãos no seu pescoço. John a segurava pela cintura e pelas costas aproveitando para se aproximar.

O rosto dele foi chegando mais perto lentamente, e quando ficaram a menos de 4 cm de distância, os dois foram parados pelo barulho vindo do alto-falante, indicando que o tempo da partida acabara. Carter abaixou a cabeça sorrindo e olhou pra ela em seguida, se levantando depois de algum tempo e ajudando-a a fazer o mesmo.

**ABBY:** Obrigada. – ela agradeceu um pouco sem graça. Ele apenas acenou.

**JOHN:** Aonde você quer ir agora? – ele indagou enquanto saíam do campo.

**ABBY:** Se você me convidou, isso quer dizer que você tem um plano... – ela respondeu sorrindo. Ele fez uma cara de "pois é...".

**JOHN:** Na verdade, eu tinha mesmo planejado uma coisa.

**ABBY:** Então o que nós estamos esperando? – ela indagou o cortando e sorrindo. Carter riu e olhou pra ela.

**JOHN:** Não prefere nem tomar um banho antes? – ela pensou um pouco.

**ABBY:** É, é melhor mesmo.

**JOHN:** Certo, então vamos logo. – ele falou começando a correr.

**ABBY:** Carter! John! – ela fez o mesmo indo atrás dele.

_2:15 da tarde_

_Cena 4.4_

Carter a deixou em casa e foi pra dele em seguida tomar um banho e trocar de roupa. Vestiu uma calça esporte bege e uma camisa preta. Colocou um tênis , assanhou o cabelo e vestiu uma jaqueta. Pegou a chave do carro e saiu.

**ABBY:** Entra rápido! – ela afirmou ao abrir a porta da sua casa quando ele tocou a campainha. Carter foi praticamente sugado pra dentro. Ele fechou a porta e saiu atrás dela.

**JOHN:** Isso é medo de assalto ou o que? – ele indagou sem entender.

**ABBY:** A água está quase fervendo... – ela falou pra si mesma baixinho.

**JOHN:** Abby. – ele chamou novamente.

**ABBY:** Hum? – ela olhou pra ele – Ah, é que eu tô fazendo o almoço. – Carter arqueou as sobrancelhas – Não se preocupe, eu tenho um livro comigo pra impedir qualquer tragédia. – ela afirmou sorrindo. Ele fez o mesmo.

**JOHN:** É bom mesmo. – ele concordou sentindo um pano que ele não fazia idéia de onde viera, atingir-lhe o rosto.

**ABBY:** Implicante. – ela respondeu dando uma tapinha nele. Agora sim, a origem do pano foi identificada.

**JOHN:** Implicante nada, eu apenas me cuido. – ele retrucou a vendo encará-lo incrédula.

**ABBY:** Eu não vou nem dignificar isso com uma resposta. – ela respondeu o fazendo sorrir.

_Píer_

_3:08 da tarde_

**ABBY: **Esse lugar? – ela indagou parando de andar e olhando ao seu redor.

**JOHN: **O nosso lugar. – ele corrigiu – Não me entenda mal, não foi por falta de imaginação que eu não te levei noutro canto, é só que eu precisava vir aqui no...

**ABBY: **Nosso lugar. – ela completou o fazendo sorrir timidamente – Então... – ela recomeçou – Por que nós não sentamos no nosso banco? – ela indagou apontando e se dirigindo ao banco, o fazendo sorrir e ir atrás dela.

**JOHN: **Na verdade, tem outra coisa pra gente fazer. – ele afirmou tirando uma rosa de dentro da jaqueta e entregando pra ela.

**ABBY:** O que você andou planejando, Carter? – ela indagou com medo da resposta. Ele apenas sorriu oferecendo-lhe a mão. – Eu sinto que vou me arrepender disso. – ela respondeu se levantando e dando a mão pra ele. Carter riu e os dois saíram andando.

_Na praia_

_Alguns minutos depois..._

**ABBY:** Carter, aonde nós…

**JOHN:** Calma, a gente já tá quase chegando. – ele respondeu enquanto a puxava pela areia fofa próxima às pedras. Ele a fez ir até um local onde tinham duas pedras gigantes juntas, formando uma espécie de caverna, porém sem ser coberta. Quando os dois entraram, Abby parou surpresa com o que via.

**ABBY:** Oh meu Deus. – ela falou sorrindo nervosa e olhando as velas acesas espalhadas pelo chão.

**JOHN:** Senta. – ele pediu.

**ABBY:** O que? – ela indagou confusa.

**JOHN:** Confie em mim. – ele respondeu a encarando – Senta. – ele pediu novamente. Ela hesitou um pouco, mas acabou cedendo. Carter saiu de lá e foi pra trás das pedras ligando um microfone num som e colocando um CD pra tocar. Enquanto isso, Abby o esperava completamente confusa.

**JOHN:** L is for the way you look – ele começou a cantar, aparecendo em cima da pedra – At me. – completou sorrindo e apontando pra si mesmo – O is for the only one I see. – ele continuou descendo a pedra e chegando finalmente ao chão sem parar de cantar. Abby tentou se segurar.

**JOHN:** V is very, very extraordinary. E is even more than anyone that you adore and – ele começou com os passinhos e agora sim ela não se agüentou. – Love is all that I can give to you – ele apontou pra ela se aproximando. – Love is more than just a game for two – ele a puxou pela mão obrigando-a a se levantar.

**JOHN:** Two in love can make it – ele a rodopiou – Take my heart and please don't break it. – ele a segurou fortemente perto de si – Love was made for me and you. – ele sorriu pra ela que começou a rir. Carter jogou o microfone longe, a segurando pela cintura e começando a guiá-la. Ele a girava, rodopiava, segurava... Ela só... ria! E daquele jeito, os dois seguiram até o fim da música.

_4:30 da tarde_

Depois da sessão "mico", os dois caminharam pela praia conversando. Sorriram e se divertiram mais que tudo, com direito a uma pequena guerra de água, o que deixou os dois ensopados. Carter estava levando ela pra casa, quando ela teve um ataque de riso dentro do carro.

**JOHN:** O que? – ele indagou sorrindo também.

**ABBY:** Nada, eu só estava lembrando do "John King Cole". – ela respondeu brincando. Ele sorriu envergonhado – Quantos dias você passou ensaiando isso? – ela perguntou rindo.

**JOHN:** Na verdade, é um dom natural. – ela começou a rir e ele ficou calado. Logo os dois caíram no silêncio e começaram a prestar mais atenção no rádio. Quando finalmente começou a tocar uma música que ele considerava agradável, ela mudou de estação. Claro, se ela não fizesse isso, aí não seria ela. Carter sorriu àquele pensamento.

**ABBY:** O que? – ela perguntou olhando pra ele curiosa.

**JOHN:** Nada. – ele respondeu mostrando a língua pra ela.

**ABBY:** Você vai ver o que eu ou fazer com essa língua quando a gente chegar em casa... – ele olhou pra ela completamente incrédulo com o que tinha ouvido. Depois de se tocar da besteira que falou, ela se encolheu no banco. Os dois ficaram em silêncio durante algum tempo.

**JOHN:** Sinto muito, mas a minha língua não vai servir pra você treinar medicina. – ele olhou pra ela – Eu não confio tanto assim em você como médica.

**ABBY:** O que? – ela indagou sem entender.

**JOHN:** Pra suturar... – ele tentou explicar – Minha língua.

**ABBY:** Ah... – ela sorriu ao perceber a tentativa dele de acabar com o constrangimento.

**RÁDIO:** This time, this place... – uma nova música começou a tocar e ela aproveitou pra aumentar o volume. Enquanto a canção foi tocando, Carter prestava atenção na letra. Cada palavra... Ela foi feita baseada na história deles?!?! Quando tocou a 2ª parte, Abby se mexeu um pouco no banco pensando a mesma coisa. Os dois encaravam o rádio pensativos... distantes. Ela foi a 1ª a olhar pra ele, que a encarou esperançoso e assustado. Ela não falou nada e ele acabou virando o rosto voltando a dirigir.

**JOHN:** Essas bandas que ficam se inspirando na nossa história... – ele afirmou fingindo estar sério. Abby deu um sorriso tímido e voltou a olhar pro lado contrário. Carter ainda a olhou mais uma vez sorrindo, mas logo voltou sua atenção à direção.

_Minutos depois..._

**ABBY:** Então...? – ela indagou quando ele estacionou o carro.

**JOHN:** Eu passo aqui às sete. – ele afirmou a encarando.

**ABBY:** Você não vai me levar pra nenhum lugar chique não, né Truman Carter?

**JOHN:** Não, eu prometo. – ele assegurou.

**ABBY:** Tudo bem. – ela respondeu sorrindo – Até daqui a pouco então.

**JOHN:** Até. – ele respondeu balançando a cabeça. Abby desceu do carro.

**ABBY:** Ah e... – os dois se olharam – O show foi horrível. – ela afirmou sorrindo. Carter fez o mesmo e esperou ela entrar no apartamento antes de finalmente ir embora.


	13. Camarões e Borboletas

_7 da noite_

Ele usava uma calça jeans com uma camisa cinza de frio e um paletó preto quando passou pontualmente na casa dela. Pra sua surpresa, só teve que esperar 6 minutos.

**JOHN:** Já tô vendo que não você não confiou em mim. – ele afirmou quando eles entraram no carro. – Tá linda. – ele disse olhando pro vestido cinza que ela usava. Abby virou os olhos sorrindo.

**ABBY:** Obrigada. Você também está bonito.

**JOHN: **É, depois de 3 horas se arrumando, impossível não ficar. – ele respondeu rindo.

**ABBY: **3 horas?!

**JOHN: **Tudo por você. – ele respondeu a encarando e a fazendo sorrir timidamente.

**ABBY: **Pra onde a gente vai? – ela indagou curiosa.

**JOHN: **Na verdade, no Ação de Graças é costume ficar em casa, então eu fiz um jantar lá em casa mesmo. – ele respondeu a encarando em seguida – Espero que não se importe. – ela franziu a testa incrédula.

**ABBY: **Você cozinhou?!

**JOHN:** Hei, eu sou bom nisso! – ele protestou rindo.

**ABBY: **Não é exatamente disso que eu me lembro. – ela respondeu sorrindo também. Ele se conformou um pouco.

**JOHN: **Tudo bem, eu admito que era péssimo antes, mas depois de hoje... Você nunca mais vai falar isso.

**ABBY: **Ok. Então eu acho que vou ter que ver pra crer, certo? – ela indagou o encarando.

**JOHN:** Certo. – ele concordou sorrindo.

_07h24min da noite_

_Cena 4.5_

Os dois demoraram quase 20 minutos pra chegar a casa dele devido ao trânsito. Carter estacionou o carro, abriu a porta de casa e o mandou entrar.

**JOHN:** Fica aqui que eu vou ver se o jantar tá pronto. – ele avisou. Ele acenou o vendo sair de lá. Ela aproveitou pra dar uma olhada melhor na casa, que já parecia bem menos bagunçada.

**ABBY:** Você andou arrumando a casa?! – ela indagou quase gritando pra ele da sala.

**JOHN:** É, eu aproveitei as folgas pra esvaziar algumas caixas. – ele respondeu na mesma altura. Os dois ficaram em silêncio até ela começar a sentir um cheiro estranho vindo da cozinha. Abby foi ver o que era.

**ABBY:** Carter, tem alguma coisa... – ela entrou na cozinha e viu-o morrendo de espirrar com o forno aberto – Queimando. – ela completou olhando pro sei lá o que, que ele tinha feito.

**JOHN:** Eu acho que o arroz especial que eu tava fazendo não ficou muito bom. – ele afirmou olhando pro forno.

**ABBY:** Estava fazendo, falou certo. – ela concordou com ele. Os dois se olharam e começaram a rir. Eles mal conseguiram respirar de tanto rir de toda aquela situação.

**ABBY:** Ainda bem que você melhorou na cozinha. – ela afirmou no meio do ataque de riso. Carter sorriu completamente sem jeito.

**JOHN:** Só por causa dessa frase você vai ter que comer camarão puro. – ele retrucou fingindo estar bravo.

**ABBY:** Você fez camarão?! – ela indagou surpresa.

**JOHN:** O que você esperava? Sopa pronta?!

**ABBY:** Eu não sei, depois do que aconteceu com o arroz... – ela respondeu argumentando. Carter balançou a cabeça a recriminando.

**JOHN:** Você vai engolir casa palavra que tá me dizendo no exato momento que experimentar um pedaço do camarão. – ele afirmou a encarando seriamente.

**ABBY:** Quem sou eu pra duvidar? – ela indagou levantando as mãos. Os dois se olharam e Carter foi pra mais perto dela, colocando as mãos nas suas costas e lhe guiando até a sala de jantar.

**JOHN:** Senhorita. – ele disse afastando a cadeira pra ela sentar.

**ABBY:** Obrigada. – ela agradeceu sorrindo.

**JOHN:** Eu vou trazer o jantar e já volto.

**ABBY:** Ok. – ele saiu de lá. Abby franziu a testa ao olhar melhor pra mesa, vendo 2 velas colocadas sobre ela junto com uma garrafa de vinho.

**JOHN:** Quente, quente, quente. – ele veio correndo da cozinha usando uma luva e segurando uma espécie de panela mais chique. Ela sorriu e ele colocou a panela numa outra mesinha.

**JOHN:** Acendo? – ele perguntou mostrando o isqueiro e apontando as velas.

**ABBY:** Claro. – ela respondeu o observando. Ele obedeceu e as acendeu.

**JOHN:** Seu prato, por favor. – ela prontamente lhe entregou. Carter a serviu e em seguida a si mesmo.

**JOHN:** Desculpa pela falta de acompanhamento, mas é que nós tivemos um incidente com um dos ingredientes.

**ABBY:** Pois é... – ela concordou rindo.

**JOHN:** Vinho?

**ABBY:** Só meia taça. – ele serviu um pouco e depois de sentou na mesa a encarando.

**JOHN:** Como que tá? Muito ruim?

**ABBY:** Eu não experimentei... – ela pegou um pedaço do camarão – Ainda. – completou o colocando na boca. Ele ficou esperando algum comentário, mas acabou entrando em desespero ao ver a péssima cara que ela fazia.

**JOHN:** O que foi? Exagerei no sal? – ela balançou a cabeça em resposta.

**ABBY:** Oh meu Deus, você não estava mentindo! – ela afirmou surpresa. – Tá muito bom! – ele respirou aliviado.

**JOHN:** Eu te disse que ia ficar maravilhoso.

**ABBY:** É, mas ainda assim tá faltando uma coisa... – ela fingiu avaliar o prato.

**JOHN:** O que? – ele indagou prontamente.

**ABBY:** Um arroz especial seria perfeito...

**JOHN:** Há, há, há. – ele fingiu rir jogando o guardanapo nela que caiu na risada.

_9: 14 da noite_

Os dois jantaram em silêncio, sempre trocando olhares discretos. Uma vez ou outra, ele falava alguma besteira que a fazia rir. Depois de servir até sobremesa, os dois saíram da sala de jantar rumo à sala de estar.

**ABBY:** Desde quando você cozinha desse jeito?! – ela indagou ainda em estado de choque.

**JOHN:** Digamos que é um talento natural recém descoberto... – ele respondeu a fazendo rir.

**ABBY:** Sei... – os dois riram mais um pouco e depois ficaram em silêncio.

**JOHN:** Ah, eu tenho uma coisa pra você. – ele afirmou de repente olhando ao seu redor.

**ABBY:** Pra mim? – ela arqueou as sobrancelhas. Ele olhou pra ela sorrindo.

**JOHN:** Eu já volto. – Carter saiu de lá e a deixou esperando confusa. Alguns minutos depois, ele voltou com um pote e uma caixa na mão.

**ABBY:** O que tudo isso? – ela indagou olhando pra mão dele.

**JOHN:** Vem cá. – ele disse colocando tudo numa mesinha. Abby obedeceu. – A 1ª coisa é... – ele pegou o pote a oferecendo – Isso. – os dois se olharam e ela hesitou um pouco antes de finalmente segurá-lo na mão.

**ABBY:** Um bicho? – ela indagou sem entender. Carter riu.

**JOHN:** Na verdade, é uma borboleta. – ele tentou explicar – Lembra do dia que nós fomos pra praia depois de ficar de quarentena no hospital?

**ABBY:** Lembro. – ela respondeu rapidamente impaciente.

**JOHN:** Então... eu tinha dito que você era o tornado... Mas eu estava errado. – os dois se encararam – Basta você bater sua asa pra virar o meu mundo de ponta cabeça. – ele explicou – Ou seja, borboleta. – ele apontou pra ela – E tornado. – e pra si próprio. Abby o encarou sem falar nada.

**JOHN:** Ok... E isso é um CD com todas as nossas músicas: "Everything", "Hanging by a moment", "Afternoon Delight"... – ela sorriu timidamente.

**JOHN:** E, por último... – ele pegou a caixa – Isso. Aí tem todas as cartas, observações ou anotações que eu fiz sobre... tudo. Coisas que eu não tive coragem de te entregar na época. Eu tive medo de me arriscar e por isso te perdi. Mas eu não vou cometer o mesmo erro novamente. – ela olhou pra ele – Têm algumas fotos, as notas do café e torta de sempre... Enfim, tem tudo sobre nós. – ela abaixou a cabeça o encarando em seguida.

**ABBY:** Você guardou tudo isso? – Carter hesitou um pouco.

**JOHN:** Guardei.

**ABBY:** Por quê? – ele a encarou durante algum tempo antes de responder.

**JOHN:** Porque por mais que eu tentasse, eu nunca consegui te esquecer. – ele respondeu olhando pra ela. Abby piscou 1,2,3 vezes, até que ele se afastou pegando o CD da mesa e o colocando no rádio. Escolheu uma música e voltou pra perto dela.

**JOHN:** Dança comigo? – ele indagou sorrindo e oferecendo-lhe a mão. Os dois se olharam durante algum tempo antes dela finalmente o acompanhá-lo. Os dois deram alguns passos pra trás, e, em seguida se aproximaram, ficando com seus corpos mais juntos. Carter a segurou pela cintura procurando sempre olhá-la, enquanto Abby fazia o mesmo, com as mãos no seu pescoço. Os dois passaram a maior parte de "Everything" naquele estado, antes dela finalmente descansar a cabeça no ombro dele e se deixar ser abraçada. Quando chegou no refrão, ela se afastou um pouco procurando encará-lo. Carter a olhou sorrindo antes de se aproximar lentamente encostando seus lábios no dela e iniciando um beijo delicado. Ele a puxou pra perto, juntando mais seus corpos, fazendo com que eles se tocassem. John a abraçou durante o beijo enquanto ela continuava com as mãos no pescoço dele fazendo um pouco de carinho na sua nuca. Apenas quando a música voltou ao ritmo lento, os dois se separaram passando a se encarar. Eles ficaram calados daquele jeito só se olhando durante alguns segundos até ele finalmente voltar a se aproximar.

**ABBY:** Espera! – ela gritou o fazendo parar a menos de um cm do rosto dela. Ele ficou lá imóvel olhando pra ela sem saber o que fazer. – Eu não posso fazer isso agora. – Carter a encarou e em seguida abaixou a cabeça decepcionado. Logo, sentiu a mão dela no seu rosto o forçando a olhá-la. – Porque tô atrasada. – ela completou sorrindo – Eu tenho um plantão em 20 minutos e me esqueci completamente. A Weaver vai me matar – John ainda a olhou durante algum tempo sem reação, e só quando a ficha caiu que ele a encarou sorrindo.

**JOHN:** Desculpa, eu não sabia que... – ela olhou pra ele fingindo raiva.

**ABBY:** Quantas vezes você ainda vai pedir desculpa pra mim depois da gente se beijar?! – ela indagou e sorriu – A gente se beijou, entendeu? Não era só você que estava agindo. – Carter sorriu.

**JOHN:** E quem disse que eu tava pedindo desculpas pelo beijo? – ela olhou pra ele franzindo a testa.

**ABBY:** Ah não? – ele balançou a cabeça.

**JOHN:** Claro que não, afinal foi você que me beijou.

**ABBY:** Que mentira! – ela protestou rindo – Você que se aproximou!

**JOHN:** Porque você pediu com os olhos. – ele completou sorrindo.

**ABBY:** Pedi nada! – ela respondeu rindo e dando um tapinha no ombro dele.

**JOHN:** Tudo bem, se você não quer, eu não vou mais fazer isso... – ele afirmou seriamente.

**ABBY:** Hei, também não tire palavras da minha boca. – ela sorriu pra ele.

**JOHN:** Não, da sua boca eu vou tirar outra coisa... – Abby começou a rir enquanto ele se aproximava, logo sentindo os lábios dele pressionados contra o seu.

**JOHN:** Ok, vá. – ele disse segurando a mão dela. – Antes que eu não permita ou que a Weaver te mate. – ela olhou pra ele.

**ABBY:** Então é melhor eu ir mesmo. Ambas as opções parecem assustadoras.

**JOHN:** Há, há, há. – ele fingiu rir e ela aproveitou pra se afastar pegando a bolsa na sala e andando em direção à porta.

**JOHN:** Te vejo daqui a pouco! – ele gritou pra ela.

**ABBY:** Pode apostar. – ela respondeu olhando pra ele sorrindo e deixando a casa. Carter passou a mão no cabelo e sentou no sofá ainda sem palavras, apenas com um sorriso no rosto.

_Hospital _

_10:08 da noite_

_Cena 4.6_

Por não sei que milagre, Abby conseguiu chegar na hora. Quando chegou, ela foi direto pra SDM. Guardou as coisas no armário, vestiu a bata e sentou no sofá. De repente, começou a chorar.

**SUSAN:** Alguém pode me dizer por que eu quis ser médica? – ela indagou entrando na sala. Abby limpou o rosto rapidamente. – Hei. – ela cumprimentou olhando pra amiga.

**ABBY:** Hei. – ela respondeu tentando sorrir.

**SUSAN:** O que aconteceu? – ela perguntou olhando pra Abby com uma cara de preocupação.

**ABBY:** Não é nada.

**SUSAN:** É, eu percebi. – ela respondeu sarcástica. Abby fechou os olhos durante algum tempo encarando Susan em seguida.

**ABBY:** Eu dormi com ele. – ela finalmente falou.

**SUSAN:** O que?!

**ABBY:** Não nesse sentido que você tá pensando, no sentido real da palavra. – ela tentou explicar.

**SUSAN:** Como assim? – ela indagou sem entender. Abby deu de ombros.

**ABBY:** Ele disse que ia me proteger do mundo todo, daí me abraçou e caiu no sono. – Susan olhou pra ela – Fazia algum tempo que ele não era assim comigo. Eu senti falta disso, de verdade. – ela afirmou limpando o rosto novamente.

**SUSAN:** Mas por que ele... – ela tentou falar, mas Abby a interrompeu.

**ABBY:** Eu não sei se é certo me permitir sentir o que eu tô sentindo depois de tanto tempo, Susan. É como se eu nunca fosse conseguir superar isso. – ela disse tentando sorrir.

**SUSAN:** Eu não acho que superar é a palavra certa. – ela respondeu sentando perto da amiga – E você quer saber o que eu penso? – as duas se encararam. – Ele foi pra África porque ele precisava de um tempo. O Carter não queria e nem sabia que te magoaria tanto...

**ABBY:** Susan...

**SUSAN:** Não, me deixe falar isso. – ela respondeu a impedindo de continuar. Abby a encarou em consentimento. – Ele voltou, mas você não quis mais. Foi fazer charme e acabou o perdendo. O Carter te amava, Abby. Te amava e tenho certeza que ainda te ama muito. Ele mesmo me disse isso uma vez quando voltou da África. Ele nunca conseguiria te esquecer... – Abby a olhou calada – Você sabe que ele nunca deixaria o Luka lá sem tentar sequer trazê-lo de volta. Infelizmente, ele tomou a decisão errada... Ele pensou que seria melhor terminar de uma vez antes que os dois se machucassem ou se apaixonassem ainda mais, se é que isso é possível. Sim, ele foi muito covarde em terminar por carta, mas pensa bem, vocês não conseguiriam fazer isso cara-a-cara. Nem quando ele foi embora de vez vocês conseguiram se despedir! Você ficou lá parada na ala das ambulâncias chorando enquanto ele ia embora, eu me lembro disso. – Abby abaixou a cabeça deixando uma lágrima cair. – Mesmo estando apaixonado por você, ele se relacionou com a Kem. 1º pra te esquecer, 2º porque gostou dela e 3º porque acabou ficando preso a ela por causa da gravidez. Claro que eu não concordo com essa decisão que o Carter tomou, mas ele acabou mesmo se apaixonando por ela... Mas mesmo assim, ele ainda gostava muito de você. E no fim, ele perdeu um filho. Quis ter você ao lado dele, mas você já estava com alguém. – Abby a encarou como quem fosse dar uma resposta, mas logo desistiu – Então, pra concluir a desgraça, ele foi pra lá com ela. Gostava dela? Sim, muito. Tava apaixonado por ela? Sim, muito. Mas por você... Por você ele sentiu o que nunca sentiu por ninguém antes... Você ele amou, Abby. – Susan afirmou dando um sorriso pequeno. Abby balançou a cabeça e ficou em silêncio tentando registra tudo aquilo.

**ABBY:** Eu me despedi dele. – ela falou de repente. Susan olhou pra ela – Quando ele foi de vez... – ela tentou explicar – Eu não me perdoaria se não o visse pela última vez. – Susan apenas a observava calada – Daí, à noite, eu fui a casa dele dizer "adeus". – ela disse fingindo um sorriso.

_MINI-FLASHBACK_

_(11ª temporada)_

_Música de Fundo: Goodbye Again (Vertical Horizon)_

Ele estava guardando algumas roupas na caixa quando ouviu tocarem a campainha. Carter desceu as escadas e abriu a porta a vendo recostada no corrimão da escada.

**ABBY:** Oi. – ela disse tentando parecer firme.

**JOHN:** Oi. – ele respondeu depois de algum tempo.

**ABBY:** Desculpa ter perdido sua festa.

**JOHN:** Tudo bem, eu sei que você estava ocupada.

**ABBY:** Mesmo assim... – ela respondeu rapidamente – Eu não sei se conseguiria ficar sem me despedir. – os dois se encararam.

**JOHN:** E eu não sei se conseguiria partir sem te ver uma última vez. – ele respondeu a fazendo sorrir um pouco.

**ABBY:** Então... É isso que eu vim fazer. – ela afirmou – Eu só não pensei que seria tão difícil. – ela disse tentando sorrir. Carter a encarou e segurou sua mão delicadamente.

**JOHN:** Então deixa essa parte comigo. – ele respondeu apertando a sua mão e sendo retribuído. Abby olhou pra ele – Eu amo você, Abby. Depois de tudo que nós passamos, eu não quero que você pense que eu não... – ela abaixou a cabeça escondendo uma lágrima que caíra – Mas mesmo assim, isso nunca daria certo entre nós. Eu quero pedir desculpas por tudo que eu fiz pra você. Todos os erros que eu cometi 1º com a minha melhor amiga, 2º com o grande amor da minha vida. Nós tivemos uma chance e eu estraguei tudo. Depois outra chance, e eu errei de novo. Eu fui um idiota, um canalha, um completo imbecil que não soube...

**ABBY:** Você foi perfeito. – ela afirmou o interrompendo. – Menos nas vezes que você me deixou pra ir pra África, claro. – ela completou tentando sorrir. Carter sorriu pequeno e foi se aproximando dela lentamente. Quando seus lábios tocaram os dela, John a trouxe pra perto num abraço forte e gotoso e em um beijo doce e intenso. Os dois ficaram mais de um minuto naquele estado, até ele se afastar a encarando tristemente.

**ABBY:** Prometa que nunca vai esquecer de mim. – ela pediu segurando a blusa dele com as mãos e desviando o olhar com medo da resposta.

**JOHN:** Nem se eu quisesse. – ele respondeu a trazendo em seguida pra um abraço apertado e longo. Os dois se apertaram fortemente contra o outro aproveitando aquela sensação por mais tempo possível.

**JOHN:** Obrigado por ter vindo. – ele sussurrou no seu ouvido. Cinco segundos depois, os dois se soltaram. – Significou muito pra mim. – ela balançou a cabeça limpando o rosto com a mão.

**ABBY:** É. – ela confirmou rindo. Carter não entendeu muito, mas mesmo assim passou a mão na bochecha dela fazendo um carinho.

**ABBY:** Eu tenho que... – ela fez um gesto com a mão. John procurou o seu olhar, a obrigando a encará-lo. Os dois hesitaram um pouco em seguir ao próximo passo.

**JOHN:** Adeus, Abby. – ele finalmente falou.

**ABBY:** Pois é... Eu acho que não tenho resposta pra isso. – ela respondeu virando de costas e descendo as escadas da entrada da casa dele. Abby deu alguns passos pela rua, enquanto ele a observava parado na porta. Quando ficaram a uns quatro metros de distância, ela se virou para encará-lo. Os dois ficaram parados se encarando durante alguns segundos, como se quisessem guardar o rosto um do outro para pintá-lo numa tela.

**ABBY:** Adeus, Carter. – ela murmurou baixinho voltando ao caminho que a levava pra longe dali o mais rápido possível. Ele ainda demorou um pouco antes de entrar na casa, fechar a porta, e encostar a cabeça na parede, deixando uma lágrima escorrer pelo rosto alguns segundos depois.

_FIM DO MINI-FLASHBACK _

**SUSAN:** Por que você nunca me contou isso?! – ela indagou desesperada.

**ABBY:** Eu não sei... Acho que tive medo.

**SUSAN:** Medo de mim? – ela questionou surpresa.

**ABBY:** De mim. – ela respondeu a corrigindo – Eu sei que você me mandaria ir atrás dele, e honestamente, era exatamente isso que eu queria fazer! Minha vontade era gritar pra que ele não fizesse aquilo, pra que ele ficasse aqui comigo porque eu... – ela parou de falar.

**SUSAN:** Você...? – Abby fechou os olhos pesadamente.

**ABBY:** Eu precisava dele. – ela respondeu quase num sussurro. Susan ficou a observando com uma cara triste – E eu estava louca o bastante pra fazer isso.

**SUSAN:** Ir atrás do seu amor não é uma loucura.

**ABBY:** Mesmo assim... Eu fiz uma escolha. Eu não quis arriscar. Eu sabia que ele me amava e eu tenho todas as memórias de cada segundo que nós passamos juntos, então isso bastava.

**SUSAN:** Oh, Abby…

**ABBY:** Viu?! Eu nunca contei antes porque sabia que você ia fazer essa cara de "coitada, perdeu o homem da vida dela"...

**SUSAN:** Não, eu estou fazendo a cara de: "ela quase perdeu o homem da vida dela, mas não. Ele está lá fora só esperando pra poder beijá-la e abraçá-la, então vá depressa". Essa é a minha cara.

**ABBY:** Eu...

**SUSAN:** Vocês já erraram bastante, Abby. Talvez agora seja a hora de acertar. Ela finalizou se levantando da cadeira – Vai, o que você tá esperando?! – ela indagou sorrindo entusiasmada. – Vai, beija ele e depois cai...

**ABBY:** Susan. – ela pediu a interrompendo.

**SUSAN:** Já parei. – ela respondeu levantando as mãos – Vai, Abby! – ela mandou impaciente. Abby a encarou sorrindo e andando até a porta.

**ABBY:** Ah, e... – ela parou no meio do caminho – Eu já o beijei várias vezes. – ela afirmou sorrindo.

**SUSAN:** O que?!

**ABBY:** Tchau! – ela respondeu deixando a sala sorridente. Susan ficou olhando pra porta e começou a rir do nada.

**SUSAN:** Esses dois... – ela afirmou indo até o armário – But to looooove you, just the way you look tonight...


	14. Descobrindo as verdades

_MINI-FLASHBACK_

_(10ª temporada – Píer)_

_Cena 1.0_

**SUSAN:** Então aquela é a Kem? – ela indagou enquanto os dois passeavam pelo píer.

**JOHN:** Aquela é a Kem. – ele respondeu sorrindo.

**SUSAN:** Ela perece ser legal. – ela afirmou olhando pra ele – E inteligente e bonita também. – Carter sorriu e os dois se calaram em seguida. – Vocês parecem felizes. – ela disse quebrando o silêncio.

**JOHN:** Eu vou ser pai... Como deveria estar? – ele indagou sorrindo. Susan não respondeu continuando a caminhada com ele ao seu lado.

**SUSAN:** Carter, e a Abby? – ela perguntou o fazendo olhar pra ela. John não soube o que dizer.

**JOHN:** Como ela está?

**SUSAN:** Por fora? Ótima. – ela respondeu cinicamente. Ele abaixou a cabeça – Ela não imaginou que você a esqueceria assim tão rápido.

**JOHN:** Hei, não diga isso. – ele respondeu não a deixando terminar de falar.

**SUSAN:** Bem, eu sinto muito, mas é isso o que ela e todo o pessoal do E.R. vão pensar quando você aparecer lá com a Kem. E ainda mais... Grávida. – ele hesitou um pouco se encostando à borda e encarando as mãos durante algum tempo antes de finalmente falar.

**JOHN:** Eu não esqueci a Abby. E realmente acho que nunca vou esquecer. Eu a amo como eu nunca amei...

**SUSAN:** Carter, espera. Pára. – ela o interrompeu – O que você está me dizendo? – ela indagou sem acreditar no que ouvira. Ele apenas abaixou a cabeça sem resposta – Por que você está fazendo isso, Carter? – ele demorou um pouco antes de encará-la novamente.

**JOHN:** Porque eu sei que não tem volta. Eu a perdi. Eu perdi a Abby pra sempre.

**SUSAN:** Pára, Carter! Pára! – ela começou a gritar com ele – Não fica se fazendo de coitadinho! Foi você quem fez isso.

**JOHN:** Eu sei, eu sei. Eu estraguei tudo.

**SUSAN:** Como você pode saber isso sem nem ao menos tentar?!

**JOHN:** Não vai adiantar.

**SUSAN:** Como você sabe?!

**JOHN:** Eu não posso Susan! Eu não vou magoá-la mais do que já magoei. – Susan ficou calada – Esse foi o jeito que eu encontrei pra não me condenar ainda mais por causa disso. Encontrando uma mulher que eu sei que posso me apaixonar. Se eu conseguir esquecer essas coisas, eu sei que tudo dará certo. Que nós seremos uma família feliz. – Quando ela ia responder, ele a interrompeu. – Eu sei que você deve estar me achando um grande canalha covarde nesse exato momento, mas... Eu sei que desse jeito vai dar certo. – os dois se encararam - Confia em mim.

**SUSAN:** Isso está errado.

**JOHN:** Eu sei. Mas eu gosto da Kem. Eu estou realmente me apaixonando por ela. – Susan não respondeu – E se eu tiver só a amizade da Abby... Aí eu serei o cara mais feliz do mundo. Se eu puder só vê-la, isso já é o bastante.

**SUSAN:** John...

**JOHN:** Não conta isso pra ela, certo? Por favor.

**SUSAN:** Eu não vou. Porque ela não vai acreditar. Porque ela vai te odiar pra sempre. – pra sua surpresa, ele sorriu, a deixando confusa.

**JOHN:** Não mais do que eu me odeio.

**SUSAN:** Carter...

**JOHN:** Eu amo a Abby. Ela é provavelmente a mulher da minha vida. E daí? Eu posso esconder isso e deixar pra trás! – Susan o olhou incrédula.

**SUSAN:** Você tá ouvindo o que tá dizendo?! – ele abaixou a cabeça – Você está sendo... Frio! – Carter passou a mão no rosto péssimo. – Desculpa John, mas é que realmente não dá pra entender.

**JOHN:** Eu e a Abby... Nós nunca daríamos certo no final. Sempre tem alguma coisa entre nós, nossas famílias sempre interferindo... E nós não lidamos com isso da maneira correta. – Susan olhou pra ele – A Kem é mais simples.

**SUSAN:** Então você vai desistir? – ele a encarou dando um sorriso falso.

**JOHN:** Eu tenho escolha?

**SUSAN:** Que seja, Carter. Eu não discutir sua vida com você, afinal ela é sua, você faz o que quiser. Mas depois você sabe que não tem volta mesmo.

**JOHN:** Eu sei. Vai dar certo, você vai ver. – ela fez uma cara pra ele de "você é muito idiota", o que o fez a baixar a cabeça desapontado. Logo, a sentiu abraçá-lo.

**SUSAN:** Eu tenho que ir pra casa. Depois me diz como foi.

**JOHN:** Ok. – ele respondeu a soltando.

**SUSAN:** Juízo, Carter. – ele acenou com a cabeça e ela começou a andar. – Ah, e... – os dois se olharam – Ela tá mais linda que nunca... Vai ser difícil esconder isso tudo. – ela afirmou sorrindo e piscando pra ele. Em seguida, foi embora. Carter virou de lado e ficou parado encarando o rio.

_FIM DO MINI-FLASHBACK_

_1 hora da manhã_

_Cena 1.1_

O plantão dele começou três horas depois do dela. Assim que passou pela porta de entrada do E.R., ouviu alguém o chamando.

**CHUNNY:** Carter, pacientes chegando.

**JOHN:** Eu acabei de chegar. – ele avisou calmamente.

**CHUNNY:** 3 carros envolvidos. 2 pacientes críticos e 5 machucados superficialmente. – ela avisou apressada. Carter olhou pros lados e hesitou um pouco antes de acabar cedendo.

**JOHN:** Tudo bem. Qual é o tempo de chegada? – ele indagou olhando pra ela.

**CHYNNY:** 4 minutos.

**JOHN:** Eu vou me trocar e já volto. – ele respondeu saindo de lá rapidamente.

_2:06 da manhã_

_Cortina 5_

**ABBY:** Eu quero um RX do pulmão e da mão direita. – ela pediu pra Malik se levantando da cadeira.

**MALIK:** Só isso?

**ABBY:** É. Eu já volto. – ela deixou a sala.

**ABBY:** Hei, Frank, o Carter já chegou?

**FRANK:** Ele está com um paciente na sala de trauma.

**ABBY:** Ah... tudo bem então. Obrigada.

**FRANK:** De nada. – Abby saiu de lá e entrou na SDM pensativa. Foi então que lembrou de algo. Ela abriu o armário, pegou a bolsa e tirou uma caixinha de dentro dela. Colocou a bolsa sob a mesa e sentou no sofá com a caixa no colo, a encarando durante alguns segundos enquanto a segurava fortemente contra si. Respirou fundo e a abriu lentamente. Observou o que tinha dentro sem mexer em nada. Aos poucos, colocou a mão nela tirando algumas fotos que estavam no topo. Todas dela com ele, deles com Susan, com o resto do pessoal, com o irmão dela, dos dois acordando juntinhos, ou então só dela... Abby mexeu mais um pouco e acabou encontrando algumas notas. Uma era do Doc. Magoo´s de seis anos atrás. Ela sorriu levemente por saber que ele guardava aquilo. Mais papéis do Ike´s, uma foto deles no Halloween de 2003... No cantinho tinha um papel dobrado. Ela o pegou na mão, abriu e leu:

_"Oi._

_Eu tive que ir pra casa. Sua camisa preta tá lá no armário..._

_Te vejo à noite._

_PS: E... Eu senti sua falta também. Obrigada pela noite. _

_Beijos, Abby." _

Ela segurou aquilo um pouco mais forte lembrando do dia que ele a pedira em casamento do jeito "errado". Eles tinham ido pra casa dele e na manhã seguinte, ela voltou pra casa lhe deixando aquele bilhete. Abby passou a mão em mais algumas coisas antes de finalmente achar alguns papéis amarrados por um cordão. Ela tirou o cordão e hesitou um pouco antes de abrir um dos papéis.

"_Hei,_

_Como você tá? Eu estava atendendo um menininho com HIV positivo quando me lembrei de você... Do jeito adorável que você cuidou daquele garoto com o mesmo problema que apareceu aí no hospital um pouco antes de eu partir... Espero que você ainda seja a ótima médica de sempre ou o meu investimento não foi tão bem feito quanto pensei... Ok, só pra você saber, eu não estou te cobrando, tudo bem? _

_Brincadeirinha... Toda a parte de cima. _

_A verdade é que eu não sei o que dizer pra você além de que eu estou com saudades..._

_A gangue do E.R. e o trio parada dura continuam salvando muita gente? Continuam sendo os super-homens e mulheres de sempre? _

_Aguardo resposta... Espero ouvir sua voz em breve..._

_Beijos e saudades,_

_Carter."_

Ela respirou fundo olhando pra frente e guardando o papel em seguida. Juntou tudo rapidamente, se levantou do sofá e colocou a caixa no armário junto com a bolsa. Em seguida, deixou a sala partindo pra recepção.

**ABBY:** Hei, Frank, os exames da 6 ficaram prontos?

**FRANK:** Ainda não. – ele respondeu olhando pro computador.

**ABBY:** Droga. – ela resmungou chegando perto de um dos telefones – Eu não acredito que vou ter que ligar de novo. É sempre é o mesmo atraso!

**FRANK:** E o que eu posso a fazer a respeito? – ele indagou olhando pra ela, que captou a mensagem.

**ABBY:** Deixa pra lá. – ela retrucou voltando sua atenção ao telefone – Oi, aqui é a Dra. Lockhart do E.R.

**JOHN:** Frank, você viu o meu... – ele parou de falar quando a viu falando no telefone.

**FRANK:** Seu o que? – ele indagou sem encará-lo. Carter saiu do "choque".

**JOHN:** Meu paciente, Sr. Floyd da cortina três.

**FRANK:** Ele foi embora.

**JOHN:** O que?!

**FRANK:** Ele disse que você tinha acabado. Agradeceu e deixou o hospital há cinco minutos atrás.

**JOHN:** Não, eu falei pra ele esperar porque ainda faltava fazer um dos exames. – ele respondeu inconformado.

**FRANK:** Não há nada que eu possa fazer. – ele retrucou prestando mais atenção no computador.

**JOHN:** Esqueça. – ele afirmou indo pegar mais uma ficha. Enquanto enrolava pra escolher um paciente, ele observava Abby, que parecia irritada com a ligação.

**SUSAN:** Cansa de olhar pra Abby não, Carter? – ela indagou aparecendo por lá. Ele não soube o que responder e acabou olhando completamente envergonhado pra Abby, que apenas o olhara rapidamente sorrindo. Assim que acabou a ligação, ela chegou mais perto dele escolhendo uma ficha também. Carter olhava pra ela e pro papel em seguida, fingindo analisá-lo. De longe, Susan fazia sinais pra Abby puxar assunto e falar com ele, enquanto ela tentava dizer que "ia falar", mas agir que é bom...

**JOHN:** E então... – ele começou.

**ABBY:** E então... – ela não conseguiu nem olhar pra ele.

**JOHN:** Como você está? – ela finalmente o encarou.

**ABBY:** Eu estou ótima. E você?

**JOHN:** Melhor agora... – ele respondeu olhando pra ela tentando ver sua reação. Abby apenas abaixou a cabeça sorrindo levemente.

**JOHN:** Você quer...

**ABBY:** O que? – ela indagou o interrompendo. Os dois se encararam.

**JOHN:** Tomar um café? – ela olhou pra Susan que ainda insistia nos gestos.

**ABBY:** Ahn... – ela se voltou pra ele – Claro. Daqui a pouco?

**JOHN:** Eu te encontro na SDM.

**ABBY:** Ótimo. Até.

**JOHN:** Até. – os dois se afastaram e saíram andando em direções opostas enquanto Susan os observava rindo.

**NEELA:** O que é tão engraçado? – ela indagou chegando perto da outra.

**SUSAN:** Esses dois… - Susan respondeu ainda sem parar de sorrir.

**NEELA:** Ainda no agarra-agarra-apenas-amigos-sem-jeito?

**SUSAN:** Exatamente.

**NEELA:** Aonde será que isso vai dar? – ela perguntou olhando pra Susan.

**SUSAN:** Eu não sei... Só espero que tenha um final feliz.

**NEELA:** É... Eu também. – as duas ficaram em silêncio durante alguns segundos, observando Carter e Abby trabalharem de longe.

**NEELA:** Eu não entendo isso. – ela afirmou de repente.

**SUSAN:** Isso o que?

**NEELA:** Eles se amam, certo?

**SUSAN:** Certo.

**NEELA:** Então por que eles fazem as coisas ficaram tão complicadas? Por que eles não ficam juntos de uma vez? – as duas se olharam e Susan apenas deu de ombros.

**SUSAN:** Sabe como é... eles são o Carter e a Abby. Carter e Abby. – ela reafirmou frizando os nomes.

**NEELA:** Ah é, eu tinha esquecido... – as duas se calaram – De qualquer jeito, eu tenho que voltar pro trabalho. Até.

**SUSAN:** Tchau. – ela respondeu voltando sua atenção pro computador quando a outra saiu de lá.

_3:48 da madrugada_

_Cortina 2_

**ABBY:** Stacy, a minha amiga Chunny aqui vai lhe dar um remedinho e daí você já pode voltar pra casa. Certo, querida?

**STACY:** Certo.

**MÃE:** Obrigada, doutora. – ela agradeceu enquanto Abby se levantava do banco.

**ABBY:** Quando precisar. Eu já volto. – ela retrucou sorrindo pra mãe e pra menina e deixando a sala.

**SUSAN:** Hei. – Susan a chamou a alcançando no corredor.

**ABBY:** Oh, hei.

**SUSAN:** E aí?

**ABBY:** E aí o que? – as duas se encararam.

**SUSAN:** Abby! – ela exclamou impaciente. Abby apenas sorriu virando o rosto e continuando a andar.

**ABBY:** Ele... me chamou pra um café.

**SUSAN:** Só?!

**ABBY:** Só, por quê?

**SUSAN:** Eu não acredito nisso. – ela respondeu decepcionada.

**ABBY:** Nisso o que?

**SUSAN:** Em como o Carter é lento. – Susan explicou enquanto as duas andavam pelo hospital – Espero que ele não seja rapidinho só na cama. – ela afirmou enquanto Abby olhou pra ela sem reação durante algum tempo.

**ABBY:** Na verdade... Ele não chega nem perto de ser rapidinho. – ela respondeu entrando na SDM. Susan, é claro, vaio logo atrás.

**SUSAN:** Então quer dizer que o troço é bom mesmo?! – ela quase gritou de tão entusiasmada. Abby apenas a encarou sorrindo.

**ABBY:** Digamos que a nossa sintonia é perfeita... – ela retrucou rindo.

**SUSAN:** Oh Deus, são nessas horas que eu me arrependo de não ter transado com o Carter enquanto podia. – ela afirmou fazendo a outra cair no riso.

**ABBY:** Espera até o Chuck saber disso...

**SUSAN:** Acredite, ele já sabe. – ela respondeu séria. As duas imediatamente se encararam e caíram na gargalhada.

**PRATT:** Hei, qual é a piada? – ele perguntou entrando na sala.

**SUSAN:** Acredite, você não quer saber. – ela respondeu fazendo Abby rir ainda mais.

**PRATT:** Por que não? – ele indagou sem entender.

**SUSAN:** É assunto de mulher, Pratt. – ela explicou parando de rir.

**PRATT:** É, já vi que é melhor eu ficar calado mesmo e deixar vocês conversarem em paz. – ele afirmou entendendo qual era o "assunto". – Mas só uma coisa: não precisam falar de mim não. Eu sei que sou gostoso, mas, por favor, se controlem porque esse assédio todo cansa, sabe? – ele pediu seriamente. As duas fizeram um cara péssima e ele preferiu sair logo dali antes que fosse assassinado. Assim que deixou a sala, Susan sorriu balançando a cabeça.

**SUSAN:** Mal sabe ele que nós estávamos falando de outra superpotência. – ela afirmou fazendo Abby sorrir. Em seguida, as duas ficaram caladas.

**ABBY:** Sabia que ele guardou uma caixa com as nossas coisas? – ela perguntou de repente.

**SUSAN:** Quem? O Carter? – Abby acenou com a cabeça.

**ABBY:** Ele guardou tudo: cartas, fotos, bilhetes... – Susan olhou pra ela – Algumas ele não teve nem coragem de me entregar...

**SUSAN:** Por que não? – ela indagou sem entender. Abby deu de ombros indicando que não sabia também. – Você já leu todas? – Abby rapidamente negou com a cabeça – Por que não?

**ABBY:** Eu não sei... Acho que não tive coragem. Fiquei com medo.

**SUSAN:** Medo?

**ABBY:** É. Medo do que poderia encontrar nelas... – ela respondeu sem encará-la. Susan fez uma cara triste e se sentou numa cadeira na frente da amiga.

**SUSAN:** Abby, vocês não podem ficar desse jeito. Essa situação indefinida não tá fazendo bem pra vocês dois. Ambos se amam, e, no entanto continuam sofrendo. Vocês não podem ter medo do quem sentem. Fugir dos sentimentos não vai ajudar em nada e vocês sabem disso. Por que vocês não param de pensar por um minuto e agem pelo coração? Eu juro que não dói. – Abby a encarou, mas logo desviou o olhar. – Do que você tem medo, Abby? É a Kem ou é a dor que você sentiu quando ele te deixou? – Susan a encarou enquanto Abby deixava uma lágrima cair, desviando o rosto tentando não lidar com a situação.

**ABBY:** Eu tenho medo de perdê-lo de novo e nunca mais conseguir me recuperar. – ela respondeu sem encará-la. Susan a observou, levantou seu rosto e limpou suas lágrimas.

**SUSAN:** Você nunca o perdeu. – ela afirmou olhando em seus olhos – Você deveria ler o resto das cartas. Eu conheço de cor e salteado os sentimentos dele. Agora é a sua vez de descobrir. – ela disse, olhou pra ela, sorriu e se levantou.

**SUSAN:** Ah, e a propósito... – as duas se olharam – O Pratt está disponível se não der certo. – ela afirmou piscando pra amiga, que sorriu levemente. Susan deixou a sala, e Abby hesitou um pouco antes de finalmente se levantar e fazer o que devia ser feito há muito tempo.

_MINI-FLASHBACK_

_Um mês antes_

_Kisingani, África_

Ele estava sentado na cama quando ela acordou. O observou pensativo durante algum tempo, antes de finalmente se aproximar tocando seu ombro.

**KEM:** Tá tudo bem? – ela indagou preocupada. Ele virou o rosto sem fazer questão de encará-la.

**JOHN:** Tá. Eu só não estou conseguindo dormir. – ele respondeu calmamente.

**KEM:** Pesadelos?

**JOHN:** Insônia. – ele respondeu no mesmo tom de voz.

**KEM:** É a 5ª vez essa semana.

**JOHN:** Eu sei. – os dois ficaram calados durante algum tempo.

**KEM:** Isso não está dando certo, não é? – ela afirmou dando um sorriso irônico.

**JOHN:** O que? Claro que está. – ele finalmente se virou para encará-la.

**KEM:** Não, não está.

**JOHN:** Kem...

**KEM:** Você tentou, John. Nós tentamos. Você só... – ela deu uma pausa – Não consegue ficar aqui.

**JOHN:** Eu estou aqui agora. – ele afirmou como se o que ela disse fosse a coisa mais absurda do mundo, afinal ele tava aonde? Em Chicago é que não era.

**KEM:** Não, seu corpo realmente está aqui, mas o seu pensamento ficou lá.

**JOHN:** Lá aonde? – "Se fazer de besta não vai adiantar"... Ele pensou não dando muita bola a isso.

**KEM:** Em Chicago. – ela afirmou calmamente e dando um sorriso em seguida – Nela.

**JOHN:** Nela? Do que você está falando?

**KEM:** Vá embora, John.

**JOHN:** O que?!

**KEM:** Vá antes que eu mude de idéia.

**JOHN:** Por que toda mulher me diz isso?!

**KEM:** Porque todas sabem que você já é apaixonado por outra e que você não vai esquecê-la... Nunca. – os dois ficaram em silêncio.

**JOHN:** Eu amo você.

**KEM:** Não diga isso. Nós dois sabemos que isso não é verdade.

**JOHN:** Eu sinto muito. – ele falou finalmente. Ela não respondeu – Eu sinto muito mesmo. – ele respondeu se levantando e saindo dali.

_FIM DO MINI-FLASHBACK_

_Chicago_

_County Hospital_

_Sala dos Médicos_

A caixinha no seu colo. As fotos jogadas ao seu redor e uma das cartas na sua mão. Ela lia tudo atentamente.

"_Hei..._

_Eu acabei de chegar aqui... Eles não têm nenhuma pista do Luka ainda, mas eu não vou desistir. Eu vou trazê-lo de volta, prometo. _

_Desculpe ter ido embora daquele jeito duas vezes. Eu sei que nada pode explicar isso, mas eu não posso deixá-lo assim, Abby. Eu não aceitaria. Não com esse sentimento de culpa. _

_Na verdade, eu estou fugindo do meu objetivo (sei que você deve estar se perguntando: É mesmo? Isso nunca acontece). Eu escrevi essa carta pra te dizer que eu pensei em você o tempo todo que estive aqui. Ainda penso. Eu quase morri, Abby. Mas mesmo com uma arma na cabeça, a única coisa que eu conseguia pensar era que eu tinha que voltar. Era minha obrigação. Voltar pra você, voltar por você. E eu realmente senti sua falta. Muito mais do que você imagina. Eu sei que não deveria ter te deixado daquele jeito. Acredite, a minha maior vontade naquele momento era voltar, te abraçar, te beijar, e dizer a única coisa que eu posso dizer desde que eu te conheci..._

_Eu amo você. Sempre amei. Mas eu não podia fazer isso, pois sabia que depois não teria coragem de partir. _

_Eu espero que você me perdoe. Porque eu não agüentaria viver sem você..._

_Seu pra sempre, John"._

Limpou as lágrimas rapidamente. Hesitou bastante, bateu as pernas na cadeira e finalmente pegou outra pra ler.

"_Oi._

_É impressão minha ou eu acabei de me permitir te perder... De novo? Eu não acredito nisso. Eu não acredito em mim mesmo. Eu devo ser mesmo muito hipócrita e fraco pra perder o que eu quero... Três vezes! _

_Tudo que você disse... É tudo verdade, eu não poso negar isso. Eu amo a Kem. Ela é linda, simples, e louca às vezes, sabe?! Mas ela... Ela não é você. Eu sei que nesse momento sua maior vontade é me estrangular e gritar pra todo mundo que eu sou um canalha, o pior homem do mundo, um completo idiota que magoou a única pessoa que não queria... E é por isso que eu não vou te entregar essa carta. Porque você nunca vai entender o que eu sinto. Porque você não acreditaria mesmo que quisesse. E porque você nunca poderá saber que eu pertenço a você. Ninguém mais. Eu sempre pertenci, só nunca quis acreditar... Aceitar. Já sei, sou um canalha. Mas enfim, eu não quero falar muito..._

_Com amor, Carter"_

_MINI-FLASHBACK_

_12ª temporada_

_Algumas semanas antes_

_Kisingani, África_

Kem passara o dia todo na ala de enfermos cuidando dos que deveriam ou não entrar na clínica. Foi quando chegaram e lhe entregaram uma carta. Ela viu o nome no envelope e entrou na sala já sabendo o que encontraria. Aos poucos o abriu, e tirou aquele pedaço de papel de dentro.

"_Eu sinto muito pela maneira que te deixei. Eu só quero que você saiba que passar esse tempo com você aqui... Foi incrível. A idéia de ter uma família com você me fez o cara mais feliz do mundo. Eu realmente acreditei que poderia viver aqui... Porque eu estava com você, que deveria ser a mulher certa pra mim. Pela primeira vez em minha vida eu percebi o que estava deixando para trás. E não me refiro à minha riqueza, ou ao meu trabalho. É mais profundo que isso, e nem você e nem ninguém no mundo poderia entender exatamente como me sinto. Bem, talvez uma pessoa saiba. Ela é a razão de eu estar voltando para a América. Eu fugi dela uma vez indo à África e a culpei por isso. Eu fugi uma segunda vez, e inconscientemente a culpei de novo. Pela terceira, eu não a culpei. Porque eu estava fazendo o que pensava ser certo. Mas eu não posso mais esconder o que sinto Kem..._

_Eu sinto muito por tudo... Eu realmente te amei... E eu não quero fugir novamente, então... Adeus..._

_Espero que um dia você me perdoe e talvez possamos nos tornar amigos... _

_Parto já com saudades, Carter"_

_FIM DO MINI-FLASHBACK_


	15. Uma maneira de compensar

_Píer _

_4:40 da madrugada_

_Cena 1.2_

Depois de mais ou menos 40 minutos, os dois saíram do hospital pra tomar um café e andar um pouco. Abby ficou em silêncio a maior parte do tempo, e ele acabou respeitando, fazendo o mesmo.

**ABBY:** No que você está pensando? – ela indagou de repente o fazendo encará-la.

**JOHN:** Nada.

**ABBY:** Vai, diz! – ela exclamou dando um tapa no ombro dele, o que o fez sorrir.

**JOHN:** Sabe, só por causa disso, eu não deveria te contar...

**ABBY:** Fala de uma vez, Carter! – ela mandou impaciente. Ele sorriu à cara dela, olhou pro rio e em seguida pro copo.

**JOHN:** Eu estava pensando em você e eu. – ele respondeu a encarando e parando de andar. Ela fez o mesmo.

**ABBY:** Você e eu? – ela indagou o encarando – Você quer dizer "nós"? – ele apenas a olhou em resposta – Então existe um nós agora?

**JOHN:** "Agora"? – os dois se encararam e ela hesitou um pouco.

**ABBY:** Deixa pra lá. – ela respondeu voltando a andar.

**JOHN:** O que você quis dizer com "agora"? – ele indagou indo atrás dela.

**ABBY:** Nada.

**JOHN:** Hei – ele parou na sua frente a impedindo de fugir ainda mais – Vamos, diga. – Ela ainda o encarou durante algum tempo antes de responder.

**ABBY:** Por que você não me falou aquilo tudo? Todos os seus sentimentos... Como você quer que eu acredite naquilo se você simplesmente me deixou aqui sem nem sequer dizer "adeus"? Se eu não tivesse ido lá à sua casa aquele dia, você nunca nem teria me dito o que sentia.

**JOHN:** Isso não é verdade.

**ABBY:** Não? – ela indagou nervosa sem acreditar muito.

**JOHN:** Não.

**ABBY:** Não mesmo?

**JOHN:** Não! – ele respondeu gritando em protesto.

**ABBY:** Você iria atrás de mim?

**JOHN:** Claro! – os dois se encararam.

**ABBY:** Então eu não sei por que, mas não consigo acreditar nisso. – ela respondeu voltando a caminhar.

**JOHN:** Abby! – ele a segurou pelo braço, a obrigando a encará-lo – Por que você tá dizendo essas coisas? – ela não respondeu fugindo do seu olhar – O que aconteceu? Por que você tá...

**ABBY:** Porque você é covarde, Carter! – ela gritou de repente – Você fica dizendo que nunca me esqueceu e que se importa comigo...

**JOHN:** De que época você tá falando? – ele indagou confuso.

**ABBY:** Você não deu a mínima pro que eu sentia! Você simplesmente foi embora mesmo comigo implorando que você ficasse!

**JOHN:** O Luka estava morrendo. – ele argumentou incrédulo com aquela discussão.

**ABBY:** E daí?! Eu tenho certeza que era bem mais próxima a ele que você e nem por isso fui pra lá!

**JOHN:** Você não foi porque não foi você quem o deixou lá! – Carter respondeu gritando, a assustando um pouco. Os dois se calaram durante algum tempo. – Desculpa. – ele disse ao perceber a cara dela.

**ABBY:** Não. Não, pára de se desculpar! Tudo bem, você foi por que se sentia culpado, essa parte eu até entendo, mas e quanto a Kem? E quanto àquela carta? Você já a conhecia quando escreveu aquilo?

**JOHN:** Não! – ele respondeu prontamente incrédulo com o que tava ouvindo. Ela ficou encarando-o durante algum tempo.

**ABBY:** Como você quer que eu acredite que você pensou em mim se depois de passar quatro meses lá, você volta com uma mulher grávida de três? – ela perguntou calmamente.

**JOHN:** Eu não amava a Kem quando me envolvi. – ele tentou falar enquanto balançava a cabeça negativamente – Eu amava você. - ele hesitou um pouco olhando pra ela, que logo desviou o olhar – Eu ainda amo. – ao ouvir aquilo, ela começou a balançar a cabeça negativamente.

**ABBY:** Você não pode dizer isso.

**JOHN:** Por que não?

**ABBY:** Porque ambos sabemos que não é verdade!

**JOHN:** Ambos sabemos? – ele indagou a encarando.

**ABBY:** É! – ela gritou novamente. Os dois se encararam e ela começou a se afastar em seguida.

**JOHN:** Eu tive meus motivos pra me envolver com ela. Pra terminar com você. Pra fazer tudo que eu fiz pra com nós dois. – ela se virou imediatamente andando na direção na dele quando percebeu do que ele falava.

**ABBY:** Ah é. Desculpa, eu tinha esquecido disso. Você se envolveu com ela pra me esquecer. Você escreveu aquela carta e terminou comigo porque era o melhor pra nós. Porque nossa relação me fazia mal. – ele finalmente conseguiu encará-la – Como você pôde pensar isso?! Eu te amava, John. Eu te amava como eu nunca amei nenhum outro cara em toda minha vida. Você era o cara perfeito pra mim. – ela parou um pouco tentando impedir as lágrimas de cair – Mas claro, nosso rompimento não me fez mal algum! De onde você tirou esse absurdo?! – ela disse voltando a falar alto.

**JOHN:** Desculpa. – foi a única coisa que ele pôde dizer.

**ABBY:** E depois... Depois nós tivemos uma recaída e você não fez nada! Muito pelo contrário, fingiu que nada tinha acontecido.

**JOHN:** Também não foi assim...

**ABBY:** Ah não?

**JOHN:** Não! – ela olhou pra ele tentando se controlar.

**ABBY:** Então como foi? – ele não respondeu – Como foi? Como foi? Como...

**JOHN:** Eu tinha acabado de perder um filho! – ele voltou a gritar também – Eu não continuei com a Kem por nada, eu realmente gostava dela, mas aí... Depois daquela noite, tudo, todos os sentimentos sobre nós voltaram. Pronto, não tinha chance pra mais ninguém. – ela desviou o olhar – Mas talvez... Talvez eu tenha esperado demais.

**ABBY:** Do que você está falando? – ela indagou ainda sem voltar a encará-lo.

**JOHN:** Você tinha fingido que aquilo também nunca acontecera...

**ABBY:** O que?! – ela olhou pra ele incrédula – Como você pode dizer isso?!

**JOHN:** Uma semana depois eu descobri sobre você e o Jake! Então, o que você queria que eu fizesse?! – todos que passavam pelo píer olhavam a briga - Pedisse pra você terminar com ele?!

**ABBY:** Sim! – ela respondeu o encarando – Mas não, você não era homem suficiente. Preferiu ficar com aquela lá que era muito mais fácil do que tentar ficar comigo de novo. – ela olhou pra ele fingindo um sorriso – Nossa, que amor você sentia por mim. – ele sequer respondeu. Só olhou pra ela, virou o rosto e saiu de lá o mais rápido que pôde. Quando se tocou da besteira que tinha feito, Abby encostou-se à beirada do rio, cobrindo o rosto com as mãos e se lamentando.

_Hospital _

_Cena 1.3_

Não demorou nem cinco minutos e ela voltou pro hospital atrás dele.

**ABBY:** Hei, Jerry. – ela foi direto à fonte – Você viu o Carter?

**JERRY:** Ele está no telhado tentando se matar. – ele respondeu calmamente.

**ABBY:** O que?!

**JERRY:** Suas palavras exatas foram: "Vou descobrir se tenho coragem pelo menos pra me suicidar".

**ABBY:** Ele disse isso? – ela perguntou se sentindo ainda mais culpada.

**JERRY:** E um pouco mais. Quer saber?

**ABBY:** Não, obrigada. – ela respondeu saindo de lá.

_Telhado _

Ele estava parado com as mãos no bolso do casaco olhando pra cidade quando ouviu a porta bater. Como tinha certeza de quem era, nem se mexeu. Ela fechou um pouco o casaco e ficou olhando pra ele durante algum tempo antes de finalmente se pronunciar.

**ABBY:** Hei. – ela disse tentando chamar sua atenção. Ele ficou imóvel. Abby deu um passo à frente antes de continuar – Eu sinto muito pelo que aconteceu. Eu nunca quis dizer aquilo. – ele deu um sorriso sarcástico e ela abaixou a cabeça. Quando voltou a observá-lo, ela se segurou tentando não embargar a voz.

**ABBY:** John, olha pra mim. – ele hesitou – Por favor. – ela insistiu. Ele olhou pra baixo, bateu os pés e só então se virou a encarando.

**JOHN:** Se você veio aqui pra se desculpar... Nem se incomode.

**ABBY:** John...

**JOHN:** Eu realmente não entendo nem por que voltei. Teria sido muito melhor se eu tivesse continuado lá, pelo menos eu não magoaria mais ninguém. – ela olhou pra ele, abrindo a boca pra falar alguma coisa, mas sendo logo interrompida – Aliás, é melhor eu voltar pro trabalho. Deve estar sendo insuportável pra você ter que ficar aqui olhando pra minha cara. – ele afirmou dando um passo em direção à porta, mas sendo impedido pela mão dela, que segurou o seu braço.

**ABBY:** Não. – ela pediu balançando a cabeça. Ele apenas se calou e olhou pra baixo em resposta.

**ABBY:** Desculpa. Tudo isso que aconteceu: sua ida, sua volta, o "nós"... Isso tudo me pegou de surpresa. – ela olhou pra ele suplicando que ele entendesse – Não é que eu não acredite, nem que eu não queira, eu só não posso acreditar.

**JOHN:** Não pode? – ele indagou com receio na voz e ainda sem encará-la.

**ABBY:** Nem só de ilusões vive um ser humano, Carter. – ele finalmente olhou pra ela – E eu não tava nem um pouco a fim de ter falsas esperanças. Eu já tinha esperado por você antes e no que foi que deu?! – ele não respondeu – Eu só... Eu não podia confiar em você e sofrer mais do que antes. Eu queria mais que tudo, acredite, mas... – ela fechou os olhos pesadamente, os abrindo em seguida – Pode parecer besteira, mas eu não agüentaria te perder de novo. – ele hesitou um pouco antes de encará-la e falar:

**JOHN:** Você não vai me perder.

**ABBY:** Eu queria poder acreditar nisso...

**JOHN:** Então acredite! - os dois se encararam novamente – Honestamente, eu não sei mais o que fazer pra você acreditar em tudo que eu digo! – ele olhava pra ela visivelmente irritado – Eu falo que não te esqueci nem que eu quisesse; você não acredita. Eu falo que não vou te deixar nunca mais e você ainda não acredita! Eu falo o quanto... O quanto eu sou apaixonado por você e você não... – antes mesmo de ele conseguir terminar de falar, Carter sentiu as mãos dela no seu rosto e ela lhe beijando rapidamente em seguida. Os dois se afastaram lentamente.

**ABBY:** Você não precisa falar mais nada. – ela respondeu olhando pra ele com aquela cara e ainda com as mãos no seu rosto. – Eu acredito em tudo isso. Seus sentimentos, seu amor... – ela passou a mão de levinho no cabelo dele – Eu até acredito em Papai Noel e Coelhinho da Páscoa. – ela afirmou sorrindo um pouco. - O que quer que você fale, o que quer que você faça... Eu só preciso ter certeza do que você quer. – ele demorou um pouco pra responder, segurando a mão dela e a encarando em seguida.

**JOHN:** Eu não quero nada além de você. – é claro que ela ficou sem resposta. Quando ele a olhou, começou a rir, vendo o sorriso dela em seguida.

**ABBY:** Uau, você nunca tinha me dado uma cantada tão direta assim... – ela respondeu sorrindo. Carter fez o mesmo.

**JOHN:** Na verdade, até o meu "bom dia" tem outro significado pra você.

**ABBY:** É mesmo? – ela indagou arqueando as sobrancelhas – Qual?

**JOHN:** Eu amo você. – ele respondeu a encarando seriamente. Quando ela abriu a boca pra tentar ver se saia qualquer coisa, os dois foram interrompidos por Chunny.

**CHUNNY:** Abby, Carter, pacientes chegando.


	16. Dessa vez, TEM que ir!

_Trauma 1_

**MALIK:** Mary Step, 17 anos, foi espancada e tem hematomas por todo o corpo.

**JOHN:** A quanto estão os batimentos? – ele indagou enquanto colocava as luvas.

**MALIK:** 74.

**JOHN:** Ok. Dêem 200 de Fentanyl. – ele pediu começando a examiná-la com o estetoscópio.

**ABBY:** Oi Mary, eu sou a Dra. Lockhart e esse é o Dr. Carter. Você pode nos dizer quem te fez isso? – a garota pareceu hesitar – Mary, nós não poderemos ajudá-la se você não nos contar o que acontecer... – ela afirmou olhando nos olhos da menina, que a encarou assustada.

**MARY:** Meu namorado, ele... – ela começou a chorar.

**ABBY:** Tudo bem, tudo bem. – Abby a consolou sorrindo um pouco e passando a mão no rosto da menina delicadamente afastando as lágrimas.

**PRATT:** Precisam de ajuda? – ele indagou entrando na sala.

**JOHN:** Talvez o Clemente precise. – ele respondeu enquanto observava o outro ir pra sala ao lado. – O namorado já foi localizado? – ele indagou olhando pro enfermeiro.

**MALIK:** Ainda não. A polícia ainda tá procurando.

**ABBY:** Mary. – a garota olhou pra ela – Há alguma chance dele ter abusado de você?

**MARY:** O que?!

**ABBY:** Quero dizer, sexualmente...? – diante daquela pergunta, a menina começou a balançar a cabeça negativamente, num choro compulsivo.

**ABBY:** Ok, ok, você não precisa responder isso.

**JOHN:** Onde estão os kits anti-estupro? – ele indagou dando uma olhada no monitor.

**MALIK:** Não tem aqui, a Distribuição Central ainda não entregou. – ele explicou olhando pra Carter – O estoque tá lá no armário. Você quer que eu pegue? – John olhou pra Abby, que limpava o rosto da menina delicadamente.

**JOHN:** Não, eu pego. Continue limpando os cortes. – ele respondeu tirando as luvas e saindo de lá.

**JOHN:** Hei, onde fica o armário com os kits? – ele indagou ao passar por Sam.

**SAM:** No fim do corredor, 1ª à direita.

**JOHN:** Obrigado. – ele andou rapidamente até lá. Abriu o armário, procurou em todos os lugares, e nada.

**SUSAN:** Você precisa de... Orientação? – ela indagou quando o viu bagunçar todo o armário.

**JOHN:** Onde estão aqueles kits?

**SUSAN:** Que kits?

**JOHN:** De abuso sexual.

**SUSAN:** Deixa, eu pego. – ela ofereceu enquanto ele saia da sua frente, lhe dando toda liberdade pra procurar. Em menos de 10 segundos, ela já lhe entregava o kit em mãos.

**SUSAN:** Só isso? – ele acenou com a cabeça dando um sorriso falso.

**JOHN:** Obrig... – o barulho de uma explosão vindos da sala de trauma os assustou. Os dois se abaixaram inconscientemente.

**SUSAN:** Oh meu Deus! – ela exclamou desesperada.

**JOHN:** A Abby tá lá! – ele gritou se levantando.

**SUSAN:** O que?! – tarde demais. Ele já estava correndo em direção à sala.

**JOHN:** Abby! – ele entrou na sala chutando a porta. O fogo não era tanto, mas a fumaça impedia qualquer um de enxergar alguma coisa por ali. Ele esbarrou em algo, procurou em toda a sala, e nada.

**HOMEM:** Doutor! – gritou um dos seguranças que apareceram para ajudá-lo.

**JOHN:** Levem o paciente e o Malik lá pra fora! – ele respondeu no mesmo tom. Ele chutou a porta da sala ao lado e entrou nela. Logo enxergou Abby desmaiada no chão.

**JOHN:** Abby. – ele se ajoelhou ao seu lado, levantando a cabeça dela pra tirar seu pulso e sentindo sua respiração.

**SEGURANÇA:** Tem alguém aí? – o cara indagou da outra sala enquanto tentava enxergar Carter no meio da fumaça.

**JOHN:** Sim. Um paciente e um médico. – ele respondeu olhando ao redor – Pratt! – Greg apareceu detrás da fumaça com a blusa vermelha de sangue.

**PRATT:** Eu tô bem, eu tô bem. Só a tire daqui. – ele respondeu segurando o próprio braço. Carter balançou a cabeça, pegou Abby no colo e saiu de lá.

**SUSAN:** Oh meu Deus! – ela gritou assim que viu os dois passarem por ela.

**JOHN:** Com licença. Eu preciso passar! – ele disse caminhando pelo corredor. Assim que achou uma cortina vazia, ele a deitou na cama e começou a examiná-la.

**SUSAN:** Abby. – Susan apareceu por lá – Como ela está? – ela indagou preocupada

**JOHN:** Eu não sei. – ele respondeu tirando o estetoscópio do pescoço.

**JOHN:** Som ruim nos pulmões. – ele afirmou segundos depois – Me dê o oxigênio. – Susan obedeceu – Eu preciso de gaze e algo pra limpar isso. – ele pediu enquanto ajeitava a máscara no rosto dela.

**SUSAN:** Aqui. – Susan o entregou o material. Carter limpou o pequeno corte que aparecera no rosto dela delicadamente, tomando cuidado para que não doesse ainda mais, apesar dela estar desmaiada.

**FRANK:** Dra. Lewis. – ele apareceu na sala – Eles tiraram todos da sala.

**SUSAN:** Como tá todo mundo?

**FRANK:** Estão todos bem. Os pacientes estão em outro quarto. Pratt e Morris estão cuidando deles.

**SUSAN:** Graças a Deus. – ela respondeu respirando aliviada. – Eles já descobriram a causa da explosão?

**FRANK:** Ainda não. Estão tentando identificar.

**SUSAN:** Tudo bem. Me avise quando conseguiram.

**FRANK:** Ok. – ele saiu de lá fechando a cortina. Em seguida, Abby abriu os olhos lentamente.

**JOHN:** Abby. – ela olhou pra ele, que a encarava – Como você está se sentindo? Consegue falar? – ela fechou os olhos pesadamente dando a entender que sim. Ele tirou sua máscara com cuidado.

**ABBY:** O que aconteceu? – ela indagou nervosa com aquela situação.

**SUSAN:** Teve uma explosão. Você estava na sala. – Susan explicou calmamente. Abby não falou nada, apenas tentou relembrar de tudo. Carter e Susan respeitaram seu silêncio.

**ABBY:** E o Malik? – ela indagou de repente - E o Pratt? E os pacientes?

**JOHN:** Calma. – ele pediu segurando a mão dela e a encarando docemente - Estão todos bem. Estão todos bem. - Abby pareceu se acalmar um pouco.

**SUSAN:** Você tá sentindo alguma coisa? – ela indagou preocupada. Abby a encarou confusa.

**ABBY:** Eu estou ótima. Eu quero cuidar do pessoal. – ela afirmou tentando se levantar.

**SUSAN:** Hei! – Susan a impediu com as mãos – Aonde você acha que vai?! Abby, você podia ter se machucado pra valer!

**ABBY:** Eu estou ótima, Susan. Vocês não precisam se preocupar, eu só vou... – ela tentou se levantar, mas acabou desmaiando novamente.

**JOHN:** Abby. Abby! – ele tentou acordá-la inutilmente.

**SUSAN:** Nós temos que levá-la para o RX. – ela afirmou, mas parecia que ele não a ouvia – Carter! – ele finalmente olhou pra ela.

**JOHN:** É, você tem razão. Vamos. – os dois saíram de lá, a levando rapidamente na cama.

**SAM:** Ela está bem? – Sam perguntou os acompanhando pelo corredor.

**SUSAN:** Eu espero que sim.

**SAM:** Pra onde vocês estão levando-a?

**SUSAN:** Pra sala de RX. – os dois entraram no elevador, enquanto Sam ficou parada na porta.

**SUSAN:** John, você não precisa ir. – ela afirmou olhando pra ele.

**JOHN:** Não. – ele respondeu sem sequer olhá-la.

**SUSAN:** Eu posso ficar com ela.

**JOHN:** Não.

**SUSAN:** Vai. Você tem pacientes.

**JOHN:** Não, eu não vou deixá-la sozinha! – ele gritou finalmente, a assustando um pouco – Eu quero cuidar dela. Não tem como você me impedir de fazer isso. – Susan não soube o que responder – Agora, vamos. – em apenas alguns segundos, os dois chegaram ao andar. Enquanto a levavam para sala indicada pelo recepcionista, Abby abriu os olhos mais uma vez.

**ABBY:** John... – ela tentou chamá-lo. Ele sorriu pra ela e segurou sua mão fortemente.

**JOHN:** Eu tô aqui. – ele respondeu a olhando. Abby fechou os olhos, dando um sorriso cansado.

**ABBY:** Você promete? – os dois se encararam.

**HOMEM:** Doutor, você não pode entrar aqui. - disse um dos enfermeiros parando-o na entrada.

**JOHN:** O que?

**HOMEM:** Você terá que esperar aqui fora.

**JOHN:** Não, eu vou entrar. – ele respondeu vendo Abby ser levada pelas enfermeiras e pedindo apenas com o olhar que ele fosse junto.

**HOMEM:** Sinto muito, mas você não pode.

**JOHN:** Não, você não está entendendo. Eu sou médico, médico atendente, e sempre entrei nessas salas durante os exames dos meus pacientes.

**HOMEM:** Eu sei, mas acontece que já tem gente demais dentro da sala.

**JOHN:** O que?!

**SUSAN:** John... – ela pediu calma a ele inutilmente.

**JOHN:** Eu não vou esperar aqui fora. – ele afirmou encarando o enfermeiro e andando em direção à Abby. Quando chegou à porta da sala, o enfermeiro se colocou à sua frente.

**ENFERMEIRO:** Eu não posso deixar você entrar.

**JOHN:** Não me importa. – ele respondeu pausadamente dando outro passo à frente.

**SUSAN:** Pára, Carter. – ela pediu segurando seu braço – Oi, eu sou a Dra. Susan Lewis, chefe do E.R. Você é novo aqui? – ela indagou olhando pro enfermeiro.

**ENFERMEIRO:** Sou.

**JOHN:** Agora já descobri por que só fala besteira... – ele resmungou baixinho.

**SUSAN:** Cala a boca, Carter. – ele não soube o que responder – Apesar da aparência, ele é um bom médico. – ela afirmou se voltando ao enfermeiro – Se ela tiver uma parada cardíaca, quem vai socorrê-la?

**ENFERMEIRO:** Têm outros dois médicos aqui dentro.

**JOHN:** Então barre esses idiotas! – ele protestou novamente.

**SUSAN:** Quieto! – ela mandou ainda mais irritada com Carter – Olha, eu sei que têm outros médicos aí dentro, mas ele que é o médico dela e ela que é paciente dele. – ela tentou calmamente. O enfermeiro olhou pra ela e em seguida pra Carter. Depois voltou a encará-la.

**ENFERMEIRO:** Não tem nada que eu possa fazer. – ele respondeu secamente.

**SUSAN:** Ah mais que inferno! Eu que mando nesse lugar, portanto, eu posso muito bem falar com seu chefe e pedir pra ele demitir você. É isso que você quer?! – ela indagou explodindo de vez. O cara não respondeu – Ótimo! Então saia da minha frente. – Carter olhou pra ele dando um sorrisinho cínico e passou na sua frente entrando na sala.

_Cena 1.4_

John a acompanhou nos exames, e depois ficou com ela no quarto. Depois do barraco todo com o enfermeiro, Susan voltou pro E.R. e ficou esperando por notícias.

**CHUNNY:** Dra. Lewis, os exames ficaram prontos. – avisou a enfermeira ao passar por ela no corredor.

**SUSAN:** Obrigada. – ela agradeceu pegando o envelope das mãos da enfermeira e os abrindo para examiná-los.

**PRATT:** De quem é isso? – ele indagou chegando perto dela.

**SUSAN:** Da Abby. – Pratt acenou com a cabeça – Você tá bem? O Morris foi carinhoso com você? – ela indagou num tom de brincadeira fazendo até um biquinho.

**PRATT:** Há, há, há. – ele respondeu fingindo rir – Pra falar a verdade, ele não foi nada mal. Por incrível que pareça, o Morris conseguiu fazer um bom trabalho. – ele afirmou mostrando o corte no braço – Só vai ficar uma marquinha.

**SUSAN:** Hum... Bom pra você. – ela retrucou guardando os exames – Eu tenho que ir falar com o Carter antes que ele morra de ansiedade. Falo com você depois.

**PRATT:** Ok. Até.

**SUSAN:** Até. – Susan saiu de lá.

_No quarto_

Abby só acordou novamente duas horas depois. Ela olhou pro lado e viu Carter sentado numa cadeira ao lado da cama, dormindo, com a cabeça no colchão da cama dela, e segurando fortemente a sua mão. Abby sorriu àquela cena. Ela levantou a mão aos poucos tocando com cuidado o rosto dele, e começando a alisar o seu cabelo carinhosamente. Alguns minutos depois, ele abriu os olhos um pouco assustado. Levantou a cabeça e viu que ela o encarava sorrindo.

**ABBY:** Oi. – ele ficou olhando pra ela paralisado.

**JOHN:** Hei. – Carter respondeu finalmente a fazendo sorrir ainda mais.

**ABBY:** Você ficou aqui o tempo todo?

**JOHN:** Bom, eu prometi, afinal você me deu um ultimato. – ele respondeu a fazendo rir um pouco. – Você tá sentindo alguma coisa? – ele indagou começando a examiná-la com o estetoscópio.

**ABBY:** Tô. – ele imediatamente a encarou preocupado – Fome. – Abby completou sorrindo. Ele acabou rindo também colocando o pescoço ao redor do pescoço e oferecendo-lhe a mão, que ela logo segurou.

**ABBY:** Como tá o meu corte? – ela indagou o encarando seriamente. Carter a olhou e colocou a mão delicadamente no seu rosto, tirando uma mecha de cabelo que cismava em ficar sob o ferimento. Em seguida, ele desceu um pouco a mão, passando a fazer carinho na sua bochecha e depois tocando de leve os seus lábios.

**JOHN:** Não vai infeccionar. – ele respondeu calmamente olhando pra ela. Abby sorriu carinhosamente pra ele, ficando séria logo em seguida ao perceber os olhares que ambos lançavam para os olhos e os lábios. Quando Carter finalmente se inclinou se aproximando dela, Susan apareceu na sala.

**SUSAN:** Posso entrar? – ela indagou colocando só a cabeça lá. Os dois soltaram as mãos inconscientemente.

**ABBY:** Claro. – Susan obedeceu e John se afastou um pouco dela.

**SUSAN:** Você tá se sentindo bem?

**ABBY:** Muito bem... – ela prolongou o "muito".

**SUSAN:** Também, com um guarda-costas desses por perto! Quem não ficaria?! – ela afirmou rindo e vendo Abby fazer o mesmo.

**JOHN:** Susan... – ele pediu ainda calmo.

**SUSAN:** Sabia que ele brigou até com o enfermeiro só porque o cara não queria deixá-lo entrar pra acompanhar você nos exames? – Abby franziu as sobrancelhas olhando pra ele e em seguida pra Susan – Tanto cuidado, e depois ainda dizem que só são amigos... – os dois ficaram mortos de vergonha, claro que cada um do seu jeito. Carter ficou calado e Abby sorriu, porém ambos no tom vermelho-tomate.

**JOHN:** Susan, pelo amor de Deus, piadas depois. – ele pediu novamente.

**SUSAN:** Tá bom, eu paro. – ela respondeu fazendo Abby sorrir – Mas pra quem quase morreu num incêndio você tá feliz demais, não acha não? – ela mesma riu da piada, mas logo parou ao ver o olhar reprovador que Carter lhe mandara. Ela olhou pra Abby, que fez uma cara de medo, brincando com ele. Susan riu, mas depois de alguns segundos parou, olhando mais séria pra ela.

**SUSAN:** Eu peguei o resultado dos seus exames. – Carter imediatamente olhou pra ela.

**ABBY:** Eu vou sobreviver? – ela indagou brincando. Dessa vez, não só Carter, mas também Susan lhe reprovaram. – Foi uma brincadeira. – ela tentou se justificar. Como os dois não mudaram de feição, ela acabou se calando.

**JOHN:** Como ela está? – ele indagou preocupado.

**SUSAN:** Não precisa se preocupar, Carter. Sua ama... A Abby está ótima. Não machucou nada no incêndio.

**ABBY:** Então eu já posso ir embora?

**SUSAN:** Eu não acho uma boa idéia você dirigir depois do que aconteceu.

**ABBY:** E por isso eu vou ter que ficar aqui?! – ela parecia indignada.

**SUSAN:** Você precisa descansar. Se eu pudesse, te levaria pra casa, mas meu plantão ainda vai durar horas...

**JOHN:** Eu levo ela. – ele afirmou a interrompendo.

**SUSAN:** Tem certeza?

**JOHN:** Tenho. Quer dizer, se a Abby não for teimosa e concordar com isso.

**ABBY:** Hei! – ela se defendeu rindo da afirmação dele.

**SUSAN:** Claro que ela concorda. Na verdade, ela tá adorando... – Susan respondeu morrendo de rir.

**ABBY:** Você não consegue se controlar por cinco minutos, não é não? – Abby respondeu sem achar graça. Susan não respondeu.

**SUSAN:** Vão pra casa. Eu cubro o resto do turno de vocês. – ela afirmou voltando a serenidade.

**ABBY:** Tem certeza?

**SUSAN:** Vai logo. – ela respondeu apressando os dois.

**ABBY:** Tudo bem.

**JOHN:** Vamos, eu te ajudo. – ele tentou ajudá-la a descer da cama, mas é lógico que ela não deixou.

**ABBY:** Carter, eu não tô grávida não.

**JOHN:** Eu tenho certeza que não.

**ABBY:** O que você quer dizer com isso?

**SUSAN:** Ih... Já vão começar? – os dois a encararam.

**JOHN E ABBY:** Não.

**JOHN:** Vamos.

**ABBY:** Tchau, Susan.

**SUSAN:** Eu dou uma passada lá depois pra ver como você tá.

**ABBY:** Ok. Obrigada.

**SUSAN:** Tchau. – ela e Carter saíram do quarto, deixando Susan só, pensativa.

**SUSAN:** Esses dois... Será que algum dia eles conseguem se acertar de vez? Bom, deixa pra lá. Eu tenho um trabalho a fazer. – ela afirmou pensando alto e deixando o quarto.

_**Casa dela**_

_8: 47 da noite _

_Fundo Musical: Think About Me – Goo Goo Dolls_

_Cena 1.5_

Assim que chegaram ao prédio dela, ele lhe ajudou a carregar as coisas até o seu andar.

**ABBY:** Não ligue pra bagunça, eu não tive muito tempo pra dar uma organizada por aqui. – ela afirmou ao abrir a porta. Carter entrou ainda segurando as coisas.

**JOHN:** Mesmo que tivesse, eu não acho que teria muita diferença de como tá agora.

**ABBY:** Fica calado! – ela retrucou rindo e dando-lhe um tapa nas costas.

**JOHN:** Onde eu coloco essas coisas?

**ABBY: **Pode colocar aí no sofá mesmo, depois eu arranjo um lugar mais bagunçado ainda pra colocar. – Carter riu da resposta dela. Ele obedeceu colocando tudo por lá e depois a encarou.

**JOHN: **Eu acho que é isso. – ele afirmou chegando mais perto dela – Eu te ligo mais tarde.

**ABBY: **Pra que? – ele a encarou sério – Brincadeirinha... – os dois sorriram um pouco.

**JOHN: **Você vai ficar bem?

**ABBY: **Vou, não se preocupe.

**JOHN: **Se você sentir qualquer coisa...

**ABBY: **Eu sei. – os dois se olharam – Na verdade, eu tô me sentindo um fósforo ambulante nesse exato momento.

**JOHN: **Como assim? – ele não entendeu.

**ABBY: **Eu sempre tô dentro da sala que explode! – ela respondeu rindo – Se você quiser continuar vivo, por favor, nunca mais atenda nenhum caso comigo porque definitivamente, a sala vai pegar fogo. – Carter sorriu um pouco – Isso é incrível!- os dois riram mais um pouco até ela ficar um pouco mais séria. – Mas se você estiver na sala, quem vai me salvar? – ele só ficou lá... Olhando pra ela – Obrigada. – Abby deu um sorriso pra ele, que retribuiu rapidamente, a olhando com aquela carinha de "John" que só ele sabia fazer perfeitamente. Carter deu um passo à frente, segurando sua mão e ficando a menos de 50 cm de distância dela.

**ABBY:** Esqueça o Super-homem, eu fico com John Carter. – ele sorriu mais uma vez junto com ela, aproximando seu rosto e a beijando. John a segurou pela cintura, a puxando pra mais perto. O beijo foi mais rápido, porém intenso. Quando se separaram, os dois ficaram testa colada com testa, segurando a mão um do outro. Carter olhou pra ela sorrindo, tocou seu rosto e a puxou pra outro beijo.

**ABBY:** Ainda bem que a Susan não ta aqui. – ela afirmou se separando dele rapidamente.

**JOHN:** Ah é?

**ABBY:** É. – ela completou sorrindo e lhe dando mais um beijo. Ele tocou as costas dela delicadamente, o que resultou num... Ataque de riso?

**ABBY:** Desculpa. Crise não intencional – ela disse morrendo de rir. Carter sorriu também e lhe deu um beijinho na testa a puxando pra um abraço apertado.

**JOHN:** Você tem certeza que vai ficar bem? – ele perguntou ainda abraçado com ela.

**ABBY:** Tenho. – ela respondeu baixinho. Os dois se soltaram em seguida. – Não precisa se preocupar. – ele balançou a cabeça positivamente em resposta.

**JOHN:** Eu passo aqui amanhã antes de ir pro hospital.

**ABBY:** De que horas é o seu plantão?

**JOHN:** Às oito.

**ABBY:** Noite?

**JOHN:** É.

**ABBY:** Eu estou no horário da manhã.

**JOHN:** Você trabalha amanhã?!

**ABBY:** Aham.

**JOHN:** Mas... Eu achei que você só trabalhasse no sábado.

**ABBY:** Não. – ela assegurou o fazendo pensar um pouco.

**JOHN:** Por que você não troca com alguém?

**ABBY:** Carter, eu tô ótima. Não me aconteceu nada.

**JOHN:** Ah e, foi só um incêndio. – ele respondeu irônico. Abby começou a rir.

**ABBY:** Você nunca se preocupou tanto assim...

**JOHN:** Isso foi antes.

**ABBY:** Antes do que?

**JOHN:** Das coisas mudarem...

**ABBY:** Que coisas? – ela indagou o encarando mais séria.

**JOHN:** Você e eu... Nós.

**ABBY:** Então existe um nós? – ela questionou brincando com a frase que ele lhe falara anos atrás.

**JOHN:** Nunca deixou de existir. – ele retrucou a olhando profundamente – E além do mais, você não me conhece nem a metade, Abigail. – dessa vez, ele brincou com a frase dela.

**ABBY:** Pois é... – ela concordou sorrindo. Ele voltou a ficar sério.

**JOHN:** Te vejo amanhã. – ela acenou positivamente, sentindo a mão dele em seu queixo em seguida, levantando um pouco o seu rosto e lhe dando um beijinho de despedida.

**ABBY:** Tchau. – ele sorriu pra ela e saiu de lá, fechando a porta. Abby esperou alguns segundos, foi até ela e colocou a mão na maçaneta. Pensou mais um pouco, e acabou ficando de costas pra porta, colocando a cabeça na parede e começando a ter um ataque de sorriso.

_Momento Musical_

_Stay With You – Goo Goo Dolls_

Ela pegou uma panela na cozinha e colocou um pouco de água, fervendo um pouco de macarrão. Ele chegou em casa, tirou o casaco, jogou as chaves na mesinha e se atirou no sofá, jogando a cabeça pra trás, pensativo. Em seguira, sorriu. Ela comeu macarrão puro, enquanto assistia alguma besteira na TV. Começou a balançar a perna depois de algum tempo, passar as mãos no cabelo... Acabou não se agüentando e pulou do sofá, pegando o telefone na mão e demorando algum tempo antes de finalmente discar um número.

Por outro lado, ele desligava o telefone desapontado. Ligou de novo, e nada. Só dava ocupado. Levantou da cadeira e foi pro quarto. Ela saiu do banheiro e passou pelo espelho, começando a encará-lo. Observou a si mesma durante algum tempo, até se lembrar de uma coisa. Enquanto isso, ele já estava vestido com uma calça de moletom e uma camiseta, pronto pra dormir. Apanhou umas cartas, onde achou dois envelopes pequenos e um grande. Encarou bastante o maior e em seguida o guardou na gaveta. Abby passou correndo pelo quarto, enquanto colocava uma calça jeans e escolhia uma blusa.

**ABBY:** Definitivamente preta. – ela afirmou pra sim mesma sorrindo em seguida.

Ele estava deitado na cama pensativo. Tudo que acontecera lhe passando pela cabeça... Ele sorriu. Ela ficou pronta e se olhou no espelho. Todo lhe passando pela cabeça... Acabou sorrindo.


	17. Cantando quando se é feliz

**Casa dele**

_Cena 2.0_

_10 da noite_

Carter tava sentado numa cadeira da cozinha, com os pés sobre ela, tomando um pouco de café, quando ouviu a campainha. Ele tentou adivinhar quem era, e só quando lembrou do incidente do incêndio, voou pra sala, com medo que algo tivesse acontecido com Abby. Porém, ao abrir a porta, ele não soube o que dizer. John a encarou durante algum tempo. "Eu o acordei". "Hora bem apropriada, Abby." – ela pensou sarcasticamente.

**JOHN:** Aconteceu alguma coisa? – ele perguntou preocupado – O que foi? - ela abriu a boca pra responder, mas logo travou sem falar nada.

**ABBY:** Eu posso entrar? – ela indagou nervosa. Ele hesitou um pouco.

**JOHN:** Claro. – Carter abriu a porta e a assistiu passar por ele. – E então... – ele começou a acompanhando até a sala.

**ABBY:** Não se preocupe, eu não vim porque passei mal ou algo do tipo. – ela afirmou o encarando. John pensou um pouco confuso.

**JOHN:** Tudo bem.

**ABBY:** Eu vim por causa do nós. - ela acrescentou prontamente. Ele logo a encarou.

**ABBY:** Carter, eu não posso continuar fingindo que não sinto mais nada por você. Isso não é verdade e ambos sabemos disso. Eu também não posso dizer que o que aconteceu hoje não foi maravilhoso, porque foi. Aliás, desde que você voltou, está tudo perfeito. – os dois se encararam e ela logo desviou o olhar – Mas eu não posso e nem quero continuar fazendo isso. Eu preciso saber em que nível nós estamos. E também se esse nós está realmente acontecendo. – quando sentiu a voz embargar, ela se calou. Olhou pra baixo e em seguida pra ele, que a encarava com um olhar perdido. Como se passaram mais de vinte segundos e ele nem se mexera, ela abaixou a cabeça, tentando esconder uma lágrima e a limpando rapidamente.

**ABBY:** Ok... Então eu acho que é melhor eu... – antes de ela terminar, ele a interrompeu.

**JOHN:** Você trouxe o CD?

**ABBY:** O que?

**JOHN:** O CD que eu te dei. – os dois se encararam durante algum tempo, até ela finalmente acenar positivamente pra ele. Carter foi até ela, passou a mão no seu rosto delicadamente, limpando-o e pegando o CD em seguida. Foi até o som e colocou uma música pra tocar. Quando voltou, ele a abrçou por trás, a deixando relaxar em seus braços.

**JOHN:** É cedo demais pra dizer "eu te amo"? – ele indagou sem soltá-la. Abby fechou os olhos, demorando um pouco pra responder.

**ABBY:** É bom relembrar. – ela disse sorrindo pequeno e limpando o rosto. Em seguida, ele se separou, a encarando.

**JOHN:** Você quer saber em que nível nós estamos? – ele indagou balançando a cabeça. Ela o encarou em resposta. Carter foi até o rádio e voltou a música, olhando pra Abby em seguida.

**JOHN:** Dance comigo e eu responderei. – ele pediu oferecendo-lhe a mão. Ela ainda o encarou durante alguns segundos antes de finalmente segurá-la. Os dois foram andando lentamente até o centro da sala, sem pararem de se olhar sequer por um minuto. Carter segurou uma das mãos dela e posicionou a outra na sua cintura. Abby segurou seu ombro. Eles começaram a se mexer lentamente.

**ABBY:** Que música é essa? – ela indagou olhando pra ele.

**JOHN:** É uma nova do X-Static. Chama-se "Here with me". – ele respondeu a olhando docemente. Ela abaixou os olhos, descansando a cabeça no ombro dele.

**ABBY:** É linda. – ela sussurrou baixinho.

**JOHN:** É nossa. – ele respondeu a fazendo sorrir.

_The Scientist – Coldplay _

**JOHN:** Essa é a música que me veio à cabeça quando eu perdi meu filho. Enquanto eu chorava... Sentando naquela cadeira... – ela o encarou ao percebê-lo triste – A única coisa que eu conseguia pensar era no quanto eu precisava te ver, ter seus braços ao meu redor, me consolando. Fazendo eu me sentir melhor só com a sua presença. – ele parou durante algum tempo, a olhando em seguida – Eu precisava que você me dissesse que nós ficaríamos bem. Que tudo não passou de um mal-entendido... Eu precisava de você, Abby. – ele afirmou deixando uma lágrima cair. Ela imediatamente colocou ambas as mãos no seu rosto, trazendo o rosto dele pro seu pescoço e o deixando chorar ali. Carter segurou forte o casaco dela, tentando conter o choro, e só voltando a encará-la quando conseguiu. Os dois se olharam e ele não precisou falar nada para senti-la abraçá-lo carinhosamente.

**ABBY: **Eu estou aqui. – ela sussurrou no seu ouvido. Carter hesitou um pouco antes de se separar para encará-la.

**JOHN: **Promete? – pra sua surpresa, ela deu um sorriso, deixando-o completamente confuso.

**ABBY: **É, eu não vou a parte alguma. – ela respondeu brincando com a frase de anos antes. Ele sorriu pequeno. Quando viu a carinha de triste dele, ela parou, o encarando seriamente.

**ABBY: **Eu tô sempre aqui, Carter. – ela afirmou olhando firme nos olhos dele. Ele balançou a cabeça e apertou sua mão.

**JOHN:** Eu sei. – os dois se encararam e ela o abraçou – Eu sei. – ele sussurrou novamente seguindo o rito lento da música.

_Breathing – Lifehouse_

**JOHN:** Esse era o fundo musical do meu caminho de volta do aeroporto até o seu apartamento. O tempo todo eu só pensava no quanto eu queria te ver de novo. Então eu fui parar lá. Era aonde eu queria estar... Ficar lá só te observando... Te abraçando... Te beijando... – ele deu um sorriso tímido – Mas aí você acordou e... Não foi bem assim.

**ABBY:** Desculpa ter te afastado. – ela afirmou vendo-o balançar a cabeça prontamente.

**JOHN:** Você estava certa. Eu fui um canalha, um completo idiota. Se a gente não tivesse se encontrado naquele dia no hospital, eu não teria nem dito pra onde ia... Não teria nem dito "adeus". – ela não respondeu, apenas o encarava atentamente. John olhou direto nos seus olhos – Desculpa pela maneira que fui embora. Eu senti sua falta. – Abby balançou a cabeça, o encarando em seguida.

**ABBY:** Eu também senti. – ela respondeu honestamente - Mais do que você jamais saberá... – diante dessa afirmação, Carter sorriu, a puxando pra mais perto ainda dele e seguindo a música.

_Hanging by a Moment – Lifehouse_

**JOHN:** Eu tenho que explicar essa? – ele indagou enquanto lhe dava um rodopio.

**ABBY:** Claro, eu gosto das interpretações. – ela respondeu o fazendo sorrir timidamente.

**JOHN:** Certo então, mas lembre-se: foi você quem pediu por isso.

**ABBY:** Eu lembrarei. – ela respondeu sorrindo e o vendo fazer o mesmo.

**JOHN:** Essa música conta a história de duas pessoas ao mesmo tempo tão perfeitas e tão erradas uma pra outra. Eles têm essa enorme bagagem emocional e familiar que poderia arruinar seu futuro juntos...

**ABBY:** Poderia? – ela indagou sem parar de dançar.

**JOHN:** Sim, mas não vai acontecer porque o amor que eles sentem um pelo outro é de tamanha intensidade que eles sabem que nunca vão ser capazes de encontrarem isso em outra pessoa. – ela o olhava sem resposta – Eles vão acabar juntos. – ela saiu do "choque".

**ABBY:** É mesmo?

**JOHN:** Eles foram feitos um pro outro. – ele finalizou sorrindo e a vendo fazer o mesmo.

**ABBY:** É uma ótima história. – ela afirmou honestamente.

**JOHN:** Como qualquer outra de amor.

**ABBY:** É... – ela sorriu timidamente – Eu gostei.

**JOHN:** Eu também. – os dois sorriram um pro outro e continuaram a dança.

_Accidentaly in Love – Couting Crows_

**JOHN:** Quando eu te vi no dia da minha volta, usando aquele jaleco branco que te deixa mais linda que nunca... - ele a rodopiou um pouco – Eu percebi que já estava apaixonado.

**ABBY:** Já? – ela repetiu sem entender.

**JOHN:** Na verdade, eu acho que nunca deixei de ser. Talvez tenha esfriado, ou até ficado escondido, mas aí a gente foi para aquele casamento e... – ele a girava de um lado para o outro – Você estava de preto. – ele concluiu a olhando e sorrindo.

**ABBY:** Então foi minha roupa que te atraiu?

**JOHN:** Normalmente tudo que você faz me atrai. – ele respondeu a fazendo sorrir – Aceite, Abby. Eu sou louco por você. – ele afirmou a encarando com um sorriso no rosto. Ela teve um ataque de riso.

_Long Time Gone – Dixie Chicks_

**ABBY:** Ai meu Deus, você ainda se lembra dessa música?! Faz anos que eu tento esquecer que a gente um dia pagou esse mico!

**JOHN:** É impossível esquecer qualquer coisa que me lembre você. – ele retrucou a deixando sem resposta. Carter aproveitou pra dar-lhe um beijinho e brincar com ela voltando a dançar.

**JOHN:** Vamos, nós já estamos craques agora. – ele afirmou imitando os passos daquele dia. Abby ficou rindo.

_Far Away – Nickelback_

**JOHN:** Eu preciso dizer que essa é a nossa música atual? – ele indagou a sentindo sorrir com a cabeça encostada no seu peito.

**ABBY:** Não. – ela respondeu docemente. Ele abaixou um pouco a cabeça trazendo Abby pra mais perto e continuando a dançar lentamente.

_Come Away With Me – Norah Jones_

**ABBY:** Essa música? – ela indagou o encarando.

**JOHN:** O que tem ela? – os dois se olharam durante algum tempo.

**ABBY:** É perfeita. – ela completou sorrindo. Ele fez o mesmo e o dois voltaram a dançar.

**ABBY:** John. Por que você está fazendo isso? – ela indagou depois de algum tempo. Ele se separou um pouco, a encarando.

**JOHN:** Pra te dizer uma coisa.

**ABBY:** Dizer o que? – ela indagou confusa. Ele balançou a cabeça e sorriu antes de responder.

**JOHN:** "Here we are". – ela ficou apenas parada, o encarando sem resposta. Logo, Abby sentiu os lábios dele tocarem os dela, iniciando um beijo doce. Abby subiu as mãos pro cabelo dele, enquanto ele a segurava pela cintura.

Apesar dos dois terem aproveitado ao máximo aquela sensação, ele logo parou, separando sua boca da dela lentamente. Quando finalmente a encarou nos olhos, Abby não fez nada, esperando que ele agisse. Pra surpresa dele, ela não agüentou esperar, e acabou colocando ambas as mãos no rosto dele, ficando na ponta dos pés e o puxando pra outro beijo. Carter beijou-lhe o pescoço, sentindo ela se arrepiar. Ele se levantou um pouco, beijando sua testa, o que a fez sorrir levemente, e voltando a olhá-la profundamente nos olhos. Os dois pareciam hipnotizados, um com o outro. Aos poucos, voltaram a se aproximar lentamente. Ele a beijava delicadamente, a tocando como se fosse a primeira vez. Tomando a iniciativa, ela mesma tirou o casaco que ainda vestia, o deixando cair no chão. Os dois saíram andando lentamente até o quarto sem pararem o beijo, sempre tateando em tudo, evitando algum acidente. Porém, quando chegaram lá, Carter acabou tropeçando e caindo sentado na cama, a trazendo junto com ele, a fazendo cair no seu colo.

**JOHN:** Ah... – os dois tentaram, mas não conseguiram não sorrir. – Me descul... – ele começou olhando pra ela, mas acabou sendo interrompido por ela, que a calou com um beijo.

**ABBY:** Não precisa se desculpar. – ela respondeu o encarando. Os dois ficaram se olhando daquele jeito durante algum tempo, até ele sentir a mão dela sobre a dele, a apertando e pousando na sua coxa. Ele olhou pras duas mãos e em seguida pra ela, sorrindo. Diante do olhar de consentimento e espera dela, ele ficou mais sério se aproximando e dando-lhe um beijo forte no pescoço. Em seguida, beijou um dos lados da sua bochecha, e depois o outro. Abby fechava os olhos cada vez que sentia os lábios dele tocarem sua pele. Primeiro as bochechas, depois a testa, depois o nariz, parte da boca, a outra parte, e finalmente um selinho na boca toda. Antes de "agarrá-la pra valer", os dois ficaram se encarando. Ela posicionou as mãos ao redor do pescoço dele enquanto John a sentou na cama, e a deitou em seguida cuidadosamente. Ele olhou pra ela sorrindo, tocando o seu rosto. Ele correu a mão pelo braço dela, segurando as suas fortemente. Ela sorriu e colocou ambas as mãos na cintura dele, levantando sua camiseta. John a ajudou a tirá-la, e em seguida, voltou a beijar-lhe o pescoço, desabotoando sua camisa e a abraçando apertado, continuando os beijos e carinhos durante a noite toda.

_2 horas da madrugada_

Duas ou três horas depois, lá estavam os dois deitados lado a lado na cama, de mãos dadas se olhando.

**ABBY:** O que foi? – ela indagou de repente. Carter levantou um pouco a cabeça a balançando negativamente e se virando pro lado dela.

**JOHN:** Isso... Tá acontecendo de verdade? – ele perguntou passando a mão delicadamente no rosto dela – Eu não estou sonhando? – Abby beijou-lhe a mão e em seguida a boca, docemente.

**ABBY:** Talvez ambos estejamos sonhando.

**JOHN:** Eu não quero acordar. – ele acrescentou prontamente.

**ABBY:** Nem eu. – John sorriu a beijando delicadamente. Quando se separaram, ele ainda tinha a mão no rosto dela, a encarando com um sorriso tímido no rosto.

**JOHN:** Você é linda. – ela virou os olhos sorrindo – Eu esperei por esse momento durante tanto tempo. – os dois se olharam mais seriamente – E eu ainda não consigo acreditar que finalmente aconteceu! – ele afirmou rindo e voltando pro seu lado. Abby sorriu timidamente.

**ABBY:** Então é melhor começar a acreditar porque por mim, isso ainda vai acontecer muitas vezes. – ela respondeu se levantando da cama.

**JOHN:** Hei, aonde você vai? – ele indagou desesperado.

**ABBY:** Ao banheiro. – ela respondeu baixinho o encarando.

**JOHN:** Não, fica aqui. – ele pediu com aquela carinha.

**ABBY:** Carter, eu preciso fazer xixi.

**JOHN:** Mas eu vou sentir sua falta. – ela o encarou respirando fundo e sorrindo.

**ABBY:** Eu prometo que volto o mais rápido possível. – ela retrucou piscando pra ele. Quando ele fez que ia atrás dela, Abby saiu correndo pro banheiro rindo, o deixando lá, calado e sorridente, completamente abestalhado por ela. Quando fechou os olhos pra ver se estava sonhando, Carter sentiu o corpo dela pesar sobre o seu.

**ABBY:** Tá cansado? – ela indagou beijando-lhe o pescoço. Carter sorriu.

**JOHN:** Eu tenho que me acostumar com essa sensação maravilhosa. – ele respondeu a fazendo rir e ainda lhe rendendo um beijo no tórax. Em seguida, ela voltou pro seu lado. Os dois ainda se olharam sorrindo durante algum tempo, antes de finalmente ficarem mais sérios. Foi ela quem quebrou o silêncio.

**ABBY:** No que você tá pensando? – ela indagou olhando pra ele. Carter a encarou melhor.

**JOHN:** No quanto senti saudades...

**ABBY:** Mentiroso. – ela retrucou sorrindo. Ele fez o mesmo.

**ABBY:** Vai, me conta. – ela pediu curiosa. Carter se levantou um pouco na cama, olhando pra ela e hesitando um pouco.

**JOHN:** É uma música.

**ABBY:** Que música?

**JOHN:** Dos anos 90. – ele respondeu começando a brincar com a cena de anos atrás.

**ABBY:** "Blinded by the lights"? – ela indagou entrando na brincadeira.

**JOHN:** Não.

**ABBY:** "Love will keep us together"?

**JOHN:** Não.

**ABBY:** Qual? – ele olhou pra ela durante algum tempo antes de finalmente começar a cantar.

**JOHN:** "I could stay awake just to hear you breathing". – Ela começou a rir – "Watch you smile while you are sleeping". "While you are far away and dreaming". – Ele sorriu timidamente pra ela. – "I could spend my life in this sweet surrender". – Ela ficou mais séria e ele passou a mão pelo seu rosto delicadamente.

**JOHN:** "I could stay lost in this moment forever. Well, every moment spent with you

is a moment I treasure". – Ele sorriu – "I don´t wanna close my eyes" – ele começou com a encenação e ela voltou a quase morrer de tanto rir.

**JOHN:** "I don't wanna fall asleep. Because I miss you baby, and I don't wanna miss a thing. Because even when I dream of you, the sweetest dream will never do. I still miss you baby, and I don't wanna miss a thing". – Ele sorriu pra ela, que retribuiu o sorriso. Carter segurou sua mão, se aproximando um pouco.

**JOHN:** "I´m close to you feeling your heart beating" – Eles voltaram a ficar sérios. – "And I´m wondering what you are dreaming. Wondering if it's me you se on". "Then I Kiss your eyes… - assim ele fez -… and thanking God we are together!" – ele juntou as mãos e olhou pra cima, em sinal de agradecimento, o que a fez sorrir levemente.

**JOHN:** "I just wanna stay with you in this moment forever, forever and ever." – Abby assistiu ele cantar, ou melhor, gritar o refrão, se sentindo amada, feliz. Ela sorria pra ele, que a encarava com os olhos brilhando mais do que nunca... Se é que isso é possível.

**JOHN:** "I dont wanna miss a smile" – ele continuou sorrindo – "I dont wanna miss one kiss" – ele a beijou rapidamente – "I just wanna be with you, right here with you… - ele segurou a mão dela no ar, começando a brincar com ela - ... just like this". – os dois se encararam.

**JOHN:** "I just wanna hold you close" – ele deitou sob ela, a abraçando. – "I fell your heart so close to mine" – ele sussurrou no seu ouvido sem soltá-la. – "And just stay here in this moment for all the rest of time. Yeah, yeah, yeah, yeah, yeah!". – ela riu junto com ele, que parou de cantar, a olhando carinhosamente. Abby passou a mão no cabelo dele de uma maneira doce.

**ABBY:** Eu só quero que você saiba que eu tô feliz com tudo isso. – ela afirmou o vendo a olhar seriamente – E que eu também não consigo acreditar que vou acordar ao seu lado. – ela completou sorrindo. Ele fez o mesmo, a beijando docemente. Em seguida, ela se virou um pouco, sentindo-se ser abraçada por ele logo em seguida. Os dois fecharam os olhos ainda com o sorriso no rosto, e dormiram.


	18. Vivendo Intensamente

**_Desculpem pela demora pra postar esse capítulo, mas é que agora com o período de aulas, fica bem mais difícil. O tempo que ainda tenho é pouco, pois fico no colégio da parte da manhã até as 05h30min da tarde. Mesmo assim, prometo que vou tentar escrever mais rápido e melhor nos finais de semana e à noite. Espero que tenham paciência e boa leitura!!!_**

_11h48min da manhã_

_Cena 3.0_

Na manhã seguinte, os dois estavam abraçados, com o corpo dele sobre o dela, e o seu rosto no seu pescoço, fazendo-a sentir sua respiração. Ele se mexeu um pouco na cama, antes de abrir os olhos lentamente e se afastar para encará-la. Pra sua surpresa, Abby já o observava com um sorriso no rosto.

**JOHN:** Oi. – ele cumprimentou sorridente e sonolento.

**ABBY:** Hei.

**JOHN:** Dormiu bem? – ele indagou preocupado.

**ABBY:** O que você acha? – ela respondeu virando os olhos e sorrindo. Carter sorriu timidamente.

**JOHN:** É sempre assim essa sensação? – ele indagou de repente a encarando pensativo.

**ABBY:** Que sensação?

**JOHN:** De parecer que você nunca foi tão feliz, de que você nunca vai conseguir parar de sorrir, de que o mundo é perfeito... De que a gente passou a noite toda comendo chocolate... – ela olhou pra ele, intrigada.

**ABBY:** Chocolate?

**JOHN:** É... Por quê?

**ABBY:** Ai meu Deus, essas coisas tinham que vir de você... – ela retrucou rindo e vendo-o sorrir também, timidamente. Aos poucos, ele foi se aproximando dela, lhe dando vários beijinhos no ombro e descendo pelo corpo.

**ABBY:** John... – ele subiu pro pescoço. – A gente não pode fazer isso.

**JOHN:** Porque não? – ele retrucou sem dar muita bola pro que ela disse e continuando com os beijos.

**ABBY:** Porque eu tenho plantão em uma hora. – ele hesitou, mas acabou parando.

**JOHN:** Oh...

**ABBY:** E você também. – ela afirmou ainda sorridente.

**JOHN:** É, a noite de ontem me fez esquecer algumas coisas. – ele respondeu a fazendo rir. Abby aproveitou para dar-lhe um beijinho e se levantar da cama, se enrolando num roupão.

**JOHN:** Aonde você vai? – ele indagou se sentando um pouco na cama. Abby olhou pra ele.

**ABBY:** Pra onde mais? – ela indagou com aquela cara de "é óbvio".

**JOHN:** Sempre, sempre, sempre... – ele resmungou passando a mão no cabelo.

**ABBY:** Sim, Carter, eu tenho fome depois de fazer amor a noite toda, algum problema?

**JOHN:** Claro que não... – ele tentou consertar a situação – Aliás, eu acho isso muito... – ele se levantou da cama a abraçando – Muito fofo. – ele sussurrou no seu ouvido aproveitando para dar-lhe um beijo na orelha. Aos poucos, ele já beijava seu pescoço e descia a mão pelo seu corpo, colocando-a na sua frente e a vendo ceder aos beijos na boca.

**ABBY:** John... – ele a enrolou no lençol, empurrando os dois até o banheiro.

**ABBY:** O que você tá fazendo? – ele jogou o lençol e entrou com ela no chuveiro, tirando seu roupão.

**JOHN:** Lembra da primeira vez que a gente fez isso aqui? – ele indagou beijando seu pescoço lentamente.

**ABBY:** No chuveiro?

**JOHN:** É... – ela aproveitou um pouco aquela sensação antes de poder responder.

**ABBY:** Como eu poderia esquecer?

_County General Hospital_

_12: 56 da manhã_

Os dois foram pro trabalho de metrô. Assim que chegaram ao hospital, eles soltaram as mãos e entraram no local como se nada tivesse acontecido, numa tentativa de não serem vítimas de fofoca. Mal cumprimentaram os recepcionistas, já foram ouvindo gritos.

**WEAVER:** Dr. Carter, pacientes chegando!

**JOHN:** Eu acabei de chegar. – ele respondeu esperando um descanso que não veio.

**WEAVER:** Abby, o quadro está cheio.

**ABBY:** Eu já estou indo.

**WEAVER:** Vamos, pessoal. Todos trabalhando! – ela gritou pra todos do E.R.

**HALEH:** "Todos trabalhando..." Como se eu já não tivesse fazendo isso. – resmungou a enfermeira ao passar por Abby, fazendo-a rir. Ela e Carter aproveitaram pra ir direto pra SDM. Enquanto ela trocava de roupa, ele começou a ter um ataque de riso.

**ABBY:** O que? – ela indagou sorrindo também.

**JOHN:** Nada.

**ABBY:** Vamos... – ele hesitou um pouco.

**JOHN:** Eu tô feliz demais! – ele respondeu a fazendo sorrir também. John aproveitou a chance pra se aproximar, lhe dando um selinho e andando em direção à porta em seguida. – Vamos? – os dois se olharam.

**ABBY:** Vamos. – ela respondeu saindo da sala e pegando na barriga dele quando passou pelo mesmo.

**JOHN:** Não faça isso. – ele afirmou discretamente andando atrás dela até a recepção.

**ABBY:** Por que não? – ela indagou no mesmo tom de voz.

**JOHN:** Porque senão eu te agarro aqui mesmo. – ele retrucou saindo de lá e a deixando sozinha, rindo.

**CHUNNY:** Feliz, Abby? – indagou a enfermeira ao passar por ela. Abby hesitou um pouco até finalmente sorrir satisfeita.

**ABBY:** Mais do que eu imaginei que poderia ser. – ela respondeu pra si mesma saindo de lá em seguida e indo atender alguns pacientes.

_03h37min da tarde_

_Cena 3.2_

O dia passava cada vez mais lentamente pra Carter. Só podia ser brincadeira: quase quatro horas trabalhando e ele sequer viu Abby de longe, quem dirá de perto! Ele já tava a ponto de ter um troço, quando ouviu alguém falar o nome dela na recepção.

**CHUNNY:** Frank, onde estão os exames da sala dois? – ela indagou aparecendo por lá.

**FRANK:** Qual paciente?

**CHUNNY:** Senhora de 58 anos, espera a visita de um cardiologista. A Abby tá cuidando dela. – ela explicou pegando alguns papéis no balcão.

**FRANK:** Os exames ainda não ficaram prontos. Eu aviso quando eles entregarem.

**CHUNNY:** Ok, obrigada. – ela agradeceu saindo de lá. Carter imediatamente foi até o balcão pegar uma ficha.

**JOHN:** Hei, Frank, o que temos aqui? – ele indagou parecendo bem mais entusiasmado.

**FRANK:** Gripe na 3, diarréia na 4, infecção na 2...

**JOHN:** Esse mesmo. – ele o interrompeu pegando a ficha na mão.

**FRANK:** Você não quer ouvir o resto?

**JOHN:** Não, eu gosto de infecção. – ele respondeu prontamente vendo Frank o encarar estranhamente em seguida. – É... – ele deu um sorriso sem graça e praticamente fugiu daquela situação constrangedora. Correu até a sala dois, e ao entrar, deu de cara com Abby examinando a senhora e o suposto paciente dele na cama ao lado. Ele e Abby se olharam.

**JOHN:** Oi. – ele disse quase sem fazer a com que a voz saísse.

**ABBY:** Oi. – ela respondeu sorrindo um pouco e voltando logo sua atenção à paciente. Carter ainda demorou alguns segundos pra sair do estado de "coma" e finalmente ir trabalhar.

**JOHN:** Oi, Sr. Fred, eu sou o Dr. John Carter. – ele cumprimentou sentando num banquinho. John mais olhou pra Abby do que prestou atenção no que o cara lhe falava. Ele ficou lá o máximo que pôde, mas como não encontrou mais nenhuma desculpa pra continuar na sala, acabou tendo que ir embora.

**JOHN:** Ok, eu terminei. Os exames devem ficar prontos logo.

**PACIENTE:** Obrigado, doutor.

**JOHN:** Quando precisar. – ele retrucou se levantando da cadeira e dando-lhe um sorriso. Ele deu alguns passos pra trás e olhou uma última vez pra Abby, saindo de lá, mas não sem antes bater a cabeça na parede, o que a fez se segurar pra não morrer de rir. Assim que ele saiu, a senhora comentou com ela.

**SENHORA:** Bonito namorado. – ela afirmou olhando pra porta e pra Abby em seguida, que a apenas a encarou.

**ABBY:** Desculpe, mas... Namorado? – ela se fez de ingênua.

**SENHORA:** Oh, vocês não são? – Abby hesitou um pouco.

**ABBY:** Não, não somos. – ela respondeu dando um sorriso falso.

**SENHORA:** Isso é uma pena... – a velha se lamentou baixinho.

**ABBY:** Como?

**SENHORA:** Esse médico está claramente apaixonado por você, querida. – Abby tentou, mas não pôde deixar de rir – Os olhos dele brilharam ao te ver, ele perdeu as palavras, te encarou o tempo todo... Acredite, ele tá apaixonado por você. Eu tenho experiência nisso. – Abby abaixou a cabeça, tentando esconder da velha o sorriso que surgiu no seu rosto, mas acabou não tendo muita sorte.

**SENHORA:** E você também gosta dele. – ela afirmou vendo Abby encará-la prontamente em seguida. – Não se preocupe, seu segredo está a salvo comigo. – ela assegurou sorrindo pra outra. Quando ela finalmente foi capaz de abrir a boca pra tentar responder, Chunny apareceu por lá.

**CHUNNY:** Abby, o Carter precisa de você no trauma três.

_Trauma 3_

**ABBY:** O que temos aqui? – ela indagou ao entrar na sala colocando as luvas.

27 minutos depois, eles declararam.

**JOHN:** Hora da morte: 04h18min. – ele afirmou tirando o avental.

**SAM:** O marido tá lá fora. – ela avisou olhando pros três.

**PRATT:** Eu falo com ele. – ele avisou deixando a sala. Segundos depois, os dois viram Sam fazendo o mesmo. Finalmente o olhar deles se encontrou.

**JOHN:** O que?

**ABBY:** Você não tá disfarçando muito bem. – ela respondeu sorrindo – A senhora da sala dois disse que você tava apaixonado por mim.

**JOHN:** Não acredite no que essas senhoras que vem pro E.R. falam, ela não são muito de dizer a verdade. – ele afirmou indiferente a vendo encará-lo incrédula. – Mas, às vezes, elas acertam. – ele acrescentou sorrindo e a puxando pela cintura pra mais perto dele.

**ABBY:** Então o que ela disse era verdade ou mentira? – ela indagou com um sorriso no rosto. Carter não respondeu, apenas se inclinou a beijando levemente nos lábios e percebendo o beijo se intensificar depois de alguns segundos.

**SUSAN:** Eu não acredito nisso! – os dois se separaram imediatamente ao ouvirem alguém gritar praticamente com eles – Vocês se acertaram mesmo?! Eu tô tão feliz por vocês! – Susan praticamente amassou os dois ao dar-lhes um abraço. Quando ela finamente os soltou, Carter puxou Abby pra mais perto dele. - Como... Quando... A noite foi bem quente, não foi não? – ao ouvir essa pergunta, Abby começou a rir.

**JOHN:** Sabe, isso só diz respeito a mim e à Abby, Susan. Sinto muito. – ele respondeu abraçando a "namorada" por trás. Susan olhou pra Abby com a sua melhor cara de indignação, mas ela apenas deu de ombros.

**SUSAN:** Você tão ridículos, sabiam? Parecem até dois bobos apaixonados. – ela afirmou com aquele tom.

**JOHN:** Nós estamos apaixonados. – ele retrucou todo derretido.

**ABBY:** Quem disse isso? – ela indagou olhando pra ele. Como sempre, ela adorava quebrar o "clima".

**SUSAN:** Nem dá ouvidos, John. Ela tá sim que eu sei.

**JOHN:** É, eu também. – ele concordou olhando sorridente pra Abby e dando-lhe um beijo de leve.

**SUSAN:** Eu não acredito que ainda tô viva pra ser esse dia. – ela afirmou de repente fazendo os dois rirem.

**JOHN:** Bom, eu tenho que ir trabalhar, senão minha chefa me mata. Sabe como é né, ela é um porre! – ele afirmou tirando "onda" com Susan.

**SUSAN:** Seu filho da... – ela xingou enquanto ele saia da sala e Abby tinha um ataque de riso. – Que é, você também? Não precisa ficar rindo das gracinhas dele só porque tão namorando não, viu?! – ela afirmou ainda aborrecida. Abby ainda riu mais um pouco antes de parar e das duas ficaram se olhando desconfiadas. Segundos depois, elas sorriram e se abraçaram, começando a pular no meio da sala, feito duas loucas.

_10 minutos depois..._

Depois da descoberta, Susan, é lógico, tinha que colher "informações".

_Com Abby: _

**SUSAN:** Quando isso aconteceu? Como aconteceu? Foi ele ou foi você? Eu quero saber de tudo! – ela afirmou muito mais entusiasmada que nunca.

_Com John: _

**JOHN:** Aconteceu... Sempre aconteceu, eu acho.

_Com Abby:_

**ABBY:** Nós passamos o Ação de Graças juntos.

**SUSAN:** O feriado todo?!

**ABBY:** É. Ele até cantou e cozinhou pra mim...

**SUSAN:** Ele cantou?! – ela indagou surpresa. Abby a encarou sorrindo.

**ABBY:** Acredite ou não, ele fez uma performance de L-O-V-E.

**SUSAN:** L-O-V-E de Nat King Cole?!

**ABBY:** Difícil de acreditar?

**SUSAN:** No que? O Carter cozinhando e cantando? Lógico que não, ele é louco por você, só você que não sabe...

**ABBY:** Susan...

**SUSAN:** E quanto ao resto da noite? Vocês comeram e... Só?

**ABBY:** Na 1ª vez, sim. Na verdade, nós dançamos e nos beijamos.

**SUSAN:** Quantas vezes? – Abby franziu a testa.

**ABBY:** Isso importa?

**SUSAN:** Lógico!

**ABBY:** Certo então... Foram duas ou três vezes.

**SUSAN:** Classificação dos beijos. – ela pediu encarando a amiga.

**ABBY:** O que?

**SUSAN:** Foi delicado, intenso, urgente...?

**ABBY:** O 1º foi... Apaixonado, eu acho.

**SUSAN:** Wow.

**ABBY:** Eu sei. – ela concordou sorrindo.

**SUSAN:** E o outro? – ela indagou curiosa.

**ABBY:** O 2º foi... Leve e ao mesmo tempo intenso. Eu que tive que agir.

**SUSAN:** Como assim?

**ABBY:** Não sei, eu acho que ele teve medo de fazer aquilo sem o meu consentimento ou sei lá o que.

_Com Carter: _

**SUSAN:** E quanto à noitada? Teve uma, não teve não? – ela perguntou com aquela cara insinuadora e safada que só ela conseguia fazer.

**JOHN:** O que ela te disse?

**SUSAN:** Bom, na verdade, isso eu não posso dizer, é assunto de mulher, mas pelo bom humor que ela tá trabalhando hoje, eu acho que já dá pra você imaginar, né não?! – ela indagou morrendo de rir e vendo-o sorrir timidamente.

**SUSAN:** Honestamente Carter, você fez um milagre. Eu não via a Abby feliz assim há uns... Meu Deus, não sei nem há quanto tempo! – ela exclamou impressionada vendo-o rir em seguida.

**JOHN:** Eu acho que isso também serve pra mim, certo? – ele indagou um pouco envergonhado. Susan sequer o olhou, continuando pensativa e resmungando pra si mesma.

**SUSAN:** Quem me dera ter uma história de amor que nem a de vocês...

_Com Abby:_

**SUSAN:** Mas e aí? O troço foi bom mesmo?

**ABBY:** Maravilhoso... Indescritível... Desde aquela recaída que eu não tinha uma noite assim. Foi tão...

**SUSAN:** Real? – as duas se encararam e Abby sorriu.

**ABBY:** Incrivelmente inesquecível. – ela respondeu ainda sorridente.

**SUSAN:** Ai meu Deus, é nessas horas que eu me arrependo de não ter agarrado o Carter quando ele ainda era apenas mais um estudante atrapalhado! – as duas caíram no riso.

_Com Carter:_

**SUSAN:** Eu acho que nós devemos comemorar!

**JOHN:** Comemorar?

**SUSAN:** Claro, Carter! Você e a Abby voltarem é o acontecimento do ano! – ela afirmou o fazendo rir – Tá decidido! Hoje à noite, eu vou dar uma festa lá em casa!

**JOHN:** Desculpa tirar sua empolgação, mas... Lembra que a gente decidiu não contar pra ninguém por enquanto? – Susan o encarou e fez uma cara de desapontada, mas ainda assim pensativa.

_Com Abby: _

**SUSAN:** Uma festa de Natal! – ela afirmou de repente.

**ABBY:** Natal?

**SUSAN:** É! Claro que não é só isso que a gente vai comemorar né, lógico, mas já que vocês fazem tanta questão de guardar segredos...

**ABBY:** A gente só não quer fofoca Susan, só isso.

**SUSAN:** É, eu sei, e é por isso que a gente vai dar uma festa de Natal! – Abby a encarou sem muito ânimo – Oh, só aparece lá as sete, ok? Eu mal posso esperar! – ela afirmou olhando pra amiga e saindo da sala sorrindo.

_6 da tarde_

_Cena 3.3_

**JOHN:** Você, Sr. Krumoltz, precisa ficar em repouso. – ele afirmou enquanto tirava a luva e se levantava da cadeira.

**PACIENTE:** Isso significa o que eu tô pensando que significa? – ele indagou se sentando na cama.

**JOHN:** Sem sexo durante uma semana e sempre que fizer, delicado e seguro. – Carter confirmou olhando para o paciente.

**PACIENTE:** Tem certeza que isso é necessário?

**JOHN:** Absoluta. – ele respondeu lhe deixando desesperançoso – Uma enfermeira virá aqui tirar um pouco de sangue do senhor e nós faremos os exames necessários.

**PACIENTE:** Tudo bem. Obrigado, doutor.

**JOHN:** Quando precisar. Eu já volto. – ele avisou deixando a sala – Hei, Chunny, você pode fazer um exame de clamídia, HIV e urina no paciente da seis?

**CHUNNY:** Claro.

**JOHN:** Obrigado. - a essa hora, ele já tinha visto Abby sentada numa mesinha mais separada no fim do corredor.

**JOHN:** Hei. – ele sussurrou no seu ouvido a fazendo se assustar um pouco.

**ABBY:** Oi. – ela respondeu ainda ofegante.

**JOHN:** Eu já estou com saudades... – ele afirmou aproximando a boca do ouvido dela e segurando sua mão.

**ABBY:** John, aqui não... – ela pediu se segurando também.

**JOHN:** Aqui não o que? – ele se fez de desentendido.

**ABBY:** Carter, as pessoas vão perceber...

**JOHN:** Perceber o que? Que eu tô apaixonado por você? Acredite, eles já sabem. – ele retrucou calmamente.

**ABBY:** John, eu tô falando sério. – ele abaixou a cabeça, hesitou um pouco, até finalmente soltar a mão dela e se afastar um pouco do seu rosto.

**JOHN:** Eu não tô fazendo nada, só tô aqui te explicando sobre... – ele pegou um dos papéis que ela tinha em cima da mesa – O 1º modelo atômico de Dalton? – Carter arqueou as sobrancelhas ao ler o título da pesquisa.

**ABBY:** Longa história. Não me peça pra explicar agora.

**JOHN:** Sem chance. Você vai me explicar isso quando nós estivermos sozinhos e entre quatro paredes. – ele respondeu sussurrando e piscando em seguida, a fazendo sorrir timidamente.

**JOHN:** Ok, eu vou te deixar com seu outro John. – ele afirmou se afastando dela - Nós almoçamos juntos? – Abby o encarou seriamente – Hei, é só um pedido pra uma refeição, nada de segundas ou terceiras intenções. – ele se defendeu levantando as mãos e a fazendo rir.

**ABBY:** Me encontra em 30 minutos na SDM? – ela propôs o encarando.

**JOHN:** Feito. – ele respondeu sorrindo e saindo finalmente de lá. Ao entrar na salinha, acabou dando de cara com Sam.

**JOHN:** Já de saída? – ele indagou indo pegar um pouco de café.

**SAM:** Graças a Deus, sim. – ela respondeu sorrindo – Bom dia, Dr. Carter.

**JOHN:** Dia. – ele cumprimentou a observando sair da sala. Quando finalmente só, ele tirou a bata, a jogando no sofá e passando a mão pelo cabelo e pelo pescoço, tentando espantar a preguiça. Em seguida, pra sua surpresa, sentiu alguém abraçá-lo por trás e beijar-lhe as costas delicadamente.

**JOHN:** Eu achei que você tava mais interessada no outro. – ele afirmou virando um pouco o rosto para olhá-la.

**ABBY:** Eu nunca disse isso. – ela respondeu ficando na ponta dos pés em seguida e lhe dando um beijo demorado na nuca – E além do mais, eu fiquei entediada. - ela completou enquanto Carter se virava para encará-la. Eles ficaram se olhando daquele jeitinho, abraçados, durante algum tempo antes dele finalmente se inclinar para beijá-la lentamente.

**ABBY:** John... – ela balbuciou dentro de um beijo. – Alguém pode... – ele a calou a levando até a parede e a beijando ainda mais forte. Os dois ficaram naqueles amassos por quase 10 minutos, quando ele finalmente se separou.

**JOHN:** Ok, eu vou... – pra sua surpresa, Abby segurou o seu rosto com ambas as mãos retornando aos beijos. Ela o fez andar até o sofá o derrubando e sentando no seu colo. Eles só pararam minutos depois, quando ela já tinha um botão da blusa e a calça desabotoados, enquanto ele tinha o pescoço cheio de marquinhas de batom. Quando viu o pescoço dele, ela não agüentou e começou a rir, o limpando carinhosamente.

**ABBY:** Ops... Desculpa. – ela disse o encarando sorridente. Ele apenas a olhou. – O que foi, o que... – antes de ela terminar de falar, Carter se levantou rapidamente, a puxando pela mão pra fora da sala. – John, o que...

**JOHN:** Só me siga. – ele respondeu a encarando rapidamente e continuando a andar.

_Cena 3.4_

Eles entraram numa sala vazia já aos beijos.

**ABBY:** Carter, o que... ? – ele tirou a camisa e a agarrou num abraço, a beijando. Em pouco tempo a bata dela, sua blusa, calça e peças íntimas encontravam-se jogadas pelo chão, assim como as dele. Os dois ainda se beijaram mais uma vez antes de se separarem e buscarem por suas roupas.

**ABBY:** Eu não acredito que nós fizemos isso. – ela afirmou enquanto colocava a calça.

**JOHN:** Por que não? Nós conhecemos essa sala até de olhos fechados. – ele respondeu a fazendo sorrir timidamente.

**ABBY:** Você é louco.

**JOHN:** É, você tem razão. – ele retrucou se aproximando – Louco por antes e ainda mais porque você me fez assim. – antes que ela pudesse cair na risada, ele a agarrou lhe dando um beijinho. Abby sorriu e se afastou colocando a blusa e em seguida a bata.

**ABBY:** Como que eu tô? – ela indagou enquanto ajeitava a roupa - Parece que eu acabei de transar? – Carter a olhou.

**JOHN:** Na verdade... – ele começou a rir – Seu cabelo tá meio assanhado. – ela imediatamente deu um jeito de arrumá-lo.

**ABBY:** E agora?

**JOHN:** Melhorou. – Abby ainda se ajeitou mais um pouco antes de encará-lo novamente.

**ABBY:** Ok, eu vou sair 1º. Espera 5 minutos e depois sai, certo?

**JOHN:** Você já considerou alguma vez seguir a carreira de detetive?! – ela fingiu que não ouviu.

**ABBY:** Oh, droga. – Abby resmungou chegando perto dele e passando a mão no seu pescoço, mas acabou que não mudou em nada a vermelhidão.

**ABBY:** É, isso definitivamente não é batom. – ela respondeu sorrindo envergonhada. Carter aproveitou pra lhe dar um último beijo no pescoço, a soltando em seguida.

**JOHN:** Vá rápido ou eu vou ter que manter essa porta trancada por mais meia hora. – ele afirmou a encarando seriamente.

**ABBY:** Acredite, vontade é o que não falta. – ela retrucou sorrindo e andando em direção à porta.

**JOHN:** Hei, hei, hei, hei, hei. – ele a puxou de volta pelo braço beijando-lhe demoradamente.

**JOHN:** Nós deveríamos fazer isso mais vezes... – ela apenas sorriu e logo deixou a sala. Carter esperou 5 minutos como o planejado, e então fez o mesmo.

_Cena 3.5_

No caminho até a recepção, ele acabou esbarrando sem querer em outra pessoa.

**CLEMENTE:** Wow, cuidado cara. – ele avisou olhando pra Carter. – Você parece assustado... O que aconteceu? Muitos traumas? – John abriu a boca pra responder, mas acabou sendo interrompido – Você tá suado... Andou malhando, Dr. Carter?

**JOHN:** Eu...

**CLEMENTE:** Oh... – ele deu um sorrisinho apontando pra Carter – Eu já sei o que é. A Lockhart acabou de passar por aqui no mesmo estado.

**JOHN:** É Abby. – ele corrigiu – E eu...

**CLEMENTE:** Vocês andaram dando uns amassos, não foi não? – ele afirmou morrendo de rir e dando uma tapa no ombro do outro.

**JOHN:** Nós, eu... Tenho paciente esperando. – ele respondeu fugindo dali o mais rápido possível.

Assim que finalmente chegou à recepção, ele encontrou Abby escolhendo uma ficha.

**JOHN:** Hei, nós não íamos almoçar juntos? – ele indagou fazendo o mesmo.

**ABBY:** Claro. Eu só vou pegar meu casaco. Você sai em 10 minutos. – ela avisou saindo rapidamente de lá.

**JOHN:** O que? Outro plano mirabolante? – ele indagou alto a ouvindo rir de longe.

**CHUNNY:** Hei Carter, o paciente na quatro quer te ver. – ela avisou passando por ele.

**JOHN:** Eu tô no meu intervalo. – ele respondeu a encarando.

**CHUNNY:** Ele tá insistindo pra falar agora.

**JOHN:** Eu... – Carter observou Abby sair da SDM e passar por eles rapidamente deixando o hospital. – É... – os dois voltaram a se encarar – Tudo bem, ainda tenho dez minutos mesmo... – ele resmungou baixinho.

**CHUNNY:** O que?

**JOHN:** Nada. – ele tratou de mudar de assunto - A ficha? – ela lhe ofereceu e ele fingiu um sorriso sarcástico saindo de lá.

_Píer_

_Música de Fundo: I´m still Here – Vertical Horizon_

_07h16min da noite_

30 minutos depois, os dois andavam pelo cais abraçados, sem falar nada. Foi ele quem quebrou o silêncio.

**JOHN:** Sabe, nós não deveríamos andar assim por aqui. Talvez tenham colocado detetives atrás da gente. – ele afirmou brincando e parando de andar. – Ou até quem sabe...

**ABBY:** Cala a boca, Carter. – ela mandou o interrompendo. John a encarou em silêncio e ela aproveitou pra ficar na ponta dos pés, lhe dando um beijo rápido, mas não menos intenso.

**ABBY:** Eu senti sua falta. – ela afirmou o abraçando apertado. John fez carinhos de leve nas suas costas, lhe dando um beijinho na bochecha e voltando a encostar seu rosto no dela.

**JOHN:** É melhor a gente voltar pro hospital. – ele sussurrou no seu ouvido – Pra não dar muito na cara, entendeu? – ela balançou a cabeça lentamente e ainda ficou com o rosto afundado no seu peito alguns segundos antes de se afastar.

**ABBY:** Você está certo. Vamos. – os dois se olharam e ele ainda lhe deu um beijinho antes de sair de lá abraçado com ela.

_County General_

**SUSAN:** Onde vocês dois estavam? Nós temos ambulâncias chegando. – ela afirmou assim que viu os dois entrarem no E.R. (separados, é claro).

**PRATT:** Sophie Lake, 18 anos, sofreu overdose de MCG. – ele avisou passando por eles com uma maca. Carter correu pra ajudar.

**PARAMÉDICO:** Jonattan King, 19, se meteu numa briga. – ele disse vindo logo em seguida e sendo atendido por Abby e Susan.

**SUSAN:** Hora do show. – ela afirmou entrando na sala.

_Trauma 4_

**JOHN:** Tubo 6.5. – ele pediu enquanto a examinava com o estetoscópio.

**PRATT:** 3mg de Ativan. Malik, ligue lá pra cima e peça um quarto de desintoxicação.

**JOHN:** Ok, vamos... – ele se ajeitou melhor – Tá quase entrando... Aí... Pronto. Balão.

**MALIK:** Parada cardíaca.

**JOHN:** Ah droga...

**PRATT:** Começar ressuscitação. – ele afirmou começando a massagem.

**JOHN:** Preparar disfibrilador.

_Trauma 5_

**SUSAN:** Jonattan, nós daremos algum remédio para a dor, ok?

**JONATTAN:** Ok.

**SUSAN:** Chunny, dê 2mg de Demerol.

**CHUNNY:** Certo.

**SUSAN:** Então… - ela começou olhando pra Abby, que limpava os cortes cuidadosamente. – Onde você estava? – a outra a olhou rapidamente, logo voltando sua atenção ao paciente.

**ABBY:** No píer.

**SUSAN:** Teve... – ela olhou pra Chunny, que parecia não prestar atenção na conversa – Algum animal pra alimentar por lá?

**ABBY:** O que? – ela realmente não entendeu.

**SUSAN:** Oh, esquece. Eu não sei por que gosto tanto de animais. – ela respondeu vendo Abby se segurar pra não rir.

_Trauma 4_

**JOHN:** Afastem-se! – ele deu o choque. Os três olharam para o monitor.

**MALIK:** Batimentos subindo, nós temos pulso.

**JOHN:** Ok. Malik, deixe ela em observação por hoje. Qualquer coisa, chame o Pratt. Eu tô fora daqui. – ele afirmou tirando as luvas e os encarando. – Feliz Natal pra vocês.

**MALIK:** Você também, cara. – Greg apenas acenou. John sorriu satisfeito, pela primeira vez em alguns anos, com a vida e saiu de lá.

_Trauma 5_

**SUSAN: **Chunny, você pode levá-lo lá pra cima?

**CHUNNY: **Claro.

**SUSAN: **Ok, obrigada. – ela se espreguiçou um pouco. – Eu ainda vou ter que ligar pro Chuck pra ele ajeitar as coisas lá em casa.

**ABBY: **Pra que?

**SUSAN: **Pra festa! – ela afirmou sem acreditar que ela não lembrava – Você e o Carter vão hoje, não vão?!

**ABBY: **Eu ainda estou pensando... – ela tinha que zoar com Susan.

**SUSAN:** Abby! – a outra começou a rir.

**ABBY: **Tchau, Susan. – ela respondeu saindo de lá e a deixando só.

_07h52min da noite _

**ABBY:** Hei, Frank, chegou alguma carta pra mim? – ela indagou aparecendo na recepção.

**FRANK:** Eu pareço sua mãe? – ele indagou indiferente.

**ABBY:** Já entendi. Tá no meu nome ou na letra "R"? – ela perguntou indo procurar nas gavetas.

**FRANK:** "R"?

**ABBY:** De "residentes".

**FRANK:** Não, acho difícil. Procure no "M".

**ABBY:** De "médicos". – ela afirmou o encarando.

**FRANK:** Exatamente. – ela obedeceu à dica e foi passando alguns envelopes. No meio das cartas, um envelope maior chamou sua atenção. Abby passou algum tempo encarando o papel com medo de que fosse verdade. Ela hesitou um pouco antes de levantar o envelope e ler tudo que tinha escrito na capa. Tudo que mais temia. "Kem Legapsu. Kinsigani, África". Ela virou o envelope de lado tentando descobrir mais alguma coisa e tentando comprovar se era realmente pra ele, e assim que viu o nome, fechou os olhos pesadamente.

**FRANK:** Já vai, Dr. Carter? – perguntou o recepcionista quando viu ele se aproximando. Abby rapidamente guardou o envelope de volta e fingiu procurar algo, já que a essa altura, ela já havia até esquecido o que tava fazendo.

**JOHN:** Vou, eu... Já fiz minha parte por hoje. – ele respondeu parando no balcão na frente dela.

**JOHN:** Hei.

**ABBY:** Hei. – ela respondeu olhando pra ele sorrindo.

**JOHN:** Tá tudo bem?

**ABBY:** Tudo ótimo. – por algum motivo, ela não conseguia tirar aquele sorriso do rosto.

**JOHN:** Ok... – Carter ficou a observando durante alguns segundos – Te vejo hoje à noite?

**ABBY:** Claro.

**JOHN:** Tudo bem. Tchau, então.

**ABBY:** Tchau. – ela respondeu ainda daquele jeito. John ainda a olhou uma última vez estranhando seu comportamento, mas acabou se decidindo por não insistir. Assim que ele passou pela porta de saída do E.R., Abby se levantou da cadeira e pegou mais seis fichas, indo trabalhar. Frank observou ela passar por ele com uma cara não muito boa.

_SDM_

_8: 20 da noite_

**SUSAN:** Hei. – ela cumprimentou entra na sala e indo até o armário.

**ABBY:** Hei.

**SUSAN:** Cadê o Carter?

**ABBY:** Eu... Não sei.

**SUSAN:** Não? – Abby se virou para encará-la.

**ABBY:** Eu nem sempre sei onde o Carter está e muito menos pra onde ele vai, Susan.

**SUSAN:** Ei, ei, ei. Pode parar. – ela respondeu a encarando, mas Abby fugia do seu olhar. **SUSAN:** O que é que tá acontecendo?

**ABBY:** Nada.

**SUSAN:** Nada um caramba! Eu conheço você, Abby. – a outra ficou calada – Por que vocês brigaram?

**ABBY:** Nós não brigamos... Ainda. – ela completou com um sorriso irônico no rosto.

**SUSAN:** Como assim ainda? O que ele fez dessa vez?

**ABBY:** Nada, só o mesmo de sempre. – ela retrucou fechando a armário e encarando Susan – Ele vai viajar.

**SUSAN:** Viajar...

**ABBY:** Pra África. – ela completou dando outro sorriso sarcástico.

**SUSAN:** Mas... Por quê? – Abby deu de ombros.

**ABBY:** Eu acho que não deve estar sendo bom pra ele aqui. – ela respondeu andando em direção à porta – Ele simplesmente vai fugir como sempre. Eu que fui idiota ao pensar que dessa vez poderia ser diferente. O Carter ainda quer a Kem. – e com isso, deixou a sala. Susan ficou parada, perplexa, apenas refletindo sobre o que tinha ouvido.

_Recepção_

**JERRY:** Boa Noite, Dra. Lockhart. – ele cumprimentou assim que a viu passar pelo corredor.

**ABBY:** Boa noite, Jerry,

**SUSAN:** Abby, espera. – Susan foi atrás dela.

**ABBY:** Agora não, Susan, por favor.

**SUSAN:** Abby! – Susan a segurou pelo braço, fazendo-a parar de andar e se virar para encará-la – Você vai pra festa hoje à noite, não vai? – Abby riu um pouco.

**ABBY:** Eu acho que meu humor não tá exatamente dos melhores pra festa...

**SUSAN:** Vai pra lá, Abby. Ele também vai estar lá, daí talvez ele possa explicar isso ou pelo menos tentar se desculpar...

**ABBY:** É... – ela sorriu e Susan a encarou esperando uma resposta – Eu vou pensar a respeito. – ela respondeu dando meia volta e deixando o hospital.


	19. A bebida é a bebida

_Casa dela_

_Música de Fundo: The Best I Ever Had – Vertical Horizon_

_09h06min da noite_

_Cena 4.0_

Nada mais fazia sentido. As cartas dele todas jogadas na mesa da sala. Duas ou três garrafas de cerveja na mesinha de cabeceira, junto com fotos rasgadas e letras de músicas que ele tinha escrito pra ela... E Abby estava exatamente lá. Deitada na cama olhando pro teto. Todos os momentos passando na sua cabeça como um filme cheio de cortes... Tudo pelo que passaram não podia acabara assim... Não de novo.

_FLASHBACKS: _

**CARTER:** Então você pode vir aqui pra ficar sozinha... Mas não está.

**JOHN:** É assim que funciona? – ele indagou olhando pra ela, que apenas sorriu e balançou a cabeça em resposta.

**ABBY:** Obrigada...

**JOHN:** Doutor. – ele completou a fazendo sorrir e vendo-a ir embora com a mãe em seguida.

**MAGGIE:** Feliz dia de Graças, Dr. Carter.

**JOHN:** Você é uma destruidora de lares.

**JOHN:** Se importa de dar um rodopio?

**ABBY:** Eu não tenho certeza se consigo...

**JOHN:** Eu te conduzo.

**JOHN:** Eu não quero desejar coisas ruins pra você e o Luka.

**ABBY:** Ok, você precisa me ajudar. Eu não sei mais o que fazer... Coço suas costas?

**ABBY:** Você e eu... Nós.

**JOHN:** Existe um nós?

**ABBY:** Como eu disse... É complicado.

**JOHN:** Se eu soubesse que você pensa assim, já teria raspado meu cabelo há muito tempo.

**JOHN:** Nós vamos ficar bem. Nós vamos ficar bem.

**JOHN:** Eu não vou à parte alguma.

**JOHN:** Eu amo você, Abby.

**JOHN:** Eu quero que você pare de ser tão medrosa, eu quero que a gente pare de ser tão cuidadoso, eu quero me casar com você!

**JOHN:** Eu não estou cansado de você! De onde foi que você tirou isso?!

**JOHN:** O que eu preciso fazer? O que eu preciso fazer pra você entender?

**JOHN:** Não é o Rio, mas não é aqui.

**JOHN:** Eu senti sua falta.

**ABBY:** Você vai ser um ótimo pai.

**JOHN:** Durante o tempo que nós estamos tendo essa conversa, eu ganhei o resto do seu salário pelo resto da sua vida, só de lucros.

**ABBY:** Eu sinto muito, John.

**JOHN:** Eu também.

**ABBY:** Se precisar de qualquer coisa... Você sabe onde me encontrar.

**JOHN:** É... Obrigado.

**JOHN:** Eu acho que entre a gente... Não existe uma última vez.

**ABBY:** Adeus, Carter.

**ABBY:** Então é verdade? Você realmente voltou?

**ABBY:** Quantos?

**JOHN:** Isso depende da sua capacidade de reprodução...

**ABBY:** Carter!

**JOHN:** A vida é cheia de surpresas... Coisas inesperadas acontecem o tempo todo.

**ABBY:** Eu já agarrei, não agarrei?

**JOHN:** Eu não quero que a gente perca a dança também.

**SUSAN:** Ele te beijou?!

**ABBY:** Aqui estamos nós.

**ABBY:** Eu achei que você já tinha ganhado na loteria.

**JOHN:** E ganhei, quando te conheci.

**JOHN:** É cedo demais pra dizer "eu te amo"?

**JOHN:** Eu não vou te deixar...

**ABBY:** Como se eu acreditasse nas suas promessas...

**JOHN:** Nessa você pode acreditar.

33. **ABBY:** Você simplesmente entrou aqui?

34. **KEM:** É um ultra-som.

**ABBY:** Uau...

35. **ABBY:** Eu não posso mais continuar fazendo isso.

_FIM DOS FLASHBACKS_

"Eu não posso continuar fazendo isso". Era o único pensamento que ficara preso na sua cabeça. "Se ele tá pensando que vai ser fácil assim pra ele se mandar... Ele tá muito enganado!". Ela imediatamente se levantou, colocou uma roupa e ficou encarando a mesinha. Hesitou bastante antes de se aproximar dela rapidamente e pegar as garrafas, bebendo metade de uma em um gole só. Ela pegou a chave do carro e saiu da casa com as garrafas na mão.

_Casa de Susan_

_Música de Fundo: Never can say Goodbye – Gloria Gaynor _

_9: 32 da noite_

**SUSAN:** Eu não acredito que ela não vem... – ela resmungou olhando ao seu redor.

**CHUCK:** Qual é o problema dessa vez?

**SUSAN:** Nada, Chuck. Eu só estou preocupada.

**CHUCK:** Bom... Não precisa mais. Ela tá bem ali. – ele respondeu apontando a porta de entrada recém-aberta.

**SUSAN:** Graças a Deus. – ela suspirou fazendo seu caminho até lá – Abby, você veio.

**ABBY:** Claro que vim. Não perderia essa festa por nada. – ela retrucou bebendo o restinho da cerveja.

**SUSAN:** O que é isso? Você está bebendo?

**ABBY:** Susan, lição de moral agora não, tudo bem? Isso é a última coisa de que eu preciso hoje.

**SUSAN:** Abby...

**ABBY:** Eu vou cumprimentar o pessoal. – ela respondeu a interrompendo e saindo de lá. Susan apenas ficou observando-a de longe, preocupada.

**SUSAN:** Isso não vai dar certo... – ela resmungou pra si mesma antes de balançar a cabeça negativamente e sair de lá.

_1 hora depois..._

**SUSAN:** Vamos, atende essa droga de telefone! – ela implorou com o celular no ouvido.

**CAIXA POSTAL:** Oi, aqui é o Carter.

**SUSAN:** John!

**CAIXA** **POSTAL:** Eu devo provavelmente estar trabalhando ou longe do telefone, então... Deixe o seu recado.

**CHUCK:** Sue. – ele chamou chegando perto dela – Eu acho melhor você ir atrás da Abby. – ela imediatamente desligou o celular.

**SUSAN:** O que aconteceu?

**CHUCK:** O problema é o que pode acontecer... – ele afirmou a deixando ainda mais desesperada.

**SUSAN:** Onde ela tá?

**CHUCK:** No canto da sala perto do bar.

**SUSAN:** Oh, Deus.

**CHUCK:** É melhor você ir.

**SUSAN:** Tudo bem. Chuck, liga pro Carter e manda ele vir aqui o mais rápido possível. Por favor. – ela pediu entregando-lhe o celular – Obrigada. – ela respondeu dando-lhe um beijinho e saindo correndo de lá.

**PRATT:** Ele volta semana que vem? – ele indagou enquanto conversava com Neela.

**NEELA:** Aham.

**PRATT:** Então falta pouco...

**NEELA:** Eu acho que sim.

**PRATT:** Que bom. Eu fico feliz por vocês. – ele afirmou olhando pra ela sorridente.

**SUSAN:** E aí? Esse coquetel tá bom? – ela indagou sarcástica assim que achou Abby perto do bar com um copo na mão.

**ABBY:** Não é um coquetel. – ela respondeu olhando pra outra.

**SUSAN:** Então porque tem essa cor?

**ABBY:** Porque é suco de morango misturado com vodka, cerveja e champagne.

**SUSAN:** Ai meu Deus. – ela exclamou colocando a mão na cabeça um pouco desesperada.

**SUSAN:** Abby, se o Carter souber disso...

**ABBY:** Ele vai ficar calado. Porque se ele ousar falar disso, eu responderei que ele não tem o direito de mandar na minha vida já que tá deixando de fazer parte dela pra ir pra África pela... – Abby pensou um pouco e deu um sorrisinho falso – 4ª vez! Uau, isso tem que ser um recorde nos relacionamentos que não dão certo. Sério, eu nunca soube de um casal em que um dos dois fugiu do outro quatro vezes por causa de um... País! – Susan preferiu não responder – Eu acho que as belezas naturais e femininas do Congo devem ser realmente bem atrativas... Hei, hei, hei. – ela parou um garçom pegando mais uma taça de vinho – Obrigada. – ela agradeceu sorrindo e o deixando ir embora.

**SUSAN:** Abby, você não acha que tá exagerando?

**ABBY:** Não...

**SUSAN:** Você vai se arrepender tanto disso depois...

**ABBY:** Exatamente, eu vou me arrepender, você não tem nada a ver com isso.

**SUSAN:** Eu estou preocupada com você e você sabe disso.

**ABBY:** E eu não lhe pedi isso. – ela retrucou vendo Susan fazer uma cara não muito boa.

**SUSAN: **E nem precisa. Eu sou sua amiga e sei que na verdade você não quer fazer isso.

**ABBY: **Então lamento dizer, mas você não me conhece tão bem assim. – ela respondeu dando um sorrisinho irônico.

**SUSAN: **Ah, quer saber? Fique aí com a sua bebida. Talvez quando essa noite acabar você não tenha nem o cara que você ama e nem nenhuma amiga, mas pelo menos você ainda fica com um copo de álcool e esse risinho falso na boca. Muito bem, aproveite. – Quando terminou de falar, Susan pôde ver lágrimas no rosto da amiga – **SUSAN: **Oh, Deus, Abby. Desculpa, eu não queria dizer isso. – ela afirmou segurando a amiga num abraço.

**ABBY: **Você está certa.

**SUSAN: **Não, não, eu não estou. Sua vida não é péssima. Você tem a mim e ao Carter. Ele te ama e eu tenho certeza disso. Eu sei que você o tem. –Abby apenas balançou a cabeça negativamente.

**ABBY: **Ele não me quer...

**SUSAN:** Hei, não diga isso. Você sabe que não é verdade. – Aparentemente, Abby ignorou o comentário.

**ABBY:** Eu realmente achei que ele estava gostando de mim, Susan. Eu pensei que a gente ia voltar a ser como antes. – ela ainda tinha a voz embargada – Eu não consigo esquecê-lo... Como ele fez isso? Como?!

**SUSAN:** Abby...

**ABBY:** Por que ele não gosta de mim, Susan? Eu sou tão apaixonada por ele e... E... Ele... – Susan apenas a abraçou mais forte, tentando consolá-la.

**SUSAN:** Ele gosta de você, Abby. Vocês são perfeitos um pro outro. Aparentemente, todo mundo consegue perceber isso, menos vocês dois. Tem calma, ele vai perceber isso.

**ABBY:** Ter calma? Mais do que eu já tive?! – as duas finalmente se encararam, Abby completamente impaciente.

**SUSAN:** Eu não sei. Só dá uma chance pro Carter. Talvez ele tenha uma explicação pra isso.

**ABBY:** Talvez, talvez... Eu cansei desse talvez. – ela respondeu indo embora.

**SUSAN:** Abby! – ela ainda tentou, mas era tarde demais. A amiga já estava longe, pegando outro copo com o garçom.

_12 da noite_

Meia hora depois, lá estava Susan procurando por Abby.

**SUSAN:** Hei, Luka! – ela tentou pedir ajuda – Você viu a Abby?

**LUKA:** Não. Por quê?

**SUSAN:** Ela bebeu demais e eu tô medo que ela faça alguma besteira.

**LUKA:** Como o que?

**SUSAN:** Eu não sei, Luka! – ela respondeu quase gritando com ele.

**LUKA:** Quanto ela bebeu?

**SUSAN:** MUITO! – Susan começou a ficar ainda mais nervosa.

**LUKA:** Calma, calma. Nós vamos encontrá-la. – ele tratou de acalmá-la – Você já procurou em todos os lugares?

**SUSAN:** Já! Ela não tá em canto nenhum!

**LUKA:** E lá fora?

**SUSAN:** Não...

**LUKA:** Então vamos. – ela olhou pra ele e os dois foram pra lá. Assim que abriram a porta de entrada, deram de cara com Abby sentada num banco do lado de fora. Os dois se encararam, antes de Susan ir falar com ela.

**SUSAN:** Abby... – ela chamou chegando perto da amiga.

**ABBY:** Hei, Suzie. – ela respondeu rindo – Você quer um pouco? – Abby indagou oferecendo-lhe o copo.

**LUKA:** Eu vou buscar ajuda. – ele avisou já caminhando pra sair de lá.

**SUSAN:** Ok. – Susan continuou sem tirar os olhos de Abby – Eu acho que tá na hora da gente te levar pra casa.

**ABBY:** Não.

**SUSAN:** Vamos. – ela tentou levantá-la.

**ABBY:** Eu não quero ir! – ela retrucou puxando o braço de volta – Tá tão divertido aqui... – ela afirmou rindo.

**SUSAN:** É, eu percebi.

**JOHN:** Abby. – Nessa hora, Carter apareceu do lado de fora.

**ABBY:** Hei, John. Você veio! – ela disse correndo para abraçá-lo. – Eu falei pra Susan que você vinha! – Carter imediatamente olhou pra Susan.

**SUSAN:** Ignore-a. – ela respondeu impaciente.

**JOHN:** Abby, você bebeu? – ele indagou olhando nos olhos dela e balançado a cabeça. Ela começou a rir.

**ABBY:** Só... Isso. – ela respondeu fazendo uma tentativa com as mãos de demonstrar o quanto.

**JOHN:** Ok. – ele apenas acenou com a cabeça.

**LUKA:** Eu trouxe café. – ele avisou aparecendo por lá com uma xícara na mão.

**JOHN:** Obrigado. – Carter pegou da mão dele – Abby, você tem que tomar isso.

**ABBY:** Não, obrigada.

**JOHN:** Abby...

**ABBY:** Não! Eu não quero café! – ela começou a despejar tudo de uma vez – A única coisa que eu quero, eu não consigo ter...

**LUKA:** Do que ela tá falando? – ele indagou confuso.

**ABBY:** Eu te amo, John. Como você não consegue ver isso?! – ela começou a gritar com ele, que não sabia o que dizer – Eu fui paciente o tempo todo, mas agora eu não quero mais esperar!

**SUSAN:** Abby... É melhor eu levá-la pra casa.

**ABBY:** Não! Eu não quero ir pra casa! Eu quero ficar aqui...

**SUSAN:** Não, Abby. Você já tem coisa demais pra se arrepender amanhã.

**ABBY:** John, diz pra ela que você quer ficar comigo. – ela pediu com os olhos marejados. Carter sequer se mexia.

**LUKA:** É melhor eu deixar vocês sozinhos. – ele avisou saindo de lá.

**ABBY:** Eu não quero que você vá pra lá, John! Eu te esperei por tanto tempo... Eu mereço ser feliz!

**SUSAN:** Abby...

**ABBY:** Não volta pra África! Não volta pra ela... Fica aqui... Comigo! – com isso, ela começou a chorar. Carter apenas a olhou por um instante, antes de responder.

**JOHN:** Eu não vou. – Susan o encarou surpresa.

**ABBY:** Promete? – ela perguntou sem parar de olhá-lo.

**JOHN:** Prometo. – ele enxugou suas lágrimas delicadamente. – Agora, vamos pra casa. Eu vou cuidar de você. – ele afirmou segurando a mão dela. Os dois se olharam.

**ABBY:** Ok. – Abby retrucou com a voz rouca.

**JOHN:** Vamos. - ele a abraçou e foi andando com ela até a escada.

**SUSAN:** Carter...

**JOHN:** Deixa, Sue. Eu sei o que tô fazendo. – ele retrucou sem encará-la. Susan não disse nada, e os dois saíram de lá.

_Casa dela_

_15 minutos depois..._

Abby passou o caminho todo de olhos fechados. Quando finalmente chegaram a casa dela, ele saiu do carro, batendo a porta levemente para não acordá-la, e então tentou ajudá-la a sair.

**JOHN:** Abby. Abby acorda. – ele disse em vão. Ela continuou dormindo, ou melhor, desmaiada no banco.

**JOHN:** Abby... – ela finalmente abriu um pouco os olhos.

**ABBY:** Hei. – ela falou sorrindo pra ele.

**JOHN:** Você consegue se levantar? – ela balançou a cabeça levemente – Não? Ok. Vamos. – Carter colocou um braço nas costas dela e o outro nas suas pernas, pegando-a no colo. Ele chutou a porta do carro e subiu com ela pro apartamento. Colocou-a no chão, porém ainda abraçados pra que ela não caísse, e tirou a chave do seu bolso. Os dois entraram e ele a carregou até o quarto, a deitando na cama com cuidado. Ele tirou o casaco dela e os seus sapatos, fechando a janela em seguida e jogando tudo no sofá. John se aproximou dela lentamente a observando, e contornando seu corpo no ar. Deu-lhe um beijo no rosto e sentou no sofá, assistindo ela dormir pesadamente.


	20. Arcando com as consequências

_11h47min da manhã_

_Cena 5.0_

Abby despertou com a cabeça latejando. Ela abriu os olhos com dificuldade, lentamente, encarando a janela do quarto. Quando se virou pro outro lado, acabou dando de cara com Carter a observando sentado numa cadeira com um copo de café na mão. Os dois ficaram se olhando sem falar nada durante algum tempo, antes dele finalmente quebrar o silêncio.

**JOHN:** Hei. – Abby o olhou completamente confusa. Mas acabou respondendo.

**ABBY:** Oi.

**JOHN:** Dormiu bem? – "Pergunta idiota, Carter".

**ABBY:** Minha cabeça tá me matando... – ela respondeu se virando um pouco na cama.

**JOHN:** Isso não é exatamente uma surpresa. – ele retrucou se levantando e indo ajeitar alguma coisa no armário. Abby apenas fechou os olhos não acreditando no que tava acontecendo. Alguns segundos depois, ele finalmente se virou para encará-la – Quer café?

**ABBY:** Ah... É isso que você realmente quer perguntar? – ela indagou o encarando com um olhar persuasivo.

**JOHN:** Não, mas café não faria nada mal na sua situação. – ele retrucou mais uma vez. Ela o observou sem resposta e acabou se levantando da cama, num pulo.

**ABBY:** Eu não tenho nada pra dizer.

**JOHN:** Sim, você tem.

**ABBY:** Não pra você.

**JOHN:** Você tava bêbada ontem. – ele afirmou de uma vez – Por que você fez isso? – ele tentou encará-la, mas ela desviou o olhar – Você estava indo tão bem, não precisava de nada disso...

**ABBY:** Às vezes, as pessoas pensam que nós estamos felizes, mas na verdade, não estamos. E isso realmente não tem nada a ver com elas. – ela disse simplesmente sem ligar pro que ele pensaria.

**JOHN:** O que você tá tentando dizer?

**ABBY:** Que, às vezes, é bom estragar a felicidade dos outros e não pensar nem um pouco neles quando você decide fugir pro mais longe possível! Pensar apenas em si mesmo é até compreensível às vezes. – ela adicionou o encarando com raiva. Carter apenas abaixou a cabeça sem saber o que fazer.

**JOHN:** Ok, nós realmente precisamos conversar sobre.

**ABBY:** Não, tá tudo bem, eu já me acostumei a ver você ir embora sem dizer nada e me deixar aqui completamente magoada e infeliz. – ao terminar de falar, ela deu um sorriso irônico. Carter apenas olhou pra ela.

**JOHN:** Você acha que eu tô voltando pra África? – ele perguntou balançando a cabeça negativamente.

**ABBY:** Não só pra África.

**JOHN:** Como assim?

**ABBY:** Eu não sei... A Kem também parece uma boa escolha, você não acha? – ela questionou cada vez mais irônica. John apenas olhou pra ela completamente confuso.

**JOHN:** O que... De onde você tirou isso? – os dois se encararam durante alguns segundos e ela respirou fundo antes de responder.

**ABBY:** Quer saber? Esquece. É melhor se você só ir embora de uma vez.

**JOHN:** Eu não vou embora até você me explicar isso direito. – ele retrucou sem muita enrolação. – Eu quero saber o que aconteceu. O que fez você pensar esse absurdo? – ele indagou novamente, mas ela apenas desviou o olhar – Responde, Abby. O que você...

**ABBY:** Eu achei a carta, ok?! A que a Kem escreveu pra você. Eu achei. – a voz dela embargava à medida que falava isso. – Eu tava procurando as minhas correspondências no hospital e lá estava ele, o adorável envelope com o nome dela na frente. – lógico, tinha que terminar com uma ironia. John apenas ficou calado durante algum tempo, antes de sumir pela porta do quarto. Abby ficou parada, completamente surpresa e confusa. E também... Brava. Muito brava com ele. "Ele simplesmente... Ah, não mesmo!" – ela pensou se levantando da cama e indo atrás dele na sala.

**ABBY:** Se você acha que pode me deixar falando sozinha, você tá muito...

**JOHN:** Foi isso que você encontrou? – ele perguntou interrompendo o seu "discurso" com a carta na mão. Abby apenas o encarou em resposta.

**JOHN:** Você deveria ler as coisas antes de tirar conclusões precipitadas. – ele afirmou lhe oferecendo o envelope. Ela hesitou em pegá-lo, mas acabou aceitando. Enquanto lia, sua feição mudava, e ele a observava.

**ABBY:** Ela vai...

**JOHN:** Se casar.

**ABBY:** E você... Você não é o noivo. – ele apenas sorriu, optando por não responder e a vendo abaixar o papel segundos depois, o encarando confusa.

**ABBY:** Então... Você não tá indo? – ela tinha aquela voz embargada e a carinha que sempre o deixava derretido. Diante disso, Carter se aproximou, tocando seu braço de leve e estendendo sua mão até o seu queixo, a obrigando a encará-lo.

**JOHN:** Eu já te disse que você não vai se livrar de mim tão cedo... – ele respondeu sorrindo de leve. Abby aos poucos, fez o mesmo. Carter imediatamente a segurou em seus braços, fazendo círculos de leve nas suas costas.

**ABBY:** Deus... Eu sinto muito. – ela sussurrou mergulhando a cabeça ainda mais no peito dele, que a abraçou apertado em resposta.

**ABBY:** Eu fui tão burra...

**JOHN:** Shh. – ele lhe deu um beijo na testa e ela se afastou para encará-lo.

**ABBY:** Eu sinto muito mesmo, Carter. Por tudo. Eu não queria beber daquele jeito.

**JOHN:** Então por que você bebeu?- ele indagou de uma vez sem demonstrar nada no seu tom de voz. Abby apenas abaixou a cabeça sem querer encará-lo, demorando um pouco pra responder.

**ABBY:** Porque eu pensei que eu tava te perdendo.

**JOHN:** Você não está me perdendo.

**ABBY:** Eu sei disso agora. – ela retrucou o encarando profundamente. Os dois ficaram daquele jeito durante um tempo, antes dele desfazer o contato e se afastar, andando até a porta.

**JOHN:** Eu tenho que ir. Passar em casa, tomar um banho e trabalhar. – ele explicou a encarando finalmente. Abby se aproximou aos poucos, segurando o rosto dele com as próprias mãos e lhe dando um beijinho.

**ABBY:** Ok. Até daqui a pouco.

**JOHN:** Tchau. – ele respondeu um pouco indiferente pegando o casaco do sofá e saindo de lá, batendo a porta. Abby esperou um pouco antes de se jogar no sofá.

**ABBY:** Eu não acredito que fiz isso... - "Burra, burra, burra, burra, burra, burra!".

_No Hospital_

_30 minutos depois..._

**JERRY:** E.R. – ele disse assim que atendeu ao telefone.

**ABBY:** Jerry?

**JERRY:** Quem é?

**ABBY:** É a Abby.

**JERRY:** Oh, hei Dra. Lockhart.

**ABBY:** Você pode me chamar de Abby.

**JERRY:** Eu sei. – ele retrucou, mas ela preferiu não responder.

**ABBY:** Ahn, de qualquer jeito, você sabe quem tá na troca do turno das duas?

**JERRY:** Deixe-me ver. – ela esperou um pouco. – Pratt e Jones.

**ABBY:** Quem? – ela indagou sem entender.

**JERRY:** Jones. Ele é novo no hospital.

**ABBY:** Ah, ok. Obrigada. Tchau.

**JERRY:** Tchau. – ele respondeu desligando o telefone.

**JOHN:** Quem era? – Carter indagou aparecendo na recepção.

**JERRY:** Era a Abby. – ele retrucou enquanto John ia até o quadro.

**JOHN:** Eu não sabia que ela tinha plantão hoje.

**JERRY:** E ela não tem.

**JOHN:** Então o que ela queria?

**JERRY:** Saber quem tinha.

**JOHN:** Por quê? – ele indagou confuso.

**JERRY:** Como eu vou saber?

**JOHN:** Ela parecia bem?

**JERRY:** Por que você quer saber?

**JOHN:** Jerry...

**JERRY:** Sim, ela parecia ótima, só um pouco nervosa. Satisfeito? – ele indagou sarcástico.

**JOHN:** Tem certeza?

**JERRY:** Sim, eu tenho muita certeza. – Carter o encarou durante alguns segundos antes de finalmente sair dali.

**JERRY:** Eu hein...

**CHUNNY:** O que deu nele? – ela indagou chegando perto do recepcionista.

**JERRY:** Quem sabe? – ele retrucou dando de ombros.

**CHUNNY:** Ele e a Abby tão no maior clima ultimamente...

**FRANK:** Que novidade. Por que será que eu não estou surpreso? – indagou o outro se metendo na conversa.

_1: 48 da tarde_

**SUSAN:** Bom dia, todo mundo. – ela cumprimentou ao passar pela recepção com um saquinho de pão e um copo de café na mão.

**FRANK E JERRY:** Bom dia, Dra. Lewis.

**SUSAN:** Hei, Jerry. Hei, Frank. - ela respondeu se aproximando de John e jogando as coisas em cima do balcão.

**SUSAN:** Como dar uma festa pode ser tão cansativo?! – ela indagou vendo John ficar em silêncio, analisando algumas fichas. – A Abby dormiu bem? Como que ela tá? – ela indagou preocupada. Carter finalmente a encarou.

**JOHN:** Como ela tá? – ele repetiu a pergunta pra ter certeza que ouvira direito. Susan apenas o olhou em resposta – Ela é uma alcoólatra que não bebia há dois anos e que tomou o total desse tempo todo em apenas uma noite. Como você acha que ela tá?

**SUSAN:** Ah, sem drama Carter, ok?

**JOHN:** Como é que é?! Sem drama?!

**SUSAN:** Ela já é bem grandinha, John. A Abby faz o que quiser da vida dela e não tem nada que a gente possa fazer pra impedi-la. – ela diminuiu um pouco a voz ao perceber todos do E.R. interessados na conversa.

**JOHN:** É realmente, já vi que você não faz nada mesmo... – ele afirmou alto o bastante pra que ela ouvisse.

**SUSAN:** Como é que é?! – Susan quase gritou de tão indignada. Carter a encarou sem saber o que mais responder.

**JOHN:** Você a viu bebendo e... Não fez nada pra impedi-la.

**SUSAN:** E você queria que eu fizesse o que? Prendesse-a num quarto longe das bebidas até você aparecer por lá?! – ela indagou olhando pra ele, que hesitou um pouco antes de responder.

**JOHN:** Se fosse preciso... – quando terminou de falar, ele a encarou. Susan enrugou os olhos incrédula enquanto Carter saia dali, a deixando só.

**SUSAN:** Que filho da...

**CHUNNY:** Dr. Lewis, acidentado chegando! – avisou a enfermeira aparecendo no corredor. Susan demorou antes de sair correndo para ajudá-los.

_Trauma 3_

_15 minutos depois..._

**JOHN:** Mais quatro de Atropina e 200 de Sux. – ele pediu enquanto entubava a paciente.

**SAM:** A tomografia ficou pronta. – ela avisou entregando-lhe os exames. – ela avisou entregando-lhe os exames.

**SUSAN:** O que temos aqui? – ela indagou ao entrar na sala. Carter a olhou rapidamente, voltando a atenção aos exames.

**SAM:** Saturação subindo. – ela avisou pra ele, que apenas balançou a cabeça em resposta.

**MALIK:** Austen Klingon, 55 anos, sofreu uma parada cardíaca. Pressão 10/6, batimentos em 60 e subindo.

**SUSAN:** Vocês já aplicaram as drogas?

**SAM:** 4mg de Atropina e 200 de Sux.

**SUSAN:** A tomografia mostra alguma coisa? – ela indagou olhando pra Carter.

**JOHN:** Não. – foi a única coisa que ele respondeu sem sequer olhá-la.

**SUSAN:** A família já foi contatada?

**SAM:** Ela é viúva. A filha mais nova tá na sala de espera.

**ABBY:** Oi. – ela cumprimentou entrando na sala. Todos a encararam. – Vocês precisam de ajuda? – Abby indagou enquanto colocava as luvas.

**SUSAN:** Você trabalha hoje?

**ABBY:** Não, o Pratt me pediu para substituí-lo.

**JOHN:** Eu vou falar com a filha. – ele afirmou "cortando" a conversa das duas e saindo de lá. Abby o observou desiludida, enquanto Susan fez uma cara de medo.

**SUSAN:** O clima tá pesado, han? – ela afirmou enquanto examinava a senhora com o estetoscópio. – Bom som nos pulmões.

**ABBY:** Susan, eu sou a pessoa mais idiota do mundo. – as duas se olharam durante algum tempo.

**SAM:** O leito tá liberado. – ela avisou interrompendo a conversa novamente.

**SUSAN:** Certo, nós já vamos levá-la. – ela respondeu pra enfermeira – Idiota? Por qual motivo?

**HALEH:** Susan, o Morris tá perguntando por você. – avisou a enfermeira aparecendo na sala.

**SUSAN:** O que ele quer?

**HALEH:** Ele conseguiu quase matar um paciente que só tinha uma gripe.

**SUSAN:** O que?!

**HALEH:** É melhor você dar uma olhada. – ela afirmou encarando Susan, que olhou pra cima, incrédula e com raiva.

**SUSAN:** Eu mato o Morris. – ela avisou deixando a sala. Abby ainda hesitou um pouco, desanimada, antes de voltar sua atenção à paciente.

**ABBY:** Ok, vamos levá-la. – os três a tiraram de lá.

_Cena 5.1_

Como Susan passou mais de 30 minutos atendendo o paciente, Abby resolveu dar um jeito em outro problema.

**CHUNNY:** Hei, Abby, você viu o Carter? Ele pediu pra eu pegar os exames da sala dois e agora tá sumido. – ela afirmou ao passar por ela no corredor.

**ABBY:** Não, eu não o vi o dia todo na verdade, mas... Eu posso entregar os exames pra ele se você quiser.

**CHUNNY:** Ah, isso seria ótimo. Eu ainda tenho que ajudar o Kovac com um paciente na 4.

**ABBY:** Sem problemas. – ela respondeu sorrindo um pouco e pegando o envelope com a enfermeira.

**CHUNNY:** Obrigada!

**ABBY:** Quando precisar. – ela retrucou hesitando um pouco antes de sair de lá.

_Recepção _

_02h54min da tarde_

**ABBY:** Seus exames ficaram prontos. – ela avisou se apoiando no balcão próximo a ele. Carter finalmente a olhou.

**JOHN:** Que paciente?

**ABBY:** Da sala quatro, eu acho. A Chunny pediu pra te entregar. – ele pegou o envelope da sua mão.

**JOHN:** Deu alguma coisa? – ele indagou abrindo os exames para examiná-los.

**ABBY:** Eu não sei, eu não vi. – ela respondeu simplesmente. Carter ficou em silêncio observando os exames enquanto um silêncio desconfortável começou a criar um certo clima por ali.

**ABBY:** Você não vai dizer nada? – ela indagou de repente. Ele a olhou confuso.

**JOHN:** Sobre o que? – os dois se encararam durante algum tempo e ela acabou ficando sem saber o que dizer.

**MALIK:** Carter, o garoto na um tá perguntando por você. – ele avisou passando pelos dois.

**JOHN:** É, eu... Já estou indo. – ele respondeu vendo Abby o encarar surpresa. – Eu tenho que ir. A gente conversa depois. – ele afirmou saindo de lá. Abby o encarou durante algum tempo antes de finalmente fazer o mesmo, decepcionada, mais uma vez.

_Dois minutos depois..._

**SAM:** Então eles voltaram? – ela indagou sorrindo satisfeita.

**HALEH:** Eu não sei, só sei do que eu vi...

**MALIK:** Os dois saíram juntos?

**HALEH:** E abraçados. – ela completou com uma feição insinuadora.

**CHUNNY:** Uau.

**CLEMENTE:** Já tava na hora, não é não?

**NEELA:** Eu acho que sim.

**MALIK:** Eu nunca realmente entendi o que aconteceu com eles...

**JERRY:** Nem eu.

**FRANK:** Eu acho que nem eles sabem...

**SAM:** A única coisa que tá óbvia é que eles tão completamente loucos um pelo outro.

**CHUNNY:** E que eles deixaram a festa de ontem no maior clima... – acrescentou a enfermeira sorridente.

**HALEH:** O casal perfeito, definitivamente.

**JERRY:** Com um final não tão bom na 1ª vez...

**NEELA:** Eu não acho que já tenha tido um final. – ela exclamou de repente. Diante disso, todos se olharam.

**WEAVER:** Hei, vocês! O que é isso?! Reunião?! Vão trabalhar!

**CHUNNY:** É... Fim da festa. – ela falou pros outros aproveitando para sair de lá.

**NEELA:** Eu tenho um paciente pra ver. – ela afirmou saindo de lá com Malik. Em pouco tempo todos os outros cinco fizeram o mesmo.


	21. Ao seu lado

_Cortina 6 _

**ABBY:** Ok, Sra. Plutzer, eu terminei.

**PACIENTE:** Eu vou ficar bem?

**ABBY:** Claro! Nós só vamos fazer mais alguns exames. – ela explicou se levantando do banco.

**PACIENTE:** Tudo bem.

**ABBY:** Eu já volto. – ela avisou saindo de lá. – Por que eu vim trabalhar hoje? – ela resmungou pra si mesma.

**SUSAN:** Oh, hei. – Susan a alcançou no corredor.

**ABBY:** Hei. Você tá ocupada?

**SUSAN:** Não exatamente. Só restam cinco pacientes no quadro.

**ABBY:** Que milagre.

**SUSAN:** É, nem me diga. Um milagre de Natal. – ela retrucou sem muito ânimo.

**ABBY:** Você vai ficar aqui ou vai pra casa?

**SUSAN:** Casa, claro. Eu não perco de passar esse dia com meus amores de jeito nenhum! – ela exclamou enquanto as duas entravam na SDM. – Hum, como que tá a situação com o Carter? – ela indagou de repente começando a preparar um pouco de café. Abby sentou no sofá e respirou fundo antes de responder,

**ABBY:** Ele não vai pra África.

**SUSAN:** Você o convenceu a ficar?!

**ABBY:** Não exatamente. – Susan a encarou – Ele nem estava planejando ir.

**SUSAN:** Oh...

**ABBY:** Eu sei. – ela retrucou colocando as mãos no rosto – Como eu fui burra, Susan. Além de deixar ele com raiva, eu ainda o magoei! E agora eu nem sei se ele vai me perdoar...

**SUSAN:** Claro que ele vai te perdoar, Abby.

**ABBY:** Eu não tenho tanta certeza assim. Quer dizer, ele disse que sim, mas... Deu pra sentir que ele não falou sinceramente, sabe?

**SUSAN:** Também se não dissesse...

**ABBY:** Como assim?

**SUSAN:** Nada que me diz respeito, mas depois de uma declaração daquelas...

**ABBY:** Que declaração? – Abby a interrompeu sem entender nada. Susan, no entanto, começou a rir.

**SUSAN:** Ah, já entendi. Se fazendo de esquecida pra tentar passar a noite de ontem em branco né... Boa jogada. – ela respondeu mexendo no armário.

**ABBY:** Susan, do que você tá falando? – Abby indagou se levantando do sofá e colocando as mãos na cintura. Susan olhou pra ela e diante da sua cara de desconfiada, mudou completamente a feição.

**SUSAN:** Oh... Você realmente não se lembra?

**ABBY:** Lembro do que? – ele indagou com um pé atrás – Tem alguma coisa que eu devo saber? – Susan imediatamente fingiu um sorriso falso.

**SUSAN:** Não, não, absolutamente nada. Você quer café? – ela tentou disfarçar inutilmente.

**ABBY:** Susan, eu sei que você tá mentindo, então... – as duas se encararam – É melhor você me contar de uma vez.

_10 minutos depois... _

**LUKA:** Abby! – ele chamou ao passar por ela com uma maca. – Eu preciso de ajuda aqui. Susan, você pega o outro?

**SUSAN:** Claro. – ela respondeu indo socorrê-lo.

**PARAMÉDICO:** Marilyn Sky, 64 anos, sofreu um acidente de carro. Pressão 10/8, batimentos em 80.

**SUSAN:** Marilyn, você consegue me ouvir? Marilyn?

**RAY:** Ela tá apagada. – ele avisou enquanto ajudava a levar a maca – Frank, qual tá aberto?

**FRANK:** Trauma dois.

_Trauma 1_

**LUKA:** 2mg de Fentanyl e 100 de Sux. – ele pediu enquanto examinava a menina com o estetoscópio.

**ABBY:** Eu estou quase lá... – ela resmungou enquanto entubava a garota – Ok, ok, eu entrei. Balão.

**CHUNNY:** Batimentos em 75 e subindo.

**LUKA:** Ótimo. – ele respondeu aliviado. – Bom som nos pulmões.

**ABBY:** Fui um acidente de carro? – ela indagou curiosa olhando pro paramédico.

**PARAMÉDICO:** Um motorista bêbado que bateu no carro da menina e da avó.

**LUKA:** Hei, você pega esse? – ele indagou interrompendo a conversa. – Eu vou ver se eles precisam de ajuda.

**ABBY:** Claro. – ela respondeu examinando novamente a paciente. Luka balançou a cabeça positivamente e andou até a porta.

**LUKA:** Eu já volto.

_Trauma 2_

**SUSAN:** Carregar em 90. – ela mandou olhando para o monitor.

**LUKA:** Como ela está? – ele indagou preocupado aparecendo por lá.

**RAY:** Tentando sobreviver.

**SUSAN:** Ok, afastem-se. – ela deu o choque.

_Trauma 1_

**ABBY:** Faça uma tomografia da face e...

**JOHN:** Nós precisamos de ajuda aqui! – ele gritou da outra sala. Abby olhou pra lá e em seguida pro paciente, ignorando o chamado. – RX do tórax e da bacia, e...

**JOHN:** Carregar em 120. – ele pediu novamente – Abby! – ele gritou mais forte.

**ABBY:** Chame se precisar de mim. – ela avisou pra Chunny antes de sair de lá e entrar na outra sala.

_Trauma 3_

**JOHN:** Afastem-se! – ele deu o choque.

**MALIK:** Batimentos em 50.

**ABBY:** O que aconteceu? – ela perguntou aparecendo para ajudá-los.

**NEELA:** O tratamento não está adiantando.

**JOHN:** Mias 50cc de soro.

**ABBY:** Por que vocês não tentam uma toracotomia?

**JOHN:** Ele tem um sangramento interno. Se o abrirmos agora, ele não chegará à cirurgia. – ele explicou sem encará-la – Mais uma de Epinefrina. Carregar em 160.

**ABBY:** Esse é o motorista? – ela indagou vendo Carter finalmente a olhá-la durante um breve segundo.

**NEELA:** É. – ela respondeu sem ânimo – Como estão a senhora e a menina?

**ABBY:** A menina só tem alguns arranhões, mas a avó... Não tão bem.

**JOHN:** Bem, é isso o que geralmente acontece depois de beber tanto. – ele resmungou alto o bastante para Abby ouvir. Ela apenas fechou os olhos resolvendo ignorar.

**MALIK:** O equipamento tá carregado. – ele avisou vendo John e Abby se olharem rapidamente com uma cara não muito boa.

**JOHN:** Ok. Afastem-se. – ele deu o choque. Mas nada aconteceu.

**MALIK:** Batimentos ainda caindo.

**NEELA:** E se aumentarmos a carga? – ela tentou inutilmente.

**JOHN:** Não. – ele respondeu firmemente balançando a cabeça negativamente – Já foram 40 minutos. Ele tá morto. – ele afirmou soltando o desfibrilador. Abby abaixou a cabeça decepcionada.

**JOHN:** Hora da morte: 16h08min. – ele parecia encará-la e claro que todos na sala perceberam a situação desconfortável entre os dois.

**NEELA:** Ele tem família ou alguém? – ela indagou quebrando o silêncio.

**MALIK:** Não, só uma noiva. Ela já foi avisada. – ele respondeu se calando em seguida. Os quatro passaram mais de 2 minutos em silêncio sempre olhando pra qualquer coisa menos pra eles próprios.

**NEELA:** Que triste, han? – "Inútil tentativa de aliviar a tensão. Cala a boca, Neela". – ela pensou sozinha.

**JONH:** É... – ele tinha que aproveitar essa oportunidade pra expor seu ponto de vista. **JOHN:** E o pior é saber que poderia ser evitado...

**ABBY:** O que você tá tentando dizer? – ela indagou já irritada o interrompendo.

**JOHN:** Nada. – ele retrucou na defensiva.

**ABBY:** Sabe, você está certo. Álcool faz mal. – ele a encarou, surpreso por ela ter resolvido responder – Especialmente porque algumas pessoas dizem coisas estúpidas quando bebem e estão sob o efeito. – ela afirmou irônica. Carter sorriu e balançou a cabeça antes de retrucar.

**JOHN:** Algumas pessoas não deveriam beber então.

**ABBY:** E algumas pessoas não deveriam mentir sobre coisas importantes, especialmente se tem a ver comigo! – Ok, agora pararam o "algumas" ou "certas pessoas" e os personagens foram caracterizados.

**JOHN:** Do que você tá falando?

**ABBY:** Você sabe do que eu tô falando, Carter! – ela gritou vendo ele olha pros lados assustado. Neela e Malik abaixaram a cabeça fingindo desinteresse.

**JOHN:** É melhor a gente falar sobre isso em outro lugar. – ele sugeriu mantendo a calma. – Vamos. – ele a guiou até a porta.

**ABBY:** Tira a mão de cima de mim! – ela protestou novamente.

**JOHN:** Ok! – Carter obedeceu e os dois entraram numa outra sala. Eles ficaram apenas calados se recusando a trocar olhares, quando ele finalmente quebrou o silêncio.

**JOHN:** Qual é o problema? – ele indagou tentando permanecer calmo.

**ABBY:** Por que você não me contou do showzinho de ontem?

**JOHN:** Que show?

**ABBY:** Não se faça de idiota ou isso pode ser muito pior. – ela avisou o encarando. Carter olhou pra ela balançando a cabeça e dando de ombros indicando que não sabia o que dizer. Segundos depois, ele a viu se afastar rapidamente fumaçando de raiva. John apenas abaixou e levantou a cabeça, em sinal de decepção.

_Cena 5.2_

Durante todo o resto do plantão, ele tentou fazer contato visual, uma chance de falar ou qualquer outra coisa, mas não deu em nada. Ela simplesmente o ignorava. Mas ele já previa, então por que fez isso?! Ele sabia que ela odiava expor seus sentimentos na frente das pessoas, qualquer pessoa, ainda mais daquele jeito... Bêbada e miserável.

**JOHN:** Ela tem razão. Isso nunca vai dar certo. Nós não "nascemos um pro outro". – era isso que ele pensava na cobertura do hospital, enquanto olhava a cidade de Chicago com a mão no bolso do casaco. Assim que ouviu a porta bater atrás dele, John se virou esperançoso pra ver quem era.

**SUSAN:** Hei, Carter. – ela cumprimentou vendo a decepção nos seus olhos.

**JOHN:** Hei. – ele ainda respondeu antes de voltar sua atenção à cidade.

**SUSAN:** Como você está agüentando? – ele imediatamente a encarou – Desculpa. Eu não sabia que ela não lembrava. – ela explicou desanimada. Carter simplesmente abaixou a cabeça e deu de ombros.

**JOHN:** Nem eu. Mas eu acho que isso não importa mais. – ele retrucou a encarando no fim – Ela nem olha na minha cara. – ele deu um sorriso irônico – Ela me odeia, Susan.

**SUSAN:** Eu te disse que ela já era grandinha, Carter. – ela respondeu se aproximando dele.

**JOHN:** Oh, você também? Mais ensinamentos? Por favor, continue, pois isso é só o que tão me falando hoje.

**SUSAN:** Você sabe que também não é assim, John. Eu admiro muito a maneira com que você se importa com a Abby. Eu realmente acho isso lindo, mas acontece que ela não quer ajuda e você sabe disso.

**JOHN:** Eu sei... Eu sei. Mas eu também sei que ela consegue sem ninguém, mas mesmo assim, eu não consigo entender! – ele começou a demonstrar ainda mais o desespero – Por que ela sempre volta pra isso?! – os dois ficaram em calados e Susan passou algum tempo o encarando antes de finalmente quebrar o silêncio.

**SUSAN:** O que realmente tá acontecendo, John? O que foi? – ela indagou preocupada o vendo começar a tremer e passar a mão no cabelo, completamente perdido. Logo, lágrimas escorriam pelo seu rosto.

**JOHN:** Eu a perdi, Susan. Eu perdi a Abby. Nós não terminaremos juntos. Como isso é possível?! Eu amo ela! Isso não é o suficiente?! Eu não…

**SUSAN:** Cala a boca, Carter. – ela mandou com uma voz de autoridade – Eu já vi esse filme antes e não gostei nada de como acabou. Dessa vez eu vou te obrigar a tentar, senão, eu mesma te mato. – ela avisou o vendo se calar, numa tentativa de voltar ao controle.

**SUSAN:** Agora pare chorar, pense no que vai fazer, volte pra lá e lute por ela! – ela disse praticamente gritando com ele – Boa sorte. – foi sua última frase antes de sair de lá e o deixar ainda mais só e confuso.

_30 minutos depois..._

Frank apenas observou quando os dois apareceram na recepção, um com uma guitarra e o outro levando uma caixa de som na mão.

**JOHN:** Onde tem uma... – ele indagou começando a resmungar sozinho – Tomada?

**FRANK:** Pra que? – ele questionou curioso.

**RAY:** Hei, Carter. Aqui. – ele avisou ajeitando a guitarra e a ligando num fio, se sentando numa cadeira em seguida. Carter ligou a tomada e começou a procurar por alguma coisa.

**FRANK:** O que você tá fazendo?

**JOHN:** Algo que eu devia ter feito há muito tempo – ele respondeu aumentando o volume.

**FRANK:** Você é doido, filho. – Carter apenas sorriu em resposta.

**JOHN:** Você tá pronto? – ele perguntou olhando pra Ray, que apenas acenou. – Ok. Então... Cadê o microfone?

**FRANK:** O que?

**JOHN:** O microfone. – ele repetiu o encarando.

**FRANK:** Dentro do armário, embaixo do computador. – ele respondeu assistindo John pegá-lo e testá-lo.

**JOHN:** 1, 2, 3, testando. Ahn... – finalmente ele funcionou – Abigail Lockhart, você poderia, por favor, vir até aqui?

_Sala de Exames _

**SUSAN:** Você ouviu isso?! – ela indagou parando imediatamente tudo o que fazia.

**ABBY:** Isso o que?

**SUSAN:** Isso! – ela exclamou fazendo Abby parar para ouvir também.

**JOHN:** Abigail Lockhart, você poderia, por favor, vir até aqui?

**ABBY:** Oh meu Deus. O que é isso?!

**SUSAN:** Eu acho que é a voz do Carter. – as duas se entreolharam.

_Recepção _

**ABBY:** Ai meu Deus. – foi a única coisa que ela conseguiu murmurar.

**JOHN:** Aqui está, todo mundo. A mulher que capturou meu coração! – ele afirmou entusiasmado enquanto todos os pacientes, médicos, enfermeiros e enfermeiras gritavam e aplaudiam.

**JOHN:** Abby, por favor. Só ouça o que tenho a dizer. – ele implorou a encarando a quatro metros de distância. Imóvel. Foi assim que ela permaneceu. - – Ok... Essa aqui é pra você. – ele disse sorrindo pra ela. Ray o encarou e começou a tocar a guitarra. Todos no hospital fizeram silêncio ao o ouvirem cantar Sting e The Police.

**JOHN:** Every breath you take. Every move you make. Every bond you break. Every step you take, I'll be watching you.

**ABBY:** Ele tá louco. – ela repetiu pra si mesma. Abby não sabia se ria, chorava, ou se simplesmente se escondia ou fugia dali. John preferiu não chegar tão perto, fazendo suas coreografias de longe, ganhando, assim, o apoio do "público". Logo, ele parou de cantar, enquanto Ray manteve apenas o toque baixinho na guitarra.

**JOHN:** Boa noite, todo mundo. – ele começou se tremendo da cabeça aos pés - Eu... Eu sinto muito ter colocado vocês nessa história, mas... O negócio é que eu preciso dizer isso antes que enlouqueça. Meu nome é John Carter, e essa mulher, Abby, é minha... – ele travou um pouco, sorrindo sem jeito em seguida – Como eu não sei se ela é minha atual namorada ou a minha ex, eu vou apenas me referir a ela como o único e grande amor da minha vida. – os olhos dele finalmente encontraram os dela.

**JOHN:** Há três anos atrás, eu finalmente consegui tê-la ao meu lado. Há seis, eu sou apaixonado por ela. – ele sorriu desajeitado enquanto tentava ler através dos olhos dela. - Ah... Por causa de uma coisa que eu fiz, eu a perdi. Muitas pessoas acham que foram mais razões que essa, mas... Não foi. – ele afirmou respirando fundo antes de continuar – Eu fugi. Eu fugi dela, fugi do nosso amor, fugi da nossa história. Eu não vou dizer que eu fui um idiota, um cachorro, um canalha por que... Porque eu já cansei de saber e me matar por causa disso. Eu fui fraco. Eu tive medo de um dia perdê-la e não me senti nada bem. Então... Então eu escolhi esquecer. Eu fiz o que achei mais fácil... – ele deu um sorriso irônico – Dei minhas costas pra ela e fui embora. Tudo numa tentativa de não pensar mais nisso... De deixar passar. – À medida que ele falava, mais gente chegava pra ouvir – Mas adivinhem o que? Não passou. E isso é assustador, sabia? Porque eu nunca me senti desse jeito com ninguém. Ela me entende como ninguém, ela me conhece melhor do que eu mesmo. Eu não preciso falar nada pra ela porque ela já sabe o que eu tô pensando. E eu sei que eu represento o mesmo pra ela, então... É isso que chamam de amor? Por que... Se for, é completamente novo pra mim. Começou há muito pouco tempo, e seis anos não foi o bastante pra eu aprender sobre isso. Desde que eu olhei pra você, Abby, a partir da primeira vez que eu percebi que eu tava sentindo alguma coisa, desde aquele dia do primeiro café-e-torta, eu me apaixonei por outras pessoas. Não por escolha, mas porque eu sou assim, fácil de se apaixonar. E eu desistia da minha vida cada vez que isso acontecia numa tentativa de ser feliz. Mas o meu maior erro em todos os outros relacionamentos foi que em todos os momentos, eu procurava por uma pessoa que não era elas. Eu olhava e procurava aquele fio de cabelo em cima do olho que eu sempre colocava pra trás... Aquele senso de humor, às vezes negativo, que me faz implorar a todos os santos pra poder ver aquele sorriso perfeito que sempre aparece depois... Ou então aquele olhar incrivelmente penetrante e hipnotizador que só de perceber ser notado por eles, me faz querer pirar. – ele parou um pouco tentando segurar as lágrimas.

**JOHN:** Eu procurei por você, Abby. Mas você sempre esteve aqui. E só agora eu pude perceber. Eu sinto muito por isso, mas você sabe como eu sou distraído. – ele respondeu ouvindo todos rirem – Nunca existiu nada que eu não podia viver sem... Além de você. Eu perdi tudo... Mas eu ainda te amo. E ainda preciso de você. – a esse ponto, mais da metade das mulheres já choravam – E de novo, eu sinto muito. Por todas as besteiras que eu já fiz e que sei que ainda vou fazer. Mas eu te peço, por favor, que me permita fazê-las ao seu lado. Dentro do seu abraço e dos seus beijos... Pra sempre. – ele completou dando-lhe um sorriso fraco. A expressão dela era totalmente indecifrável.

**JOHN:** Tonight I´m tangled in my blanket of clouds. – ele voltou com a cantoria – Dreaming aloud. – Carter caminhava lentamente em direção a ela enquanto todos assistiam e esperavam sua reação. Mas ela não dava nem um passo. Continuava parada, imóvel.

**JOHN:** I can not be without you, matter of fact. – ele parou a alguns centímetros de distância dela – I want you back. – dizendo isso, ele levantou a mão lentamente, se aproximando do rosto dela... Mas ela simplesmente fugiu dali.

**JOHN:** Abby! – Carter soltou o microfone e saiu correndo atrás dela – Abby!

**ABBY:** Me deixa em paz, Carter.

**JOHN:** Não. – foi o que ele respondeu continuando a segui-la – Abby! – ele finalmente a segurou pelo braço.

**ABBY:** Se eu tivesse que escolher uma música pra você, sabe qual seria? – ele a encarou sem saber o que dizer – "Shut up" de Simple Plan! – com isso, ela virou de costas e entrou na SDM.

**JOHN:** Abby, espera. – ele segurou a porta tentando inutilmente impedi-la de trancá-la – Abby, por favor, me deixa entrar.

**ABBY:** Me deixa em paz, Carter!

**JOHN:** Não mesmo.

**ABBY:** Vai embora! – ela gritou com raiva. Carter respirou fundo, encarando a porta e deixando uma lágrima escorrer pelo seu rosto. Ele olhou ao seu redor, onde todos o encaravam com pena. John só conseguiu ter forças pra encostar a cabeça na porta, se desesperando ainda mais e chorando baixinho.

**JOHN:** Abby... – ela nem sequer chegava perto da porta. Carter passou alguns segundos daquele jeito antes de finalmente parar com aquilo, limpar o rosto e ir à luta. Ele pegou uma das folhas do seu bloquinho e escreveu algo, colando o papel na janela da sala e dando uma batida de leve. Como não teve resposta, fez de novo. Segundos depois, ela apareceu por lá, fazendo surgir um sorriso fraco no rosto dele. Vendo que seus olhos imploravam por aquilo, ela foi lendo as mensagens à medida que ele escrevia.

**TUDO BEM. VOCÊ PROVAVELMENTE NÃO QUER FALAR COMIGO NESSE EXATO MOMENTO. **

**ENTÃO EU VOU TER QUE ESCREVER O QUE QUERO DIZER. **

**EU SEI QUE VOCÊ TEM MOTIVOS SUFICIENTES PRA ME ODIAR. **

**MOTIVOS ATÉ DE ANOS ATRÁS.**

**EU DEVERIA SERVIR DE COMIDO PROS CACHORROS**

**OU TALVEZ. ALGO PIOR **

**COMO ROBERT ROMANO – **ao mostrar esse, ele sorriu pra ela timidamente.

**MAS EU SEI QUE VOCÊ NÃO ME ODEIA.**

**E EU REALMENTE AGRADEÇO ISSO, POR QUE:**

**EU TE AMO**

**E EU TAMBÉM ACHO QUE VOCÊ ME AMA.**

"**YOU´RE EVERYTHING I ALWAYES WANTED"**

"**WE ARE MEANT TO BE"**

**E EU NÃO QUERO QUE A GENTE PERCA ISSO. – **ele apenas olhou pra ela, que devolveu o olhar, hesitando.

**ENTÃO POR FAVOR... ABRE ESSA PORTA.**

**PORQUE MEU ESTOQUE DE PAPEL JÁ ACABOU.**

Ele fez um gesto provando mesmo que acabou e ela sorriu um pouco, fingindo hesitar. Diante da cara de desesperado dele, ela começou a rir e abriu a porta, deixando a sala e ficando a apenas alguns centímetros de distância dele.

**ABBY:** Então você acha que eu te amo? – ela indagou fingindo indiferença. Pra sua surpresa, ele não respondeu, apenas a agarrou num abraço, roubando-lhe um beijo longo e urgente, mas sendo logo parado por ela.

**ABBY:** Você sabe o significado de "vai embora, Carter"?

**JOHN:** E você sabe o significado de "eu não posso ir porque eu não sei viver sem você"? E além do mais, nós vamos nos casar, certo? – a cara de anjo dela só fez transformar o momento em ainda mais perfeito. Ele sorriu enquanto ela o encarava como tudo, como nada. Carter a trouxe pra mais perto, num beijo lento e apaixonado. Ele a levantou num abraço, os dois sem se separarem do beijo. Todos do E.R. começaram a bater palmas, assoviar e sorrir à cena.

**ABBY:** Eu acho que agora todo mundo vai ficar sabendo. – ela sussurrou pra ele sorrindo enquanto se deixava ser abraçada.

**JOHN:** Desculpa, eu sei que você queria manter em segredo durante algum tempo, mas... Eu entrei em pânico! – Abby gargalhou com o jeito de ele falar, mas logo ficou mais séria em seguida.

**ABBY:** Eu sinto muito... Por tudo.

**JOHN:** Shh. Tá tudo bem. – ele assegurou a abraçando ainda mais apertado. Abby passou as unhas de leve nas costas dele, enquanto John fazia círculos com as próprias mãos nas costas dela.

**RAY:** Hei, Carter. – ele chamou um pouco sem graça. Os dois logo se separaram. – Desculpa interromper, mas é que... Tratos são tratos.

**JOHN:** É, você tá certo. Eu já volto. – ele afirmou pra ela dando-lhe um beijinho.

**ABBY:** Aonde você vai? Carter! – ele e Ray ligaram o rádio e cada um pegou um microfone. As pessoas apenas assistiram caladas.

**RAY:** Oi, todo mundo. Eu sou o Dr. Ray Barnett. Roubando a idéia aqui do nosso amigo, John, eu resolvi me declarar pra mulher por quem estou apaixonado. – Todos assoviaram e aplaudiram, o fazendo sorrir satisfeito. – Neela... Essa é pra você. – ele acenou e Jerry obedeceu, aumentando o volume.

**RAY:** Listen, baby! Ain´t no mountain high, ain´t no valley low, ain´t no river wide enough baby!

**JOHN:** You need me, call me. No matter where you are, no matter how far. – a entrada dele na música e sua dancinha particular fizeram todos morrerem de tanto rir... Mas o pior eles ainda não sabiam.

**RAY:** Don´t worry baby!

**JOHN:** Just call my name, I'll be there in a hurry, you don't have to worry ´cause baby there…

**RAY E JOHN:** Ain´t no mountain high enough… - No refrão, Clemente, Luka e Pratt se juntaram aos dois, fazendo os cinco a mesma coreografia. Neela, como já era esperado saiu correndo do hospital, sendo seguida rapidamente por Ray, que teve seu pequeno show interrompido, porém ainda marcado pelas risadas e aplausos de todos.


	22. Não é coincidência, é destino

_Opsssss! _

_Desculpem pela demora e pelo capítulo curto, mas é que tá realmente complicado arranjar tempo pra escrever... _

_Se alguém puder ajudar na continuação, ou pelo menos tiver idéias, por favor, mandem!_

_Valeu por esperar, e boa leitura!!!!_

_Casa dela_

**JOHN:** Como a Neela reagiu? – ele indagou quase gritando da cozinha enquanto tirava a lasanha do forno.

**ABBY:** Ela não achou a brincadeira tão engraçada quanto os outros. - ela retrucou enquanto se trocava no quarto. – Mas você e o Ray foram bem... – ela parou de repente começando a rir.

**JOHN:** Bem o que? – ela hesitou antes de responder.

**ABBY:** Sexys na dança. – John sorriu um pouco tímido, enquanto ela continuou gargalhando no quarto. Segundos depois, ela apareceu na cozinha. – Já tá pronto?

**JOHN:** Já tá sim. – ele respondeu olhando pra ela e andando em sua direção, a segurando pela cintura. – Eu senti sua falta hoje.

**ABBY:** Hoje?! Mas eu só fiquei lá duas horas a mais que você.

**JOHN:** 1º: Essa não é a única razão. E 2º: Duas horas sem você é muito tempo. – ela apenas sorriu se permitindo ser beijada por ele. Quando ele começou a intensificar o beijo, ela pulou fora.

**ABBY:** Qual foi a outra razão?

**JOHN:** O que?

**ABBY:** Pra você sentir minha falta. – ela explicou o encarando sorridente.

**JOHN:** A briga... Mais da metade de um turno sem poder te abraçar... – ele se aproximou beijando seu pescoço – Te beijar... – ele sussurrou no seu ouvido fazendo o mesmo por lá – É terrível.

**ABBY:** Você diz isso como se a gente fizesse essas coisas sempre no hospital. – ele finalmente parou a encarando.

**JOHN:** Porque a gente faz.

**ABBY:** Não, a gente não faz.

**JOHN:** Ah não?

**ABBY:** Não. – os dois se encararam e ele apenas balançou a cabeça.

**JOHN:** Então eu acho que eu vou ter que te lembrar. – ele retrucou beijando-lhe nos lábios e descendo pro pescoço.

**ABBY:** John, a comida tá esfriando...

**JOHN:** Eu cozinho outra coisa pra você depois. O que a gente vai fazer agora é muito mais importante. – ele respondeu beijando-lhe a boca novamente sem dar-lhe chance para uma resposta e a pegando no colo. Os dois chegaram ao quarto e caíram na cama.

3_ horas depois... _

Depois de algum tempo, lá estavam eles, deitados e abraçados na cama. Ela com a cabeça no peito dele, enquanto Carter alisava o cabelo dela delicadamente.

**JOHN:** Hei. – ele chamou de repente. Abby se virou para olhá-lo. – Você não respondeu minha pergunta.

**ABBY:** Que pergunta? – ela indagou confusa. Ele demorou um pouco antes de responder.

**JOHN:** Se você quer... Casar comigo. – Abby sorriu um pouco – O que?

**ABBY:** Nada.

**JOHN:** Ok. Então... Isso foi um sim?

**ABBY:** O que?

**JOHN:** Você aceita meu pedido?

**ABBY:** Oh meu Deus. Você tá falando sério?! – ela perguntou num tom mais sério e desesperado.

**JOHN:** Estou, claro.

**ABBY:** Oh meu Deus. – ela se levantou da cama rapidamente, vestiu um robe e foi pra cozinha. Carter colocou um short e foi atrás.

**JOHN:** Não fuja...

**ABBY:** Eu não estou fugindo.

**JOHN:** Então responda minha pergunta!

**ABBY:** Por quê? – ela indagou colocando os braços ao redor da cintura, de uma maneira defensiva. Os dois se encararam.

**JOHN:** Você realmente perguntou por quê?!

**ABBY:** Sim. – ele hesitou, tentando se acalmar.

**JOHN:** Você não acha que eu mereço uma resposta? Pelo amor de Deus, eu pedi pra você casar comigo!

**ABBY:** Eu sei!

**JOHN:** E eu vou ficar sem resposta? – ela continuou calada – Responde, Abby!

**ABBY:** Nós não podemos nos casar, Carter!

**JOHN:** Por que não?! Eu amo você, você me ama. Pra mim, é só isso que importa!

**ABBY:** Você enlouqueceu de vez?! Nós voltamos não faz nem quatro horas!

**JOHN:** E daí?! – ele indagou num estado nunca antes visto. Abby o encarou desacreditada.

**ABBY:** E daí? E daí?

**JOHN:** É. E daí?

**ABBY:** E daí que você não teve nem tempo pra pensar nisso direito... – ela respondeu sem conseguir encará-lo. John hesitou um pouco antes de responder.

**JOHN:** Abby, eu penso nesse assunto há três anos. Acredite, não tem nada nesse mundo que eu queira mais do que isso. – Sem palavras. Era exatamente assim que ela tava e continuou. Ela apenas olhava pra ele. Carter aproveitou pra tentar se aproximar, tocando sua mão levemente e a apertando um pouco de maneira gentil. Os dois se olharam fixamente, e ele deu um sorriso tentando amenizar o clima. Aparentemente, ela era a mais nervosa, mas na verdade, ele não ficava tão atrás assim.

**JOHN:** Eu garanto que teremos momentos difíceis. Garanto que cedo ou tarde um dos dois, ou os dois vai querer sair fora; mas também garanto que se eu não pedir que seja minha, vou me arrepender pelo resto da minha vida. Porque sei, no fundo do meu coração que você é a única pessoa pra mim. – Pronto. Tinha saído. Ela o olhou uma, duas, três, quatro, vinte vezes antes de finalmente sorrir um pouco.

**ABBY:** Você andou assistindo "Noiva em Fuga" de novo?

**JOHN:** Isso não vem ao caso. – ele respondeu prontamente. Os dois se encararam durante algum tempo, até ele parar e continuar.

**JOHN:** Abby, eu te amo e te imploro: Por favor, casa com esse louco que faz tudo por você e que fará o que for preciso pras coisas se acertarem. – ele a olhava praticamente implorando com os olhos. Ela o encarou sem palavras durante algum tempo, até do nada, começar a rir.

**JOHN:** O que? – ela não respondeu o deixando ainda mais desesperado – O que... Vamos, diga alguma coisa. – os dois se encararam e ela respirou fundo antes de responder.

**ABBY:** Sim. – ela sorriu ainda mais. Carter ficou completamente paralisado – Agora.

**JOHN:** O que?

**ABBY:** Eu quero me casar com você... Agora.

**JOHN:** Mas... Você tem certeza?

**ABBY:** Não me pergunte de novo.

**JOHN:** Ok, eu... – os dois se olharam, ela ainda sorrindo – Espera aqui. – ele avisou correndo pro quarto e voltando com uma caixa na mão, se ajoelhando na sua frente.

**ABBY:** Ai meu Deus. – ela murmurou tentando se controlar e impedir que as lágrimas caíssem. John sorriu e ficou parado a encarando. – Você podia pular essa parte já que já fez o pedido...

**JOHN:** Eu sei, mas é que eu preciso ouvir de novo. Essa sensação é tão boa... – ela riu e em seguida ficou séria, vendo-o abrir a caixa e lhe mostrar o anel – Abby, você quer casar comigo? – ela respirou fundo enquanto ele a assistia com uma cara de choro.

**ABBY:** Mais do que você pensa. – ele sorriu e pegou o anel, segurando sua mão em seguida e colocando-o no seu dedo. Ela sorriu quando ele terminou e se levantou novamente.

**ABBY:** É lindo. – ela afirmou o encarando. Carter concordou com a cabeça e colocou a mão no seu rosto, afastando as lágrimas.

**JOHN:** Agora você não tem como fugir... – ele sussurrou a agarrando pela cintura.

**ABBY:** Eu sei.

**JOHN:** Nem pode mudar de idéia.

**ABBY:** Não, isso eu posso, mas eu prometo que vou me esforçar pra que não aconteça. – ela respondeu rindo da cara de magoado que ele fez. – Não se preocupe, eu sei o pacote que vem junto com o produto. – ele finalmente sorriu e passou a mão no rosto dela delicadamente, colocando o seu cabelo pra trás da orelha.

**JOHN:** Você vai ter que acordar do meu lado... Pra sempre. – Abby fez uma cara de assustada.

**ABBY:** É mesmo?! Disso eu não sabia. – ela respondeu fingindo realmente não saber, mas logo ficando séria em seguida. Os dois se encararam durante algum tempo antes dela finalmente falar o que quase o mundo inteiro tava esperando pra ouvir:

**ABBY:** Eu te amo, John Carter.

_Algum tempo depois..._

Por que eles estavam no sofá da sala deitados abraçados e vendo filme, ninguém sabia. Mas ela aproveitou a oportunidade pra falar mais "naquele" assunto.

**ABBY:** E... Quando a gente vai se casar? – ele imediatamente olhou pra ela, alisando seu cabelo.

**JOHN:** Por mim, daqui a 5 minutos, mas como eu sei que você vai querer pensar e repensar e refletir de novo sobre sua decisão, então eu acho que posso esperar até amanhã. – ela apenas sorriu, voltando a encarar a televisão. Ele lhe deu um beijo no rosto e os dois continuaram daquele jeito durante mais alguns segundos.

**ABBY:** Eu não posso dizer amanhã, mas daqui a uma semana pode ser. – ela exclamou de repente vendo Carter encará-la com um sorriso bobo no rosto.

**JOHN:** Você tá falando sério?

**ABBY:** Por que não? É o tempo suficiente pra comprar um vestido, organizar a cerimônia e uma festinha pro pessoal do hospital pra depois ele não falarem... – antes dela conseguir terminar de falar, ele a calou com um beijo. – Que a gente... – novamente ela foi calada. Ele se levantou aos poucos, a trazendo junto com ele. – John... - por mais que ela tentasse, ele mantinha sua boca "ocupada".

**JOHN:** Conversa depois. – ele sussurrou no seu ouvido a vendo se arrepiar um pouco e a pegando no colo, a guiando pra cama em seguida já em ritmo de lua-de-mel.

_Mais tarde..._

Ela dormia pesadamente enquanto ele a observava deitada em seus braços... Ela era linda. A mulher perfeita, sem dúvida. Ele se levantou um pouco, encarando-a melhor e lhe beijando o rosto, só tendo certeza de uma coisa naquele momento: "Ela era dele. Agora e pra sempre, como foi predestinada a ser".


	23. Entre Quatro Paredes

Ela acordou com o toque do despertador. Ainda imóvel, continuou de olhos fechados, xingando a tudo e a todos apenas mentalmente, antes de finalmente recuperar a consciência.

- Droga de relógio... – resmungou se virando um pouco e se surpreendendo ao ver o outro lado da cama vazio. Confusa, sentou-se aos poucos, pensando aonde ele poderia estar. Como não encontrou resposta, colocou um robe e foi até a sala procurar.

- John? – ela chamou passando pelo banheiro – Carter? – seguiu até a cozinha, encontrando um bilhete preso na geladeira.

"Meu amor,

Apesar de não ter a mínima vontade, tive que ir trabalhar a mando da nossa

mais-do-que-querida chefe.

Ontem à noite foi... Eu realmente não tenho palavras pra descrever.

Te vejo mais tarde.

Sempre seu, John.

OBS: Foi só sonho ou nós realmente estamos mesmo noivos?

Ela leu, sorriu e colocou dentro do bolso. Abriu a geladeira e pegou um iogurte, retornando pro quarto. Seguiu até o armário, puxando uma gaveta e empurrando algumas roupas de lá, tirando uma caixinha. Abriu e tirou outros papéis, colocando o bilhete embaixo e as cartas por cima. Olhou pra tudo durante alguns segundos. Em seguida, fechou e guardou de volta no local. Levantou, foi até o banheiro, e encostou a porta.

_County General _

- Bom, Sr. Hundberg, eu vou pedir alguns exames e peço pra uma enfermeira dar uma olhada no senhor e lhe ajudar com o que precisar, tudo bem?

- Obrigado, doutor.

- Eu já volto. – ele avisou jogando as luvas no cesto e saindo de lá.

- Hei, Carter, você viu a Abby? – Chunny indagou ao passar rapidamente por ele pelo corredor.

- A Abby? Ela trabalha hoje?

- Vocês não estão tão juntos como eu pensei, han? – retrucou a enfermeira sorridente ao ver sua expressão embaraçada. - O plantão dela começou há uns dez minutos.

- Ah...

- Até, Carter. – ela cumprimentou saindo de lá.

- Hei, Chunny. - ele chamou a parando no meio do caminho.

- Hum?

- Você pode dizer pra ela me procurar depois, quando não tiver tão ocupada?

- Claro.

- Obrigado. – ele agradeceu, se virou e sumiu de lá. A enfermeira apenas sorriu antes de fazer o mesmo.

_Na SDM_

Ela tomava um café quando ouviu alguém entrar. Virou-se esperançosa e apenas sorriu ao ver quem era.

- Ai meu Deus, mais um plantão-duplo e eu me mato... – Susan resmungou insatisfeita nem notando sua presença na sala. – Oh hei. Você trabalha hoje?

- Yep. Mas não vou nem lhe devolver a pergunta porque acho que já to ciente da resposta.

- Nem me diga... – ela retrucou soando ainda mais cansada.

- Café?

- Obrigada. – Abby lhe entregou um copo. Susan bebeu um pouco e sentou no sofá antes de voltar a encarar a amiga, dessa vez mais atenciosamente. – Mas e aí? Quais são as novidades?

- As novidades?

- Como foi seu dia ontem?

- Bom... Você sabe, nada muito excitante...

- Nem com o Carter?

- Não, só que nós ficamos noivos.

- Hum... O que?! – ela deu um pulo do sofá, de repente se dando conta do que ouvira.

- O que o que?

- Você e o Carter...

- Nós o que? – ela perguntou novamente ainda fingindo indiferença.

- Vocês vão se casar?! – ela finalmente exclamou já com um sorriso maior do que qualquer coisa no rosto.

- Eu acho que esse é o próximo passo após o noivado.

- Ai meu Deus! Eu não to acreditando! Ele finalmente te pediu em casamento?! – nesse momento, nenhuma das duas escondia a felicidade. Sorriam e até gargalhavam de tanta emoção.

- Ele pediu... Finalmente.

- E você disse sim...

- E eu disse sim. – ela confirmou respirando fundo e sorrindo mais ainda.

- Ahhhhhh! – Susan deu um pulo sobre ela, a abraçando forte.

- Susan...

- Eu to tão feliz por vocês! – ela afirmou agora sim, caindo no choro.

- Pois é. Susan, eu entendo sua alegria, mas você ta quase me matando...

- Ah, desculpa. – ela finalmente a soltou. – Muita felicidade. – ela explicou rindo um pouco enquanto limpava o rosto. As duas se olharam, sorriram de novo, e Susan voltou a falar.

- Eu não acredito que to viva pra ver esse dia...

- Nem eu...

- Você... e o Carter... Finalmente o mundo ta voltando a fazer sentido... – Abby apenas sorriu em resposta – Ele te deu um anel? – diante da esperada pergunta, Abby já tinha a mão à sua frente, indicando o diamante discreto na sua mão. – Uau... Isso é que é uma aliança.

- Você gostou?

- Eu acho que já respondi essa pergunta pro Carter antes... – ela resmungou relembrando anos atrás. – Eu adorei, mas...

- Mas o que? – as duas se encararam, Susan mais séria dessa vez.

- Nada, deixa pra lá.

- Vamos, o que foi? – ela questionou novamente vendo a outra hesitar ainda mais.

- Abby, eu assisti cada passo do relacionamento de vocês. Eu vi vocês felizes quando ele finalmente te beijou na quarentena, eu vi vocês brigando e ainda mais rápido, vi vocês fazendo as pazes, voltando sempre um ao outro. Eu vi você sofrendo por ele quando ele se foi de vez... E eu vi vocês dois voltando a ser o que eram, todo o amor de vocês finalmente sendo revelado e não mais disfarçado... Mas, ainda assim o relacionamento de vocês sempre foi muito frágil. Eu não sei porquê, ele também não entende o porquê e nem o resto do mundo. Mas mesmo sem entender, todos nós sabemos que tem alguma coisa no caminho. Então...Eu não sei, você não acha que foi muito cedo? Quer dizer, vocês mal voltaram e já vão... Logo você, que sempre foi tão cuidadosa e que sempre teve medo de se machucar... E se der errado? E se vocês desistirem quando toda a bagagem que têm vier à tona? Eu não to dizendo que algo vai acontecer, muito pelo contrário, eu honestamente, de verdade mesmo, desejo muito que vocês fiquem juntos pra sempre. Você sabe que eu amo vocês, que vocês são mais do que irmãos pra mim e é exatamente por isso que eu não vou agüentar ver vocês desistindo de novo e não puder fazer nada pra mudar isso...

- Susan, primeiro me deixa explicar, tudo bem? Depois, se você ainda quiser me perguntar se eu tenho certeza, eu te dou todo o direito. – ela pediu a interrompendo. A amiga apenas lhe encarou em resposta.

- Okay. Olha, eu sei que você se preocupa com a gente e eu realmente agradeço por isso, mas agora, eu preciso tomar minhas próprias decisões. Eu juro pra você que eu não vou mais desistir. Eu cansei de me fechar pra felicidade, Susan, eu cansei de achar que uma vida mais ou menos é suficiente. Eu quero mais. Eu quero ser feliz e eu sei que vou ser. – nesse momento, ela já retornava ao choro – Eu amo o Carter, eu odeio admitir, mas eu amo. E mais do que qualquer coisa. É ele quem pode me fazer feliz, e eu to decidida a dar uma chance pra ele, uma chance pra gente. Esse tempo todo ele foi meu amigo, meu namorado, meu confidente, mas agora... Agora eu preciso que ele se torne meu marido. – ela tentou controlar as lágrimas, inutilmente. - Eu quero poder chamá-lo de meu sem medo de perdê-lo...

- Seu ele sempre foi, só você que não via... – ela afirma vendo Abby apenas acenar em resposta, limpando o rosto rapidamente. – Bom... Depois de tudo isso, eu acho que só tem uma coisa que eu posso te dizer... – ela afirmou dando de ombros.

- O que? – as duas se encararam e Susan ficou mais séria.

- Vai pegar o cara! – ela gritou começando a rir e vendo Abby fazer o mesmo. As duas se abraçaram novamente, gargalhando e chorando, mas dessa vez, de felicidade. Só quando ouviram a porta da sala abrir, que elas se separaram.

- Olha, o noivo!!!! – Susan gritou quase que pulando em cima dele ao dar-lhe um abraço apertado.

- Uh! Ok, o que...

– John... Eu to tão feliz por vocês! Você a pediu em casamento e nem me contou antes?! – ela fingiu raiva, batendo-lhe no braço – Você é uma droga de amigo mesmo, viu?! Mas eu amo você mesmo assim. – ela reafirmou voltando com o sorriso no rosto. John aproveitou a "liberdade", pra abraçar sua futura mulher por trás. – E pra quando que é esse casamento mesmo? – ela perguntou desviando um pouco a atenção pro seu armário agora, e pegando um casaco de dentro dele.

- Daqui a exatamente 7 dias. – John respondeu olhando pra Abby sorridente, o que o impediu de ver a cara de surpresa de Susan.

- 7 dias?! Dias? Eu ouvi certo?

- Sim, você ouviu muito bem.

- Meu Deus! Por que essa pressa toda? Ainda mais vocês que sempre foram o casal mais lento que eu já conheci... – ela retrucou rindo animadamente da própria piada.

- Susan... É por isso mesmo que nós queremos fazê-lo de uma vez. Nós já esperamos tempo demais um pelo outro... Agora tá na hora de recuperar esse tempo e aproveitá-lo ao máximo – John respondeu sem desviar o olhar de Abby, que apenas sorriu, beijando-o rapidamente.

- Bom, casal-rapidez, essa foi a melhor resposta que eu já ouvi em alguns meses, então, como presente de madrinha, porque eu vou ser a madrinha do casamento, é claro...

- É claro.

- Lógico. – os dois concordaram sorrindo.

- ... Eu vou deixar vocês dois sozinhos se curtindo um pouco. – ela avisou andando em direção à sala – Talvez dê até tempo de vocês tentarem ficar, vocês sabem... Mais rapidinhos. – ela sussurrou caindo na gargalhada em seguida e deixando a sala.

- Ok, então primeira pergunta: por que razão mesmo você contou pra Susan? – ele indagou olhando pra ela sorridente.

- Por que? Você não queria que eu contasse?

- Quem? Eu? Não, eu não tenho nenhum problema. Só achei que você não iria querer que ninguém soubesse sobre o nosso noivado.

- E como alguém vai saber? – ela indagou olhando pra ele, que apenas fez uma cara de "você sabe muito bem como" – Não, ela não contaria... Contaria? – Carter apenas sorriu, sabendo que ela também sabia a resposta. – Ah, droga. Agora nós vamos ter que ouvir todo tipo de piadinha sobre a gente.

- Bom... Foi você quem contou... Agora você é a primeira a sair em busca da gozação. – ele afirmou abrindo a porta e fazendo espaço pra ela passar.

- Eu não acredito nisso...

- Depois de você, noiva. – ele disse enquanto ela passava.

- Calado. – os dois riram e saíram de lá.

_01 da tarde – 09 da noite_

O resto do turno foi lento, e os dois só se encontraram três vezes. Mas a última foi certamente a mais constrangedora.

**1ª vez: **

Ele tinha acabado de atender um trauma. Saiu da sala e seguiu pra SDM. Segundos depois, ela apareceu por lá.

**ABBY:** Hei, Frank. Os exames do menino da sala dois ficaram prontos?

**FRANK:** Ainda não. Eu aviso quando ficarem.

**ABBY:** Obrigada. Hei, Dr. Carter. – ela parou na sua frente o encarando – Eu tenho um paciente que preciso que você veja.

**JOHN:** Claro... O que é? – ele indagou a seguindo pelo corredor até os dois entrarem numa sala vazia.

**ABBY:** Mulher, 37 anos, precisa urgentemente falar com o namorado, ops, noivo, ops... Futuro marido. – ele sorriu um pouco descontraído.

**JOHN:** Claro. Sobre o que? Dar uns amassos numa sala vazia?

**ABBY:** Não... Mas eu gostei da idéia. As pessoas tão te tratando meio esquisito hoje? – ele balançou a cabeça confuso.

**JOHN:** Esquisito como?

**ABBY:** Como que... Ignorando você?

**JOHN:** As pessoas tão te ignorando? – ele indagou arqueando as sobrancelhas.

**ABBY:** Não. Elas só não querem conversar sobre nada interessante.

**JOHN:** Como assim? – ele mais uma vez não entendia nada.

**ABBY:** Sabe a Chunny? Enfermeira mais fofoqueira do hospital? – ele apenas acenou devido ao seu sarcasmo – Ela não perguntou nenhuma vez como a gente tava indo depois daquela sua declaração aqui no meio do hospital

**JOHN:** E? – ele ainda não havia entendido, definitivamente.

**ABBY:** E? E?

**JOHN:** É, e?

**ABBY:** Carter, as pessoas falam. Se elas não tão falando, é porque alguma coisa aconteceu. – ele sorriu um pouco incrédulo.

**JOHN:** Talvez elas tenham percebido o quanto é feio fazer isso e tenham ido cuidar da vida delas...

**ABBY:** Chunny? Haleh? – ele sorriu novamente.

**JOHN:** Olha, Abby, não tá nada estranho. Você que tá achando besteiras demais. Agora relaxa e vamos fazer alguma coisa útil, ok? – ele respondeu sorrindo e puxando ela pra junto dele, juntando suas faces.

**ABBY:** Eu... – antes de ela conseguir falar, ele a calou com um beijo profundo e intenso.

**ABBY:** Você chama isso de útil?

**JOHN:** Por quê? Você não pensa o mesmo? – ela nem respondeu, apenas sorriu timidamente, o beijando em seguida.

**2ª vez:**

Abby tava na recepção arrumando analisando algumas fichas quando Susan apareceu por lá.

**SUSAN:** Hei, quando você vai embora daqui? – ela indagou ao passar pela amiga direto pro quadro.

**ABBY:** Ah... Não até as 11 da noite. Por quê?

**SUSAN:** Nada, só curiosidade...

**JOHN:** Hei. – ele sussurrou no ouvido da sua mulher, a agarrando por trás.

**ABBY:** Oi. – ela sorriu se virando para lhe dar um beijo na bochecha.

**SUSAN:** E, só isso? Tá mal hein, Carter, só conseguindo beijinho na bochecha...

**JOHN:** Pra sua informação, dona Susan, ontem a gente fez muito, mas muito mais que isso. E eu não vou deixar ela te contar nem as partes menos... Picantes. – ele disse baixinho só pra que ela e Abby ouvissem.

**ABBY:** Hei! – ela o recriminou dando-lhe uma tapa.

**SUSAN:** Você não vale nada, Carter. Sabia disso? – ele apenas sorriu e saiu de lá. Abby acabou fazendo o mesmo, partindo pra SDM e sendo seguida por Susan.

**SUSAN:** Então... – ela começou se sentando numa cadeira.

**ABBY:** Então...?

**SUSAN:** Como que foi ontem à noite? – ela indagou vendo Abby começar a rir.

**ABBY:** Você sempre acredita no que o John te fala, não é mesmo?

**SUSAN:** Eu não... – antes de ela conseguir terminar de protestar, as duas foram interrompidas por Chunny.

**CHUNNY:** Abby, o paciente na cinco ta perguntando por você.

**ABBY:** Eu já to indo. – ela respondeu olhando pra Susan novamente em seguida – Bom, desculpe te decepcionar, mas sua história pornô vai ter que ficar pra depois, o dever me chama. Até. – ela avisou se virando pra ir embora.

**SUSAN;** Você é uma péssima amiga, sabia?! – ela gritou enquanto a outra já estava longe.

**ABBY:** Eu também te amo, Susan! – ela retrucou sorrindo e ouvindo a outra fazer o mesmo do outro lado do corredor.

**SUSAN:** É... Definitivamente perfeitos um para o outro. – ela resmungou começando a olhar umas fichas e rindo em seguida.

**3ª vez:**

**JOHN:** Eu vou pedir pra uma enfermeira vir aqui te ajudar nos exames e depois volto, tudo bem? – ele avisou pro menino de apenas cinco anos, que o encarava assustado.

**MENINO:** Ok. – Carter o olhou mais uma vez, e só então, saiu de lá.

**JOHN:** Hei, Chun, dá pra você ir ajudar o garoto na sala dois com um exame de urina?

**CHUNNY:** Ele não consegue sozinho?

**JOHN:** Ele tem cinco anos... E está numa cadeira de rodas. – ele explicou a vendo acenar em seguida.

**CHUNNY:** Ok, eu só vou lá na recepção e já volto.

**JOHN:** Certo. Obrigado.

**CHUNNY:** Quando precisar. – ela retrucou saindo de lá. John respirou fundo, jogou as luvas no lixo, e saiu caminhando pelo corredor.

**HALEH:** Carter, a Susan ta te procurando. – Haleh avisou ao passar por ele rapidamente.

**JOHN:** Onde ela tá?

**HALEH:** Tente a salinha. – ela respondeu e ele obedeceu. Porém, ao entrar lá, ele encontrou não só a amiga, mas também a futura esposa.

**JOHN:** Oh, hei. – ele cumprimentou olhando pras duas.

**ABBY/SUSAN:** Oi. – replicaram as duas.

**JOHN:** A Haleh disse que você estava me procurando.

**SUSAN:** Eu só queria saber a hora que terminava seu plantão, mas a sua no... – antes que ela pudesse terminar de falar, Malik entrou na sala. – Sua namorada já me informou.

**MALIK:** Hei. – o enfermeiro cumprimentou passando direto pros armários.

**JOHN:** Boa noite. – Carter respondeu olhando pra ele rapidamente e voltando sua atenção pras duas mulheres.

**SUSAN:** Bom... – Susan se levantou do sofá, pegando o casaco e a bolsa e andando em direção à porta – Eu terminei minha parte por hoje e já to indo. Quanto aos dois pombinhos... Aproveitem esse resto de tempo entre quatro paredes. – e com isso, ela saiu de lá. John e Abby se olharam, sem entender muito, mas nem conseguiram perguntar nada, pois no mesmo instante Malik largou o armário e saiu de lá, fechando a porta. Segundos depois, eles ouviram um barulho na fechadura.

**ABBY:** Mas o que... – ela resmungou sem entender muito. Carter foi o primeiro a agir, indo até a porta e tentando, inutilmente, abri-la.

**JOHN:** Ta trancada.

**ABBY:** O que? Eles nos traçaram aqui?!

**JOHN:** E não foi sem querer. Os dois viram a gente aqui.

**ABBY:** Malik! – Abby começou a chamar batendo na porta – Susan, que tipo de brincadeira é essa? Eu não estou achando graça alguma! Susan!

**JOHN:** Você realmente acha que eles vão nos soltar assim tão fácil? Eles armaram isso tudo...

**ABBY:** "Armaram"?

**JOHN:** Claro! A Susan me chamando, o Malik entrando, ela indo embora... É, eles até que foram bem espertos.

**ABBY:** Carter, dá pra você parar de pensar em como eles fizeram isso e tentar nos tirar daqui? – ela indagou impaciente, e o vendo andar na sua direção.

**JOHN:** Por que? Você não gosta de ficar comigo sozinha e entre quatro paredes? – ele brincou, mas sequer obteve resposta. – Malik, Haleh, Chunny e Susan! Abram a droga dessa porta! – do outro lado, só se ouviam risadas.

**JOHN:** Eu to falando sério!

**ABBY:** Dona Susan, é seu dever como minha melhor amiga, me tirar desse lugar agora! – Abby gritou com ela fingindo raiva, mas na verdade rindo de toda aquela situação.

**SUSAN:** Eu sinto muito, Abby, eles me obrigaram a fazer isso. – ela retrucou morrendo de rir também e pedindo pros outros fazerem silêncio.

**ABBY:** Quando eu sair daqui, Susan, é melhor você correr o mais rápido que puder. – ela ameaçou enquanto Carter ria. – O que?

**JOHN:** Nada. Eu apenas adoro quando você fica toda estressadinha.

**ABBY:** Calado. – ela retrucou sorrindo também.

**SUSAN:** Se eu fosse vocês, eu tentava ficar calma e sentar, porque isso ainda vai demorar alguns minutos. – Susan avisou do outro lado da porta.

**ABBY:** Isso o que? Por que vocês nos prenderam? O que ta acontecendo aí fora?

**JOHN:** É, o que é todo esse barulho? – Carter acrescentou ao perceber sons altos vindos do lado de fora.

**SUSAN:** Querem saber? Eu não posso responder. Apenas leiam isso e relaxem. – ela mandou enviando um papel por baixo da porta. Carter e Abby se olharam, ele pegou o papel e começou a ler.

_"Infelizmente, vocês dois vão ter que ficar um pouquinho por aí._

_Quando nós terminarmos o que estamos fazendo, vocês serão liberados._

_Então, por enquanto, é melhor vocês aproveitarem o cenário_

_E fazerem o que fizeram durante toda a quarentena._

_Esperamos que aproveitem. _

_OBS: Não fui eu quem deu a idéia, eu juro (SUSAN)" _

**ABBY:** Mas o que diabos...

**JOHN:** Não se preocupe. Pelo menos nós seremos libertados daqui a algum tempo. – ele afirmou sentando no sofá e tirando a bata, para ficar mais à vontade. Abby apenas jogou a cabeça pra trás em total expressão de frustração.

**ABBY:** Isso é um saco.


	24. No telhado em 7 dias

_Minutos depois..._

**ABBY:** O que você acha que eles estão fazendo? – ela perguntou olhando diretamente pra ele, que diferente dela, estava bastante relaxado, sentado no sofá.

**JOHN:** O que?

**ABBY:** Por que você acha que eles nos trancaram aqui? – ela indagou notando ele se remexer um pouco ao ouvir a pergunta.

**JOHN:** Eu não sei... Não tenho idéia. Por quê? – ele retrucou enquanto ela apenas o encarava seriamente, com uma expressão distante.

**ABBY:** Você sabe o que tá acontecendo, não sabe? – ele ficou calado - Você sabe!

**JOHN:** Eu... Não tenho nada a ver com isso. – ele respondeu rindo.

**ABBY:** Claro que sabe! Senão você não estaria assim todo relaxado e calado...

**JOHN:** Eu só estou "relaxado" desse jeito porque eu sei que não adianta gritar pra eles tirarem a gente daqui. Você conhece a Susan, quando ela quer pregar uma peça na gente, ela vai até o fim.

**ABBY:** Você sabe. – ela reafirmou após algum tempo.

**JOHN:** Não, eu não sei.

**ABBY:** Você realmente não sabe?

**JOHN:** Não, eu realmente não sei. – ele confirmou a encarando seriamente também. Abby continuou observando-o antes de começar a andar lentamente na sua direção, ele confuso em relação ao que ela iria fazer.

**ABBY:** John... – ela chamou sentando no colo dele e mexendo nos botões da sua camisa. – Eu prometo... – ela começou a chantagem, beijando-lhe o pescoço – Que quando a gente chegar em casa... – ela lhe beijou a bochecha e o queixo - Faço você aproveitar essa noite entre quatro paredes... Como nunca. – ela concluiu sussurrando no seu ouvido e sentando sobre ele em seguida, beijando-lhe a boca provocativamente.

**JOHN:** Abby... Por mais que eu vá adorar essa noite... – ele retrucou parando-a com as próprias mãos, os dois se encarando - Eu juro pra você que não sei o que está acontecendo. – ele continuou olhando pra ela, mas ela logo se afastou, decepcionada.

**ABBY:** Ai, que droga.

**JOHN:** Mas... – ele continuou, segurando sua mão – Eu acho que já que nós vamos passar um tempinho ainda aqui... – ele afirmou mudando de posição e a deitando, subindo sob ela – Nós podemos aproveitar, você não acha? – ele terminou de falar, beijando-lhe novamente. Os dois passaram um bom tempo nos amassos, até finalmente pararem e inverterem as posições. Ele estava por baixo agora, com as costas no sofá e com Abby sob seu peito. Ele alisava o cabelo dela delicadamente, enquanto os dois tinham expressões pensativas no rosto.

**ABBY:** No que você tá pensando? – ela quebrou o silêncio segundos depois.

**JOHN:** Nada.

**ABBY:** Vamos...

**JOHN:** No nosso casamento. – ele afirmou de uma vez, sentindo ela sorrir um pouco. – E você?

**ABBY:** Imaginando o casamento também. – ela confirmou rindo.

**JOHN:** Você já conseguiu imaginar?

**ABBY:** Dezenas de vezes... – ela respondeu sorrindo e o vendo fazer o mesmo.

**JOHN:** E como você pensa que vai ser?

**ABBY:** Você não quer saber... – ela retrucou começando a rir.

**JOHN:** Claro que eu quero.

**ABBY:** É patético.

**JOHN:** Se é patético, então você não está sozinha. – ele assegurou olhando um pouco pra ela. – Vamos...

**ABBY:** Tudo bem. – ela concordou finalmente e se ajeitando um pouco antes de falar – Certo. Eu já pensei em vários lugares, estilos...

**JOHN:** Como... ?

**ABBY:** Poderia ser o estilo clássico: igreja, você entrando com a minha mãe, eu com o seu pai...

**JOHN:** Eu não sabia que você era desse estilo clássico...

**ABBY:** E realmente não sou. Mas eu acho que é bonito... Quando os casais fazem cerimônias assim. – ela explicou enquanto ele apenas acenou em resposta. – Eu só não consegui decidir ainda a cor do meu vestido.

**JOHN:** Por que não branco?

**ABBY:** Porque eu já me casei bem antes de te conhecer, esqueceu?

**JOHN:** Eu não acho que só porque você já se casou antes, você não pode mais casar de branco.

**ABBY:** E o que mais? Véu e grinalda?

**JOHN:** Sim...

**ABBY:** Carter.

**JOHN:** Tudo bem, não precisa da grinalda. Mas branco ficaria lindo em você.

**ABBY:** Eu sei, você já me disse isso umas mil vezes... – ela respondeu rindo e segurando seu queixo, dando-lhe um beijinho rápido.

**JOHN:** O que mais? – ele voltou a perguntar, voltando à posição inicial.

**ABBY:** Nós poderíamos alugar um salão, ou fazer na casa dos seus avós, se você concordar, é claro, e se você quiser convidar muita gente...

**JOHN:** Deus, não.

**ABBY:** Foi exatamente o que eu pensei. Daí eu imaginei que se você quisesse uma cerimônia bem particular, nós poderíamos fazer numa capela mesmo, só eu e você, mas aí a Susan nos mataria...

**JOHN:** Mataria mesmo, sem dúvida.

**ABBY:** Mas ao mesmo tempo eu também queria que não tivesse tanta gente... Não sei. Pra mim, só a sua família, a minha, e nossos amigos mais íntimos.

**JOHN:** Concordo plenamente.

**ABBY:** Então daí eu pensei em fazer ou na minha ou na sua casa, ou então no telhado, ou...

**JOHN:** No telhado?! – ele retrucou morrendo de rir.

**ABBY:** Não ri! – ela mandou sorrindo também.

**JOHN:** Desculpa, não deu pra evitar. Mas me tira uma dúvida, por que no telhado?

**ABBY:** Por que... Foi lá que tudo começou. – ela respondeu vendo-o se calar imediatamente – Foi lá que você fez com que eu me importasse com você... Desde o dia dos namorados em que você me consolou, eu nunca mais fui capaz de ficar longe de você. De um jeito ou de outro, como amigos, melhores amigos, namorados, nós estávamos sempre próximos um ao outro. E foi graças ao telhado que tudo... Começou entre a gente. Então nada melhor do que fazer num local que lembre a gente. Eu só queria que fosse especial...

**JOHN:** Abby... – ele chamou a parando – Não importa aonde a gente se case... Por mim, qualquer lugar vai ser especial. Porque não é o local que me interessa, ou que eu ame... É você. Eu amo você e eu quero você. Você é especial pra mim. Mesmo que a gente queira se casar dentro de um vulcão, eu vou ser o homem mais feliz da face da terra. – ele declarou vendo-a encará-lo com aquela carinha que ela fazia sempre que ele deixava escapar algo como aquilo - Mesmo com todo aquele calor. – ele completou sorrindo e sendo beijado intensamente por ela em seguida.

**MALIK:** Hei, casal-feliz, nós já... – ele entrou na sala, mas acabou virando pro lado contrário. Os dois se separaram rapidamente – Qual é, pessoal. Será que vocês não enjoam disso nunca?!

**JOHN:** Foi você quem nos prendeu aqui, Malik. – ele retrucou se levantando e a ajudando a fazer o mesmo.

**MALIK:** Bom... Nós sentimos muito. Ou não. Na verdade, não sentimos nada. – ele confirmou os encarando seriamente – Mas agora vocês já estão livres. Vamos. – ele mandou pegando uma venda no bolso, mas vendo os dois continuaram imóveis, encarando-o. – Oh, desculpem por isso, mas é meio que necessário. Vocês terão que pôr. Ok, eu juro que é algo bom. Vocês vão gostar, prometo. – os dois se olharam rapidamente – Ou isso ou vocês não sairão daqui nem tão cedo. Então... O que vocês decidem? – ele indagou vendo Carter com uma cara não muito contente. Apesar disso, ele finalmente tomou a iniciativa e deu o primeiro passo, pegando uma das vendas. Carter colocou uma e Abby, ainda que relutante, a outra.

**SUSAN:** Eles já estão prontos? – ela indagou entrando também na sala.

**ABBY:** Susan, eu vou te matar. – ela avisou assim que notou a voz da amiga.

**SUSAN:** Eu duvido, mas tudo bem. – ela retrucou sorrindo satisfeita. – Vamos? – Malik acenou e ela ajudou Abby a andar com a venda no olho. Eles foram andando lentamente, Carter na frente, segurando a mão dela, os dois guiando atrás. Andaram bastante, o suficiente para os dois reclamarem umas três vezes no mínimo.

**SUSAN:** Quietos vocês dois. – ela mandou quando eles finalmente alcançaram uma parte menos barulhenta do hospital.

**JOHN:** Onde vocês estão nos levando, Susan?

**SUSAN:** Ah, tá bom. Vocês querem mesmo saber? Nós estamos indo pra nova ala médica do E.R.

**JOHN:** O que?!

**SUSAN:** Ela já tá pronta, mas ainda não começou a funcionar.

**ABBY:** O que diabos nós vamos fazer numa ala médica? Ok, não me diga que nós fomos premiados como os dois médicos a atenderem o primeiro paciente da nova ala.

**SUSAN:** Não, não é nada disso. Fica tranqüila. – ela retrucou rindo da amiga. – Ok, aqui estamos nós. – ela afirmou parando um pouco e percebendo os três fazerem o mesmo.

**ABBY:** A gente já pode tirar essa máscara ou não?

**SUSAN:** Pode, você já estão livres agora. – ela afirmou desanimada com a notícia.

**ABBY:** O que é isso? – ela indagou assim que pode enxergar alguma coisa e notando apenas uma porta enorme na sua frente.

**SUSAN:** Vão, podem entrar. – ela mandou apontando pra porta – Ah, sem frescura vocês dois. Entra de uma vez! – ela exclamou praticamente empurrando os dois pra dentro. Carter abriu finalmente a porta sem largar a mão da noiva e notando ela logo ser fechada quando eles entraram totalmente no local. Não tiveram nem mesmo tempo de procurar, pois a curiosidade de Abby já tinha levado ela até um tipo de recepção. Apesar do lugar estar bem escuro, John também notou a luz vinda de lá. Ele logo a alcançou, chegando até lá e se surpreendendo com o que encontrara.

**JOHN:**Uau.

**ABBY:** Isso é lindo. – ela sussurrou olhando diretamente para as velas colocadas lado a lado, formando um pequeno círculo diante deles. De repente, eles ouviram um estalo e uma música começar a tocar.

"_All my life,__ without a doubt I give you_

_(toda a minha vida, sem dúvida, eu te dou)_

_All my life__, now and forever_

_(toda a minha vida, agora e sempre) _

_Until the day I die"_

_(até o dia em que eu morrer)_

Abby deu uma olhada geral ao seu redor, mas não encontrou nada nem ninguém. Apenas as velas e a escuridão. John, no entanto, a encarava seriamente, se abaixando um pouco e oferecendo sua mão.

**JOHN: **Você me concede o prazer dessa dança? – ele indagou sorridente. Ela logo lhe retribuiu o sorriso, segurando sua mão e andando hesitantemente para o círculo de velas.

"_You and I will share all the things_

_(Eu e você vamos dividir todas as coisas)_

_Thins changing world can offer_

_(Que esse mundo inconstante possa nos oferecer)_

_And so I sing, I would be happy just to stay this way_

_(E então eu canto, eu ficaria feliz em apenas ficar desse jeito)_

_Spend each day with you"_

_(Passar cada dia com você)_

Lentamente, ele colocou ambas as mãos nas costas dela, enquanto as dela rodeavam seu pescoço. Os dois se aproximaram aos poucos, apoiados um contra o outro da maneira mais delicada e apaixonante possível, fazendo de tudo para ficarem ainda mais próximos do que já estavam um do outro, se é que isso era possível.

"_There__ was a time that I just thought that I would lose my mind_

_(Houve um tempo em que eu pensei que perderia minha cabeça)_

_You came along and so the sun did shine_

_(Você surgiu e então o sol realmente brilhou)_

_I started on my way"_

_(Eu comecei meu caminho)_

**JOHN:** Abby... – ele sussurrou carinhosamente em seu ouvido, enquanto os dois seguiam lentamente o ritmo da música.

**ABBY:** Hum. – ela murmurou em resposta, se separando em seguida e olhando diretamente pra ele.

"_I want this all my life._

_(Eu quero isso minha vida toda)_

_I want you__ all my life"_

_(Eu quero você minha vida toda) _

"_I want this all my life._

_(Eu quero isso minha vida toda)_

**ABBY:** O que? – ela indagou preocupada quando ele não respondeu, apenas continuou calado olhando intensamente pra ela.

**JOHN:** Eu...

**TODOS:** PARABÉNS! – um grito vindo de todos os lugares da ala, fez com que os dois se separassem imediatamente. Todo o elenco do E.R. saia das salas e de trás de pilastras, cantando e batendo palmas pros dois.

**ABBY:** Oh meu Deus. – ela resmungou não muito satisfeita. Em pouco tempo, a música já tinha sido trocada por uma mais animada, comidas e bebidas foram colocadas numa mesa ali no centro, e as luzes foram acesas.

**CHUNNY:** O que? Vocês pensaram que nós não iríamos comemorar?! – ela indagou chegando mais perto deles e morrendo de rir.

**JOHN:** Ok, será que dá pra alguém me explicar o que é que ta acontecendo aqui? – ele questionou completamente perdido.

**SAM:** É uma festa.

**JOHN:** Obrigado, Sam, você me esclareceu muita coisa. – ele retrucou irônico e vendo-a rir em seguida.

**KOVAC:** Vocês pensaram que podiam ficar noivos sem nem ao menos fazerem uma festa?

**ABBY:** Quem foi que disse que nós estamos noivos?! – ela perguntou tentando mentir um pouco, mas não obteve sorte, já que sua suspeita foi confirmada no momento em que todos os rostos que ali estavam se viraram pra Susan. – Ah, eu não acredito...

**SUSAN:** Eu não contei pra todo mundo. Eu só falei pra algumas pessoas...

**ABBY:** Isso não melhora a situação. – ela retrucou irritada.

**SUSAN:** Ah, Abby, qual é? Você e o Carter são meus melhores amigos e agora, depois tudo que "nós" passamos, vocês finalmente vão ficar juntos pra sempre. Você realmente achou que eu não ia querer contar pra todo mundo isso?! Foi a primeira coisa que eu fiz assim que sai daquela sala! E vocês dois poderiam pegar um pouco da minha animação e comemorar comigo o fato das duas pessoas que eu mais amo nesse E.R. estarem se casando em sete dias, ok?! – ela afirmou magoada e feliz ao mesmo tempo. Todos no local começaram a cochichar sobre "os sete dias" e assim que se tocou do que tinha dito, ela recomeçou a falar, mas dessa vez se desculpando. Abby, no entanto, sequer ouviu, apenas continuou encarando a amiga, calada e sorrindo.

**ABBY:** Ok. – ela concordou abrindo ainda mais o sorriso. Susan tomou isso como uma "trégua", e aproveitou a situação pra abraçar a amiga mais uma vez.

**SUSAN:** Obrigada por não querer me matar porque eu contei sobre os sete dias. – ela sussurrou se separando e sorrindo um pouco.

**ABBY:** Obrigada por ser minha melhor amiga não importa o que aconteça. – ela retrucou sorrindo e chorando ainda mais que a outra. – E por me fazer querer te matar na maioria das vezes. – ela acrescentou rindo ainda mais, junto com Susan.

**RAY:** Bom, agora que o papo emocional acabou e já está tudo resolvido, vamos começar logo essa festa! Vamos, pessoal, vamos agitar isso aqui um pouquinho! – mandou o residente puxando Neela pra "pista de dança" montada com macas e começando a remexer. Rapidamente, todos obedeceram e fizeram o mesmo. Apesar da Abby e do John terem que passar praticamente a noite toda explicando quando ficaram noivos, como ficaram noivos e se a história de casar em uma semana era verdade, eles na verdade aproveitaram. O pessoal comeu, bebeu, fizeram brindes... Tudo com muita alegria. Quase no fim da festa, eles mostraram pros dois um vídeo que tinham feito dos seus principais momentos. Abby, claro, que nunca soube da existência desse vídeo, ficou curiosa no início, mas aos poucos foi voltando com o sorriso que não tirara do rosto nem um segundo sequer desde que ele finalmente assumiu que queria passar o resto da vida com ela. Mais tarde, eles dançaram enquanto Carter não cansava de dizer palavras doces ao seu ouvido. E mais uma vez, ela estava feliz. Abby estava feliz. Muito feliz. Mas agora... Agora ela sabia porquê.


	25. O Anterior

_Bom, eu sei que esse capítulo é meio pequeno (meio não, bem pequeno), mas é que eu queria dividir esse do próximo pra dar mais destaque pro outro... Desculpem a demora pra atualizar aqui, mas é que tá realmente complicado arranjar tempo pra escrever e esses que eu to colocando agora foram bem complicados por causa do romantismo, que eu realmente não tenho. Mas ainda assim... Espero que gostem. E por favor, não esculhambem muito o sentimentalismo imaginado... _

_Ahh, e só mais uma coisa que eu me esqueci de falar no capítulo anterior: A música que eles dançam na "festa" do hospital e que tem lá a letra, chama "All My Life" e o cantor é o Martin Nievera. _

_Boa leitura._

_Tarde da Segunda-Feira, 5 dias antes da cerimônia _

Carter teve o dia de folga. Como Abby tinha que trabalhar até às 7, ele decidiu fazer um jantar especial só pros dois, afinal, já faziam alguns dias que eles mal se viam, e tudo por causa do trabalho. Mas... Quem mandou os dois escolherem fazer medicina? O jeito era aceitar...

Eram exatamente 8:10 quando ele ouviu um barulho e a porta se abrir segundos depois.

- Boa noite. – ele falou assim que a viu passar rapidamente pelo corredor, sequer notando a mesa toda arrumada para a "ocasião".

- Desculpa, eu não tinha te visto aí. – ela retrucou sem parar de andar e passando direto pro quarto. John aproveitou a deixa, e a seguiu. Assim que a encontrou trocando de roupa apressadamente à sua frente, ele parou, encostando-se à porta.

- Dia ruim?

- O que? Ah, foi. Pessoas demais pra suturar ou salvar a vida.

- Ah é?

- É. – ela respondeu entrando no banheiro e retornando segundos depois usando apenas calcinha e sutiã.

- Tem alguma coisa acontecendo?

- Por que teria?

- Você parece tensa. – ele afirmou quando ela finalmente parou de se mexer e o encarou seriamente.

- Você quer saber o que está errado?

- Quero, sim. – os dois se olharam, ele incerto do que esperar.

- O que está errado é que o mundo é muito injusto. Quando eu não estou pronta pra casar, alguém me pede em casamento; mas quando eu finalmente tenho certeza do que quero... Eu descubro que não vou me casar.

- O que?

- É, exatamente o que você ouviu, nós não iremos nos casar.

- O... Abby. O que você está dizendo? Por que nós não iríamos não nos casar? Não me diga que você...

- Claro que não, eu também não mudo de idéia assim tão rápido, Carter.

- Então por que...

- A Weaver me escalou pra 3 plantões essa semana. – ela explicou retornando às suas "atividades" anteriores. John apenas se calou, tentando entender o que ela tinha dito.

- Ok, agora você realmente me pegou. O que a Weaver tem a ver com o nosso casamento?

- Tudo, Carter! – ela gritou em resposta, mas a cara dele permaneceu a mesma – Você não tá entendendo nada, está? – ele apenas acenou em resposta.

- Como eu posso organizar um casamento se nossa querida chefe mal me deixa ter tempo pra dormir?! – diante dessa resposta desesperada e da cara de decepção que ela fez, ele precisou controlar cada fibra do seu corpo para não rir da situação. Notando a figura imóvel do noivo, Abby acabou por respirar fundo e recomeçar a fazer o que fazia antes. John, agora finalmente compreendendo a situação, tornou a se aproximar dela, tocando-lhe o ombro e a virando de frente.

- Meu amor, não tem nada nem ninguém que possa impedir a nossa felicidade. Se não conseguirmos nos casar essa semana, paciência, a gente espera. Nós já esperamos tanto, o que são mais algumas semanas?

- Semanas, Carter? – ela indagou incrédula com o que ouvira.

- Dias, alguns dias. – ele corrigiu rapidamente – Olha, eu não vejo a hora de poder te chamar de "minha mulher", mas... Por que tanta pressa? Não me entenda mal, eu casaria amanhã se pudesse, mas a gente nunca... Esses não somos nós. Nós somos o casal mais lento do County, um dos mais lentos do mundo e agora... Por que fazer tudo tão rápido?

- ele questionou já podendo enxergar lágrimas caindo pelo rosto dela. Carinhosamente, ele as limpou. – Abby.

- Porque eu também quero te chamar de "meu marido"... – ela começou a falar, parando de momento em momento numa tentativa inútil de aliviar o choro - Eu preciso disso. – e sem dizer mais nada, ela se aproximou ainda mais dele, permitindo que ele a abraçasse fortemente.

- E se a gente não ficar junto pra sempre...

- Shii. – ele pediu, beijando-lhe a cabeça delicadamente.

- E se não der certo...

- Eu vou dar um jeito, eu prometo. Eu amo você. Vai dar tudo certo. – ele assegurou fazendo com que ela se calasse durante alguns instantes. Os dois passaram um bom tempo daquele jeito, antes de finalmente se separarem. John a encarou e ela lhe beijou a boca carinhosamente, sorrindo em seguida.

- Eu também amo você. Agora, vamos, eu quero ver que tipo de jantar você preparou pra gente essa noite. – ela chamou pegando rapidamente na sua mão e andando em direção à porta.

- Você vai jantar de calcinha e sutiã? – ele questionou a fazendo parar e virar-se para encará-lo. Os dois se olharam intensamente.

- Porque? Você tem algum problema com isso? – ela questionou de uma forma sedutora. Completamente louco, ele apenas balançou a cabeça, sorrindo e correndo até ela, abraçando-lhe por trás e lhe beijando o pescoço. Os dois deixaram o quarto.

_Dois dias depois... _

John estava na SDM. Ele acabara de dar o último plantão daquela semana e aguardava o término do da sua noiva, o que ainda levaria outras duas horas. Normalmente, ele não esperaria (na verdade, ele nem pretendia esperar), mas à medida que se deixava levar pelos próprios pensamentos, ele foi ficando e encontrava-se agora sentado no sofá, sem bata e com uma expressão totalmente distante. Foi assim que Susan e Neela o encontraram ao adentrarem a sala.

**SUSAN:** E a cirurgia do cara da 7? – ela questionou indo direto pro armário, já começando a se arrumar pra ir embora.

**NEELA:** O Sr. Shepard?

**SUSAN:** É. Deu tudo certo?

**NEELA:** Eu ainda não sei. Liguei lá há uns 10 minutos, mas eles ainda não tinham terminado.

**SUSAN:** Hum... Você ainda tá por aqui? – ela indagou agora se virando pro amigo no sofá.

**NEELA:** Tá esperando a Abby? – Neela adicionou também interessada no assunto.

**SUSAN:** Acho que não, ela ainda vai demorar umas duas horas... Mas e aí? Por que essa cara? Deve ter alguma coisa acontecendo pra você passar mais de um minuto nesse purgatório após ter dado um plantão de 24 horas. – ela retrucou sorrindo da própria afirmação e vendo-o fazer o mesmo.

**JOHN:** Eu só estava aproveitando pra pensar um pouco e aí acabei resolvendo esperar minha noiva...

**SUSAN:** Ah, em falar nisso, e os preparativos? Como estão? – ela indagou, mas logo se arrependeu ao notar a cara de decepção do John, e a balançada negativa de cabeça que ele deu.

**JOHN:** Não estão. – retrucou simplesmente, sorrindo meio triste. Susan aproveitou para sentar ao seu lado.

**SUSAN:** Como assim não estão?

**NEELA:** Vocês já desistiram?! – Neela exclamou parando tudo o que fazia e o olhando seriamente.

**JOHN:** Não... Não, mas a Abby tá meio desanimada porque a gente teve que adiar um pouco.

**NEELA:** Adiar?

**SUSAN:** Por quê?

**JOHN:** Porque a Weaver a escalou pra quatro plantões essa semana. – ele explicou, mas é claro, as duas mulheres apenas o encararam, confusas.

**SUSAN:** Eu não estou seguindo o raciocínio. O que a Weaver tem a ver com o casamento de vocês?

**JOHN:** Você não consegue acompanhar nada mesmo, consegue? – ele retrucou sarcástico. Susan apenas lhe lançou um olhar de recriminação em resposta. – A Abby não vai ter tempo pra organizar tudo, cuidar dos preparativos e... – de repente, ele parou. Susan e Neela acenaram, ainda que tentando registrar tudo. – E... Espera aí. Eu posso... Mas é lógico! Como eu não pensei nisso antes?!

**SUSAN:** Nisso o que? – ela perguntou agora mais confusa.

**JOHN:** Susan... Eu amo você. – ele afirmou sorrindo e dando-lhe um selinho. – E também amo você, Neela! – ele já se encontrava de pé junto à porta – Ah e... Vocês podem comprar um vestido hoje... Porque nós queremos as duas como madrinha. – e com isso, ele deixou o local. Susan e Neela se entreolharam, certamente confusas, mas ainda assim, satisfeitas.

_Quarto 03_

**PACIENTE:** Mas aí eu fiquei sabendo por uns amigos dele que era tudo verdade e eu tive que acabar tudo. Não, ele não era como meu primeiro marido. Esse sim era um santo... Pena que morreu no primeiro mês de casado! – exclamou a paciente que aparentava uns 60 anos, enquanto Abby dava uma olhada na sua ficha.

**ABBY:** Eu sinto muito. – ela respondeu a encarando em seguida. – E a senhora andou tossindo também ou foi apenas febre?

**PACIENTE:** Eu senti umas dores na garganta, mas isso já faz alguns dias... – ela ia falando quando uma batida na porta chamou-lhe a atenção. As duas viram John entrar na sala no segundo depois.

**ABBY:** Carter? Você precisa de... – antes que ela pudesse terminar a frase, ele andou até a sua frente, agarrou-lhe, beijou-lhe a boca fortemente e em seguida a inclinou, criando uma daquelas típicas cenas de cinema. A paciente não ousou falar, simplesmente assistia ao beijo, que não demorou muito, apenas o suficiente para deixá-la sem fôlego. Quando cansaram, ele a trouxe para a posição inicial. Ela o olhou completamente sem palavras e ele sorriu, satisfeito com o efeito causado.

**JOHN:** Eu e você... Estaremos casados... Em dois dias... A única coisa que você precisa fazer é escolher o vestido que quer usar. – ele avisou, mas ela permaneceu em silêncio. Ele aproveitou a deixa para dar-lhe mais um beijinho; depois, voltou-se para a paciente.

**JOHN:** Desculpe a interrupção.

**PACIENTE:** Tudo bem... Sem... Problemas... – ela resmungou impressionada com o que vira.

**JOHN:** Eu e você... "Nós"... Em dois dias, pra sempre. – e com isso, ele saiu de lá. As duas mulheres continuaram imóveis durante alguns segundos, até Abby finalmente "acordar", olhando para a senhora ao seu lado.

**ABBY:** Onde é que nós estávamos mesmo? – ela indagou meio sorridente.

**PACIENTE:** Eu não lembro...


	26. O Começo de Um Final Feliz

_**O GRANDE DIA**_

"É incrível a maneira que o tempo passa quando nos divertimos, ou estamos ao redor daqueles que amamos ou simplesmente curtimos a companhia... Nesse caso, o tempo é algo ruim e as horas e segundos seus principais inimigos. Mas se pelo contrário, estamos ansiosos, esperando por algo... Aí sim ele se torna o pior entre todos os males. O ponteiro dos segundos demora uma eternidade pra passar, os minutos parecem não acompanhar e as horas... Nossa, essas sequer se dão ao trabalho de demonstrar alguma atividade. O ponteiro não se mexe, a hora não passa, e a gente continua apreensivo... Esperando...

E esperando...

Mas o tempo não passa."

Os dois dias passaram grande parte dessa maneira, lentamente, quase entediante... Mas felizmente, o ponteiro dos segundos não parou, os minutos fizeram seu trabalho e as horas passaram... Foram exatamente 48... Ele sabe. Ele os observou durante todo esse tempo. Pra ela, em particular, que foi... Diferente. John não falava nada sobre o casamento; quando ela tentava tocar no assunto, ele logo mudava o foco. Seu silêncio chegou a tal ponto que ela chegou a pensar que ele havia desistido... Mas ele não estava nem perto de desistir. E às 11 da manhã do domingo, ela teve a confirmação.

"_Case-se comigo_

_Antes que amanheça_

_Antes que não pareça tão bom pedido_

_Antes que eu padeça_

_Case comigo_

_Quero dizer pra sempre_

_Que eu te mereço_

_Que eu me pareço_

_Com o seu estilo_

_E existe um forte pressentimento dizendo_

_Que eu sem você é como você sem mim_

_Antes que amanheça, que seja sem fim_

_Antes que eu acorde, seja um pouco mais assim!_

_Meu príncipe, meu hóspede, meu homem, meu marido_

_Meu príncipe, meu hóspede, meu marido."_

**VANESSA DA MATA – "Case-se Comigo"**

Abby dera plantão de madrugada e assim que deixou o hospital, seguiu pra casa. Esperava encontrar Carter por lá, como de costume, mas parecia não ter ninguém em casa. Ela, confusa, procurou na cozinha, na sala, e então seguiu para o quarto. Parou assim que entrou no local.

Dentro, em cima da cama, mais especificamente, havia uma caixa. Uma grande caixa, com um bilhete em cima, que ela logo leu.

"_Vista e espere o próximo aviso._

_Espero que goste._

_Seu futuro marido."_

Confusa, mas ainda assim, empolgada, ela abriu a caixa, encontrando nela um embrulho, que foi logo removido para encontrar embaixo dele um pedaço de tecido branco e delicado. Quando o pegou nas mãos, ela pôde notar que além de simples, o vestido era lindo. Com poucos detalhes e tomara-que-caia, não dava para negar que serviu perfeitamente nela, quando finalmente consciente, resolveu experimentá-lo.

E nesse exato momento, a companhia soou. Sem tempo de tirar o vestido, ela correu assim mesmo pra sala.

**ABBY:** Susan? – indagou ao abrir a porta.

**SUSAN:** Ótimo, você já está pronta.

"_Suddenly you take my breath away_

_(De repente, você tira meu fôlego)_

_Softly as the wind, the words you say_

_(As palavras que diz são suaves como o vento)_

_There's no rush in my heart_

_(Não há pressa em meu coração)_

_It's a dream when you're here with me…_

_(É um sonho quando está aqui comigo)_

_I can hear you call from miles away_

_(Eu posso ouvir seu chamado à distância)_

_Softly as the wind, the words you say_

_(As palavras que diz são suaves como o vento)_

_I've been down without you by my side_

_(Eu estive pra baixo sem você ao meu lado)_

_All my life, I just need you to stay here with me_

_(Toda minha vida, eu apenas preciso que fique aqui comigo)"_

**STATIC-X – "Here With Me"**

O casamento foi realizado na praia. Já que ela queria um lugar "com significado", nada melhor do que o lugar onde tudo começou. Aonde eles finalmente assumiram o que sentiam e que chamaram de ser o "caos" um do outro. Praticamente sem ajuda (Neela e Susan ajudaram como puderam), Carter cuidou de tudo: documentação, data, padre, arrumação... O lugar não poderia ser mais incrível. A paisagem natural já era fantástica e com tudo montado ficou ainda mais bonito. O sol ainda alegrava com sua presença, e os convidados não eram muitos, mas os principais. Os pais dele, Maggie, Susan, Chuck e Cosmo, Neela e Eric esperavam no altar. Luka, Sam, Frank, Pratt, Chen, Ray e mais alguns amigos também compareceram. Ela vestia branco, ele estava lindo de cinza. Era tudo um sonho: e eles não viam a hora de se realizar.

_This time, all __I want is you_

_(Dessa vez, tudo o que quero é você)_

_There is no one else_

_(Não existe ninguém)_

_Who can take your place._

_(Que possa tomar o seu lugar)_

_This time, you burn me with your eyes_

_(Dessa vez, você me queima com seus olhos)_

_You see past all the lies_

_(Você vê através das mentiras)_

_You take it all away_

_(Você leva tudo pra longe)_

_I've seen it all_

_(Eu já vi de tudo)_

_It was never enough_

_(E nunca foi o suficiente)_

_It keeps leaving me needing you_

_(Pois continua me fazendo precisar de você)_

**LIFEHOUSE – "Take me Away"**

Lá estava ela; caminhando em passos curtos, causando ainda mais emoção em todos que ali também estavam. Todos os olhares sob ela, observando-a, admirando-a. Mas mais importante de todos, o seu olhar. O olhar que ele lhe lançava de amor, carinho, esperança, felicidade e, por que não, de medo. Medo de não conseguir cumprir aquilo que lhe prometera: Fazer dela a mulher mais feliz do mundo, tendo e proporcionando em seus dias, novidades e alegrias constantes e intermináveis.

_I'm falling even more in love with you_

_(Eu estou me apaixonando ainda mais por você)_

_Letting go of all I've held onto_

_(Largando de tudo em que sempre me segurei)_

_I'm standing here until you make me move_

_(Eu estou parado aqui esperando que você faça eu me mover) _

_I'm hanging by a moment here with you_

_(Estou esperando por um momento aqui com você)_

**LIFEHOUSE – "Hanging by a Moment"**

Ele tava feliz demais! Aquilo que acontecia era o que ele esperou a vida toda. Ela vinha em sua direção, vinha pra ser dele. E no momento em que ele cumprimentou o cunhado (ainda sem tirar os olhos dela), e segurou sua mão, vendo ela lhe dar aquele sorriso simples, mas que dizia tanta coisa; tudo, todos os seus medos e sua insegurança deram lugar a lágrimas. É, isso mesmo, lágrimas. Mas dessa vez, eram lágrimas felizes, de quem conseguira ter ao seu lado a mulher que tanto amava, realizando assim, o sonho mais intenso e profundo do seu eu interior.

Daquele dia em diante, suas vidas seriam outras.

A história dos dois finalmente recomeçava... Isso é, se sequer chegou a acabar...

_Havia a levíssima embriaguez de andarem juntos, a alegria como quando se sente a garganta um pouco seca e se vê que, por admiração, se estava de boca entreaberta. Eles respiravam de antemão o ar que estava à frente, e ter esta sede era a própria água deles._

_Andavam por ruas e ruas falando e rindo, falavam e riam para dar matéria, peso à levíssima embriaguez que era a alegria da sede deles. Por causa de carros e pessoas, às vezes eles se tocavam, e ao toque - a sede é a graça, mas as águas são uma beleza de escuras - e ao toque brilhava o brilho da água deles, a boca ficando um pouco mais seca de admiração. Como eles admiravam estarem juntos! Até que tudo se transformou em não. _

_Tudo se transformou em não quando eles quiseram essa mesma alegria deles. Então a grande dança dos erros. O cerimonial das palavras desacertadas. Ele procurava e não via, ela não via que ele não vira, ela que, estava ali, no entanto. No entanto ele que estava ali. Tudo errou, e havia a grande poeira das ruas, e quanto mais erravam, mais com aspereza queriam, sem um sorriso. Tudo só porque tinham prestado atenção, só porque não estavam bastante distraídos. Só porque, de súbito exigentes e duros, quiseram ter o que já tinham. Tudo porque quiseram dar um nome; porque quiseram ser, eles que eram. Foram então aprender que, não se estando distraído, o telefone não toca, e é preciso sair de casa para que a carta chegue, e quando o telefone finalmente toca, o deserto da espera já cortou os fios. Tudo, tudo por não estarem mais distraídos._

**CLARISSE LISPECTOR – "Por Não Estarem Distraídos"**

Ele realmente nunca acreditava quando lia naqueles livros de romance ou via nos seriados, as personagens contando de como o tempo parava quando "eles" se olhavam.

Era estranho! Como uma pessoa, ou melhor, duas, podiam não notar quase 20 pessoas os observando sem vergonha alguma, a fala de um padre bem à sua frente, e ainda mais, o choro, mesmo que baixo, de um bebê que uma loira no altar tentava acalmar?!

Era realmente confuso.

Mas o que era ainda mais estranho era que ele, de fato, não estava ouvindo ou enxergando coisa alguma. O lugar estava uma penumbra. Naquele momento era ele e ela, mais ninguém. E mesmo sem entender porquê, aquilo continuava a acontecer...

Tinha alguma coisa nela agora da qual ele não conseguia tirar os olhos... Algo que a fazia parecer ainda mais linda, mais incrível do que nunca.

Era como se...

Hei! Calma aí. Era como...

É isso! Como se o mundo todo tivesse parado e nada mais existisse, apenas aquele momento com aqueles dois personagens e um nervosismo confortável na aparência de cada um.

Era mais do que pensara, era aquela maneira de olhar completamente indescritível e maravilhosa.

"_Amor, meu grande amor,_

_Não chegue na hora marcada_

_Assim como as canções, como as paixões e as palavras_

_Amor, meu grande amor, me chegue assim bem de repente..."_

**Barão Vermelho**

**PADRE:** Abigail Marjorie Lockhart, você aceita John Carter como seu esposo, prometendo amá-lo e respeitá-lo todos os dias da sua vida?

**ABBY:** Sim.

_Love me tender, love me sweet,_

_(Me ame eternamente, me ame docemente)_

_Never let me go._

_(Nunca me deixe ir)_

_You had made my life complete_

_(Você completou minha vida)_

_And I love you so._

_(E eu te amo tanto)._

**JOHN:** Eu aceito.

_Love me tender, love me true,_

_(Me ame eternamente, me ame verdadeiramente)_

_All my dreams fulfilled._

_(Todos os meus sonhos realizados)_

_For my darling,__ I love you,_

_(Pois, minha querida, eu te amo)_

_And I always will._

_(E sempre amarei)._

**ABBY:** Eu, Abby Lockhart, te aceito John Carter como meu marido, me dando a você por completo e fazendo o impossível pra te fazer feliz. Prometo ser fiel, amá-lo e respeitá-lo todos os dias de minha vida, na saúde e na doença, na riqueza ou na pobreza, até o último dia da minha vida. – ela colocou a aliança e o encarou em seguida, com os olhos cheios de lágrimas e aquele sorriso lindo e tímido ainda no rosto.

_Love me tender, love me long,_

_(Me ame eternamente, me ame por muito tempo)_

_Take me to your heart for it's there that I belong._

_(Me leve pro seu coração, pois é a ele que pertenço)_

_And we'll never part._

_(E nós nunca vamos nos separar)._

**JOHN:** Eu, John Carter, te aceito Abby Lockhart...

_Love me tender, love me dear_

_(Me ame eternamente, me ame querida)_

_Tell me you're mine,_

_(Diga que você é minha)_

_I'll be yours through all the years_

_(E serei seu por todos os anos)_

_Till the end of time._

_(Até o fim dos tempos). _

**Elvis Presley - Love Me Tender**

**PADRE:** Se não tem nada que impeça esse casamento, então, com o poder que me foi concedido, eu vos declaro... Marido e mulher. Pode beijar a noiva.

"_And when you kiss me on that midnight street_

_(E quando você me beija na rua no meio da noite)_

_Sweep me off my feet, singing… Ain't this life so sweet?"_

_(Me tira do chão, cantando... Essa vida não é tão doce?)_

**David Gray – This Year's Love**

Ele a segurou pela cintura, aproximando seus corpos ao mesmo tempo. O toque de lábios lembrou a 1ª vez, naquele quarto de hospital enquanto acontecia um caos da saúde do lado de fora. Era um beijo simples, mas que fez com que esquecessem a tudo e a todos, esperando e desejando honestamente que dessa vez, eles conseguissem dar certo.

"_I could spend my life in this sweet surrender_

_(Eu poderia passar minha vida inteira nessa doce entrega)_

_I could stay lost in to this moment forever"_

_(Eu poderia ficar perdido nesse momento pra sempre)_

** Aerosmith – I don't wanna miss a thing**

E ela respondeu isso. Com apenas um beijo, ela lhe disse tudo o que ele sempre desejou ouvir:

**ABBY:** We're gonna be okay. We're gonna be okay.

(Nós vamos ficar bem. Nós vamos ficar bem)


End file.
